Corps et âme
by Shadow hybris
Summary: Une farce qui tourne mal et Sirius et Remus échangent leurs corps par inadvertance. En attendant de résoudre le problème, Sirius hérite de la lycanthropie de son ami. Loin de voir cela comme un fardeau, il compte bien en profiter au grand dam de Remus
1. La fausse bonne idée de Sirius

**Bonjour, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic, j'espère que vous ne le regretterez pas ^^**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Je sais que j'avais dit que Venom of the Vanity serait ma dernière mais la rédaction de mon mémoire et quelques lectures récentes m'ont inspirées cette petite histoire sans prétention. Je posterai plus régulièrement que Venom of the Vanity (qui par ailleurs n'est pas suspendue pour autant)**

**Pour changer d'Andy Clive et de son sale caractère, voici une fic dans un style complètement différent. L'histoire est simple: deux personnages que tout oppose échangent leurs corps et sont contraints de jouer le rôle de l'autre en attendant de rétablir la situation. Et quels personnages parmi les maraudeurs sont mieux indiqués pour cette galère que le réservé Remus et l'excentrique Sirius? **

**Pas de slash entre Sirius et Remus, je garde l'histoire d'amitié classique entre les maraudeurs, en revanche, il n'est pas exclu qu'il y ait des romances entre les personnages et différents OC qui interviendront au cours de l'histoire. Severus et Lily ainsi que d'autres personnages de l'univers HP seront présents. **

**Je vous rappelle pour disclaimer qu'Harry Potter et tout l'univers de JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : La (fausse) bonne idée de Sirius<strong>

Peter alla jeter un petit coup d'œil mal assuré au sommet de l'escalier.

- C'est bon, dit-il, personne ne monte.

- Parfait ! lança Sirius d'un ton satisfait en ajoutant un dernier ingrédient à la mixture que James remua avec une délicatesse peu coutumière. Ce sera bientôt prêt.

- Je persiste à penser qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire ça ici, couina Peter d'une petite voix en s'agenouillant malgré tout près du chaudron fumant pour observer la préparation.

- Je persiste à penser qu'on n'aurait pas dû faire ça du tout, renchérit Remus entre ses dents.

Il se tenait résolument à l'écart, assis en tailleur sur son lit et faisant mine d'être absorbé par la lecture d'un énorme ouvrage de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sirius roula des yeux comme pour signifier que les leçons de morale de son ami ne l'intimidaient guère.

- Oh Lunard, il faut toujours que tu joues les rabat-joie ! soupira-t-il. Tu n'as donc pas envie de savoir ce qu'il y a entre Lily et Severus ?

- Non je n'en ai pas envie, répondit très sérieusement Remus en abaissant son livre pour regarder son comparse droit dans les yeux. Ce sont leurs affaires. Est-ce que tu aimerais _toi_ que quelqu'un s'amuse à prendre ton apparence ou celle de l'un d'entre nous pour venir nous espionner ?

Il frissonna rien qu'à cette idée, lui qui avait tant de choses à cacher. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard un peu embarrassé mais la fumée tourbillonnante émanant du chaudron chassa aussitôt leur sentiment de culpabilité. Non ils ne pouvaient pas renoncer. L'occasion était trop belle de jouer un bon tour à Rogue. Depuis que Slughorn avait évoqué le Polynectar dans son cours de potion, Sirius mûrissait une idée diabolique.

oOoOoOo

Sirius avait jeté les premières bases pendant le dîner qui avait suivi le cours de Slughorn sur le Polynectar.

- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez si vous pouviez passer une heure dans la peau de Severus Rogue ?

- J'irais me cacher, répondit Peter en haussant les épaules, ça ferait des vacances à tout le monde pendant au moins une heure.

- Je fouillerais dans ses affaires pour vérifier s'il dort vraiment avec un lapin en peluche rose, dit James en souriant d'un air machiavélique, et bien sûr je regarderais au passage s'il a vraiment toute une bibliothèque d'ouvrages consacrés à la magie noire, ajouta-t-il un peu plus sérieusement.

- Moi, je pense que j'en profiterais pour faire comprendre à Lily que James n'est pas le petit prétentieux qu'il a toujours voulu faire croire, renchérit Remus qui avait toujours une pensée pour son prochain.

James lui lança un sourire plein de reconnaissance.

- Et toi Sirius ? questionna Peter, toujours avide de savoir ce que renfermait son esprit diabolique.

- Oh il y a tellement de possibilités ! soupira celui-ci en se balançant sur sa chaise comme pour mieux réfléchir. Je commencerais par me balader nu dans les couloirs en chantant à tue-tête que je suis un imbécile.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Remus s'autorisa un sourire. Des quatre, il était le moins enclin à chercher Rogue pour un rien, persuadé que cette rivalité entre les Maraudeurs et le Serpentard finirait mal. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à faire des histoires. On ne pouvait en demander autant à Sirius malheureusement. Durant les jours qui suivirent cette conversation légère, ce dernier réfléchit à la possibilité de cette idée. Ce qui n'était qu'une plaisanterie se transforma peu à peu en véritable projet, surtout lorsque Lily fit remarquer à James pour la énième fois combien elle le trouvait pathétique à la sortie d'un cours de Soin aux créatures magiques au cours duquel James avait tenté de pousser Rogue dans le lac alors que celui-ci tentait d'attraper un strangulot.

Lily et Rogue, le tandem le plus dysfonctionnel de toute l'école. C'était à cause de cet esprit malfaisant que Lily ne pouvait pas voir James en peinture, c'était lui qui influençait la jeune fille. Sirius en était convaincu. Lily écoutait toujours religieusement tout ce que Rogue lui disait, soi-disant parce qu'il la connaissait mieux que personne sous prétexte qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance et qu'il avait été là pour l'aider et la soutenir lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. Lily parlait toujours de Rogue comme de son frère et à l'instar d'un véritable frère sans doute, Rogue avait décidé de protéger la rouquine de tous les garçons qu'il jugeait indignes d'elle… à commencer évidemment par James Potter.

Sirius était sûr d'une chose : il suffisait d'un seul mot de Rogue pour faire changer l'opinion de Lily sur ses camarades de Gryffondors. Si d'aventure, il venait un soir lui dire qu'il s'était trompé sur les Maraudeurs, qu'en réalité, il ne les détestait pas tant que ça, elle laisserait sûrement une chance à James. Mais peut-être Sirius avait-il une idée faussée de la relation qu'entretenaient le Serpentard et la Gryffondor. Peut-être aussi que Lily était beaucoup moins influençable qu'elle ne le paraissait. Comment savoir ? Slughorn ne lui avait-il pas déjà soufflé la réponse ?

Sirius se mit alors à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur le Polynectar, en douce d'abord pour ne pas avoir à se justifier. Il profitait des moments où James était à l'entraînement de Quidditch et où Remus aidait Peter à faire ses devoirs dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Malheureusement le loup-garou, qui fréquentait assidument le temple des livres finit par le prendre en flagrant délit. Avec une perspicacité toute lupinienne, Remus comprit aussitôt ce que son ami avait en tête et tenta par tous les moyens de l'en dissuader.

- Du Polynectar, enfin tu es complètement fou ! C'est interdit. Il faut au moins un mois pour la préparer, tu auras le temps de te faire prendre des dizaines de fois. Tu pourrais te faire renvoyer de l'école ou pire. Et d'abord, en qui as-tu l'intention de te transformer ?

Sirius n'eut même pas besoin de formuler la réponse à voix haute, son sourire parlait de lui-même.

- Oh Sirius je t'en prie ! soupira Remus dépité. Tu trouves que tu n'embêtes pas assez Severus comme ça ? Tu veux vraiment l'humilier en le ridiculisant sous sa propre apparence ?

- Franchement il le mériterait, répondit Sirius d'un ton désinvolte, mais ce n'est pas pour m'amuser que je veux faire ça.

Remus haussa un sourcil éloquent.

- Bon d'accord ce n'est pas _que_ pour m'amuser, rectifia Sirius avec un léger sourire. Je voudrais pouvoir approcher Lily pour lui faire comprendre que James ne mérite pas tous les mots blessants qu'elle lui dit. Et qui d'autre à part Rogue peut l'approcher ? C'est le seul garçon qu'elle fréquente.

- A part son petit ami, fit remarquer Remus l'air de rien.

- Lui, ce n'est qu'un détail, répliqua Sirius avec mépris. Tout le monde sait qu'elle ne sort avec lui que pour rendre James jaloux.

- Ce que je sais, rétorqua patiemment Remus, c'est que tout cela ne nous regarde pas. Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de la vie privée de James.

- Mais c'est mon ami, protesta Sirius.

- Mais surtout ça va se retourner contre toi, prédit Remus avec gravité.

- Tu vois toujours tout en noir mon petit loup, se défendit Sirius avec assurance. Je te dis que tout va bien se passer. Je ne fais rien de mal, je vais juste prendre l'apparence de Rogue une petite heure, le temps d'aller dire à Lily que James est quelqu'un de bien. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une mauvaise idée.

Remus songea qu'il n'y avait que Sirius Black pour prendre le risque inconsidéré de préparer une potion interdite en violant au passage une bonne douzaine d'articles du règlement de l'école uniquement pour servir les intérêts de son ami James. Et le pire, c'était qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas faire cela pour rendre service mais uniquement pour se divertir. Remus trouva son geste tellement attendrissant qu'il n'eut pas le courage de chercher à la dissuader plus longuement. Du moins, il tenta encore de le convaincre de renoncer à cette folie mais il y mit beaucoup moins d'ardeur et se contenta de regarder de loin ses trois amis mettre sur pied cette nouvelle mésaventure. _Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait plus fait perdre une centaine de points d'affilée à notre maison_, songea Remus pendant que ses amis préparaient la potion. _Je suis sûr que les professeurs commencent à s'ennuyer._

oOoOoOo

- J'ai tout vérifié, murmura Sirius en parcourant des yeux la liste d'ingrédients pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Normalement c'est prêt. Il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter… (il déglutit avec difficulté)… le petit bout de Rogue.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, James sortit d'une poche de sa robe de sorcier une fiole contenant un des longs cheveux noirs et graisseux de leur vieil ennemi. James le lui avait arraché discrètement au cours d'une de leurs sempiternelles bagarres. A la vue du cheveu, Peter fit semblant de vomir.

- Alors qui y va ? s'enquit soudain Remus en refermant son livre pour s'approcher de ses trois amis, soudain curieux. Vous vous êtes finalement décidés ?

James et Sirius avaient un temps parlementé. D'abord ils avaient voulu y aller tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent que la potion à boire contenait un extrait de Rogue. Dès cet instant, ils s'étaient aimablement laissés la place. Les deux amis échangèrent une grimace mal assurée. Tout à coup Sirius, qui était l'auteur de toute cette machination, se sentit un devoir de faire bonne figure. Il retrouva subitement toute sa contenance et déclara vaillamment que c'était à lui de le faire. Tout le monde l'approuva, partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'admiration. Sous le regard désapprobateur de Remus et celui de Peter qui trépignait d'impatience, James plongea sa louche dans le Polynectar, qui avait vraiment triste mine, et le versa dans un verre qu'il tendit ensuite à un Sirius, soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça ? lui demanda encore une fois Remus en soupirant. Je sais bien que ce n'est qu'un jeu mais il est franchement limite. Tu peux encore renoncer.

- Tu plaisantes, répliqua Sirius d'une voix faible, après tout le mal qu'on s'est donnés.

- Tu es certain que la potion est bien préparée ? lança Peter en grimaçant. Parce qu'imagine que tu restes Severus Rogue jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

- C'est censé m'encourager ça ? s'écria Sirius en fusillant son ami des yeux.

- Sirius, dit calmement James, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Si ça se trouve, ça ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à t'attirer des ennuis.

Mais Sirius avait envie de le faire. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas violé le règlement de l'école et lui aussi commençait à s'ennuyer. Avec une marmite emplie d'une potion lui permettant de prendre l'apparence de Rogue, il entrevoyait tellement de farces possibles que cela lui en donnait le vertige. Bien sûr pour prouver sa bonne foi, il allait commencer par œuvrer pour son ami James mais lorsque ceci serait fait, Rogue n'aurait plus qu'à bien se tenir. Enhardi par les premières malices qui lui venaient et qu'il brûlait d'essayer, Sirius sortit le cheveu de la fiole et le laissa tomber dans la potion.

Il s'attendit à la voir changer de couleur pour prendre une allure répugnante mais le phénomène fut complètement différent. Au lieu de bouillir, changer de couleur, fumer ou faire toute autre chose qu'on était en droit d'attendre d'une potion, la mixture s'illumina dangereusement comme si on y avait ajouté des néons. Pendant une fraction de seconde, les quatre garçons observèrent ce prodige sans dire un mot, ni remuer un cil puis tout à coup, ils poussèrent un cri de panique à l'unisson : des éclairs jaillirent comme des feux d'artifice du verre et partirent dans tous les sens. James, qui devait ses excellents réflexes à son entraînement de Quidditch, eut la vivacité de se jeter au sol et comme Peter se trouvait juste à côté de lui, il l'entraîna dans sa chute. Remus et Sirius en revanche furent trop ébahis pour exécuter un geste et reçurent chacun les deux rayons de plein fouet. Ils se retrouvèrent projeté tous les deux à plusieurs mètres du chaudron.

Puis tout cessa.

L'espace d'un instant, il y eut un silence de mort puis lorsque James fut certain que la potion ne présentait plus de menace, il se redressa et fonça vers Sirius tandis que Peter se précipitait sur Remus.

- Sirius, glapit James en le secouant par les épaules pour lui remettre les idées en place, ça va ?

Les deux malheureux touchés avaient été légèrement sonnés. Toutefois Sirius ouvrit rapidement des yeux vitreux et parut désorienté.

- Sirius, lança James avec un immense soupir de soulagement, tu m'as fait peur.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles Sirius ? lança celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre.

James le lâcha subitement et s'écarta de lui, la mine horrifiée.

- Ma parole, tu es amnésique ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il soudain blême. Tu as oublié que tu t'appelais Sirius.

- Mais enfin James, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'étonna l'adolescent en se redressant péniblement. Je ne suis pas Sir…

A cet instant il croisa le regard de Remus, qui se levait également, l'air aussi déboussolé que lui.

- …ius, acheva-t-il à retardement.

Tandis que Sirius et Remus se fixèrent comme s'ils étaient face à un miroir, les regards de Peter et James oscillèrent de l'un à l'autre. Tous deux nageaient en pleine incompréhension.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura Sirius en devenant plus blanc qu'un linge, ce n'est pas possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Peter en voyant Remus regarder ses mains et se toucher le visage comme s'il ne se reconnaissait plus. Vous avez un problème ?

En voyant Remus se tâter de la sorte et Sirius foncer vers le miroir pour observer son reflet l'air complètement interloqué, James n'en eut pas besoin davantage pour comprendre.

- Pas un mot de plus ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton étrangement autoritaire.

Il s'avança vers Sirius et le fixa intensément.

- Tu es Remus, n'est-ce pas ?

Celui-ci hocha faiblement la tête. James se tourna alors vers le garçon qui avait l'apparence de Remus et qui ne savait trop comment réagir.

- Et toi tu es donc Sirius, dit James d'un ton mesuré comme s'il se retenait de crier.

Celui-ci acquiesça à son tour avec un léger sourire. Les yeux de Peter faillirent alors gicler de ses orbites.

- Vous avez… échangé vos corps ? bredouilla-t-il sans y croire.

- On dirait bien, commenta le vrai Sirius dans le corps de Remus en faisant quelques assouplissements comme pour dérouiller son corps d'emprunt. Ce n'était pas tout à fait au programme mais c'est marrant aussi.

- Marrant, glapit Remus qui avait essayé de rester calme en vain devant l'ampleur des dégâts. Tu es complètement fou. On a changé d'apparence !

- J'ai vu c'est bon, répliqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils d'un air pincé, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. On a dû faire une erreur en préparant la potion. Dans une heure, tout va sûrement rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Ce n'est pas certain malheureusement, lança soudain James qui s'était jeté sur le grimoire pour trouver une solution. Ils disent dans le livre qu'en cas de complications, les séquelles peuvent être irréversibles.

- Irréversibles ? glapit Remus à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil.

- Pourquoi tu prends cet air catastrophé ? s'indigna Sirius en lançant à son ami un regard furieux que Remus n'affichait jamais. Ne me dis pas que ça ne te plairait pas de passer le restant de tes jours dans mon corps ! Maintenant que je me vois ainsi de l'extérieur, je réalise à quel point je suis beau.

Peter lui jeta un regard scandalisé mais Sirius ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupé à admirer son corps dans lequel Remus se mouvait gauchement comme un costume qui ne serait pas à sa taille.

- D'ailleurs, poursuivit Sirius, tu peux arrêter de tirer cette tête d'enterrement ? Elle ne me va pas du tout.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, gémit Remus horrifié, on ne peut pas… chacun devenir l'autre. Il faut qu'on récupère nos identités.

- Madame Pomfresh doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, supposa Peter en consultant James du regard.

- Chut ! lança tout à coup Sirius en faisant signe à tout le monde de se taire. Qu'est-ce que j'entends ?

Les trois garçons firent silence et regardèrent Sirius agiter l'oreille comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur le gênait. Ils échangèrent alors un regard d'incompréhension car personne n'entendait rien de particulier hormis le feu magique qui crépitait encore sous le chaudron.

- Il n'y a rien Sirius, fit remarquer James un peu hésitant.

- Chut ! répéta sèchement Sirius en tendant l'oreille de plus belle. Je te dis que j'entends quelque chose… on dirait… des voix.

- Des voix, releva James en jetant un regard vers Remus comme pour lui demander sans l'aide des mots s'il avait une explication.

- Oui des voix, confirma Sirius un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres, des bruits de conversation.

Il se concentra une fraction de seconde puis s'écria soudain.

- Ca vient de la salle commune ! J'entends les gens qui discutent dans la salle commune. C'est incroyable, je les entends comme s'ils étaient… tout près.

Il se tourna vers Remus, le sourie plus large que jamais.

- Je savais que tu avais l'ouïe fine mais à ce point…

Remus parut soudain affreusement gêné. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose se brisait en lui. Il se voyait, lui, maigrichon dans ses pull-overs défraîchis et la mine cadavérique. Si Sirius se trouvait plus beau que jamais de l'extérieur, Remus, lui, trouvait qu'il faisait vraiment peur et peine à voir et que sa maladie était gravée sur son visage blafard. C'était un cauchemar.

- Et c'est pas fini, ajouta Sirius tout excité comme pour accentuer le supplice de Remus, il n'y a pas que les oreilles. Je… je vois le monde différemment, tous mes sens ne sont plus pareils, j'ai l'impression de mieux percevoir les choses, c'est… c'est…

Il eut un frémissement qui lui parcourut le corps comme un flux électrique que ses amis auraient pu suivre à l'œil nu.

- C'est génial ! conclut Sirius qui semblait aux anges.

Remus parut sur le point de fondre en larmes. Quant à James et Peter, ils échangèrent un nouveau regard qui en disait long.

- Ah, fit Peter un peu sonné lui aussi par cet événement inattendu, apparemment en héritant du corps de Remus, tu as aussi hérité de sa lycanthropie.

- C'est une catastrophe, gémit Remus en se laissant tomber sur le lit le plus proche.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius. Ca ne me dérange pas. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'être un loup-garou.

- C'est horrible ! tonna Remus d'une voix aiguë. Ca n'a rien d'un jeu.

- On va vous emmener à l'infirmerie, décréta James en refermant le grimoire de potions d'un geste sec.

- Non, protesta Sirius avec véhémence.

- Je te demande pardon ? fit James persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

- Si on raconte à quelqu'un ce qu'on a fait, on risque de se faire renvoyer, dit Sirius. C'est nous qui avons provoqué ce phénomène, on doit bien être capables d'inverser le processus par nous-mêmes.

- Mais en combien de temps ? objecta James en voyant que Remus allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Vous n'allez pas rester cloîtrés ici pendant des jours le temps que Peter et moi, on réussisse à arranger les choses.

- Pourquoi on resterait cachés ? s'étonna Sirius qui n'y avait même pas songé. Si on réfléchit bien, quelqu'un qui entrerait ici à l'improviste n'y trouverait rien d'anormal… si tu enlèves le chaudron bien sûr. On est tous les quatre, on ne s'est pas transformés en je-ne-sais-quoi. Remus et moi pouvons très bien échanger nos places pour quelques temps.

- Alors ça, fit Peter mi-amusé mi-sceptique, ça m'étonnerait.

La réserve de Remus était aux antipodes de l'exubérance de Sirius et d'ailleurs ce dernier envisageait moins de jouer le rôle de Remus que de profiter de ses pouvoirs de loup-garou. Ce dernier l'avait bien compris.

- La pleine lune est dans peu de temps, dit-il, que feras-tu à ce moment-là ? Tu ne vas quand même pas aller à la Cabane Hurlante à ma place.

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Sirius d'un ton léger qui aurait donné envie à Remus de le frapper s'il ne s'agissait pas de son propre corps. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de se transformer en loup-garou.

- C'est affreusement douloureux, expliqua Remus qui le lui avait pourtant déjà dit un million de fois, je ne voudrais infliger ça à personne.

- Enfin, intervint James pour essayer de redonner un peu d'optimisme à ses amis, il n'est pas dit que nous n'allons pas trouver la solution avant la pleine lune.

- Alors maintenant tu le soutiens ? s'offusqua Remus désespéré.

James se mordit la lèvre. Pour le bien de ses amis, il savait qu'il valait mieux aller directement à l'infirmerie mais Sirius avait mis une étonnante conviction en disant qu'ils pouvaient très bien défaire tous seuls ce qu'ils avaient fait. James n'était pas un pleutre loin de là mais il avait conscience que cette bêtise-là allait bien au-delà de ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Le Polynectar était une potion dangereuse, Slughorn l'avait dit. Ils avaient joué avec des forces qui les dépassaient et tant bien même ils échapperaient à l'exclusion définitive de Poudlard, la sanction serait lourde. James voyait déjà sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch s'envoler et une année entière de soirée en retenue poindre. S'ils pouvaient l'éviter… d'autant plus que comme l'avait fait remarquer Sirius, la vie de personne n'était en danger. Sirius et Remus avaient seulement changé d'apparence, cela ne menaçait même pas le secret de Remus. Peut-être ne fallait-il pas s'alarmer inutilement.

- Je pense que tu devrais te calmer Lunard, dit posément James en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. La situation n'est pas si grave que ça.

- Mais enfin, glapit Remus au bord des larmes, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte…

- On sait très bien ce que ça implique au contraire, riposta James. Tu ne veux pas infliger à Sirius ta lycanthropie. Est-ce qu'il a l'air si traumatisé ?

Sirius n'avait pas paru si joyeux depuis que Rogue s'était payé la honte de sa vie lors des sélections de Quidditch de Serpentard. C'était comme si on venait de lui faire un cadeau de Noël en avance.

- Pour l'instant non, admit Remus entre ses dents, mais après la pleine lune…

- Tout rentrera dans l'ordre avant la pleine lune, lança James d'un ton ferme.

Il y avait tellement d'assurance dans ses mots que Remus ne trouva rien à redire. Bien qu'il n'approuvât pas cette idée le moins du monde, il finit par acquiescer mollement.

- D'accord, céda-t-il, mais si jamais on ne trouve pas, on dira tout à Mme Pomfresh.

- Je t'en donne ma parole, promit James le plus sentencieusement du monde en lui prenant les mains comme s'ils scellaient un serment inviolable.

Remus parut alors un peu plus rassuré.

- Arrête un peu de pleurnicher, Lunard ! lança soudain Sirius en roulant des yeux agacé. Profite plutôt de ces quelques temps dans mon corps pour prendre des vacances. Tu vis toujours sous pression à cause de ta lycanthropie. Détends-toi ! C'est moi qui porte ton fardeau maintenant… enfin fardeau… Sans vouloir te vexer, tu en fais un peu des caisses avec cette histoire. Ca a l'air plutôt sympa.

- Tu ne vas pas trouver ça _sympa_ très longtemps, assura Remus d'un ton funeste.

- En tout cas, il est hors de question que je reste là à pleurnicher sur mon sort à longueur de journée, conclut Sirius en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Où tu vas comme ça ? s'enquit James, qui n'était pas très rassuré lui non plus par la perspective d'avoir à gérer un Sirius loup-garou.

- Je vais enlever ce pull qui me gratte, répondit Sirius, qui effectivement semblait en proie à d'affreuses démangeaisons depuis plusieurs minutes. Comment tu fais pour porter ça, Remus ? En plus d'être hideux, c'est inconfortable.

- Est-ce que je critique la façon dont tu t'habilles ? se défendit Remus vexé.

- Il n'y a pas intérêt, trancha Sirius amusé, de toute façon il n'y a rien à critiquer dans mon look. On ne peut pas en dire autant du tien. Une sacrée chance pour toi que je passe par là. Ca t'ennuie si je te relooke un peu ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, il quitta le dortoir d'un pas de conquérant, presque en se frottant les mains de délectation. Remus, James et Peter échangèrent alors un regard prouvant qu'ils avaient tous les trois la même pensée. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, alors comment Sirius et Remus retrouveront-ils leurs corps respectifs? Quel suspense!<strong>

**Ca vous a plu? Est-ce que vous voulez la suite? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Prochain chapitre: les débuts de Remus et Sirius dans leurs corps échangés, autant dire plein d'ennuis en perspective!**


	2. Les loupsgarous ont la cote

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce début et davantage aux quelques-uns qui m'ont laissé une review. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à Loulou2a ni Miyu car je n'avais pas d'adresse ou un lien désactivé mais je vous remercie et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

**Pour ce chapitre, vous allez avoir droit à la première journée de Sirius et Remus échangeant leur place et ce ne sera pas de tout repos. Mais trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 : Les loups-garous ont la cote<span>**

La nuit n'effaça en aucune façon la bonne humeur de Sirius le loup-garou. Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux dans le lit de son ami, celui qu'il occupait habituellement était vide. Un affreux pressentiment le fit bondir de son lit. Il courut réveiller Peter et James, qui se crurent attaqués de bon matin.

- Réveillez-vous s'il vous plaît ! glapit-il paniqué. Sirius est parti.

- Hein quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se…

- Relax les gars ! lança soudain la voix de Remus mais sur le ton qu'employait généralement Sirius. Je suis là.

Il sortit de la salle de bain avec pour tout vêtement une serviette un peu courte enroulée autour de ses hanches. Remus frôla l'apoplexie.

- Salut les mecs ! s'écria Sirius d'un ton jovial. Je vois que vous êtes tous réveillés. Bien dormi ?

- Ah oui, fit Peter pour lui-même en se frottant les yeux, c'est vrai qu'ils ont changé d'apparence la veille.

- Tu es bien matinal dis donc, commenta James en jetant un regard amusé à son ami.

- Je n'étais plus fatigué, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules, j'ai très peu dormi mais je pète la forme. Dis Lunard, c'est un truc de loup-garou de n'avoir pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Remus, assis sur le lit de James, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Va t'habiller Sirius ! gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Quoi ? fit le jeune homme sans comprendre ce que son ami lui reprochait. Tu es bien foutu, non ? Vachement plus musclé que je ne le pensais. Et beaucoup moins poilu aussi. Je croyais que tous les loups-garous étaient super velus.

Remus se serait volontiers planqué six pieds sous terre tant les idioties de Sirius le mettaient mal à l'aise. James et Peter en revanche éclatèrent de rire, évidemment.

- En tout cas, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu te caches sous tes pulls informes, poursuivit Sirius. Heureusement que je suis là pour y remédier !

- Attention ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! prévint Remus tandis que Sirius retournait vers la salle de bain. N'oublie pas qu'on doit rester crédible !

- Justement, renchérit Sirius sans ralentir le pas, ça veut dire que tu n'envisages même pas une seconde de mettre tes fringues de papy tant que tu es dans mon corps. Je tiens à ma réputation.

Si Remus s'efforça de passer ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre dans la penderie de Sirius, son ami ne respecta guère le marché. En entrant dans le corps de la personne la plus torturée de Poudlard, il se sentait ironiquement plus libéré que jamais. Comme si le fait de ne pas être dans son corps lui donnait la possibilité de faire tout ce qui lui plaisait, y compris pourrir la vie de Remus malgré lui.

Il fit dans la Grande Salle l'une des entrées les plus remarquées de sa carrière. Comme c'était samedi, le port de l'uniforme n'était pas obligatoire. Tout le monde put ainsi voir le sage et discret Remus Lupin remonter l'allée centrale pourvue des vêtements rock de Sirius Black. Le plus choquant, ce fut sans conteste les breloques pendant à son cou, son bracelet à pics et surtout ses cheveux, d'ordinaire bien peignés sur le côté qui étaient ce jour-là coiffés en bataille avec style. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il avait quelque chose de changé. Ravi de son petit effet, le jeune homme parada littéralement en se cherchant un siège, sans résister au plaisir de lancer des petits coups d'œil à certaines filles qui le regardaient comme elles n'avaient probablement jamais regardé Remus de leur vie.

- Vraiment, il n'est pas sérieux, grommela le véritable Remus qui suivait à l'arrière avec Peter et James. On n'est pas censés se faire remarquer.

- Tu connais Sirius, soupira James qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par la situation lui aussi. C'est plus fort que lui.

A peine Sirius fut-il assis que plusieurs élèves l'accostèrent pour lui demander d'où lui venait ce nouveau look. James l'écouta de loin expliquer avec détachement qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir mal dans sa peau et qu'il avait envie de changer un peu désormais, d'être plus détendu. Un sourire passa sur le visage du champion de Quidditch, qui chuchota alors à l'oreille de Remus.

- Tu dois avouer que le nouveau look qu'il t'a donné ne te va pas si mal.

- Arrête ! siffla Remus exaspéré. Je ressemble au chanteur de ce groupe de rock débile qu'il écoute tout le temps.

- N'empêche que ça te met plus en valeur, renchérit Peter impressionné. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de gens avoir les yeux braqués sur toi.

- Non c'est vrai ? ironisa Remus. Ca ne m'avait pas manqué.

- Détends-toi un peu ! conseilla James en lui entourant les épaules de son bras. Sirius ne fait rien de mal. C'est toi qui vas attirer le plus de soupçons si tu restes aussi stressé.

- Reconnais qu'il fait tout pour me donner un ulcère !

- Il essaie juste de tourner la situation à son avantage comme toujours, nuança James à sa décharge. Il ne crie pas ton secret dans toute la salle.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, maugréa Remus qui commençait véritablement à redouter de faire un ulcère.

Les trois garçons prirent place avec Sirius lorsque les curieux l'eurent enfin laissé tranquille. Celui-ci se mit alors à dévorer avec appétit tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main.

- J'ai une pêche d'enfer, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton éclatant, ça ne vous dit pas qu'après on aille faire une balade au bord du lac ? J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

- On va à la bibliothèque après manger, rappela Remus d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection.

- Sans moi, répliqua catégoriquement Sirius, je ne vais pas travailler un samedi matin… surtout quand il fait un si beau soleil.

- Ah je suis désolé mais moi j'ai entraînement de quidditch, fit James en haussant les épaules d'un air navré, on doit travailler deux fois plus tant que Damon est encore à l'infirmerie.

- J'espère pour vous qu'il sera sorti à temps pour le match, dit Peter trop heureux de ne pas s'engager dans la conversation houleuse entre Remus et Sirius, parce que vous n'avez pas de joueur remplaçant.

- Aurais-tu oublié que nous avons un problème à résoudre ? lança Remus dont la patience était des plus limitées depuis qu'il ne contrôlait plus son corps, ni le loup qu'il contenait.

- Effectivement, il y a un gros problème à résoudre, lança une voix glacée.

Severus Rogue venait de finir de déjeuner et s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle lorsqu'il avait vu s'asseoir Sirius ou plutôt Remus de son point de vue. Il ne put résister à l'envie de faire un commentaire sur la nouvelle fantaisie vestimentaire d'un de ses ennemis.

- Ce sont tes habits Lupin, précisa Severus lorsqu'il eut bien l'attention des quatre Gryffondors. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as perdu un pari ? Oui c'est la seule explication plausible. En tout cas, ça ne justifie pas l'agression visuelle que tu m'infliges avec tes cheveux. J'avais déjà assez de ceux de Potter.

Trop habitués aux commentaires désobligeants du Serpentard, les quatre amis firent mine de ne pas l'entendre. Sirius, qui lui tournait le dos, ne se retourna même pas, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répondre pour autant.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui me donnes des conseils capillaires Rogue ? lança Sirius de son ton le plus sarcastique, un ton que Remus n'employait jamais. Toi qui ignores ce qu'est le shampooing ?

Rogue se raidit, ne s'étant pas du tout attendu à ce que cette chiffe molle de Lupin ripostât. D'ordinaire, il se contentait de garder un sourire poli ou une expression neutre et attendait que ces têtes brûlées de Black et Potter s'énervent à sa place. Que lui prenait-il tout à coup ?

- Sir…, commença Remus mais James lui fit les gros yeux et il se rattrapa à temps, Remus ! Calme-toi !

Rogue eut alors l'impression d'assister à une scène improbable : Remus lui tenait tête et c'était Sirius qui l'incitait à s'apaiser. Sirius Black demandait à Remus Lupin de ne pas l'insulter. A quoi jouaient-ils tous ? Devant l'urgence, James prit les choses en main.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il est temps d'y aller, s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond alors qu'il avait à peine touché au contenu de son assiette. L'entraînement va bientôt commencer. Vous venez les gars ?

Peter et Remus se levèrent sans demander leur reste mais Sirius ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Même dans le corps du discret Remus, il lui était impensable de prendre la fuite ou de perdre la face devant Severus Rogue.

- Hé moi je n'ai pas terminé, protesta-t-il.

- Moi non plus, déclara alors Peter en se rasseyant soulagé.

- Tant pis moi j'y vais, décréta Remus qui sentait qu'il allait devenir fou s'il restait là une seconde de plus. Rejoignez-moi à la bibliothèque !

- Comment ! s'écria Severus en retrouvant sa verve coutumière. Tu vas à la bibliothèque de bon matin, Black ? Ne me dis pas que tu as appris à lire !

Comme à son habitude, Remus ne réagit pas et se contenta d'un faux sourire sans animosité. Cette réaction, ou plutôt ce manque de réaction déstabilisa Rogue de plus belle.

- Vous êtes très bizarres ce matin, commenta-t-il en les regardant tous successivement d'un air soupçonneux, plus encore que d'habitude.

Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent, soudain menaçants et Remus faillit tourner de l'œil, persuadé qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait.

- Vous mijotez encore un sale coup c'est ça ? devina Rogue.

- Mais non voyons, répliqua James avec impatience. Au cas où tu l'ignorerais tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Servilus, d'ailleurs c'est toi qui as ouvert les hostilités en venant attaquer Remus sur son apparence. Tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir d'ailleurs parce que côté look, on aurait deux mots à dire sur ton compte. Maintenant si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter, dégage ! On est pressés.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Severus fut tenté de clore cette discussion en sortant sa baguette mais les comportements étranges de Remus et Sirius le décontenançaient, sans compter qu'au même moment Lily entra dans la Grande Salle. Il renonça alors à poursuivre la joute et s'éloigna non sans jeter à toute la bande un regard mauvais. Remus passa alors une main soucieuse dans ses cheveux comme pour redessiner sa raie sur le côté… avant de se souvenir qu'il n'y en avait pas puisqu'il avait les cheveux de Sirius. Alerté par ce tic nerveux, James se racla la gorge pour le mettre en garde.

- On est mal, commenta Remus en pâlissant. Rogue a compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche. Il ne va plus nous lâcher maintenant.

- Tu étais obligé de faire ton malin une fois de plus, lança James d'un ton de reproche à Sirius qui ne parut pas gêné le moins du monde.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il faudrait se laisser faire, trancha-t-il, ça lui a fait du bien de se faire remballer par Remus pour une fois. Il profite beaucoup trop de ta gentillesse, Lunard.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici ! s'écria celui-ci.

- Excuse-moi _Sirius _! corrigea ce dernier un peu agacé. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'y faire. J'ai l'impression de parler tout seul.

- Dans ce cas, arrête de parler ! suggéra vivement James. Ca t'évitera de faire des gaffes. Bon je dois vraiment vous quitter sinon le capitaine va m'assommer à coup de manche à balai. Il est tellement à cran en ce moment. Ne faîtes pas de bêtises en mon absence !

Voyant que cette recommandation avait peu de chance d'aboutir, il se tourna vers Peter et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Surveille-les par pitié !

Peter déglutit avec difficulté mais hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Il sentit alors que son week-end n'allait pas être de tout repos. Et les ennuis commencèrent à l'instant même où James s'en alla. Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas d'accord sur le programme. Si Remus était fervemment déterminé à écumer tous les livres de la bibliothèque pour trouver un moyen de retrouver son corps, Sirius ne se montrait pas du tout coopératif.

- Tu vas arrêter de paniquer comme ça, s'énerva-t-il en finissant tranquillement son assiette. On est samedi mon vieux. Il faudrait vraiment que tu te détendes.

- Mais c'est toi qui me rends nerveux à tout prendre à la légère, répliqua Remus.

- Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, proposa Sirius en traçant des traits dans les airs avec sa fourchette bien que cela n'eût aucune signification. Tu vas aller t'enfermer à la bibliothèque si ça te fait plaisir et moi je vais faire ma vie de mon côté. Comme ça, tu ne me verras même pas donc tu n'auras aucune raison de stresser.

Si Remus s'était écouté, il l'aurait giflé. Peter sentit le danger et crut bon d'intervenir.

- On ne devrait peut-être pas se séparer, suggéra-t-il d'une petite voix timide.

- Merci Peter ! lança Remus avec reconnaissance.

- On n'est pas obligés de faire toute notre vie ensemble, soupira Sirius.

- Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, les circonstances sont un peu particulières, marmonna Remus avec une infinie patience. Tu te balades dans _mon_ corps, que tu as _déguisé_. Tout le monde te regarde comme si tu étais un phénomène de foire mais tu trouves ça normal.

- Non mon cher, tout le monde me regarde comme d'habitude, riposta Sirius en faisant tourner souplement sa fourchette entre ses doigts. C'est juste que ça te perturbe parce que ces regards sont braqués sur toi pour une fois.

- Exactement, admit Remus, les choses ne devraient pas se passer ainsi. Pour moi la règle numéro un, c'est de passer inaperçu.

- Et pourquoi ? rétorqua Sirius en haussant les sourcils. Quel mal y a-t-il à être populaire ? Tu sais ce que je crois Remus ?

- Sirius ! corrigea celui-ci en regardant autour de lui d'un air inquiet pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu cela.

- Sirius oui, se reprit-il, mais ça va personne ne nous écoute. Tout le monde est trop occupé à discuter de son côté. Tu veux que je te dise de quoi ils discutent tous ? Je les entends.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, grommela Remus d'une drôle de voix.

La perte de son ouïe surdéveloppée ainsi que de ses autres sens accrus le perturbaient un peu, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il avait l'impression d'être amoindri, comme après une pleine lune.

- Exact, admit Sirius en reprenant le fil de sa pensée. Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu es jaloux parce qu'en un rien de temps, j'ai augmenté ta côte de popularité tout en restant toi.

- En restant moi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère.

- Alors ça te met encore plus en rogne parce que les autres te préfèrent quand c'est moi qui suis à ta place, railla Sirius. Remarque, je peux comprendre. Moi non plus, ça ne me plairait pas.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, marmotta Remus dont les joues avaient pris une belle teinte érubescente malgré tout. Je me fiche bien d'être populaire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon… mon petit « problème de fourrure » ne s'ébruite pas.

- C'est bon, je ne vais rien dire, s'énerva Sirius, je ne suis pas idiot non plus. Et puis toi tu me fais bien passer pour un coincé de première mais je n'en fais pas une maladie.

- Parce que tu ne caches pas un loup-garou, toi, fit Remus en remuant à peine les lèvres pour ne pas être entendu.

- Mais bien sûr que si figure-toi ! explosa Sirius au grand désarroi de Peter qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Tu crois que ton secret n'implique que toi ? Que _nous_, tes amis qui savons, n'avons aucune responsabilité ?

Ils se toisèrent, prêts à se ruer l'un sur l'autre. En tant normal, Peter aurait plongé sous la table et attendu que l'orage se calme pendant que James se serait interposé mais en l'absence de James, c'était à lui qu'incombait le rôle de médiateur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

- On… on devrait vraiment y aller maintenant, balbutia-t-il. Plus vite on résoudra ce problème, plus vite on oubliera cette histoire.

- Excellente idée, approuva Remus soulagé que Peter s'en fût mêlé.

- Allez-y, ne vous occupez pas de moi ! s'entêta Sirius, qui ne décolérait pas.

Quand il était comme ça, il valait mieux le laisser ronchonner. Il reviendrait de lui-même. Bien qu'il répugnât de le laisser seul dans son propre corps, Remus n'eut d'autre choix que de quitter la Grande Salle sans Sirius.

- Tu crois que je devrais rester avec lui ? fit Peter qui lui non plus n'était pas rassuré pour Sirius.

- Je doute qu'il accepte ta compagnie, soupira Remus en passant malgré lui une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux auxquels il ne s'habituait pas, tu sais comment il est. Et puis on ne sera pas trop de deux pour faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Après le départ de ses trois amis, Sirius se sentit soudain beaucoup plus serein. Ils se mettaient dans un tel état pour un petit accident. Que serait-il arrivé s'il avait pris l'apparence de Rogue ? A cette pensée, le jeune homme grimaça tout seul. Echanger son corps avec Remus n'était pas le pire des scénarios. Il connaissait bien Remus, son caractère, son secret, ses pouvoirs. Pourquoi faisait-il une telle scène parce qu'il avait juste un peu changé sa façon de s'habiller ? Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il se baladait avec un écriteau sur lequel il était marqué : « Attention loup-garou méchant ! ». Remus faisait tant d'histoires de peu de choses ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de faire preuve d'un peu d'optimisme ? Il était dans le corps de l'élève le plus en vogue de Poudlard, cela aurait dû le réjouir. Au lieu de cela, il passait son temps à paniquer comme s'il s'attendait à voir son corps exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

_Ah Lunard, mon pauvre Lunard !_ pensa-t-il avec un soupir interne. Pourquoi considérait-il si mal sa condition de loup-garou ? Sirius, lui, ne se sentait pas si mal que cela. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être envoûté par un monstre féroce ou s'il y en avait bien un en lui, il était fichtrement bien caché. Il se sentait juste différent, mais d'une différence positive. Il se trouvait plus en forme que jamais et percevait si bien le monde qui l'entourait qu'il avait le sentiment de le voir pour la première fois, que tout ce qu'il avait perçu auparavant dans son vrai corps n'était qu'une ébauche de ce qu'était le monde en réalité. Les couleurs lui semblaient plus belles, chaque son, chaque odeur, tout était amplifié et il ne se lassait pas de manger tant les saveurs lui paraissaient plus succulentes que jamais. En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Comment Remus pouvait-il déplorer ce don qu'il avait d'être en si belle communion avec le monde qui l'entourait ? Sans doute n'avait-il pas conscience de sa chance. Il n'en voyait que l'aspect négatif, monstrueux.

Sirius, certes, n'avait pas encore été confronté à la pleine lune mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre cela en tremblant comme Remus. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Pour l'heure, sa nouvelle gamme de pouvoirs lui ouvrait un éventail de possibilités. Comme il n'avait rien de particulier à faire, ayant avancé dans tous ses devoirs et n'ayant aucune envie d'aller rejoindre Remus et Peter à la bibliothèque, il s'amusa à affiner son oreille pour écouter les conversations autour de lui. C'était très instructif. Il apprit ainsi quelques ragots sur certains élèves, des confidences à voix basse que des filles s'échangeaient et même des commentaires plutôt flatteurs sur le changement d'apparence de Remus. Sirius sourit tout seul. Remus avait beau s'en faire, quand il aurait récupéré son corps, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne cracherait pas du tout sur sa nouvelle popularité.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah Sirius, indomptable Sirius ! Pauvre Remus tout de même, il a de quoi se faire des cheveux blancs.<strong>

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce petit chapitre ? Ca vous plaît toujours ? On continue encore un peu ?**

**Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur le thème du quidditch. On reverra également Rogue et un OC important va faire son apparition.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, prenez soin de vous ! **


	3. Remus Lupin, star du quidditch

**Bonsoir ****à tous, quel bonheur de pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre après une rude journée de labeur !**

**Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire et à commenter cette fic et je vous en remercie, notamment ceux à qui je n'ai pas la possibilité de répondre par mail. **

**Je m'étonne du peu de temps que je mets entre chaque post (à peine deux semaines) quand on sait que le délai minimal est généralement d'un mois pour les autres fics, je savoure ma régularité lol. Rassurez-vous j'ai plein d'idées pour cette fic, je pense que ce beau rythme ne s'atténuera pas de sitôt.**

**Ce chapitre-ci sera plus long que les précédents et porté comme promis sur le Quidditch!**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Remus Lupin, star du quidditch<strong>

Lorsque Sirius se décida finalement à quitter la Grande Salle, bon nombre d'élèves le suivirent des yeux sans cesser d'échanger des commentaires sur son apparence. Certains pensaient qu'il était devenu complètement fou, d'autres pensaient à juste titre que Sirius Black lui avait forcé la main mais personne ne semblait regretter le Remus précédent. Rien ne put mettre plus en joie Sirius.

Il retrouva d'ailleurs assez de bonne humeur pour rejoindre finalement ses amis à la bibliothèque. Certes, c'était amusant d'améliorer un peu l'image trop lisse de Remus et de profiter de ses oreilles de loup mais les meilleures choses devaient se terminer. Et puis, Remus prenait cela tellement à cœur !

Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas dans les couloirs cependant qu'il se figea brusquement, frappé par une sorte de flash. Ce fut comme un flux électrique qui lui parcourut le corps. Une intuition. Un danger… un danger imminent même. Sans être bien sûr de comprendre ce qui se passait, Sirius se laissa porter par cette intrigante certitude et fit volte-face. Il vit alors Severus, entouré de quelques amis Serpentards mais pas de Lily naturellement. Il avait sorti sa baguette magique et la pointait sur lui.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. N'ayant pas le temps de sortir sa propre baguette pour contre-attaquer, il bondit alors pour esquiver le sort que Rogue lui lança. Et pour une esquive, ce fut une esquive extraordinaire, un bond de cabri que n'importe quel acrobate lui aurait envié. Il atterrit accroupi à terre, appuyé sur une main qu'il regarda ensuite avec hébétement comme si elle était la seule responsable de ce phénomène. Autour de lui, les Serpentards restèrent stupéfaits.

- Comment il a fait ça ? s'étonna l'un d'eux.

Sirius se posait à peu près la même question mais il avait des éléments de réponse. Remus ne s'était jamais vanté de posséder des propriétés physiques hors du commun telle que la force, l'agilité ou la vitesse mais elles étaient bien en lui. Cela changeait la donne. Un sourire malicieux passa sur le visage de Sirius. Les choses devenaient de plus en plus intéressantes. Si Remus avait toujours caché ses talents, lui n'allait pas se retenir pour ménager Rogue.

Sachant d'instinct ce qu'il fallait faire, comme s'il était poussé par une force mystérieuse, Sirius se releva d'un bond souple et fondit sur Rogue comme un oiseau de proie. Avec une vitesse tout à fait surnaturelle, il passa derrière lui et le menaça de sa propre baguette dans le cou.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire Severus ? railla-t-il en veillant bien à l'appeler par son prénom comme le faisait parfois Remus pour donner le change.

- Comment est-ce que tu…, bredouilla Rogue qui l'avait à peine vu se déplacer.

_C'est génial_, pensa Sirius émerveillé par ses nouvelles capacités, _absolument génial_. Comment Remus pouvait-il refouler tant de trésors ? L'incartade tourna court grâce à (ou à cause de selon le point de vue) l'arrivée d'un professeur. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sirius se crut sauvé.

Antonius Doherty était le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et il avait une affection particulière pour James et Sirius, qui faisaient partie de ses meilleurs élèves. Son soulagement s'effaça cependant à l'instant même où il croisa le regard glacé du professeur et il se souvint qu'il était à la place de Remus. Pour la première fois depuis que le Polynectar avait raté, il en éprouva du regret.

Doherty n'aimait pas Remus le moins du monde. Cela semblait impossible et pourtant l'enseignant avait une raison simple : il était terrifié par le loup-garou. Tous les élèves avaient pu s'en rendre compte lorsqu'ils avaient eu à affronter un épouvantard en début d'année. Remus avait failli tourner de l'œil en voyant le lycan se matérialiser au milieu de la classe et le professeur Doherty n'avait pas manqué d'avoir la même réaction en identifiant l'épouvantard de Remus comme une pleine lune. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit ce dont les autres professeurs ou Dumbledore n'avaient pas jugé utile de l'informer pour ne pas créer de vague. Dès lors, l'enseignant se mit à détester Remus sans concession.

Doherty retira sans attendre dix points à tous les élèves présents sur le lieu de la bataille avant même de chercher à savoir ce qui se passait. Cette entrée en matière n'était pas si mal, les Serpentards étant beaucoup plus nombreux. Bien que Sirius fût dans une position délicate puisqu'il menaçait Rogue, il eut la surprise de s'en tirer à bon compte. Etant le seul Gryffondor au milieu de six Serpentards, l'enseignant se douta bien qu'il était tombé dans un traquenard et ne le jugea pas comme unique responsable. Rogue et lui écopèrent chacun d'une retenue même si Sirius eut droit en supplément à :

- Vous vous battez dans les couloirs maintenant, monsieur Lupin ? lança le professeur d'un ton narquois qui laissait bien percevoir ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui. Il fallait s'y attendre.

Avec son caractère habituel, Sirius voulut protester mais la remarque de Doherty survenue à point nommé lui coupa si bien le sifflet qu'il ne put que marmonner des mots sans suite pendant que les Serpentards se dispersèrent tout en lui jetant des regards mauvais. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul au beau milieu d'un couloir, à essayer de digérer cette attaque si lâche de Rogue. Il avait tenté de lui lancer un sort dans le dos, en plus il avait attendu qu'il fût seul alors qu'il se pointait avec une bande de Serpentard. Et pour ne rien arranger, il avait voulu s'en prendre à _Remus_, lui qui ne disait jamais rien. Une vague de colère submergea Sirius. Ce sale Servilus ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Avec tout cela, il avait écopé d'une nouvelle retenue. Génial ! Remus allait encore piquer une crise en l'apprenant, lui qui se démenait pour ne jamais être puni, ce qui était un exploit de la part d'un ami intime des deux pires terreurs de Poudlard. Quand il saurait qu'il avait été collé par Doherty en plus il aurait une attaque.

Certain d'être trop mal à l'aise face à son ami, Sirius renonça alors à rejoindre Remus et Peter à la bibliothèque et prit plutôt la décision d'aller assister à l'entraînement de James. Cela ne ferait que retarder l'échéance mais ce serait déjà ça.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie du château, puis vers le stade de Quidditch, Sirius se repassa dans sa tête le film de son combat contre les Serpentards. C'était tout de même une sacrée bagarre et il s'y connaissait. Les pouvoirs de Remus étaient vraiment époustouflants, plus encore qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était incroyable qu'il ne voulût jamais les utiliser. Avec des talents pareils, il pouvait faire tant de choses. Même James devait l'envier quand il était sur son balai…

A cette pensée, Sirius se figea un instant au beau milieu du parc de Poudlard et une nouvelle fois, il regarda ses mains, du moins celles de Remus comme s'il y lisait quelque chose d'imperceptible pour le reste du commun des mortels. Une drôle d'idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. L'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor manquait d'un joueur et le match contre Poufsouffle allait avoir lieu la semaine suivante. Puisqu'il n'avait le corps de Remus qu'en location, c'était le moment ou jamais d'en profiter. Il n'aurait pas deux fois une pareille opportunité.

Il reprit son chemin d'un pas plus rapide, pressé de mettre en œuvre l'idée qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il savait que Remus allait le tuer, et peut-être aussi James et Peter mais il ne pouvait plus s'enlever ce projet fou de la tête. C'était plus fort que lui, quand il avait une idée derrière la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. On le lui reprochait bien assez. Mais sans cet entêtement, il n'aurait jamais percé le secret de Remus.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch, Sirius aperçut ses condisciples volant sur leurs balais telles des fusées de couleurs. Gareth Dwayne, le capitaine, était un grand gaillard et un très bon joueur, ce qui lui conférait une certaine popularité malgré son visage dévoré par une acné purulente. Il criait des instructions à ses joueurs. Quant à James, il était de loin le meilleur de l'équipe. Il volait avec une facilité et une légèreté tellement naturelles qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir besoin de balai. Rapide et agile comme un oiseau, il interceptait le vif d'or au vol et se faufilait entre les joueurs. Emerveillé comme chaque fois par son talent, Sirius resta quelques instants sans bouger ni prononcer un mot, incapable de détacher son regard de la magnifique performance de son ami.

- Tiens salut Lupin !

La voix forte du capitaine et son atterrissage un peu lourd à quelques centimètres de Sirius fit sursauter celui-ci. Il tourna la tête et réalisa alors qu'en fait Dwayne se trouvait à une bonne dizaine de mètres de lui mais que son ouïe particulièrement fine lui avait permis de l'entendre comme s'il était beaucoup plus près. Il le laissa venir à lui, son balai sur l'épaule et un sourire aux lèvres, en lui adressant un signe de la main.

Dwayne ne devait guère être accoutumé à beaucoup le voir. Contrairement à Sirius, Remus « perdait » peu de temps à assister aux entraînements de quidditch. Certes il venait voir tous les matchs et s'était même laissé convaincre plus d'une fois d'abandonner ses livres adorés pour encourager son ami à l'entraînement mais en général, le quidditch était bien la dernière de ses priorités.

- J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître avec ces fringues, commenta Dwayne en lui serrant la main, ça te va très bien. C'est étonnant de te voir ici. Black et Pettigrow ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Non ils sont à la bibliothèque, répondit distraitement Sirius, pour une fois que je suis en avance dans mes devoirs je me suis dit que j'allais… venir regarder James jouer.

- Tu ne choisis pas la bonne séance, soupira Dwayne, ton ami n'est pas très concentré aujourd'hui. On dirait même qu'il a des soucis.

Sirius haussa les épaules mais préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Que veux-tu ? Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans…

- Justement il y a un peu trop de jours « sans » en ce moment, maugréa Dwayne en regardant l'une de ses batteuses donner un coup de batte accidentel sur la poursuiveuse qui tentait de contrer une attaque en piqué de James. Sans concentration, sans équipe au complet, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

- D'ailleurs comment va Damon ? s'enquit soudain Sirius, profitant de l'occasion pour aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait tout particulièrement. Il pourra jouer samedi prochain ?

Dwayne émit un grommellement inintelligible de mauvais augure. Sirius hocha la tête en signe de compréhension tout en essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

- On avait vraiment besoin de ça, pesta le capitaine. Madame Pomfresh refuse de se prononcer mais la connaissant, elle va certainement le mettre en arrêt pendant plusieurs semaines. Quelle idée il a eu de faire son mariole près du Saule Cogneur, cet imbécile !

Sirius prit un air renfrogné, par solidarité pour Remus qui se sentait toujours coupable lorsqu'un accident survenait à cause du Saule Cogneur.

- On a demandé aux Serdaigle s'ils ne voulaient pas jouer contre Poufsouffle à notre place mais ils ont protesté en disant qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts. Tu parles ! Ca leur ferait trop plaisir à tous qu'on déclare forfait, ça ferait un concurrent sérieux en moins.

- Vous n'avez pas songé à prendre un joueur remplaçant ?

- Si mais ce n'est pas évident d'organiser des sélections une semaine avant un match, marmonna Dwayne. Comment veux-tu qu'on prépare quelqu'un à temps ?

Sirius songea que c'était sa chance, son unique chance. Il s'était planté aux sélections en étant Sirius Black l'an passé mais cette année, il était certain de réussir dans le corps dopé aux hormones canines de son ami lycanthrope.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, dit-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin, si vous êtes d'accord, je… attention !

Le signal. Cette intuition qui l'avait averti une seconde à l'avance, alors que Rogue allait lui lancer un sort, venait de l'informer à nouveau que sa sécurité était menacée. Grâce à son acuité extraordinaire, il repéra vite la raison de cette alerte avant même que la batteuse décidément maladroite ne criât à son tour : « Attention ! ». D'un coup de batte, elle avait malencontreusement fait dévier un cognard vers eux. Le boulet de canon leur fonçait dessus à toute blinde.

Sans batte, Il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire que se baisser pour l'éviter mais Sirius eut un tout autre réflexe. Il étendit le bras et frappa le projectile comme s'il était en mousse. Un être humain moyen se serait probablement brisé les phalanges en commettant cette imprudence mais le corps de Remus était résistant. Comme si son bras était une batte, il fit dévier une nouvelle fois le cognard grâce à sa force magique et l'envoya s'encastrer dans une palissade.

Le bruit sec de cassure attira aussitôt l'attention des autres joueurs, dont James, qui faillit tomber de son balai en voyant son ami.

- Remus ! s'écria-t-il mi-surpris, mi-mécontent.

Peter n'avait donc pas été fichu de faire correctement son travail pour une fois. Tandis que l'attrapeur fonçait vers la pelouse comme un rapace sur un campagnol, Dwayne observa les dégâts que venait de faire Sirius dans la palissade puis reporta des yeux ronds sur l'adolescent.

- La vache ! s'exclama-t-il suffoqué. Tu as une sacrée force !

- Rien de cassé ? s'enquit Sirius en imitant, sans même le vouloir et à la perfection, la petite voix inquiète et altruiste de Remus.

- Non du tout, répondit Dwayne encore sous le choc, mais et toi ? Ce cognard aurait pu te briser la main.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! assura Sirius avec un grand sourire. J'ai les os très solides.

- Je vois ça, marmonna Dwayne qui n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits, tu allais me demander quelque chose ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais fut une nouvelle fois interrompu non pas par un cognard mais par James, ce qui était pire encore étant donné les circonstances.

- Ben alors ? attaqua James tout de go. Tu n'es pas à la bibliothèque ?

- Euh… non, fut la seule réponse que trouva Sirius.

Devant le regard furieux de James, il essaya de se justifier.

- J'ai fini tout ce que j'avais à faire, grommela-t-il un peu timidement, alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir t'encourager.

- Comme c'est gentil, marmonna James les dents serrées.

- Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber ! lança Dwayne en souriant. Il en a bien besoin.

James se força à sourire à son tour mais d'un sourire tellement crispé qu'il ne le laissa guère traîner longtemps sur son visage.

- En fait, reprit Sirius en essayant de ne pas regarder James qui le fusillait des yeux, je pensais que peut-être… je pourrais remplacer le poursuiveur manquant.

- Quoi ?

James lâcha balai et vif d'or sous le coup de la stupeur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce que faisait son ami. Devenait-il complètement dingue ? Remus allait le massacrer. Naturellement Dwayne lui prêta une oreille attentive.

- Tu es sérieux ? s'écria-t-il incrédule. Tu sais jouer au quidditch, Lupin ?

- Je… me défends, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Il n'a jamais joué en équipe, intervint James en voyant que Dwayne avait l'air intéressé par la proposition, il ne sera sûrement pas prêt à temps.

- C'est pas grave, répliqua le capitaine, je ne suis pas en posture pour jouer les difficiles. Il m'a bluffé tout à l'heure avec le cognard. Tu as l'air d'avoir de la force et de bons réflexes Lupin. Je suis sûr que ça pourrait le faire.

- C'est vrai ? lança Sirius dont le visage s'illumina de bonheur.

Il allait jouer au quidditch… au même poste que James l'année dernière en plus. Pourquoi ce dernier s'appliquait-il à essayer de lui saboter ce bonheur ?

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit James posément, qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Damon ? D'abord je suis sûr qu'il sera rétabli pour le match de samedi. Madame Pomfresh est une infirmière hors du commun.

- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, Gryffondor sera éliminé du championnat, rétorqua Dwayne. C'est un risque que je ne veux pas encourir.

Comme les deux équipiers délibéraient encore sur son sort, Sirius comprit que s'il voulait obtenir ce poste de poursuiveur, il allait devoir se battre et ce contre l'avis de James.

Il attira l'attention générale à la surprise de tous en attrapant le souaffle que le capitaine avait laissé tomber à terre et entama une série de dribbles exécutés avec une agilité et une précision impeccables. Tout le monde en resta bouche bée. Sirius regarda la balle tournoyer autour de lui, émerveillé par le contrôle qu'il parvenait à exercer sans faire d'effort. Tout était si naturel. C'était comme faire de la magie sans baguette.

Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir bien satellisé toute l'attention de ceux qu'il devait impressionner, Sirius visa et tira vers les buts, quoiqu'ils se trouvassent à une trentaine de mètres de distance. Le souaffle fonça à toute allure comme le cognard peu de temps auparavant et entra directement dans l'anneau du but central avant que la gardienne eût pu faire un geste pour l'arrêter. Elle se mit alors à applaudir, impressionnée, et fut très vite imitée par le reste de l'équipe, Dwayne inclus. Seul James s'efforça de rester de marbre même si ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

- C'est incroyable Lupin ! s'écria le capitaine, le souffle court. Tu nous as caché tes talents.

- Alors vous pensez que je peux rejoindre l'équipe ? demanda Remus en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop triomphal pour rester crédible dans la peau de son ami.

- Et comment ! s'exclama Dwayne ravi. Tu es engagé… enfin avant j'aimerais juste m'assurer que tu tiens sur un balai. Va t'en chercher un dans la réserve et montre-moi comment tu voles ! Simple formalité.

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dirigea presque en sautillant vers les vestiaires pour aller se choisir un balai. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait réussi. Il avait obtenu son laissez-passer pour l'équipe de quidditch et ce sans effort. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et dire qu'il avait dû attendre d'être dans le corps de Remus pour le vivre !

Tandis qu'il se choisissait un balai dans la remise parmi toutes les épaves proposées, il entendit un pas saccadé approcher et n'eut donc aucune surprise lorsque James fit irruption, la mine furieuse. Ce dernier claqua la porte derrière lui avant de lancer un maléfice pour insonoriser la pièce et pouvoir laisser sortir son courroux à loisir.

- Enfin tu es complètement inconscient ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me choisis un balai, répondit machinalement Sirius en examinant un à un les modèles, enfin si j'en trouve un en bon état. Il n'y a pas autre chose que des étoiles filantes ?

Pour toute réponse, James le saisit par l'épaule et le força à se tourner vers lui.

- Tu ne peux pas jouer au quidditch, déclara-t-il très sérieusement. N'oublie pas que tu es censé être Remus. Tu imagines Remus en joueur de quidditch ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua Sirius d'un ton léger. Il a tous les atouts pour ça.

- Justement, grogna James en croisant les bras, c'est de la triche.

- De la triche ? répéta Sirius en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un loup-garou ?

- Exactement, acquiesça James d'un ton ferme. Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Remus pour le sport, c'est contraire à… l'esprit sportif. Et puis je doute que les professeurs apprécient.

- Alors j'ai juste le droit de rester sagement dans mon coin et de ne pas faire de vagues ? s'énerva Sirius en laissant brutalement tomber le balai qu'il tenait entre les mains sur la pile. Un loup-garou a tellement de chance d'être accepté à Poudlard que pour prouver sa reconnaissance, il ne doit surtout pas se faire remarquer.

- C'est ce que fait Remus depuis sa première année, je te signale.

- Eh bien je ne comprends pas comment il peut supporter ça, riposta Sirius en serrant les poings. C'est tellement injuste ! Ses capacités surhumaines font partie de lui au même titre que toi tu as d'autres talents. Pourquoi il n'aurait pas le droit d'optimiser ses dons ? En l'acceptant dans cette école, les professeurs devraient l'accepter entièrement et pas juste lui apprendre à refouler ce qui le rend exceptionnel.

James s'adoucit devant ce discours et poussa même un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Je comprends que ça soit frustrant d'avoir la possibilité de faire des choses mais d'être obligé de se retenir, avoua-t-il, mais ce n'est pas simple. Remus a choisi de rester dans l'ombre et tu dois respecter son choix.

Sirius garda un moment le silence, les yeux rivés sur la pile de balai. Durant un instant, il sembla réfléchir aux paroles de James, peser ses mots et saisir leur importance. Evidemment, il ne devait pas perdre de vue qu'en définitive, c'était le corps de Remus, et que tout ce qu'il faisait aurait des répercussions sur l'avenir quand chacun aurait récupéré son corps respectif. Sirius ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration. James fut certain qu'il avait fini par entendre raison et eut un léger sourire. Malheureusement ce sourire s'effaça sitôt qu'il vit Sirius attraper le balai au sommet de la pile d'un geste décidé.

- Non, répondit-il alors d'un ton ferme, il est temps que les choses changent.

Sur ces mots, il contourna J ames et se dirigea vers la sortie. Celui-ci le regarda, incapable d'en croire ses yeux, ni ses oreilles.

- Quoi ! fit-il d'une voix étranglée. Tu as perdu l'esprit ?

- Je vais très bien au contraire, rétorqua Sirius sur le pas de la porte, mieux que je ne l'aie jamais été. Si Remus est aussi replié sur lui-même, c'est parce qu'il ne comprend pas, ne s'accepte pas. Toute sa vie, il a baigné dans un climat de terreur. On lui a appris à avoir peur de ce qu'il était, à rejeter instinctivement sa lycanthropie, à renoncer à une part de lui-même, à se brimer. S'il est comme ça aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'a choisi, c'est parce qu'on l'a éduqué ainsi. Et toi, Peter et moi sommes complices. Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant, je ne pensais qu'à protéger son secret, à cacher comme les autres ce qu'il est. Mais là, c'est différent. Je suis à sa place, je sais ce qu'il ressent et je me dis que l'aider à se mentir à lui-même comme il le fait depuis des années n'est pas la solution. Il doit accepter ce qu'il est, _tout_ ce qu'il est. Sans doute qu'il va être furieux en apprenant que j'ai intégré l'équipe de quidditch en son nom mais plus tard il me remerciera sûrement de tout ce que je fais pour lui.

- Ce que tu fais pour toi, rectifia James les yeux flamboyants.

- Crois ce que tu veux ! répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, les choses vont vite rentrer dans l'ordre. Dès que Peter et Remus auront trouvé…

- Tiens tu n'étais pas censé les aider d'ailleurs ? s'informa James en haussant les sourcils d'un air appuyé.

- Si mais… on s'est un peu pris la tête après ton départ, avoua Sirius gêné.

James poussa un nouveau soupir désemparé. Il s'était douté qu'en son absence, les choses allaient dégénérer. C'était la dernière fois qu'il passait le flambeau à Peter, même si le malheureux avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu.

Comme Sirius ne tenait plus en place tant il trépignait d'essayer son balai, James n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre tout en déplorant de n'avoir pas le force de persuasion nécessaire pour canaliser son ami plus têtu qu'une mule. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se mette dans une situation infernale ? Etait-ce trop lui demander de rester tranquille seulement _quelques jours _?

En outre, le fait d'utiliser un corps et une identité qui ne lui appartenaient pas ne le calmait en rien. Au contraire, Sirius semblait se sentir intouchable sous le masque de son ami Remus. Ce dernier allait avoir une attaque lorsqu'il verrait son corps voler sur un balai aux couleurs des rouges et or.

Et cette crise survint plus tôt que James ne l'avait espéré. Alors que Sirius faisait merveille sur la vieille étoile filante de la réserve et s'attirait tous les éloges de ses nouveaux équipiers, Peter et Remus revinrent à leur tour de la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient inquiétés de ne pas voir Sirius les rejoindre et s'étaient mis à sa recherche, d'abord dans le dortoir puis finalement sur le terrain de quidditch.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Remus n'apprécia pas du tout l'initiative de Sirius de postuler à sa place dans l'équipe de quidditch. Lorsque celui-ci consentit à redescendre sur la terre ferme pour essuyer les foudres qui lui revenaient de droit, Remus lui fit remarquer en s'efforçant de rester calme combien son comportement était irresponsable et frôlait la trahison.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû prendre une décision pareille sans m'en parler, lui dit Remus en aparté après la séance d'entraînement. Tu ne peux pas m'exposer comme ça. Le sport, c'est carrément un domaine proscrit pour quelqu'un comme moi.

- Pourquoi ? se défendit Sirius qui ne regrettait pas son choix le moins du monde, trop enhardi par son succès auprès de ses nouveaux équipiers. Parce que tu risquerais d'être le meilleur ? Je comprends, ce serait fâcheux.

- Ce serait inégal pour les autres joueurs qui n'ont pas… mes capacités, répondit Remus avec sérieux.

- Tant pis pour eux, tu es comme tu es, riposta Sirius avec indifférence. Tu es un élève comme les autres alors tu as le droit de faire les mêmes choses que les autres. Jouer dans l'équipe de quidditch, c'est l'un des bonheurs de la vie estudiantine, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais t'en priver pour faire plaisir aux autres. Pense un peu à toi !

- Mais j'y pense, répliqua Remus d'une voix douloureuse, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir mon secret dévoilé aux yeux de tous pour le simple plaisir de fanfaronner sur un balai.

- Ce n'est qu'un match de quidditch, Remus, soupira Sirius qui sentait déjà revenir son agacement du matin. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te révèles être un bon joueur que tout le monde va crier « au loup ! ». Il faut arrêter la paranoïa deux minutes.

- Si tu t'appliquais à cacher la vérité pendant des années, toi aussi tu finirais par être parano, rétorqua Remus.

- Justement c'est peut-être le moment de lever le pied et de voir les choses sous un nouvel angle.

Remus eut un mouvement de recul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? glapit-il soudain pris de panique. Tu as l'intention d'en parler à quelqu'un ?

Sirius regretta cet emportement et expira longuement en passant une main sur son visage pour essayer de remettre en ordre ses idées.

- Non bien sûr que non, se racheta-t-il finalement, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre une chose pareille. C'est ton secret, il n'appartient qu'à toi.

- Merci Sirius, murmura son ami immensément soulagé.

- Remus, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le véritable Remus lui rendit son sourire.

- Ecoute, ajouta Sirius d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, je comprends que tu préfères te fondre dans la masse, c'est ton droit mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi le plaisir de jouer… rien que pour ce match ! Je te promets de ne pas jouer les super lycans en folie.

- Je…

Remus aurait donné tout l'or de Gringotts pour que son ami ne lui demande pas cela mais il y avait tant de supplication dans le regard de Sirius, dans son regard en fait. Cela aurait dû le laisser insensible mais Remus ne pouvait rester stoïque face à aucune détresse, pas même la sienne.

- Quand tu récupèreras ton corps, tu n'auras qu'à démissionner de l'équipe, continua Sirius en joignant ses mains en signe de prière. De toute façon, ça devrait vite arriver.

Ou pas. Peter et Remus avaient passé la matinée à chercher dans les bouquins en vain. Réparer le maléfice d'échange des corps s'annonçait une tâche plus compliquée que prévu. Voyant que Remus ne paraissait toujours pas d'accord, Sirius se décida à sortir l'argument ultime, celui qu'il n'avait pas voulu avoir à utiliser mais qui s'imposait désormais.

- On n'a qu'à dire que c'est une compensation au fait que je sois obligé de supporter ta lycanthropie pendant quelques jours, lança-t-il en prenant volontairement un ton très détaché, presque celui de la plaisanterie pour ne pas trop froisser son ami. Tu me dois bien ça, non ?

C'était gagné. Le visage de Remus, du moins le sien, se décomposa comme jamais devant cet argument imparable. Même si Remus ne désirait pas céder le moins du monde, il savait que ce serait monstrueusement égoïste de priver Sirius de son petit plaisir alors qu'il portait avec courage son fardeau sans rechigner. Sa gorge étant trop nouée pour dire un mot cependant, Remus se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête pour donner son consentement. Sirius le serra alors dans ses bras dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os.

- Merci Rem-sirius ! lança-t-il avec effusion.

- Lâche-moi tu m'étouffes !

- Plus un mot ! lança tout à coup Sirius en le lâchant. Les autres viennent.

Remus ouvrit des yeux ronds car il n'entendit, ni ne vit personne. Pourtant l'équipe de quidditch et Peter sortirent des vestiaires peu de temps après. Sirius avait anticipé leur arrivée grâce à ses sens plus développés. Cette constatation fit naître un étrange sentiment au creux de l'estomac de Remus, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait su expliquer mais qui était très désagréable.

Après avoir reçu la confirmation évidente qu'il était engagé dans l'équipe de quidditch avec les félicitations du capitaine Dwayne, Sirius déclara qu'il fallait fêter ça, ce qui tombait très bien car l'heure du déjeuner avait sonné.

- Vous venez ? lança-t-il à ses amis. Je meurs de faim.

Peter ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre mais ne put s'empêcher, tout comme James, de vérifier dans quel état se trouvait Remus après cet inévitable règlement de compte auxquels ils avaient mieux aimé ne pas assister.

- Tu lui as donné ton feu vert ? s'étrangla Peter interloqué.

- Oui, répondit Remus d'une voix d'outre-tombe, je lui dois bien ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Roh quel vicieux ce Sirius quand il s'y met ! Je suis sûre qu'il est tout à fait capable d'avoir recours à la manipulation dans ce genre-là pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, surtout dans sa jeunesse.<strong>

**Un mot sur le professeur Doherty: pour rendre à César ce qui est à César, j'avoue qu'il m'a été inspiré par un OC d'une autre fanfic, Loupgaroutisme de Fred et George. C'est une vieille fanfic à présent mais je l'ai découverte récemment et elle m'a particulièrement marquée. Doherty a quelques airs du professeur Spite. Mais avant même d'avoir lu la fanfic, j'avais toujorus imaginé au moins une année où Remus se retrouveait confronté à un professeur qui rejetterait sa nature de loup-garou, c'est presque incontournable.**

**Voilà, ceci étant dit, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Dans le prochain chapitre, les irréductibles du couple SB/RL qui peut-être espéraient encore secrètement que cette fic serait un slash sur eux se heurteront à la triste vérité: les premières histoires de couple vont commencer. **

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

**A bientôt, portez-vous bien!**


	4. Remus Lupin, bourreau des coeurs

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Eh bien, cette fic s'essouffle. Après un démarrage en trombe, une seule review, je suis un peu déçue. Peut-être Sirius en loup-garou ne vous amuse-t-il plus ou peut-être que le Quidditch ne vous passionne pas, quoiqu'il en soit, merci à Criminal Pain pour sa review.**

**Changement de décor pour ce chapitre, après l'activité physique, place à l'activité intellectuelle… enfin à condition d'y mettre un peu de bonne volonté, ce qui avec Sirius n'est jamais gagné.**

**Comme promis, un nouveau personnage fait son entrée. Une petite surprise vous attend à la fin du chapitre.**

**En espérant que cette suite vous plaise, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Remus, bourreau des cœurs<strong>

Sirius ne put échapper à la bibliothèque. Après avoir englouti trois assiettes pleines de ragout et avoir repris deux fois du dessert, ses camarades ne lui laissèrent plus d'autre choix que celui de venir avec eux s'enfermer à la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution au problème d'échange des corps.

Ils y passèrent tout l'après-midi, sans succès. Sirius sentit très vite venir les premiers effets de la lassitude et ne cessa de jeter des regards d'envie en direction des fenêtres qui laissaient entrevoir un magnifique soleil. N'était-ce pas un crime de devoir rester enfermé par un temps pareil ? Et dire que Remus passait presque tout son temps libre dans cet antre ! Il fallait vraiment aimer se faire du mal.

Pour passer le temps pendant que ses amis épluchaient les ouvrages sur leur table de travail, Sirius parcourut les étagères en quête de nouveaux livres à consulter. Il promenait ses doigts le long des reliures, soulevant ça et là de petits nuages de poussières à la recherche de titres évocateurs. Parfois il en prenait un au hasard pour regarder si la couverture l'inspirait.

Lorsqu'il eut examiné toutes les étagères à sa portée, il se mit à les escalader sans difficultés pour accéder aux niveaux supérieurs, sous les regards désapprobateurs de ses amis.

- Remus, tu ne peux pas utiliser l'échelle comme tout le monde ? gronda James en faisant bien attention au nom tandis que Sirius était presque au sommet du meuble. Madame Pince va faire une crise si elle te voit jouer au chimpanzé.

- Relax ! répliqua Sirius qui s'amusait beaucoup à ce jeu d'équilibriste. Elle ne regarde pas par ici.

Ses acrobaties ne se révélèrent pas vaines d'ailleurs puisque son regard fut attiré par un ouvrage au titre prometteur : _Le Corps et l'Esprit_. Tout content de sa trouvaille, le jeune homme saisit le lourd volume, rayonnant déjà de l'exhiber sous le nez de ses amis. Ce fut alors qu'il aperçut une tête de l'autre côté de l'étagère à travers la fente laissée par l'extirpation de son ouvrage. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il faillit se lâcher et chuter du meuble mais il parvint à garder ses doigts fermement appuyés au bois de justesse. La jeune fille qui se trouvait de l'autre côté ne fut pas moins surprise.

- Remus c'est toi ? s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix saccadée prouvant qu'elle avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque.

- Oh salut… Jane !

Pourvu qu'il ne se fût pas trompé de nom, cela risquait fortement de le trahir. Par bonheur, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire radieux, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas commis de maladresse.

Jane Hathaway était une élève de Serdaigle, très amie avec Lily Evans et aussi férue qu'elle et Remus de bibliothèque. La peau noire, le visage doux et timide, les cheveux châtains foncés tombant sur les épaules et le regard profond, elle était très jolie. Sirius la voyait parfois, en cours, dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amies mais il lui parlait très peu.

Il savait toutefois par Remus, qui avait déjà travaillé avec elle à la bibliothèque et fait sa connaissance à cette occasion, que Jane était une sang-mêlée, fille d'un célèbre botaniste, disparu au cours d'un voyage d'études en Amérique du Sud quand elle était enfant. De ce fait, elle avait été élevée par sa mère moldue, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à faire preuve de plus d'assurance à Poudlard. Sirius savait aussi qu'elle avait un frère, Philip, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, qui jouait dans comme batteur dans l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle.

Lorsqu'il se fut bien remémoré tout ce qu'il savait sur la jeune fille, Sirius bondit avec souplesse sur le sommet de l'étagère et s'y percha comme un chat pour mieux la voir. Jane en fut si surprise qu'elle faillit exécuter un bond de recul mais elle ne put que s'agripper fermement à l'échelle sur laquelle elle se tenait en équilibre précaire.

- Tu es fou, tu vas tomber ! bredouilla-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Mais non aucun risque ! assura Sirius avec un large sourire.

- Si la bibliothécaire te voit…

Mais Madame Pince était plongée dans une pile de paperasse et ne regardait pas du tout dans la direction des deux adolescents.

- Elle ne regarde pas par ici, assura Sirius avec désinvolture.

Jane était vraiment très jolie. A travers les yeux de Remus, l'adolescent eut l'impression de la percevoir différemment. De ses longs cheveux épais émanait un agréable parfum de fleur et lorsqu'il lui adressa un sourire, il eut l'impression d'entendre les battements cardiaques de la jeune fille s'accélérer.

Tiens tiens, mademoiselle Hathaway avait un faible pour le bon élève de Gryffondor ? Remus bourreau des cœurs, Sirius aurait tout vu. Néanmoins il songea que Remus et Jane pourraient faire un beau couple. L'adolescente avait l'air d'un naturel aussi doux et réservé que son ami. Et Remus n'arriverait pas à lui faire croire qu'elle ne l'intéresserait pas, c'était tout à fait le genre de fille qui pouvait lui plaire.

Toutefois il ne fallait pas espérer que le loup-garou fasse le premier pas. Sa position était très claire en ce qui concernait sa vie sentimentale : « Je suis trop dangereux pour avoir une petite amie. ». N'importe quoi. Sirius avait plus d'une fois tenté de faire comprendre à son camarade qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement seul mais Remus ne voulait rien entendre.

Une fois encore, il fallait le prendre par la main et le forcer un peu. L'occasion était trop belle. Même dans le corps de Remus, Sirius était sûr de pouvoir séduire qui il voulait. Remus allait à nouveau râler mais à long terme, il le remercierait de toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il apportait dans sa vie.

- Alors on vient faire l'élève studieuse au lieu de profiter du beau temps ? lança-t-il.

- J'ai un devoir de métamorphose à terminer pour lundi, expliqua Jane en montrant l'ouvrage consacré aux Animagus qu'elle venait de prendre sur l'étagère face à elle. Je ne suis pas vraiment brillante dans cette matière. Heureusement que Lily et Mary me donnent un coup de main.

D'un signe de tête, elle désigna ses deux amies assises à une table plus loin.

- Et toi, tu viens aussi pour travailler ? reprit aussitôt Jane en essayant de voir le livre qu'il tenait à la main. Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ?

- Euh rien d'important, marmonna Sirius en cachant précipitamment l'ouvrage pour ne pas avoir à fournir d'explication. Je bosse avec mes amis… c'est pour le cours de Slug.

Ouh là, pas sûr que Remus aurait formulé les choses de cette façon ! Son parler était légèrement plus alambiqué en général, un peu moins familier. Jane ne parut cependant rien remarquer de particulier, trop occupée à regarder ses cheveux, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? finit-elle par demander. On dirait qu'ils sont différents.

- J'ai arrêté de les peigner, répondit Sirius avec une note d'humour en passant une main dedans pour remettre sa coiffure en ordre, ça me prenait trop de temps.

Jane eut un petit rire.

- En tout cas, ça te va bien. Tu as l'air… plus sûr de toi.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- En fait ça te donne un petit côté… James Potter, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Malgré elle, Jane ne put s'empêcher de jeter un très rapide coup d'œil en direction de Lily, qui disparaissait sous une pile de livres, ne laissant plus apercevoir que le sommet de sa perruque rousse flamboyante. Sans rien voir, Sirius prit une mine offensée.

- Attention ça n'a rien à voir, rectifia-t-il. La coiffure « James Potter » peut être qualifié de naturelle, sauvage, négligée, n'importe quoi. Pour moi en revanche, ma coiffure est artistique, travaillée, soignée, étudiée bref _design_.

Mon Dieu si Remus l'entendait ! Il tenterait probablement de l'assommer en lui envoyant des livres à la tête. Néanmoins Jane éclata de rire, un joli rire tonitruant et sans artifice, le genre de rire qui ne pouvait que réchauffer le cœur et donner envie de le provoquer à nouveau.

- Bon d'accord excuse-moi, rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire mutin. C'est complètement différent de Potter.

- Merci.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans plus savoir que dire. Réalisant qu'elle était perchée sur son échelle depuis un certain temps déjà, Jane amorça un geste pour redescendre, soudain embarrassée comme si elle avait commis une faute en cessant de se concentrer un instant sur son devoir de métamorphose.

- Il faut que je rejoigne mes copines, marmonna-t-elle, sinon elles vont se demander ce que je fabrique.

- Attends Jane, la retint Sirius après une brève hésitation.

Remus allait le hacher en petits morceaux, le jeter dans un chaudron bouillonnant et le cuisiner en ragout avant de le manger s'il allait jusqu'au bout de son idée. Mais à présent qu'il avait bien amorcé le processus de rapprochement entre son ami et cette charmante jeune fille, il se dit que c'était idiot de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, surtout si une opportunité se présentait.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain, dit-il en prenant volontairement une mine intimidée pour donner un peu de crédibilité à son rôle.

Il s'agissait de Remus Lupin tout de même et aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était pas le fils de Dom Juan.

- Ca te dirait qu'on se retrouve là-bas et qu'on aille… boire un verre ensemble, demanda-t-il en jouant la comédie de la timidité à la perfection, si tu as envie bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter car il savait que ça correspondait bien au timide pathologique de dire ce genre de chose pour atténuer l'éventuel râteau tant redouté.

Jane fut immensément surprise par cette proposition, surtout venant d'une personne pareille, à tel point que pendant quelques instants, elle ne sut que répondre. Sirius la vit baisser la tête pour cacher son fard et entendit son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau. Il trouva cela attendrissant.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle soudain en relevant la tête lorsqu'elle eut maîtrisé son rougissement, ce serait avec plaisir.

- Fantastique ! s'exclama Sirius qui n'avait pas oublié que Remus employait ce mot-là pour exprimer son bonheur en place du « génial » un peu trop trivial à son goût. Alors à demain !

Sur ce, il se jeta souplement du haut de la bibliothèque et atterrit bruyamment à pieds joints sur la table de travail, faisant sursauter ses trois amis au passage. Ces derniers levèrent la tête de leurs ouvrages pour le fusiller du regard.

- Très discret, commenta Remus en haussant les sourcils.

- Pardon, s'excusa Sirius en prenant une mine confuse tandis qu'il se laissait couler sur une chaise en bout de table.

Il valait mieux attendre un peu avant de dire à Remus qu'il lui avait décroché un rendez-vous galant. Le volume que le loup-garou, du moins ex loup-garou pour l'heure, tenait à la main contenait un peu trop de pages à son goût et une reliure en métal qui pouvait entraîner des dégâts certains si Remus se décidait à s'en servir comme cognard sur Sirius. Ce dernier montra alors fièrement à ses amis le livre qu'il avait déniché. Le titre les intrigua au plus haut point comme de bien entendu. James le tira vers lui et commença à le feuilleter rapidement. Sirius stoppa brutalement le défilement des pages du plat de la main. James lui lança un regard étonné.

- Voilà qui devrait t'intéresser ! lança Sirius en désignant le livre d'un signe de tête.

James reporta son attention dessus : son ami venait de l'arrêter au vol sur un chapitre consacré à la séparation de l'esprit du corps.

- Quelle réactivité ! commenta Peter impressionné.

- L'œil ! se contenta de répondre Sirius en clignant d'un air taquin.

Remus eut une drôle d'expression crispée mais personne n'y prit garde. Sirius tira vers lui un autre livre et commença à le feuilleter pour faire bonne impression mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

Non pas qu'il ne voulût pas récupérer son corps ! Il était pressé au contraire de ne plus avoir à faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre mais les recherches à la bibliothèque réclamaient une concentration qui allait au-delà de sa patience. Comment Remus et Peter pouvaient-ils y passer des journées entières ? Lui se sentait comme dans une cage dans cet endroit mal éclairé, qui sentait fort la vieillesse et le renfermé.

Cela lui rappelait la semaine que James lui avait forcé à passer à la bibliothèque à lire TOUS les ouvrages consacrés aux loups-garous lorsque Sirius avait eu le malheur de suggérer que Remus pouvait en être un. James avait absolument tenu à vérifier ses sources avant d'aller interroger leur ami, conscient de son extrême sensibilité. Et voilà qu'ils remettaient ça ! Quelle plaie !

Incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait, Sirius laissa traîner malgré lui ses oreilles à rallonge et crut entendre la voix de Jane. Bien qu'elle se trouvât à l'autre bout de la salle d'étude et qu'elle parlât à ses amies à voix basse, Sirius pouvait entendre la conversation des trois filles comme s'il était assis à table avec elles. Il se balança légèrement en arrière pour pouvoir les observer discrètement.

- Tu en as mis du temps pour trouver un livre, lança Mary MacDonald en mordillant le bout de sa plume. Tu t'es perdue en chemin ?

- Non je me suis arrêtée pour discuter avec Remus, avoua Jane d'une voix gênée.

- Remus Lupin ? releva Lily intéressée. Severus a parlé avec lui ce matin et il m'a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé vraiment bizarre, genre plus bizarre que d'habitude.

Sirius serra les dents. Ce sale crampon de Servilus ne les laisserait donc jamais tranquilles. Jane haussa les épaules.

- Ben là il avait l'air normal, dit-elle dubitative, enfin je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas bien. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air assez… guilleret mais je pense que ses cheveux y étaient pour quelque chose. Ca faisait un tout.

- Ah oui ! s'écria Mary avec un large sourire. Je l'ai vu ce matin quand il est entré dans la Grande Salle. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant mais il est sacrément mignon quand il s'arrange un peu.

Sirius rayonnait.

- Oh mais Jane n'a pas besoin qu'il « s'arrange un peu » pour le trouver mignon, rétorqua Lily avec un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Jane. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Allez ne fais pas l'innocente ! lança Lily avec douceur. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu aimes passer autant de temps à la bibliothèque. Ton petit cœur bat pour lui.

- Mais non, riposta Jane dans ses petits souliers, ce n'est pas du tout… enfin c'est vrai qu'il me plait mais…

- Mais il est inaccessible, compléta Mary certaine d'avoir lu dans ses pensées, je la comprends. Chaque fois qu'on va lui parler, il se ferme comme une huître.

Jane s'embarrassa de plus belle.

- Oh en réalité, il n'est pas… si inaccessible que ça.

Mary et Lily échangèrent un regard incrédule puis se couchèrent presque à plat ventre sur la table pour se rapprocher de leur amie et récolter sa confidence.

- Il m'a invitée à aller prendre un verre à Pré-au-Lard demain, confessa Jane d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Les deux filles se remirent correctement assises sur leurs chaises en échangeant un regard signifiant très clairement : « Ah d'accord ça change tout, on comprend mieux. ». A plusieurs mètres de distance, Sirius faillit éclater de rire en voyant leurs expressions.

- Et ce n'est qu'à ce stade de la conversation que nous en sommes informées ! s'exclama Mary scandalisée.

- Tu vas boire un verre avec Remus, résuma Lily en réprimant un petit rire, ce n'est pas banal. Tu dois être la première fille à qui il demande ça. Il va être affreusement intimidé.

_Mais non ne vous inquiétez pas !_ pensa Sirius qui se frottait déjà les mains en son for intérieur à la perspective de ce rendez-vous.

- Ouais n'oublie pas d'emporter un bouquin ! conseilla vivement Mary.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent Jane et Lily.

- Au cas où il ne trouve rien à te dire.

- Mary, tu n'es pas gentille.

Sirius n'en pensait pas moins, il se permit même de l'insulter mentalement. De quel droit venait-elle critiquer son beau travail ?

- Et puis tu ne connais pas Remus, ajouta Jane calmement, c'est un garçon très intelligent. Il a beaucoup de conversation.

- Bah, fit Mary avec indifférence, comme si on avait besoin de parler à ce genre de rendez-vous de toute façon.

Saisissant ce qu'elle sous-entendait, Lily et Jane échangèrent le même regard effarouché qui fit éclater de rire Mary. Finalement Sirius songea qu'elle n'était pas déplaisante non plus même si elle était moins jolie que Lily ou Jane.

- Au fait, reprit-elle soudain, comment est-ce que tu as l'intention de…

Sa voix se coupa brusquement alors même que ses lèvres continuèrent à remuer. Sirius écarquilla les yeux de stupeur devant ce phénomène et faillit même tomber de la chaise sur laquelle il se balançait.

- On est en panne ? lança soudain la voix de James d'un ton railleur.

Sirius sursauta et se tourna aussitôt vers ses amis, qui le regardaient tous d'un air un peu sévère. La baguette que James tenait en main fit comprendre aussitôt au jeune rebelle qu'il avait envoyé un sortilège pour insonoriser le périmètre et forcer Sirius à retrouver un peu de concentration.

- Retour à la réalité mon pote ! annonça James d'un ton brusque.

Sirius n'eut d'autre choix que d'essuyer leurs foudres. A l'évidence, ses trois amis essayaient de lui parler ou tout simplement de capter son attention depuis plusieurs minutes sans succès. Tous semblaient prêts à lui jeter des maléfices, sauf peut-être Remus qui commençaient plus à être las qu'énervé. Etrangement, il avait transmis son agacement à Peter.

- Tu ne peux pas essayer de te comporter comme un être humain pendant deux minutes seulement ! lança celui-ci d'un ton de reproche.

- Et arrête de te balancer sur cette chaise, soupira Remus, tu vas finir par me casser quelque chose. C'est ton tic à toi, je te rappelle, pas le mien.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à _toi_ te balancer, monsieur Je-me-plains-mais-je-ne-fais-pas-d'effort, riposta Sirius. Qu'est-ce que vous me disiez ?

- Qu'on ne trouvait rien et que tu ne nous aidais pas beaucoup, répondit James.

- J'ai pas la tête à me concentrer, marmonna Sirius en luttant vaillamment contre l'envie de se balancer à nouveau tant il ne parvenait pas à rester statique.

- Pourtant tu as la tête de Remus, fit remarquer Peter l'air de rien.

Au même instant, Rogue fit son entrée dans la bibliothèque. Il parcourut la salle des yeux et aperçut rapidement Lily et ses amis mais aussi les quatre Gryffondors malheureusement. Avant de rejoindre la jolie rousse, il ne put résister à l'envie de faire un crochet par la table de ses vieux ennemis.

- Non vous ici ? lança-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Vous n'avez sans doute jamais vu autant de livres d'un coup. Attention lisez doucement sinon votre cerveau, à supposer que vous en ayez un, risque le claquage.

Bien déterminé à se rattraper pour son comportement suspicieux du matin, Remus prit les commandes et commença à se balancer sur sa chaise avec beaucoup moins d'aisance que Sirius cependant. Tout en essayant de se maintenir en équilibre, il chercha aux confins de son esprit, nullement armé pour la répartie, une bonne réplique cinglante à lui lancer.

- T'as l'air d'en connaître un rayon là-dessus ! lança-t-il triomphalement en veillant à bien formuler sa phrase dans la langue de Sirius.

Cette sortie aurait pu faire merveille si au même moment le pauvre garçon n'avait pas perdu l'équilibre et ne s'était pas payé une chute magistrale. Il passa par-dessus la chaise et se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air dans un fracas. James plongea aussitôt sa tête entre ses mains pour cacher sa réaction. Désespoir ou fou rire, en tous les cas ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve.

S'il n'était pas si impassible au naturel, Rogue aurait probablement éclaté de rire à son tour devant le ridicule dont venait de se couvrir son ennemi détesté mais il resta digne et accentua son humiliation en se contentant de hausser un sourcil cynique.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à maîtriser le sujet, dit-il simplement avant d'amorcer un geste pour partir. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fait mal Black… non je plaisante.

Et sur cette grandiose conclusion, il partit d'un pas royal rejoindre la table de Lily sous les regards noirs de Sirius et Peter. A leur grande satisfaction, Rogue tira à peine sa chaise pour s'asseoir avec les filles que Jane et Mary prirent la fuite sous un prétexte quelconque. Du fait de ses origines moldues, Jane évitait soigneusement la compagnie de Rogue, elle ne comprenait même pas comment une fille aussi adorable que Lily pouvait traîner avec un garçon aussi malfaisant que Severus Rogue.

- Remus ça va ? s'enquit Peter tandis que James s'essuyait les yeux derrière ses lunettes après avoir pleuré de rire tout son saoul. Rien de cassé ?

Remus émergea l'air un peu sonné mais finit par reprendre place sur sa chaise avec d'infinies précautions et hocha la tête pour assurer que tout allait bien.

- Mon pauvre Remus, fit James qui pouvait repartir à tout moment dans son fou rire.

- Eh ben dis donc pour toi non plus c'est pas brillant quand tu essaies d'être moi ! commenta Sirius en jetant un œil à la vieille antiquité à son poignet que Remus avait le culot d'appeler une montre. Mais au fait t'as vu l'heure ? Tu vas être en retard.

- Je te demande pardon ? balbutia Remus sans comprendre.

- Tu devrais y aller, conseilla vivement Sirius.

- Où ça je te prie ? lança Remus qui commençait à douter de sa santé mentale.

- Ben à la répétition, répondit Sirius d'un ton évident.

Si Remus avait été en train de boire ou de manger quelque chose, il aurait recraché tout le contenu sur ses genoux. Comment Sirius pouvait-il sérieusement envisager de l'envoyer à sa place à la répétition de son groupe ? Le fait de changer de corps l'avait véritablement rendu maboule, c'était la seule explication plausible.

Sirius jouait de la guitare et chantait dans un groupe de rock,_ Goblins Catch Fire_, qu'il avait formé avec deux Serdaigle et un Serpentard en début d'année. C'était sa grande fierté bien que ses concerts en public fussent rares et qu'il réfutât être l'auteur du nom du groupe.

Tout comme James suscitait l'admiration chaque fois qu'il montait sur un balai, Sirius émerveillait ses amis quand il se saisissait de sa gratte. Il avait même commencé à initier Peter, qui ne se débrouillait d'ailleurs pas si mal. Remus, qui s'était tenu à l'écart regrettait à présent de n'avoir pas manifesté un peu plus d'intérêt à Sirius chaque fois qu'il grattait ses cordes dans le dortoir en compagnie de Peter.

- Merci les gars, lança soudain James en remballant illico ses affaires pour fuir avant d'avoir à supporter une énième querelle, vous me rappelez que je dois partir aussi. Le quidditch reprend.

- Enfin Sirius tu délires ! s'écria Remus qui paniquait à présent. Je ne saurai jamais.

- Oh allez ce n'est pas sorcier, répliqua Sirius, même Peter y arrive.

- Merci pour le sous-entendu ! grommela ce dernier.

- Ca va ne te vexe pas, je rigole, se rattrapa Sirius en voyant que son ami prenait la mouche. Sans rire Rem… enfin Sirius, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Les Sherman vont me tuer si je sèche une répète. Si tu veux, je n'ai qu'à venir avec toi, je te superviserai.

- Eh ! protesta Peter. Et moi on me laisse tout seul ? Le samedi en fin d'après-midi, c'est le moment où on joue aux échecs Remus et moi pendant que vous vous défoulez sur vos balais ou vos instruments.

- Exactement, s'empressa de dire Remus dans l'espoir d'échapper à la corvée.

- Avec qui je vais jouer aux échecs si Remus n'est pas là ? gémit Peter.

- Tu n'auras qu'à jouer contre toi-même, suggéra Sirius du tac au tac, comme ça tu gagneras pour une fois.

- Non Si… Remus, rétorqua catégoriquement le vrai Remus. Tant qu'on sera dans cet état, il va falloir mettre le groupe en stand-by.

- Et je te rappelle que tu as pris un engagement vis-à-vis de l'équipe de quidditch pas plus tard que ce matin, grommela James les sourcils arqués en un V prononcé. Alors tu viens avec moi… sauf si tu as trouvé le moyen de dupliquer le corps de Remus.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sirius ne pouvait pas se trouver partout à la fois. Comme il ne pouvait pas aller à la répétition dans le corps de Remus, il consentit à ranger ses affaires pour suivre James. Néanmoins, une idée diabolique lui vint au dernier moment. Il reposa par terre le sac qu'il avait jeté sur son épaule et se pencha vers Remus.

- Mon vieux, je suis profondément blessé que tu ne veuilles pas faire l'effort d'aller à cette pauvre petite répétition pour moi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Je ne te demandais même pas forcément de jouer, tu aurais pu seulement te contenter de faire acte de présence, de montrer ta solidarité… mais non. Tant pis, je vais aller à l'entraînement de quidditch contrarié. J'espère que sous le coup de la colère… je ne laisserai pas entrevoir la bête qui sommeille en moi. Ce serait fâcheux d'attirer les soupçons.

Remus se dressa d'un bond si brusque qu'il sembla prêt à retourner toute la table.

- C'est une menace ? fulmina-t-il.

- Non, s'empressa de répondre Sirius en faisant mine d'être choqué par cette insinuation, absolument pas… mais bon si tu le prends comme ça.

- Tu vas me faire du chantage comme ça à chaque fois que tu voudras que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ? s'enquit Remus en croisant les bras.

- Pour ce que je te demande, marmonna Sirius entre ses dents. On ne peut pas dire que je sois très exigeant. Je te demande juste un petit service, histoire de préserver un minimum ma vie, de ne pas la retrouver trop bousillée lorsque je récupèrerai mon corps.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Remus. Tu es gonflé de dire ça !

- Tu ramènes tout à toi, petit égoïste mais qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? s'emporta Sirius. Depuis hier, je passe pour un gros coincé, un maladroit et bientôt un lâcheur si tu ne vas pas exhiber ma tête devant les autres membres du groupe. Mais bien sûr ça ne compte pas pour toi. Tout ça, ce sont des problèmes tellement dérisoires à côté des tiens.

- _Silencio._

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose à Sirius mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, tout comme celles de Sirius. Le maléfice lancé par James les empêchait l'un comme l'autre de parler, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

- Ah merveilleux silence ! s'exclama-t-il en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise. On vous a dit que vous étiez épuisants à la longue ?

- C'est peu dire, renchérit Peter qui semblait avoir mal à la tête, en tout cas c'est bien joué ça James !

Celui-ci le remercia avant de se tourner vers les deux ensorcelés qui continuaient de se disputer muettement à grand renforts de gestes ou de paroles ridiculement articulées.

- Maintenant ça suffit tous les deux, lança James d'un ton autoritaire, j'en ai par-dessus la tête de vous entendre vous chamailler sans cesse depuis le lever du soleil et faire le concours de celui qui est le plus à plaindre. Vous voulez tous les deux que l'autre respecte votre corps alors que vous ne respectez pas le sien. Au lieu de vous aider mutuellement, vous vous tirez dans les pattes et vous prétendez être des amis. Vous me faîtes honte. Cette histoire vous fait perdre la tête. Et dire que nos recherches ne donnent rien ! Vivement qu'on trouve le contre-sort et que vous redeveniez normaux ! En attendant, faîtes un effort tous les deux ! Sirius, ne menace plus jamais Remus comme tu viens de le faire, c'est vraiment mesquin. Quant à toi Remus…

Celui-ci tapa bruyamment sur la table pour réclamer le droit de parler. A contrecœur, James leva le sortilège.

- Je ne vais pas aller jouer dans son groupe, prévint Remus, je risque de le faire virer.

- Là tu marques un point, admit Sirius ennuyé. Les Sherman ne vont pas te faire un bon accueil si tu agis comme tu le fais depuis ce matin. D'un autre côté, ils seront encore plus énervés si je les plante. Dans tous les cas, je vais me faire lyncher.

- Je peux t'éviter ça, intervint tout à coup Peter qui semblait réfléchir à une idée depuis quelques minutes.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, plein d'espoir.

- Tu vas à l'entraînement de quidditch avec James pendant que j'accompagnerai Remus à la répétition, dit Peter tout content de son plan. J'ai déjà assisté à plusieurs de tes répétitions, je sais comment ça se passe. Je veillerai à ce que tout se passe bien.

Exposée ainsi, la situation parut tellement simple que les trois Gryffondors en vinrent à se demander pourquoi ils se compliquaient tant la vie. Sirius était si heureux que les choses s'arrangent en sa faveur qu'on eut dit qu'il allait embrasser Peter. D'ailleurs, il contourna la table pour aller le serrer dans ses bras en lui disant avec effusion qu'il était un véritable ami avant de l'embrasser sur le front en signe de reconnaissance éternelle.

- Je passerai voir comment ça se passe pour vous si l'entraînement de quidditch ne se termine pas trop tard, lança énergiquement Sirius en balançant son sac sur l'épaule avant d'attraper James par le bras pour le tirer vers la sortie. Allez on se bouge Jimmy ! Pas de temps à perdre.

- Si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça, je te promets de réduire à néant toutes tes chances d'avoir un jour une descendance.

- Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus se menacer.

- _Moi_ j'ai le droit.

- Ah oui ? Et en quelle honneur ?

- En l'honneur de…

Peter et Remus n'entendirent pas la suite de cet échange d'amabilités car les deux amis de toujours étaient déjà loin.

Autrefois Remus aurait pu suivre leur conversation à distance grâce à son ouïe exacerbée mais en l'occurrence, il n'était plus qu'un simple humain… piégé dans le corps d'un rockeur qui s'y croyait ! C'était bien sa chance. Il aurait pu tomber dans le corps de James et jouer au quidditch ou devenir Peter et n'avoir rien à faire du tout sinon rester aussi discret qu'à son habitude. Mais non. Le destin, qui décidément était très joueur avec lui, avait choisi de le placer dans le corps de Sirius Black.

Ca lui apprendrait à avoir de mauvaises fréquentations.

* * *

><p><strong>Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il ne fait pas particulièrement avancer l'intrigue mais permet d'introduire deux points importants : le personnage de Jane et bien sûr le groupe de rock de Sirius.<strong>

**Concernant Jane, je ne suis pas spécialement fan des OC féminins et dans la mesure du possible j'essaie de les éviter mais en l'occurrence, elle s'imposait. On manque cruellement de filles à l'époque des maraudeurs et ils ne peuvent pas tous sortir avec Lily. Enfin, j'espère que Jane ne sera pas trop Mary Sue, de toute façon, on ne va pas beaucoup la voir.**

**A propos du groupe de rock, rassurez-vous, j'ai bien lu les œuvres de Rowling, je sais qu'il n'est fait mention nulle part des Goblins Catch Fire mais je n'ai pas pu résister. J'imagine si bien Sirius en rockeur que ça me paraissait tout à fait plausible… et puis ça accentue encore un peu le calvaire de Remus XD.**

**Prochain chapitre : Remus contraint à jouer les rock stars, ses ennuis ne sont pas terminés.**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**


	5. Les Gobelins s'enflamment

**Bonsoir, merci d'avoir choisi cette fic.**

**Merci beaucoup à CriminalPain et Holmes11 pour leurs reviews**

**Cette petite histoire suit son cours. Après le relooking, le quidditch et la drague, Sirius condamne ce pauvre Remus à se mettre à la guitare. J'espère que les débuts de Remus en tant que rock star vont vous plaire.**

**Je rappelle même si c'est évident que je n'ai pas écrit Harry Potter et donc que les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**

**Très bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Remus eut beau négocier âprement, rien n'y fit. Peter y tenait au moins autant que Sirius à cette fichue répétition. Tout ce tapage l'amusait. Il guettait avec avidité toutes les petites maladresses de ses deux amis envoûtés et se délectait de pouvoir servir à quelque chose pour une fois. Il ne dissimula pas sa fierté de conduire son ami dans un endroit que lui connaissait et de lui donner des conseils comme si c'était lui qui dirigeait les opérations.<p>

- C'est ridicule, soupira Remus en traînant les pieds. Je ne vais pas du tout être crédible. Je ne les ai jamais vus ses amis du groupe.

- Si tu t'y étais un peu intéressé aussi…

Remus jeta à Peter un regard noir. Celui-ci se reprit alors, plus diplomatique.

- Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, assura-t-il. Ils sont super sympas… enfin à part Laurelai qui a un sale caractère… son frère peut être terrible aussi quand il s'y met. Quant à Tarik… ma foi ça reste un Serpentard… mais ça va bien se passer.

Pourquoi Remus eut-il davantage envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou subitement ? Peut-être pouvait-il utiliser la vieille ruse du : « Oh regarde ! Une licorne rose au plafond ! » et s'enfuir à toute vitesse pendant que Peter chercherait la licorne imaginaire.

Cette idée lui parut d'ailleurs tellement bonne qu'il se décida à la mettre en œuvre malheureusement il n'eut même pas le temps de se concentrer pour prendre une mine stupéfaite que Peter lui annonça d'un ton joyeux.

- On y est !

Et cette fois, Remus eut véritablement envie de se pendre… plus encore que lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux dans le corps de Sirius… plus encore que lorsqu'il avait vu son corps faire le malin sur le terrain de quidditch. Est-ce que toute cette poisse s'arrêterait un jour ?

Quelle ironie tout de même ! Cela allait faire prochainement vingt-quatre heures qu'il était libéré de sa lycanthropie et qu'il avait l'opportunité de se pavaner dans le corps du garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Il aurait dû être aux anges et n'avoir qu'une envie : en profiter. C'était bien ce que faisait Sirius après tout. Remus ressentit à son égard un grand élan d'admiration. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir le même faculté d'adaptation que son ami.

Les _Goblins Catch Fire_ bénéficiaient pour leurs répétitions d'un cachot insonorisé et équipé dont Tarik, le guitariste rythmique de la maison des Serpentard, avait gagné l'accès illimité au terme d'une partie de poker particulièrement ardue avec Slughorn.

Les trois autres membres du groupe étaient évidemment présents lorsque Peter et Remus firent irruption dans la salle et se plaignaient avec plus ou moins d'impatience du retard de leur camarade. Sitôt qu'ils aperçurent celui qu'ils croyaient être Sirius, ils poussèrent tous un grand cri de soulagement, teinté d'un léger sarcasme.

- Ah quand même ! lança la seule fille du groupe qui ne pouvait être que Laurelai. On a cru que tu t'étais perdu dans les couloirs.

- Eh t'es là aussi Pettigrow ! s'écria un garçon muni de deux baguettes de batteur avec lesquelles il jouait. Ca fait plaisir de te voir.

- Merci Matt, répondit Peter tout heureux d'être ainsi reconnu, désolé pour le retard. On a été retenu par… Remus. Il voulait qu'on lui explique un truc pour ses devoirs.

Remus lança à Peter un regard légèrement estomaqué. Peter l'aurait aidé pour ses devoirs ? C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité.

- Ah ouais Lupin, ricana Tarik en accordant sa guitare un sourire aux lèvres, le bosseur compulsif. Mais je croyais que c'était un premier de la classe, pourquoi il aurait besoin de votre aide ?

_Et toc !_ Peter ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter.

- Ben tu sais comment sont les intellos, lança-t-il d'un ton dégagé que Remus ne lui connaissait pas, il faut toujours qu'ils aient un avis extérieur sur leur travail pour être rassurés.

- Ah ouais un vrai boulet, conclut Tarik en s'esclaffant.

- De quel droit tu te permets de dire ça de lui ? s'offusqua Remus. Tu le connais ?

- Relax Sirius, répliqua Tarik en écarquillant les yeux, je ne dis rien de méchant. Tu n'es plus d'accord avec moi tout à coup ?

- Comment ça « plus » d'accord ? s'écria Remus qui manqua de peu de trébucher en s'emmêlant dans ses propres pieds sous l'effet de la stupeur. C'est… moi qui t'ai dit ça de Remus ?

- Mais non, intervint Peter qui n'avait pas du tout envie de voir éclater un nouveau conflit au cœur du groupe de Sirius cette fois. Tarik a juste dit ça en l'air. Alors vous êtes en forme pour la répète ?

A ce dernier mot de « répète », les trois musiciens retrouvèrent aussitôt tout leur aplomb et volèrent littéralement jusqu'à leurs instruments. Pour être en forme, ils l'étaient.

Remus, lui, se sentit plutôt à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. Mais que fichait-il là ? Rien ne lui serait épargné. Il allait se payer la honte de sa vie lorsque les trois musiciens allaient s'apercevoir qu'il ne savait même pas tenir une guitare.

Devant le visage aux traits durs de Laurelai, qui l'invitait des yeux, à venir les rejoindre, Remus se sentit soudain gagné d'un accès de terreur, le même genre de peur que celle qui précédait la pleine lune. Non c'était peut-être même encore pire. Après tout il était plus ou moins habitué aux pleines lunes à force de les endurer. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y songeait, il se dit qu'il aimerait mieux se trouver à la Cabane Hurlante au milieu de la pleine lune plutôt que dans ce cachot. C'était dire.

- Nous on pète le feu mais toi Sirius ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarqua Matthew en s'asseyant derrière sa batterie. Tu es tout pâle, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Si si, répondit mollement Remus, à part que j'ai une envie pressante d'aller me pendre, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même entre ses dents.

Puis il regretta aussitôt cette pensée stupide. Sirius ne comptait-il pas sur lui pour donner le change un minimum ? Il devait avoir piètre allure le grand, le beau Sirius Black à ramper vers son micro comme un condamné à mort vers l'échafaud. On ne lui demandait pas non plus d'affronter un dragon. Même dans les pires embarras, Sirius savait rester digne. Remus ne lui faisait vraiment pas honneur à se morfondre de la sorte. Il se gifla mentalement et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

- Ca va même très bien, renchérit-il de sa voix la plus énergique en s'efforçant de restituer toute l'assurance de Sirius dans ce ton.

Ses trois collègues ainsi que Peter semblèrent apprécier ce revirement brutal.

- J'aime mieux ça, commenta Tarik. Il vaudrait mieux que tu sois en forme pour accueillir la bonne nouvelle.

- La bonne nouvelle ? répétèrent Remus et Peter en chœur.

Les trois musiciens échangèrent un immense sourire et se passèrent la parole comme un souafle. Matthew l'attrapa au vol.

- On a reçu l'autorisation pour les Trois Balais, s'exclama-t-il en faisant tourner ses baguettes entre ses doigts comme des bâtons de majorette. On joue vendredi prochain.

- Q-quoi ? bredouilla Remus qui espérait de tout cœur avoir mal compris.

A côté de lui, il vit que même le sourire de Peter commença à s'estomper, transféré directement sur les visages des deux jumeaux de Serdaigle et du Serpentard.

- Tu as bien entendu Sirius, renchérit Laurelai, on va donner un concert la semaine prochaine… un vrai concert.

Remus tomba dans les pommes.

Les ennuis ne finiraient-ils donc jamais ? Pourquoi est-ce que tous les événements s'enchaînaient précisément quand Remus et Sirius n'avaient plus le contrôle de leurs corps respectifs ? Pourquoi ?

Quelqu'un dans l'assemblée, vraisemblablement Peter, le tira vite de cet état comateux au moyen d'un sortilège et l'aida à se redresser lentement.

- Ca va Sirius ? questionna Peter qui n'avait pas meilleure mine à présent.

- Je t'en supplie, tue-moi ! demanda Remus d'une voix faible.

- C'est pas que je veux pas mais qu'est-ce que je dirais aux autres après ? plaisanta Peter pour essayer de le faire sourire.

Remus s'efforça de grimacer une espèce de simagrée pour faire plaisir à son ami mais le cœur n'y était pas du tout. Peter sortit de son sac une tablette de chocolat et lui en donna un morceau pour lui redonner un peu de santé.

- Un concert, répéta-t-il en croquant le carré de chocolat dans un état second, alors là c'est le bouquet !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! lança Tarik dont la tête apparut tout à coup au-dessus de celle de Peter. Je sais que tu as attendu ça longtemps mais de là à t'évanouir de bonheur. Tu as toujours été entier comme garçon Sirius. Tu ne réagis pas à moitié.

Dieu merci ses camarades de GCF prenaient son évanouissement pour une conséquence naturelle et plausible de la nouvelle qu'ils lui avaient annoncé. Les apparences étaient sauves… mais pour combien de temps ?

- Vous… vous êtes sûrs qu'on est vraiment prêts ? bredouilla-t-il timidement. Vendredi c'est… ça va venir _très_ vite.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui harcèles le patron des Trois Balais depuis des semaines pour qu'il nous permette de jouer, fit remarquer Matthew. Tu ne vas pas te rétracter maintenant quand même ?

S'il faisait cela, Sirius romprait hic et nunc leur amitié. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les pleutres.

- Non bien sûr que non, répondit-il le plus assurément possible en se remettant debout les jambes encore flageolantes.

Puis se sentant obligé de « jouer » un peu son rôle de Sirius pour rassurer tout le monde, il lança tout en exécutant le signe des métalleux avec sa main :

- On va casser la baraque les mecs !

Laurelai, Matthew et Tarik se regardèrent tous les trois comme s'ils prenaient Sirius pour un grand malade. Toutefois ils préférèrent ne pas faire de remarque et se contentèrent de mettre cette réaction grotesque sur le compte du choc post-léthargique.

- Oui bon… il est temps qu'on passe à la répétition non ? lança Laurelai.

Il n'allait donc pas y échapper. Comme il s'y était attendu, à partir du moment où il fallut jouer de la musique, la séance vira au cauchemar pour Remus. Il s'attira tout d'abord les foudres de ses congénères parce que sa guitare n'était pas accordée. Heureusement que Peter avait quelques notions dans le domaine sinon il n'aurait eu d'autre choix que celui d'avouer qu'il n'y connaissait rien… et griller sa couverture au passage. De toute façon, il y avait fort à parier que les trois musiciens avaient deviné qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- C'est quoi cette posture ? lança Laurelai en voyant Remus peiner avec la sangle de son instrument. Tu ne sais plus tenir une guitare ?

Tu parles, il n'en avait jamais tenue de sa vie. Peter corrigea sa posture et essaya rapidement de lui expliquer comment il devait placer ses doigts sur l'instrument tout en sachant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir faire de miracle en trente secondes. Remus ne savait pas jouer, ce n'était pas sa faute. Les autres allaient s'en apercevoir immédiatement. Si seulement il existait un sortilège…

- Sérieusement Peter, chuchota Remus à l'oreille de son ami, on peut faire de la musique avec cet engin ?

Peter ne sut s'il devait rire ou pleurer devant cette remarque. Remus était cuit. S'il voulait sauver la place de Sirius chez les GCF et avoir le bonheur d'assister en première loge à leur concert, il devait venir à la rescousse immédiatement.

- Attendez ! intervint-il alors tandis que les membres du groupe se mettaient d'accord sur le morceau à jouer. J'ai l'impression que Sirius ne se sent pas assez bien pour jouer de la guitare. Il… il ne doit pas trop forcer sur ses mains.

- Comment ça ? s'étonnèrent les musiciens en jetant un regard soupçonneux à Remus qui essaya de ne pas prendre une mine trop ahurie.

- Oui il a… été en retenue récemment, poursuivit Peter en sautant sur la première pensée qui lui venait. McGonagall lui a fait copier des lignes… sur six rouleaux de parchemin. Forcément ça use.

- Six rouleaux de parchemin ? relevèrent les jumeaux estomaqués.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à cette vieille chouette pour écoper d'une pareille sanction ?

- Je me suis fait prendre… en train de préparer une potion interdite, se surprit à répondre Remus avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Je voulais empoisonner Rogue.

A son immense soulagement, ses trois camarades éclatèrent de rire, Matthew se laissa même aller à applaudir.

- T'es vraiment incorrigible, Sirius ! lança-t-il non sans admiration.

- En attendant ce n'est pas très malin, nuança Tarik ennuyé, si tu ne peux plus jouer de la guitare.

- Ca va très vite se remettre, promit Remus en priant de tout cœur pour que ce fût vrai, mais pour cette séance ça m'arrangerait de me passer de la guitare.

- Je peux le remplacer, s'écria alors Peter qui attendait cela depuis le début.

- Tu sais jouer ? s'étonnèrent les autres membres du groupe.

- Oui Sirius m'a appris, assura Peter même s'il ne connaissait les morceaux qu'en partie. Bon j'avoue que les solos, je ne les maîtrise pas mais je peux quand même vous dépanner. Sirius n'aura qu'à s'occuper du chant.

Remus déglutit avec difficulté. Même le chant, ce n'était pas gagné. Certes, il avait déjà entendu les chansons de Sirius quand il répétait dans le dortoir mais ne les avait pas retenues par cœur pour autant.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas faire le difficile. Peter venait déjà de le soulager d'un beau fardeau en récupérant la guitare. L'adolescent s'empressa d'ailleurs de la lui passer comme si elle contenait un explosif particulièrement dangereux. Peter s'en saisit avec d'infinies précautions, des étoiles plein les yeux et la mit en bandoulière d'un geste expert avant d'attraper le médiator dans la poche de son jean.

De souvenir, Remus n'avait pas été particulièrement épaté par les talents de guitariste de Peter. Comme chaque fois qu'on lui expliquait quelque chose, que ce soit une leçon de potion, un exercice de métamorphose, un coup aux échecs ou une astuce pour piéger Rogue, Peter semblait toujours avoir beaucoup de mal à assimiler les choses.

Pourtant même si jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il donnait l'impression de ne rien comprendre, les choses finissaient malgré tout par rentrer. C'était pour cela que les années passaient et qu'il réussissait ses devoirs puis ses examens. Peter était persévérant. Quand il avait vraiment la volonté d'apprendre, il ne se laissait pas décourager par les obstacles et sa détermination finissait par l'emporter.

Quand il entama son riff de guitare en l'occurrence, Remus eut un sursaut comparable à un spasme et le volume sonore élevé de la musique n'était pas le seul responsable. La vraie surprise, ce fut que Peter s'en sortait rudement bien à la guitare. Certes il n'avait pas l'aisance, ni la classe naturelle de Sirius mais il faisait défiler les notes sans se tromper, très concentré sur sa partition. Même les autres membres du groupe s'avouèrent impressionnés. Sirius leur avait bien caché cette roue de secours.

- Ne reste pas planté comme un piquet ! formula Peter sur ses lèvres tandis que l'introduction du morceau défilait.

- Je suis tétanisé, répondit Remus de la même façon, je ne connais pas les paroles.

oOoOoOo

Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent devant la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. Sirius et James, qui avaient pris une douche au vestiaire après l'entraînement de quidditch arboraient tous les deux des cheveux encore humides et raplapla qui les rendaient méconnaissables comme Peter ne manqua pas de le souligner avec un éclat de rire. James s'ébroua comme un chien pour essayer de redonner un peu de mouvement à ses cheveux mais Sirius ne fit pas attention à la remarque et préféra plutôt sauter à la gorge de Remus.

- Alors la répétition ? s'écria-t-il avide. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Comme Remus sembla prêt de s'évanouir à nouveau, les joues érubescentes, Peter préféra se charger lui-même des explications.

- Tu n'es pas viré si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, dit-il non sans un sourire. On a réussi à faire croire que tu étais mal en point mais il ne faudrait pas que votre situation s'éternise encore trop longtemps sinon les Sherman risquent de perdre patience.

- Bah, fit Sirius d'un ton dégagé, la prochaine répétition n'a lieu que mercredi.

- C'est ce que tu crois, rétorqua Remus d'une voix rauque.

Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Matthew a exigé une nouvelle répète dès demain, expliqua Peter puisque Remus ne se décidait pas à annoncer le grand événement, et cette fois il veut un Sirius Black au meilleur de sa forme.

- Une répétition demain ? s'étonna Sirius. Et ce zèle est en quel honneur ?

Peter laissa à Remus la possibilité de répondre mais ce dernier ne put s'y résoudre comme si le dire allait à nouveau le faire tomber dans les pommes. Peter en fut ravi car il brûlait de divulguer la nouvelle lui-même.

- Ton groupe va donner un concert vendredi prochain aux Trois Balais, déclara-t-il en savourant ses mots.

James et Sirius s'étranglèrent avec leur salive. Pendant un instant, Sirius ne voulut pas y croire mais lorsqu'il lui apparut comme évident que Peter ne mentait pas, sa stupeur laissa place à une joie incommensurable.

- Un concert mais c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-il euphorique. J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps. Vous allez venir me voir hein ?

- Naturellement, s'empressa de répondre James en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule pour le féliciter, je suis content pour toi mon vieux.

- Tu vois, tu te moquais de mon groupe mais on va sûrement finir par être des stars.

- Dites, intervint soudain Remus, vous avez l'air d'oublier un _léger_ détail : c'est _moi_ que les spectateurs vont venir admirer vendredi pour le moment. Dois-je vous rappeler que je ne sais toujours ni jouer de la guitare, ni même chanter ?

- Je t'apprendrai, promit Sirius qui était trop enjoué par la nouvelle de son futur triomphe sur scène pour se laisser gâcher le plaisir par un hic aussi dérisoire, et puis d'ici vendredi tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, pas vrai ?

James, Remus et Peter échangèrent des regards moyennement convaincus mais à nouveau Sirius n'y prit pas garde. Le pauvre diable était sur son petit nuage.

- Je vais jouer en public, disait-il pour lui-même d'une voix rêveuse, ça va être génial. Ah vivement vendredi ! Il faut fêter ça ! Vous venez manger les gars ? Je crève la dalle.

Les quatre garçons entrèrent dans la Grande Salle bondée, Sirius en tête.

- S'il récupère son corps d'ici vendredi, il ne pourra plus jouer le match de Quidditch samedi, remarqua Peter dans un élan de perspicacité.

- Oh quel dommage ! ironisa James les yeux soudain brillant d'une étrange lueur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea Remus qui avait relevé le ton de son ami. Sirius ne joue pas bien ?

- Oh si, répondit évasivement James sans cesser de fixer le dos de Sirius de son regard un peu effrayant, si il joue très bien.

James accéléra le pas pour clore la discussion. Restés en arrière, Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard empli de compréhension mutuelle.

A table, le dîner aurait pu se dérouler sans anicroche si Sirius n'avait pas offert un spectacle insolite pour ne pas dire répugnant : il n'arrêtait pas de se servir des tranches de roastbeef et les dévorait avec une telle gloutonnerie qu'il se donnait à peine le temps de les mastiquer. On eût dit un animal qui aurait jeuné pendant trois jours. Lorsqu'il attaqua sa dix-huitième tranche, James, qui échangeait des regards mal à l'aise avec Peter et Remus depuis le début du repas déjà, se sentit obligé de faire un commentaire.

- Tu ne voudrais pas te conduire un peu mieux, siffla-t-il d'un ton de reproche, tu nous fais honte.

- Quoi ? fit Sirius la bouche pleine.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'on pouvait _encore_ lui reprocher, il chercha la réponse auprès de Peter et Remus qui ne paraissaient pas moins contrariés que James, voire même écœurés.

- Lève le pied sur la viande ! On dirait que tu n'as rien mangé depuis des semaines.

- Mais j'ai faim, protesta Sirius, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Comment ça se fait que j'ai tout le temps faim comme ça d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il à Remus. Ca a un rapport avec ton problème de fourrure ? Pourtant tu ne manges pas beaucoup, toi.

- Parce que je me contrôle figure-toi, rétorqua Remus dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je ne fais pas peur à la galerie en me comportant comme un sauvage.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sirius ne répondit rien et balaya ses trois amis du regard.

- Je vous emmerde ! explosa-t-il tout à coup en tapant des poings sur la table. Alors je n'ai même plus le droit de manger maintenant ? Ca va, je suis pas non plus à quatre pattes en train de manger dans une gamelle. Fichez-moi la paix !

James voulut riposter aussitôt mais Remus l'en dissuada d'un regard avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Comme personne ne répondit, Sirius s'adoucit et recommença à manger plus tranquillement.

- Désolé, grommela-t-il sentant que c'était le mot que tout le monde attendait pour détendre l'atmosphère. Vous comprenez que j'aie besoin de manger, je viens de faire du sport.

- Moi aussi, fit remarquer James en haussant les sourcils.

- Tiens comment ça s'est passé au fait ? lança soudain Peter qui était pour la paix au sein du groupe.

- Super bien ! s'exclama Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise tout excité, sans remarquer combien ce geste crispa nerveusement la mâchoire de Remus. J'ai l'impression que le capitaine Dwayne m'adore, tout comme les autres membres de l'équipe. Il faut dire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu un joueur comme moi. J'ai marqué trente-cinq buts, j'ai même attrapé deux fois le vif d'or parce qu'il passait près de moi. Les autres n'en revenaient pas.

Peter parut émerveillé mais Remus resta plutôt sur la défensive.

- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas te donner en spectacle, soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

- Mais je ne me suis pas donné en spectacle, répliqua Sirius alors qu'à côté de lui James le démentit silencieusement en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai seulement montré ce que je savais faire. On n'y peut rien si mes talents… tes talents font merveille.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il cessa brusquement de se balancer puis attrapa un pain rond dans le panier le plus proche. Il se mit alors à jongler avec adresse comme s'il s'agissait d'un vif d'or ou d'un petit souafle.

- Avec un loup-garou dans l'équipe, Gryffondor va sûrement remporter la victoire la plus écrasante de son histoire, commenta Peter avec un grand sourire. Dommage que vous n'affrontiez pas les Serpentard !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva vigoureusement Sirius, mais je peux les écraser quand je veux les Serpentard.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, il se retourna subitement sur son siège et lança son petit pain comme un joueur lancerait une balle de base-ball. Son projectile fusa dans toute la salle à une vitesse impressionnante et ricocha sur les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle avant d'atteindre celle de Serpentard et plus particulièrement Severus Rogue.

Le pain tomba comme une pierre dans sa crème au chocolat, l'éclaboussant des pieds à la tête. Une vague de rire s'éleva aussitôt dans toute la salle et Sirius s'empressa de faire volte-face pour ne pas se faire repérer malgré les applaudissements de Peter. Il se trouvait tellement loin que personne ne pouvait le soupçonner… à part Rogue bien sûr.

Sirius avait l'impression de sentir son regard noir même à plusieurs mètres de distance. Il ne commit pas la bêtise de se retourner cependant et resta résolument face à Remus qui n'avait pas une mine plus aimable d'ailleurs.

- Imbécile, chuchota-t-il en secoua la tête d'un air désemparé, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

Sirius ne se vexa pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Rien ne pourrait le convaincre d'arrêter de s'amuser avec les pouvoirs spéciaux de son ami.

- Mais relax ! lança-t-il en voyant que Remus ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets autour de lui. Personne ne remarque rien.

- A ce rythme-là, ça ne durera pas longtemps, grommela Remus.

- Enfin c'est un crime de montrer un Remus Lupin avec un peu d'humour ?

- Tu sais ce que je pense de ton humour, Sirius, marmonna Remus. Parfois tu dépasses les limites.

- Cette fois, c'est pas moi qui l'aie dit, lança James en levant les mains comme pour s'innocenter de quelque chose.

Sirius haussa les épaules avec indifférence et repoussa son assiette vide pour s'attaquer à une part de gâteau au chocolat. Remus en revanche se tourna vers James intrigué.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? questionna-t-il à nouveau sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Il n'ajouta pas l'adverbe « encore » mais le ton y était. James jeta un regard en biais vers Sirius, qui fit semblant de ne pas les entendre.

- Rien, répondit alors James d'un ton détaché, je lui ai dit pendant l'entraînement que sa façon de chercher les filles pour plaisanter était un peu limite mais il l'a mal pris.

- Sa façon de chercher les filles ? releva Remus de plus en plus inquiet.

- Oui enfin… tu sais comment il est.

Remus ne le savait que trop bien hélas. Sirius n'avait pas son pareil pour jouer les séducteurs avec les filles, conscient de sa beauté. C'était typiquement le genre d'attitude qu'il devait proscrire tant qu'il était dans _son_ corps.

- Je sais surtout comment tu ne dois pas être tant que tu es moi, dit Remus la main tremblante sur sa fourchette. Sirius, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- Rien du tout, promit celui-ci. James raconte n'importe quoi. Il est juste jaloux parce que les filles de l'équipe me témoignent plus d'intérêt qu'à lui.

- Et toi tu ne témoignais pas d'intérêt à Holly Bishop peut-être ? rétorqua James du tac au tac. Elle t'a vite fait remarquer qu'elle avait un petit ami et tu lui as répondu que bientôt elle en aurait un autre. Si tu t'es fait engager dans l'équipe uniquement pour reluquer les filles, je ne suis pas sûr que…

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour l'interrompre au moment où Remus voulut également dire quelque chose mais tous deux furent coupés dans leur élan par l'arrivée impromptue du professeur Doherty, qui avait terminé de dîner et qui partait de la Grande Salle. Auparavant il fit un détour par leur table pour venir leur dire deux mots.

- Bonsoir messieurs, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Pardonnez-moi de venir perturber ainsi votre repas mais j'avais quelques petites choses à vous dire.

- Oh bonsoir professeur, répondirent poliment Peter, James… et Remus dans une moindre mesure.

Moins il voyait Doherty, mieux Remus se portait. Etrangement, Sirius ne répondit pas non plus. Il avait l'air soudain dans ses petits souliers, ce qui pour une fois lui donnait une étonnante crédibilité car Remus lui-même se comportait toujours ainsi en présence de ce professeur.

- Toutes mes félicitations Lupin, murmura-t-il d'un ton où pointait une note de sarcasme parfaitement audible. J'ai appris pour votre nomination au poste de poursuiveur. Je ne doute pas que vous allez faire un joueur de quidditch… hors norme.

Sirius ne répondit rien mais son teint vira au rouge soutenu. James lui donna un petit coup de pied sous la table pour l'inciter au calme. Remus ne bronchait jamais face à Doherty, ce n'était pas le moment de le trahir.

- Mais tout cela ne vous dispensera pas de votre retenue pour autant, poursuivit soudain Doherty d'un ton satisfait.

Remus faillit avaler sa cuillère en entendant ces mots mais l'enseignant ne le vit pas.

- Vous nettoierez la salle des trophées de fond en comble lundi soir après les cours, continua-t-il avec un grand sourire, et interdiction d'utiliser la magie bien entendu.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! intervint James les yeux ronds. La majorité des coupes sont en argent. Remus y est allergique.

De l'autre côté de la table, le véritable Remus était devenu blême. Le sourire cruel de Doherty s'élargit.

- Vraiment ? fit-il en faisant mine d'être surpris. Eh bien, voilà qui devrait vous promettre un moment bien pénible à passer M. Lupin. Enfin au moins ça vous servira peut-être de leçon.

Remus frémit de la tête aux pieds mais Peter lui effleura le poignet discrètement pour l'apaiser. Sirius aussi semblait furieux mais pour une tout autre raison.

- J'ai un entraînement de quidditch lundi soir, maugréa-t-il.

- Ah mais il fallait y penser avant de faire des bêtises Lupin ! lança Doherty d'un ton victorieux. Je vous attends lundi soir à 18h et ne soyez pas en retard !

Sur cette fin grandiose, le professeur s'éloigna d'un bon pas, un large sourire machiavélique étalé sur son visage de faux bellâtre précocement ridé. Les quatre garçons attendirent qu'il eût quitté la salle pour réagir.

- Ce n'est pas possible, gémit Sirius en prenant son visage entre ses mains, je viens à peine de rejoindre l'équipe et déjà je commence à manquer les entraînements. Dwayne va m'en vouloir.

James ne répondit pas mais haussa les épaules de façon significative, les lèvres agitées de tics nerveux comme s'il s'efforçait de ne pas sourire. Un silence tomba soudain, troublé simplement par un petit bruit saccadé : Remus tapotait ses doigts contre le bois de la table d'un air indiquant qu'il déployait des trésors d'imagination pour se contenir.

- Sirius, c'est quoi cette histoire de retenue ?

- …

- Sirius !

- Depuis quand tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ? lança Sirius innocemment.

On eut dit que Remus allait lui envoyer tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui à la figure.

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?_

* * *

><p><strong>J'avoue, je me suis faite plaisir en finissant le chapitre par cette phrase. Avez-vous aussi entendu le cri de colère de Remus ? Le pauvre Sirius est mal barré.<strong>

**Vous l'avez compris, GCF est l'abréviation de **_**Goblins Catch Fire**_**. J'ai la flemme de réécrire le nom du groupe en entier à chaque fois. Ca veut dire « les Gobelins s'enflamment » d'où le nom du titre du chapitre. C'est un nom à coucher dehors je vous l'accorde, mais ce ne serait pas le premier groupe dans ce cas-là. J'ai essayé de trouver un nom qui rappelle l'esprit d'Harry Potter, dans la lignée des Bizar'Sisters, j'espère que ça passe bien.**

**Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il était très axé sur la musique, ça change un peu du quidditch. C'est vrai on ne parle pas assez des activités extra scolaires à Poudlard pourtant il doit bien avoir autre chose que le quidditch.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Ca fait toujours plaisir, même si ce n'est pas un avis positif.**

**Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus rapidement. Il sera très important, le plus important peut-être, un peu plus sérieux aussi. L'intrigue va prendre un virage serré.**

**Plusieurs personnages de l'univers d'HP seront présents : Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix ou encore… non je préfère vous laisser la surprise :)**


	6. Balade nocturne

**Bonsoir**

**Après un petit séjour dans ce berceau merveilleux qui a vu naître Harry Potter (je veux parler de l'Ecosse bien sûr), me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Merci beaucoup à Holmes 11, Sandrine et Ravenclot pour vos reviews.**

**Je sais que j'ai mis un peu de temps entre ces deux chapitres donc je vous rappelle que le précédent s'achève sur une répétition de Remus dans le groupe de rock de Sirius.**

**Et maintenant je vous laisse découvrir la suite.**

**Bonne lecture et merci encore de votre fidélité !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Balade nocturne<strong>

Remus eut beaucoup de mal à digérer la sanction dont Sirius avait écopé en son nom. Ce dernier événement de la journée sembla pour lui la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il n'eut pas la force de s'énerver, ni même de faire la morale à son ami. A la place, il monta directement se coucher après le repas en lançant en guise de bonne nuit qu'il était pressé que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Sirius se sentit beaucoup plus mal que si son ami s'était mis à hurler et les mines réprobatrices de Peter et James lorsqu'ils allèrent au lit à leur tour ne lui furent pas d'un plus grand secours.

Le cœur lourd, Sirius se coucha pour la seconde fois dans le lit et dans le corps de son ami. A l'instar de la nuit précédente, il eut toutes les peines du monde à trouver le sommeil. Il ne ressentait aucune fatigue alors que la journée avait été très riche en rebondissement.

Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il devait retenir en premier : les aptitudes extraordinaires qu'il avait découvertes au corps de Remus et qu'il avait habilement tournées à son avantage, sa sélection dans l'équipe de quidditch, son rendez-vous du lendemain avec Jane Hathaway, la perspective du concert de GCF qui se préparait. Franchement que pouvait être la petite sanction ridicule de cet imbécile de Doherty à côté de tant de bonnes choses ? Remus se faisait vraiment trop de soucis pour rien. Et dire qu'en une journée à peine, il avait pratiquement conquis l'école. Comment Remus pouvait-il à ce point manquer de confiance en lui alors qu'il avait des dispositions si formidables ? Pour Sirius, cela demeurait une énigme.

Enfin, peut-être suivrait-il son exemple lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé son corps... s'il le retrouvait un jour. L'avenir semblait incertain. Les recherches de l'après-midi s'étaient révélées infructueuses et les livres traitant du sujet qui les intéressaient n'étaient pas illimités. Ils en avaient consulté une bonne dizaine et repéré deux ou trois qu'ils allaient devoir retourner lire mais pour l'heure, la situation ne s'annonçait pas fameuse.

Et s'il n'existait aucun remède ? S'il était condamné à rester Remus Lupin jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Etrangement Sirius ne parvenait pas à concevoir cette idée. C'était impossible. Certes l'expérience avait quelque chose d'amusant mais il ne fallait pas non plus que l'échange devienne permanent. Il était Sirius Black et il en était très fier. Même s'il aimait énormément Remus, il n'avait pas envie de devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour autant. Non il devait bien y avoir un moyen d'inverser le processus.

Ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil alors que ses amis ronflaient tous depuis déjà une bonne heure, Sirius fut soudain frappé d'une idée. Puisqu'il ne dormait pas, autant mettre à profit le temps libre qui s'offrait à lui pour avancer dans les recherches. Entre le quidditch, le groupe de rock et les autres mésaventures en tout genre, les quatre garçons avaient un peu négligé l'essentiel. Le moment était venu de rattraper cela. Néanmoins Sirius adopta le parti judicieux de se montrer plus prudent cette fois. Si Remus se faisait surprendre la nuit dans les couloirs, il aurait de nouveaux ennuis et Sirius ne voulait prendre la responsabilité d'infliger cela à son ami une fois de plus.

Il se glissa discrètement hors de son lit et fut alors frappé par un détail surprenant : sa perception dans le noir était beaucoup plus développée que lorsqu'il était dans son corps. Sans être pour autant aussi à l'aise dans l'obscurité qu'en plein jour, il était bien un peu nyctalope, ce devait être normal pour une créature de la nuit. Encore une autre astuce que Remus lui avait cachée.

Sans nul secours de lumière, Sirius se dirigea à pas de loups vers le lit de James et écarta légèrement le rideau de son baldaquin pour le regarder. Il dormait comme un bébé. Sirius fut tenté de le réveiller pour lui proposer de venir avec lui mais il se ravisa. Son ami dormait trop bien, c'eut été irrespectueux de troubler sa tranquillité.

Il laissa retomber le rideau et plongea sous le lit pour tirer le plus silencieusement possible sa valise et y prendre la cape d'invisibilité soigneusement pliée à l'intérieur. James n'apprécierait sûrement pas que Sirius la prenne ainsi sans demander son autorisation mais Sirius chassa tout sentiment de culpabilité en se disant qu'il agissait ainsi pour la bonne cause.

Armé de la cape de James et de sa baguette magique dans un sac en bandoulière, il se glissa hors de la tour de Gryffondor. C'était la première fois qu'il partait seul à l'aventure. James lui en tiendrait rigueur assurément. Il se sentirait exclu. Comment ne pas l'être ? Sirius préféra ne pas y penser. A l'abri sous la cape et guidé par les sens exacerbés du loup, l'adolescent parvint jusqu'à la bibliothèque sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle.

Arrivé là, il abandonna la cape et le sac sur la table qu'ils avaient occupé l'après-midi, alluma la lanterne au moyen d'un sortilège et parcourut les étagères pour retrouver quelques ouvrages qu'il n'avait pas consultés. Un peu plus tard, il revint s'asseoir les bras chargés d'une petite pile et commença à lire tout en prenant soigneusement des notes sur le parchemin qu'il avait emporté avec lui dans son sac. Il n'était pas sûr que ce qu'il écrivait puisse servir mais sait-on jamais. Aucune piste ne devait être écartée.

Sirius passa plus d'une heure à étudier ainsi, brandissant dans sa tête le visage préoccupé de Remus pour se motiver. Il savait que son ami était de loin le plus impatient de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Toute cette histoire le mettait hors de lui et Sirius avait bien conscience d'abuser de sa patience en essayant de profiter de la situation. Lorsqu'il verrait tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour arranger les choses, sans doute Remus s'apaiserait-il un peu.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsque la lumière du feu commença à lui picoter les yeux, Sirius songea à stopper là ses recherches et retourner à la tour de Gryffondor mais il fut soudain alerté par son mystérieux pouvoir de précognition du danger. Quelqu'un approchait.

Le cœur de Sirius rata un battement. Quelqu'un d'autre était encore debout à une heure pareille ? L'adolescent se hâta d'éteindre la lumière et tendit l'oreille pour essayer de repérer l'intrus. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui marchait vers lui, Sirius entendait distinctement son petit pas sur le sol, un pas très léger, grattant. Ce n'était pas un être humain. _Miss Teigne_, devina-t-il en se mettant sur le qui-vive.

L'affreuse chatte de Rusard avait repéré la présence d'un élève hors de son lit. Logiquement le concierge n'allait pas tarder à apparaître non plus. Sirius ne pourrait pas quitter la bibliothèque sans passer devant lui. Une sacrée chance qu'il eût emporté la cape de James. Sirius s'empressa de jeter pêle-mêle les livres inachevés dans son sac avec sa plume et ses parchemins gribouillés et de se planquer sous la cape. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux pas de la sortie, il croisa Miss Teigne qui se figea soudain et braqua ses yeux de félins sur le jeune homme comme si elle pouvait le voir en dépit de la cape d'invisibilité. Sirius ne prit pas le temps de vérifier si c'était le cas ou non et fondit sur la chatte comme un prédateur.

- File de là ! siffla-t-il avec un grognement comparable à un feulement de tigre.

Prise de terreur, la chatte se hérissa en crachotant furieusement avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Sirius entendit la voix de Rusard derrière la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma belle ? dit-il. Quelque chose t'a fait peur ? Encore cet immonde Peeves sans doute.

Sirius se plaqua contre une étagère et attendit que Rusard fût entré dans la bibliothèque et passé devant lui pour en sortir. Une fois hors de là, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et se félicita une seconde fois pour son initiative de la cape. Si Rusard l'avait attrapé, Doherty aurait probablement débouché une bouteille de champagne pour manifesté son bonheur de voir l'élève qu'il détestait le plus se faire prendre en flagrant délit deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Tandis qu'il se hâtait de retourner vers la tour de Gryffondor, Sirius fut à nouveau interrompu en chemin par la présence inattendue d'un intrus dans son sillage. Ce ne pouvait pas être Rusard. Lui et son sale chat devaient être encore en train de fouiller la bibliothèque. Sirius songea alors à un fantôme, ou à Peeves voire même à un tableau insomniaque m ais un détail le dérangeait : l'odeur. Il percevait bien dans le noir l'odeur d'un humain. Cette fois le doute n'était plus permis : il y avait bien un autre élève qui se promenait dans les couloirs.

Et il semblait terrifié à en juger sa respiration saccadée et les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Sirius savait qu'il aurait dû passer son chemin et retourner se coucher mais à présent qu'il avait repéré l'autre rebelle en vadrouille, sa curiosité le poussait à aller voir de qui il s'agissait. Il suivit donc de son pas imperceptible le rythme haletant de la respiration ainsi que les percussions cardiaques et finit par apercevoir une petite silhouette recroquevillée qui se cachait entre deux armures. Bien que l'enfant eût le visage caché entre ses bras, Sirius le reconnut immédiatement. C'était son petit frère !

- Regulus ! s'écria-t-il incrédule.

D'un geste vif, il ôta la cape et la planqua dans son sac avant de se précipiter sur le jeune garçon qui avait eu un sursaut comparable à un spasme en entendant son prénom, lui qui s'était cru seul dans ce couloir obscur. Sa peur s'atténua cependant aussitôt qu'il reconnut celui qui l'abordait.

- Oh tu es un ami de mon frère, lança-t-il immensément soulagé, Lupin c'est ça ?

- Hein ? Euh… oui.

Sous le coup de la stupeur, Sirius avait partiellement oublié qu'il était dans le corps de Remus. Il devait prendre garde à ne pas se montrer trop fraternel pour ne pas attirer les soupçons une fois encore.

- Regulus qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea vivement Sirius en examinant le visage de son cadet dans un rayon de lune. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu trembles.

Regulus semblait plus terrifié que le jour où Sirius avait farci la dinde de Noël avec Kreattur et laissé son frère se faire accuser à sa place. Orion Black, leur père, avait poursuivi Regulus dans la maison avec le couteau de cuisine. Un souvenir mémorable.

- Aide-moi Lupin ! glapit Regulus d'une petite voix paniquée en attrapant les mains de son frère. S'ils me trouvent, ils vont me tuer.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Sirius. Qui va te tuer ?

- Les autres, bredouilla Regulus la gorge nouée, Bellatrix et ses copains… ils pensent que c'est moi qui ai laissé partir la Sang-de-Bourbe… mais ce n'est pas vrai… elle s'est enfuie toute seule… et maintenant ils vont s'en prendre à moi…

La première pensée de Sirius fut que son cadet délirait. Peut-être était-il somnambule et sortait-il d'un cauchemar. Ou peut-être que l'odieuse cousine Bellatrix lui avait jeté un maléfice dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour s'amuser. En tous les cas, Sirius manquait d'éléments pour comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment.

- La Sang-de-Bourbe ? répéta-t-il à la fois contrarié parce qu'il détestait ce mot insultant et intrigué.

- Oui cette fille de Poufsouffle… Viviane Wood, balbutia Regulus qui semblait au bord des larmes. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai libérée mais Bella n'a rien voulu savoir. Elle m'a frappé, elle a essayé de me jeter un sort. Je t'en prie Lupin, je sais que mon frère et moi on ne s'entend pas très bien mais ne les laisse pas me faire de mal ! Ils vont arriver.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Poufsouffle libérée ? questionna Sirius d'un ton inquisiteur. Je ne comprends rien, Regulus.

Il ne put espérer en apprendre davantage hélas car un bruit de pas résonna au détour du couloir et la lueur dansante d'un sortilège de luminosité se répandit sur les murs et éclaira les alentours à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que les arrivants se rapprochaient. Tout en ravalant un cri de panique, Regulus sauta sur ses pieds et prit ses jambes à son cou avant même que Sirius ne songe à lui courir après. Il eut tout juste le temps de sortir la cape et de se planquer dessous que Bellatrix apparut tout à coup, encadrée par Rodolphus Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy. Incrédule de voir un pareil trio éveillé en pleine nuit, Sirius se plaqua contre le mur par précaution et les observa avec curiosité.

- Il devrait être là, pesta Bellatrix apparemment contrariée, je l'ai entendu discuter.

- Il a dû nous entendre arriver et s'enfuir, supposa Malefoy en braquant le rayon lumineux de sa baguette aux alentours pour s'assurer que le couloir était désert.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il s'échappe, gronda Bellatrix, il en sait beaucoup trop. S'il croise le concierge ou un préfet et qu'il balance tout, on est mal.

- Mais on ne va pas passer la nuit à jouer au chat et à la souris dans les couloirs du château, répliqua Lestrange avec impatience. Les autres nous attendent. Et Rogue…

- Rogue ne sera pas là, rétorqua sèchement Bellatrix. Ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de venir. Ce sale Sang-de-Bourbe se croit au dessus de nous.

- Rogue n'est pas un Sang-de-Bourbe, corrigea calmement Malefoy, sa mère est une sorcière. Mon père m'a dit que les Prince était une grande lignée.

- Il n'empêche que sa mère a épousé un moldu, répliqua Lestrange en haussant les épaules. Ce type nous prend de haut alors qu'il a cinquante pourcent de sang moldu dans les veines.

- Et ce sont cinquante pourcent de trop, cracha Bellatrix avec mépris.

- Arrêtez ! soupira Malefoy. Je sais ce que vous pensez de Rogue mais c'est un génie. On a besoin de lui. Avec un type pareil on pourrait aller loin… même très loin.

- Jusqu'au Seigneur des Ténèbres, compléta Lestrange qui semblait avoir déjà entendu plusieurs fois ce refrain et commençait à s'en lasser.

- On peut très bien y arriver sans lui, fit remarquer Bellatrix avec suffisance.

- En attendant ça fait des semaines qu'on stagne et vous savez comme moi que seul Rogue peut débloquer la situation.

- Mais il nous évite, rappela Lestrange, tout ça parce que sa rouquine de Gryffondor a critiqué Mulciber et Avery. Chaque fois qu'il parle avec elle, il revient en nous toisant comme si on ne valait pas un pet de lapin. C'est cette Lily Evans qui empêche Rogue de nous faire confiance.

- S'il n'y a qu'elle, je peux régler le problème, proposa Bellatrix avec un sourire un peu dément.

- Doucement Bella, lança Malefoy d'une voix douce quoiqu'un peu ferme. On s'est mis d'accord : personne ne touche à Lily Evans, c'est la protégée de Rogue. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, on perdra tout espoir de le convaincre.

- Pff n'importe quoi ! siffla Bellatrix en roulant des yeux. Quand je pense qu'on est réduit à faire de la lèche à un fils de moldu tout ça parce que Slughorn a dit qu'il était le meilleur élève qu'il avait jamais vu.

- Tu ne seras pas mécontente d'avoir Rogue à tes côtés quand il aura apporté la pièce manquante à notre puzzle, assura Lestrange. Avec un peu de chance, Narcissa aura réussi à le faire changer d'avis. On devrait aller voir.

- Et ce petit crampon de Regulus, vous l'oubliez ? fit remarquer Bellatrix.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, promit Malefoy, tu ne voudrais pas brutaliser ton cousin Bella. Rejoignez les autres ! Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Sur ces mots, le trio se dispersa. Bellatrix et Lestrange pivotèrent sur leur talon et retournèrent sur leur pas tandis que Malefoy s'engagea dans la direction opposée.

Sirius, encore pétrifié par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, s'efforça de réfléchir à vive allure. Il était tiraillé : la curiosité dévorante le poussait à suivre Bellatrix et Lestrange pour découvrir ce qu'ils manigançaient mais d'un autre côté, il y avait Malefoy qui allait s'en prendre à son petit frère. L'estime de Sirius pour Regulus était assez limitée mais il n'en restait pas moins son frère. Il ne pouvait le laisser entre les mains d'un garçon aussi dangereux que Lucius Malefoy.

Avec un serrement au cœur, il laissa son abominable cousine et son non moins abominable compère disparaître au détour du couloir et emboîta le pas de Malefoy. Celui-ci fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta pour sortir un parchemin de sa poche. Il le tapota avec sa baguette en marmonnant une formule magique que Sirius ne connaissait pas. Intrigué, le jeune homme s'approcha discrètement pour observer ce qui se passait. Il vit alors avec stupéfaction le parchemin se noircir comme si une main dessinait dessus avec une plume invisible. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le parchemin s'était changé en plan de l'école… du moins le plan d'une partie de l'école. Sirius n'en fut pas moins fasciné. _Woah ! _se dit-il. _C'est vachement pratique._

Il s'approcha davantage pour mieux voir la carte par-dessus l'épaule de Malefoy puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa encore plus effaré qu'en plus d'être un plan, la carte indiquait également l'emplacement des gens. Sirius vit Malefoy tracer avec son doigt le parcours qu'il aurait à effectuer pour atteindre une petite étiquette intitulée : « Regulus Black ». Sirius fut émerveillé davantage par cette invention extraordinaire. C'était le genre d'objet que lui-même aurait rêvé de posséder.

Toutefois son émerveillement s'estompa bien vite lorsqu'il vit l'index de Malefoy partir de l'étiquette de Regulus pour revenir à celle portant son prénom. Le Serpentard réalisa alors qu'une autre étiquette se trouvait juste à côté de la sienne. Le cœur de Sirius rata un battement.

L'étiquette indiquait « Sirius Black ».

Sirius n'aurait su décrire l'état dans lequel il se retrouva lorsqu'il découvrit en même temps que Malefoy l'étiquette à son nom. Un mélange d'horreur et de panique lui donna envie de crier ou de s'enfuir mais hélas ne parvint qu'à le clouer sur place.

- Sirius Black ! s'étrangla Lucius Malefoy.

Il fit aussitôt volte-face tout en levant sa baguette magique mais Sirius, animé par le sentiment d'urgence, fut plus rapide. Sans même se délester de la cape, il tira sa propre baguette et cria d'une voix rauque :

- _Stupéfix !_

L'éclair rouge frappa Malefoy de plein fouet et l'expédia aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée. Tout se passa avec une telle brusquerie que Sirius s'octroya quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi avait-il quitté son lit déjà ? Il commençait presque à le regretter à présent.

D'un pas incertain, il s'avança vers le corps de Malefoy gisant à terre et tendit une main un peu hésitante vers le bout de parchemin que le blond avait laissé tomber dans sa chute. C'était une carte vraiment extraordinaire… et vraiment compromettante. Sans doute valait-il mieux ne pas laisser un instrument pareil entre les mains de ce Mangemort en puissance.

Tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de son boulet endormi, Sirius consulta la carte. Bellatrix et son compagnon marchaient dans le château tandis que dans une autre aile, Regulus s'était arrêté entre deux salles de cours pour une raison obscure. Sans doute croyait-il avoir trouvé une cachette sûre. Enfin Sirius aperçut l'étiquette de Rusard qui n'avait évidemment rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque et qui retournait vers ses appartements. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

En se dépêchant un peu, Sirius pouvait abandonner Malefoy sur sa route. Tout en consultant la carte sous la cape d'invisibilité, il traîna le Serpentard par une cheville en songeant qu'il devait avoir fière allure. Quiconque aurait aperçu Malefoy la jambe en l'air, tiré par quelque chose d'invisible serait resté ébahi par l'étrangeté du spectacle.

- Tiens tiens alors ça c'est pas banal !

Sirius se figea de stupeur au son de cette affreuse petite voix caquetante. _Peeves !_ Il ne manquait plus que lui. L'esprit frappeur apparut dans une cabriole aérienne et se mit à voleter dangereusement autour du corps inerte de Malefoy. Tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se faire repérer même sous la cape, Sirius prit le parti de ne pas bouger et de prier silencieusement pour que l'affreux s'en aille. Il ne fallait pas trop y compter. Peeves n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une nouvelle occasion de s'amuser.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait une grosse limace qui rampe à reculons… à moins que ce ne soit un élève… tiré par un autre élève invisible.

Sur ces mots il s'avança dangereusement vers Sirius comme s'il avait pu le voir. Celui-ci comprit qu'il ne devait plus hésiter une seule seconde et leva à nouveau sa baguette magique pour lui lancer un maléfice.

- _Waddiwasi _!

Avec la force d'un boulet de canon, l'esprit frappeur fut projeté en arrière et s'écrasa contre une rangée d'armures qu'il renversa dans un fracas monumental. A nouveau Sirius crut avoir une attaque. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait préparé. Toute l'école allait rappliquer en panique à présent. Il n'y eut du moins que Rusard, qui se trouvait à proximité et qui se précipita avec sa chatte, alerté par le vacarme. Sirius eut tout juste le temps de pointer une dernière fois sa baguette sur Malefoy pour le réveiller.

- _Enervatum !_

Et il prit la fuite sans demander son reste. De loin, il entendit Rusard tomber sur Malefoy qui sortait de son coma l'air hébété mais ne put savoir ce qui se passa ensuite. Il attendit d'avoir mis plusieurs étages de distance entre lui et le concierge avant d'oser s'arrêter quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et consulter à nouveau la carte. Même s'il estimait avoir eu son compte d'émotion pour la soirée, il ne pouvait se défaire de son désir de découvrir ce qui se tramait chez les Serpentards. Et à présent qu'il avait réussi à débarrasser provisoirement Regulus de Malefoy, peut-être pouvait-il reprendre son rôle d'espion.

Il chercha Bellatrix et Lestrange sur la carte mais ne les trouva nulle part. Ils avaient disparu. Bouche bée, Sirius vérifia au moins trois fois, impossible d'y croire. Il y avait toujours Malefoy et Rusard qui se dirigeaient ensemble vers le bureau de ce dernier, Regulus qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son coin, sa propre étiquette à son vrai nom mais plus de Bellatrix ni de Lestrange. Sirius resta perplexe. Cela réclamait des explications. Sans doute y avait-il une astuce avec la carte car les deux Serpentards ne pouvaient s'être volatilisés.

Sirius adopta une autre stratégie et alla chercher son frère. Débarrassé de Rusard et guidé par la carte, il le trouva sans peine. Si ce dernier n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes, c'était parce qu'il s'était planqué dans une armoire, grand courageux qu'il était. Sirius ouvrit l'armoire à distance au moyen de sa baguette magique pour ne pas risquer de prendre un sortilège de plein fouet de la part d'un Regulus paniqué.

- Regulus tu es là ? lança Sirius en sortant de sous la cape qui commençait à l'étouffer.

Au son de la voix familière de Lupin, Regulus se hâta de sortir, soulagé. Il avait le teint plus blafard que Remus au retour d'une nuit de pleine lune.

- Tu m'as retrouvé, bredouilla-t-il, et Malefoy ?

- Il ne t'embêtera plus pour ce soir, assura Sirius. Viens ! Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la maison des Serpentards.

Regulus était trop effrayé pour refuser l'offre. Il se glissa avec bonheur sous la cape et se laissa escorter jusqu'au souterrain sans même se sentir coupable de révéler à un Gryffondor l'emplacement de la salle commune de Serpentard… emplacement que Sirius connaissait déjà, soit dit en passant. Ils se quittèrent devant le mur lugubre qui servait de porte d'entrée.

- Dépêche-toi de rentrer ! conseilla vivement Sirius. Et surtout fais attention à toi !

- Merci pour tout Lupin, répondit Regulus éberlué, tu n'étais pas obligé de prendre tous ces risques pour moi.

- Tu es le frère d'un de mes meilleurs amis, dit Sirius d'un ton léger.

- C'est quand même… très noble et très courageux de ta part, marmonna Regulus.

- Oui c'est le côté Gryffondor, grommela Sirius qui se sentait mal à l'aise aussi à présent. On se sent toujours obligé de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se trame exactement entre Malefoy, Bellatrix et Lestrange ? Je n'ai rien compris.

- Je ne peux rien te dire, glapit Regulus soudain paniqué. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas te mêler de ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Tu crois ça ? lança Sirius en regrettant amèrement de ne pas pouvoir décliner sa véritable identité. Pourtant ça m'a l'air sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent, Regulus ?

- Je ne sais pas, gémit Regulus en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles comme pour se protéger. Ne me pose aucune question, je ne sais rien du tout.

- Tu as peur, devina Sirius. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te… ton frère ne les laissera pas te faire du mal.

- Tu vas lui dire ? s'inquiéta Regulus. Non je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça !

- Je ne peux rien lui cacher, riposta Sirius fermement.

- Il va se mettre en danger.

- D'une certaine manière, il l'est déjà, marmonna sombrement Sirius.

Les deux garçons demeurèrent un instant dans un silence pesant.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire au moins où ils vont pour préparer leurs plans ? risqua finalement Sirius qui ne voulait pas repartir bredouille.

- Comment ça « où ils vont » ?

- Oui, où est-ce qu'ils se cachent ? reformula Sirius. Ils n'apparaissent nulle part sur la carte.

D'un geste vif, il sortit le parchemin magique de sa poche mais ne laissa pas son frère la lire de peur qu'il s'aperçût qu'il n'avait pas à faire à Remus Lupin. De toute façon, à la vue de cet objet, Regulus recula d'un bond.

- Tu as volé sa carte à Malefoy, couina-t-il en portant ses mains à sa bouche horrifié. Tu es fou. Il va te tuer.

- Je règlerai ça avec lui, dit Sirius. S'il te plaît, ne lui répète pas que j'ai sa carte si jamais tu le croises dans la salle commune. Je vais en avoir besoin. Alors pourquoi Bellatrix et Lestrange ne sont plus indiqués ? Où sont-ils allés ?

- Je ne sais pas, fit Regulus borné.

Il mentait et mal en plus. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sirius regretta de ne pas l'avoir laissé se débrouiller. Après lui avoir sauvé la mise, la moindre des choses eût été de le renseigner correctement mais son cadet était tellement lâche, plus trouillard que Peter, ce qui était peu dire. Sirius fit une dernière tentative.

- Je les ai entendus parler de Rogue, dit-il, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent ?

Regulus haussa les épaules pour répondre qu'il n'en savait rien avant de baisser la tête d'un air gêné. Sirius abandonna alors la partie. Son petit frère était plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe, il tenait ça de leur mère. S'il avait décidé qu'il ne parlerait pas, ils allaient rester là toute la nuit.

- Très bien, concéda-t-il à contrecœur, va vite te coucher ! Mais avant… prends ça !

Il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, il avait sorti de son sac le petit miroir dont il se servait pour communiquer avec James lorsqu'ils étaient en retenue. Avec sa baguette magique, c'était un objet dont il ne se séparait jamais. James n'allait pas être très content lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il avait donné une moitié à un Serpentard, même s'il s'agissait de son frère. Regulus prit le miroir que son frère lui tendit d'une main hésitante comme s'il n'en comprenait pas l'utilité.

- Une glace ? fit-il incrédule.

- C'est un moyen de communication, expliqua brièvement Sirius, ton… ton frère en a une autre. Quand tu voudras lui parler, tu n'auras qu'à envoyer une lumière vers le miroir pour l'avertir et il regardera dans son propre miroir comme ça vous vous verrez comme à travers une vitre. Utilise-la si jamais tu as un problème… avec Malefoy par exemple.

Les yeux brillant, Regulus sembla à deux doigts de se jeter dans les bras de Sirius qui sentit venir cette effusion et recula sensiblement pour parer à cette éventualité. L'heure n'était pas venue à un élan de tendresse entre deux frères qui n'avaient jamais su s'entendre.

- Merci Lupin, balbutia Regulus immensément touché, je ne pensais… vraiment pas que tu étais comme ça. Mon frère a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi.

- Oui c'est vrai, admit Sirius avec un faible sourire.

Sur ces mots, il disparut sous la cape et s'enfuit sans laisser le temps à Regulus d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre en boîte !<strong>

**Alors que manigancent les Serpentards ? Pour une fois, ça fera un peu de suspense.**

**J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plaît !**

**Prochain chapitre : les Maraudeurs mènent l'enquête.**


	7. Les Maraudeurs s'en mêlent

**Bonjour à vous qui passez par là !**

**Voici un chapitre qui a mis un peu de temps à arriver, vous m'en voyez navrée. **

**J'ai une excuse très sérieuse : j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête. Mais en cette période d'Halloween, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de poster un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Petit rappel : dans le précédent chapitre, Sirius part seul faire des recherches à la bibliothèque en pleine nuit mais se fait surprendre par Rusard. Au cours de cette escapade nocturne, il surprend des élèves de Serpentards en train de préparer un mauvais coup.**

**Que mijotent les Serpentards ? L'enquête est ouverte…**

**Merci beaucoup à Holmes11 pour sa fidélité et sa review sur le chapitre précédent. Je vais revenir sur un point que tu as soulevé et auquel je m'attendais : que fait Lucius avec la carte du Maraudeur ? Eh bien… qui a dit que c'était la carte du Maraudeur ? XD. Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas changé ce point dans l'histoire de JK Rowling, je sais que ce sont les Maraudeurs qui l'ont fabriquée. Cela dit, rien ne prouve que l'idée d'origine leur soit venue toute seule. En fait, c'est une sorte de pré-carte mais je reviendrai là-dessus dans la fic. Comme tu t'en doutes, cet objet va jouer un rôle important dans la suite de l'intrigue.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et joyeux Halloween !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Les Maraudeurs s'en mêlent<strong>

Sirius avait présumé de ses forces, du moins de celles de Remus. Quand il retourna dans son dortoir après cette promenade nocturne des plus mouvementées, il s'endormit presque immédiatement pour ne se réveiller que tard le lendemain.

Il s'était attendu à ouvrir les yeux aux premières lueurs de l'aube comme le jour précédent mais il se trompait. Lorsqu'il fut éveillé, il réalisa qu'il était seul dans le dortoir. James, Peter et Remus s'étaient déjà levés. Sans doute prenaient-ils le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Sirius attrapa sa montre sur la table de nuit pour regarder l'heure et faillit retomber dans le lit. Il allait louper la sortie à Pré-au-Lard s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

Maudissant ses camarades qui n'avaient pas eu la solidarité de le réveiller, il s'habilla à la hâte et descendit en quatrième vitesse dans la Grande Salle. Comme il s'y attendait, il trouva ses trois amis attablés. Il précipita vers eux, moitié marchant, moitié courant, prêt à leur raconter en détail son escapade nocturne. Hélas il n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre son groupe que McGonagall surgit tout à coup dans son dos et clama d'une voix forte :

- Sirius Black !

Naturellement Sirius fit aussitôt volte-face mais la directrice-adjointe passa devant lui sans le voir et se dirigea vers Remus, qui devint aussitôt livide.

- Oui professeur ? fit timidement Remus en échangeant avec ses amis un regard mal assuré.

Le professeur McGonagall semblait très contrariée ce qui était mauvais signe. Si Sirius avait un gros doute sur le motif de cette colère, Remus en revanche, n'en savait rien et ne pouvait donc que réagir avec une grande stupeur.

- Suivez-moi immédiatement ! ordonna sèchement McGonagall.

Remus n'eut d'autre choix que celui d'obéir. Il lança un regard d'incompréhension à James et Peter, qui ne parurent pas plus informés, et suivit McGonagall sans même remarquer Sirius au passage. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur le siège qu'il venait d'abandonner, partagé entre la culpabilité de mettre à nouveau Remus dans l'embarras et l'inquiétude quant à ce qui allait lui arriver. Il fallait agir sans perdre un instant.

- Ah salut ! lança Peter sitôt qu'il vit Sirius s'asseoir à côté de lui. Tu as manqué Remus de peu.

- J'ai vu, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut la vieille McGo ? s'étonna James en jetant un regard suspicieux à Sirius. J'espère qu'il ne se fait pas punir pour une bêtise que tu aurais commise avant l'accident du Polynectar.

- Malheureusement, marmonna Sirius, je crains que ce ne soit plus grave. Venez, je vais vous expliquer.

oOoOoOo

Dans le bureau de McGonagall se trouvaient déjà Rusard, Lucius Malefoy et Slughorn lorsque Remus entra. Effaré, il resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte à contempler tout ce monde qui le dévisageait avec curiosité. Il fut particulièrement surpris par la présence de Malefoy à qui il n'avait peut-être jamais eu l'occasion de parler de sa vie mais qui le toisait avec colère.

- Ah M. Black ! lança Slughorn dès qu'il le vit. Prenez place s'il vous plaît !

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Remus en s'asseyant avec prudence sur le siège à côté de celui de Malefoy.

- Il s'est produit un événement la nuit dernière et nous voudrions éclaircir quelques petites choses, déclara McGonagall en passant derrière son bureau sitôt qu'elle eut fermé la porte.

Remus écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et regarda les deux professeurs ainsi que le concierge sans comprendre. Il sentit instinctivement qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite des événements. Il avait l'impression d'être convoqué à une audience disciplinaire comme un criminel. Sirius et James vivaient cela trois fois par semaine environ, Remus se demanda comment ils pouvaient le supporter.

- M. Malefoy ici présent a été surpris la nuit dernière rôdant dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, expliqua McGonagall qui présidait la séance, pour la raison de…

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, répondit Malefoy en s'efforçant de prendre un ton sûr de lui. J'essayais de me faufiler dans les cuisines pour aller chercher des choses à manger.

- L'école ne vous nourrit donc pas suffisamment pendant les repas ? siffla McGonagall d'un ton tranchant.

Malgré lui, Remus ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Sirius pendant le dîner de la veille. Comme si c'était le moment ! Malefoy ne se laissa pas démonter par la remarque.

- Une petite fringale nocturne, lança-t-il d'un ton léger en haussant les épaules le plus innocemment du monde, ne me dites pas que ça ne vous est jamais arrivé !

Slughorn laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, qui fit flamboyer les yeux perçants de McGonagall.

- Et vous prétendez avoir été attaqué en chemin par Sirius Black, poursuivit-elle ses yeux se posant successivement sur Malefoy et sur Remus.

Ce dernier s'étrangla avec sa salive.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit-il incrédule. Il dit que j'ai fait quoi ?

- Vous lui auriez lancé le sortilège de Stupéfixion avant de l'emmener auprès de M. Rusard, dit Slughorn d'un ton qui n'avait rien d'accusateur.

- Hier soir ?

- Oui, confirma McGonagall agacée, qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela M. Black ?

- Que c'est complètement délirant, lança aussitôt Remus qui croyait rêver, j'étais dans mon lit hier soir. Vous pouvez demander à James, Peter et…

- Je ne doute pas que vos amis auront soin de vous couvrir, coupa sèchement McGonagall.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ? s'étonna Remus les yeux exorbités. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un mensonge, glapit Malefoy en pointant son index sur lui. Il était là hier soir. Il m'a stupéfixié.

- Tu m'as _vu_ dans les couloirs la nuit dernière ? s'écria Remus en regardant Malefoy bien en face.

Le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre de façon éloquente pour les professeurs. McGonagall et Slughorn échangèrent un long regard.

- Mais j'ai reconnu sa voix, assura soudain Malefoy. Je sais qu'il était là. Il m'a attaqué. Vous n'allez pas le laisser s'en tirer. Rusard, vous étiez là hier soir, vous avez bien vu qu'on m'avait jeté un sort.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rusard.

- Je n'ai vu personne d'autre que M. Malefoy, dit le concierge d'un ton renfrogné en caressant son immonde chat qu'il tenait dans ses bras, mais quand je l'ai trouvé, il était allongé par terre et semblait ne pas savoir où il était.

- Je venais d'être stupéfixié, répéta Malefoy d'un ton victorieux.

- Mais pas par moi, répliqua Remus catégorique, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qu'on accuse ? Je dormais.

- Parce que nous connaissons votre réputation M. Black, répondit Slughorn avec un sourire. Nous savons que vous aimez vous promener la nuit dans les couloirs et jouer des tours aux Serpentards.

- Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul.

- C'était toi, insista Malefoy buté, j'ai reconnu ta voix.

- Eh bien tu as dû te tromper, se défendit Remus qui commençait à en avoir assez. Tu cherches juste un prétexte pour t'en prendre à moi mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire parce que je sais que je suis innocent. Tu n'as aucune preuve à part tes oreilles qui, excuse-moi, ont besoin d'un bon lavage.

A cet instant, Remus se tut, choqué par ses propres paroles. Même à Rogue, il n'avait jamais parlé ainsi. Toutefois ce mouvement d'humeur ne surprit personne de la part de Sirius.

- Calmez-vous monsieur Black ! intervint Slughorn d'une voix douce. Il se trouve que nous avons des éléments troublants qui corroborent les faits rapportés par monsieur Malefoy.

- Pardon ? fit Remus ébahi.

Il n'allait pas lui faire croire qu'il avait été vu en dehors du dortoir la nuit précédente, c'était impossible… à moins que le corps de Sirius ne fût devenu autonome après le coucher du soleil. Le regard de McGonagall se fit plus perçant qu'un aigle.

- Des livres de la bibliothèque ont disparu cette nuit, expliqua-t-elle lentement, des ouvrages consacrés au spiritisme. Madame Pince affirme que vous et vos amis avez passé l'après-midi d'hier à consulter des ouvrages sur le sujet justement.

- Sans compter que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la bibliothèque cette nuit, ajouta Rusard d'un ton triomphal. Miss Teigne en a été effrayée. Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir qui c'était mais il y avait un intrus, c'est certain, un sale petit voleur.

- Vous comprenez la situation, résuma McGonagall. Vous passez le samedi après-midi à la bibliothèque, la nuit venue des livres sur le sujet que vous étudiez disparaissent et M. Rusard trouve un élève qui a visiblement été ensorcelé et qui prétend que vous êtes l'auteur de l'agression. Difficile de ne pas faire de lien, Black.

Remus ne trouva rien à dire. Toute cette histoire lui semblait complètement folle. Il avait son idée sur l'explication évidemment. _Sirius qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?_ Ce qu'il avait un peu de mal à saisir c'était la raison pour laquelle les soupçons échouaient sur Sirius Black. Certes c'était bien le véritable Sirius Black qui devait être à l'origine de tout ce tapage mais aux yeux de tous, il était censé être Remus Lupin. Si le secret sur leur échange de corps était découvert, pourquoi personne n'en disait rien ? Remus avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait un élément important pour bien tout comprendre.

- La solution de l'énigme est assez simple, conclut McGonagall d'un ton ferme. Il y a deux possibilités : soit M. Black a effectivement pris les livres de la bibliothèque et stupéfixié M. Malefoy en retournant à la tour de Gryffondor. Soit c'est M. Malefoy l'auteur du larcin et cette histoire de stupéfixion n'est qu'une mise en scène pour échapper à la sanction.

Remus et Malefoy échangèrent un regard de défi tandis que les professeurs eux-mêmes les observaient successivement à la recherche d'un signe chez l'un ou chez l'autre qui trahirait le véritable coupable.

- Alors quelle est la véritable version ?

Naturellement les deux adolescents gardèrent le silence en se jetant des petits coups d'œil pour se passer la parole comme un souafle. McGonagall et Slughorn échangèrent un regard qui en disait long puis poussèrent en même temps un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Je vois, dit finalement le professeur de métamorphose, puisque vous êtes tous les deux innocents, je suppose que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que le professeur Slughorn et moi fouillons vos dortoirs respectifs. Nous n'y trouverons certainement pas les livres de Mme Pince.

Remus dut déployer des trésors d'imagination pour s'empêcher de déglutir de façon compromettante. Même sans avoir encore pu parler avec Sirius, il était certain que les livres étaient planqués dans sa valise. Les choses se gâtaient. Pour ne rien arranger, Malefoy encouragea vivement le professeur McGonagall à mettre sa menace de perquisition à exécution et Remus n'eut d'autre choix qu'acquiescer à son tour.

- Bien, conclut McGonagall. C'est ce qu'Horace et moi allons faire. En attendant de tirer les choses au clair, nous avons au moins une certitude : M. Malefoy, vous avez violé le règlement de l'école en sortant de votre dortoir en pleine nuit et pour cela, vous serez sanctionné.

- C'est déjà fait Minerva, intervint Slughorn, le jeune Lucius ici présent vient de faire perdre trente points à sa maison. Il est également privé de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard organisée aujourd'hui.

McGonagall approuva cette mesure, au grand dam de Malefoy.

- Quant à vous M. Black, tant que votre rôle dans cette affaire n'est pas encore éclairci, nous ne pouvons pas vous sanctionner, poursuivit l'enseignante. Mais si j'apprends par la suite que c'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça, vous recevrez un châtiment exemplaire, je peux vous l'assurer.

Cette fois, Remus ne put retenir une expression mal à l'aise. La situation devenait catastrophique. Sous le regard contrarié de Rusard, qui aurait aimé que ces deux élèves soient plus sévèrement châtiés, les professeurs leur rendirent leur liberté. A peine Remus eut-il fait quelque pas dans le couloir que Malefoy le saisit par la manche et le tira vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille d'une voix menaçante.

- Tu m'as volé ma carte. Ne prends pas cette expression stupide ! Je sais que c'est toi. Je te préviens : tu as intérêt à me la rendre.

Remus se dégagea de la poigne de Malefoy et s'éloigna, le cœur battant la chamade. A l'évidence, le pire restait à venir.

oOoOoOo

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait tout ça sans nous en parler ! s'offusqua James.

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, Sirius avait essayé de donner une version des faits à son avantage pour ne pas se faire trop rabrouer mais c'était sans espoir : James était outré de n'avoir pas été invité à l'escapade et que son ami lui eût pris sa cape sans son autorisation. Pour apaiser sa colère, Sirius tenta de mettre en avant une énième fois son argument d'or.

- J'ai fait ça pour rétablir la situation, plaida-t-il assis en tailleur sur le lit de Remus. On manquait de données et de sources alors j'ai profité de mon temps libre pour faire des recherches.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû voler ces bouquins, gronda James.

- Je ne les ai pas volés, se défendit Sirius, je les ai simplement empruntés.

- Sans prévenir Mme Pince, nota Peter l'air de rien, pour elle ça équivaudra à du vol.

- Je les lui rendrai, promit Sirius, ce n'est pas le plus important. Vous n'avez donc pas entendu ce que je vous ai raconté ensuite ?

Sirius leur avait rapporté toute sa mésaventure avec les Serpentards à partir du moment où il avait croisé Regulus la première fois jusqu'à celui où il l'avait raccompagné à sa salle commune sans omettre bien sûr la conversation entre Malefoy, Bellatrix et Lestrange.

- Les apprentis mages noirs de Serpentard préparent un truc pas net, récapitula Sirius en bondissant soudain du lit atteint par une fièvre d'enquêteur. Ils se cachent dans un endroit qui n'est pas répertorié sur leur carte…

- Une merveille cette carte d'ailleurs, commenta Peter qui était penché dessus et ne se lassait pas de regarder les points bouger. Malefoy va la chercher partout.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il la récupère, dit précipitamment Sirius, elle est beaucoup trop compromettante tant que Remus et moi serons encore sous l'emprise du sort. Et puis elle peut sûrement nous aider à découvrir ce que ces cinglés trafiquent.

- Euh la question va vous paraître un peu stupide, marmonna Peter en levant soudain les yeux de la carte, mais… _pourquoi_ on devrait découvrir ce que les Serpentards trafiquent ? Je veux dire : ce ne sont pas nos affaires.

- Mon frère Regulus était terrifié, dit Sirius dans un souffle.

- Je croyais que tu te fichais de ton frère, fit remarquer James en haussant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr ce n'est pas ça la question, répondit Sirius avec un geste d'impatience. Je sais que Regulus n'est pas le parangon du courage mais pour qu'il ait peur à ce point, c'est que Malefoy et sa bande mijotent un gros truc… le genre qui peut faire beaucoup de dégâts, avec magie noire et compagnie.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas nous en mêler, grommela Peter peu rassuré.

- On n'est pas obligés de jouer les héros non plus, tempéra James en réfléchissant. On peut essayer de savoir ce qu'ils préparent et si c'est vraiment dangereux, aller en parler à des professeurs.

- Et pourquoi on ne va pas _tout de suite_ en parler à des professeurs, renchérit Peter.

- Parce qu'on n'a aucune preuve gros malin, répliqua Sirius en roulant des yeux exaspéré. Tu crois que McGonagall va m'écouter si je vais lui rapporter des propos que j'ai entendu la nuit dernière alors que j'étais planqué sous la cape d'invisibilité. D'autant plus que je n'ai rien entendu de précis. Regulus a parlé d'une enfant de moldus qui se serait libérée… ce n'est pas rien quand même. Si ça se trouve, les Serpentards s'amusent à torturer les enfants de moldus.

- Non sans blague ? ironisa James. Ce n'est pas nouveau, Sirius.

- Je sais mais là c'est différent, insista celui-ci, ce n'est pas juste une _petite farce_ à la récré. Ils sont vraiment en train de monter un coup… et visiblement ils se heurtent à quelques difficultés.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils veulent faire appel à Rogue, compléta James d'un ton vague.

- Exactement, acquiesça Sirius entre ses dents. Ils pensent que seul Rogue peut terminer leur travail. Ca ne me rassure pas du tout. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plongés jusqu'au cou dans une combine qui pue la magie noire et si c'est Rogue qu'ils appellent pour planter la cerise sur le gâteau, ça en dit long sur lui.

- Tu trouves ? s'étonna James. Moi c'est l'inverse. Je suis… surpris par ce que tu m'as rapporté de leur conversation. Je pensais que Rogue était un peu mieux considéré que ça chez les Serpentards.

- Tu parles ! cracha Sirius avec mépris. Qui pourrait avoir de la considération pour Rogue ? Même les mini Voldemort ne peuvent pas l'encadrer.

- Les mini Voldemort, répéta Peter la gorge nouée comme si cette appellation lui déplaisait fortement.

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lesquelles chacun réfléchit dans son coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda finalement Peter.

- Reprenons les choses dans l'ordre ! lança Sirius.

Il attrapa le marqueur sur la table de nuit de Remus et se mit à écrire sur un grand tableau prévu à cet effet. Remus l'avait rapporté de chez ses parents après un été. Il s'en servait souvent pour expliquer à Peter des leçons qu'il n'avait pas comprises et l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Un à un, Sirius réécrivit tous les éléments qu'il possédait : les noms des Serpentards mouillés dans l'affaire alias Malefoy, Bellatrix, Lestrange, Narcissa et Regulus dans une moindre mesure. Il écrivit ensuite le nom de Viviane Wood en ajoutant entre parenthèse qu'elle était Poufsouffle et d'origine moldue puis il griffonna encore quelques mots sur la carte et sur Rogue.

- Regulus sait des choses mais il ne dira rien, dit Sirius, c'est une vraie forteresse et il a beaucoup trop peur des représailles. Il y a peut-être une piste à explorer du côté de cette Viviane Wood.

- On la connait ? s'enquit Peter dubitativement.

- Non, répondit Sirius en secouant la tête en signe de dénégation. Regulus ne m'a rien dit de plus. Je ne sais même pas en quelle année elle est.

- Eh bien voilà ! conclut James d'un ton triomphant. Au moins maintenant on sait par où commencer. Il faut qu'on retrouve cette fille.

Alors qu'ils en arrivaient à cette décision unanime, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit tout à coup et Remus entra d'un pas tonique pour ne pas dire brutal. On eut dit qu'il sortait d'un interrogatoire musclé.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? attaquèrent aussitôt les trois garçons.

Pour toute réponse, Remus lança à Sirius un regard féroce.

- Tu nous as mis dans un beau merdier ! lâcha-t-il avec une grossièreté qui ne lui était guère coutumière.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, accablé de fatigue. Ses trois amis se hâtèrent de prendre place à ses côtés et attendirent qu'il eût un peu récupéré pour lui résumer l'escapade nocturne de Sirius et les complications qui avaient conduites à cette convocation impromptue. Remus ne parut nullement surpris. En fait les éléments qu'il soupçonnait déjà s'imbriquaient. Il ne lui manquait que la carte.

C'était la fameuse raison pour laquelle Malefoy avait accusé Sirius Black avec une telle conviction. Evidemment, il avait été obligé de sortir une excuse bidon pour ne pas avoir à révéler aux professeurs l'existence de la carte. Après cette mise au point, ce fut au tour des trois garçons de le harceler de questions. Remus laissa couler un moment puis finit par s'expliquer.

- Malefoy a donné une excuse grotesque pour justifier sa balade nocturne. Il dit que Sirius l'a attaqué. Les professeurs auraient pu ne pas le croire et classer l'affaire faute de preuves malheureusement, il y a cette histoire de livres volés à la bibliothèque qui envenime les choses. McGonagall va venir d'une minute à l'autre pour fouiller le dortoir et si elle trouve ces livres, on est cuits.

- Je vais aller les rapporter, décida alors James en se précipitant vers sa malle pour prendre sa cape.

- McGonagall saura tout de suite que c'est nous, objecta Peter.

- Peut-être mais au moins elle n'aura plus de preuves, répliqua James d'un ton déterminé. Elle sera obligée de nous laisser nous en tirer. Ca fera un souci en moins.

- J'approuve, lança Sirius, comme ça au moins on passera une sortie tranquille à Pré-au-Lard.

- C'est quoi tout ça ? questionna Remus en désignant les notes au tableau.

- De nouveaux ennuis, répondit Peter dans un soupir.

* * *

><p><strong>Et là je ne résiste pas à l'inénarrable : « à suivre », à suivre plus vite je vous rassure ! Le prochain chapitre est bien avancé.<strong>

**En attendant qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci ? Le coup du tableau, ça fait un peu Docteur House je sais mais je n'ai pas pu résister.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez-moi une petite review ! **

**Mise en bouche pour le prochain chapitre : une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ou les Maraudeurs qui font du shopping XD. **


	8. Coeur de loup

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Merci de suivre toujours cette fic. Merci tout particulièrement à Holmes11 et An'SeeTheStars pour leurs reviews.**

**Comme promis, ce chapitre est arrivé plus vite mais en cas de trou de mémoire, je vous rappelle que le chapitre précédent s'achève sur les Maraudeurs bien décidés à découvrir ce que manigancent les Serpentards.**

**Je vous laisse dès à présent découvrir la suite de leur petite enquête et de leurs mésaventures à Pré-au-Lard.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Cœur de loup<strong>

Par bonheur, James ne rencontra aucun obstacle lorsqu'il alla remettre les livres à la bibliothèque, sans doute parce qu'il avait pris le soin de tenir éloignées les trois catastrophes ambulantes qui lui servaient d'amis. Planqué sous sa cape comme Sirius la veille, James se faufila discrètement dans la bibliothèque et abandonna la pile d'ouvrages dans une caisse dans un coin en espérant que Mme Pince penserait les avoir mis là exprès et avoir oublié de les ranger ensuite.

Ceci fait, il put rejoindre ses amis pour se rendre avec eux à Pré-au-Lard. En chemin, ils profitèrent qu'ils avaient la diligence pour eux tout seuls pour continuer à parler du plan mystérieux des Serpentards.

Ils formulèrent toutes sortes de théories. James, qui avait lu récemment un ouvrage à propos d'une certaine Chambre des Secrets dans le château, soupçonnait les Serpentards de l'avoir trouvée et de vouloir lâcher sur les élèves d'origine moldue le monstre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Peter faillit s'étrangler avec les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue en entendant cette théorie et davantage lorsque Sirius l'approuva.

- Ce serait tout à fait plausible, acquiesça-t-il, ça expliquerait pourquoi les Serpentards n'étaient plus sur la carte si la Chambre des Secrets n'y apparait pas non plus.

Remus passa une main sur ses tempes et se massa les paupières comme si sa convocation du matin dans le bureau de McGonagall l'avait accablé de fatigue.

- Ce n'est qu'une légende, dit-il avec lassitude.

- Oui, lança Sirius d'un ton narquois, comme les trolls dans les souterrains et le Calamar géant dans le lac.

- Pardon mais le calamar géant existe, intervint Peter, je l'ai vu.

- Et pour les trolls c'était un mauvais coup des Serpentards, rappela James, c'est une preuve qu'ils sont prêts à tout.

- D'accord mais la Chambre des Secrets, ce n'est qu'une légende, insista Remus patiemment. C'est écrit dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, des tas de sorciers l'ont cherchée partout pendant des années. Ils auraient fini par la trouver.

- Justement, renchérit James, je suis sûr que les Serpentards ont fini par la trouver.

- C'est ridicule, répliqua Remus en se laissant aller contre le dossier de la banquette. D'après la légende, seul un héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la chambre et de contrôler la chose qu'il contient.

James et Sirius eurent un sursaut parfaitement synchronisé et se regardèrent la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds comme s'ils avaient été en même temps frappés par la foudre. Remus fronça les sourcils un peu sceptique puis comprit tout à coup ce qui leur passait par la tête.

- Oh non non non, dit-il en secouant l'index en signe de dénégation, je vous vois venir.

- Mais Remus ça colle, s'écria Sirius tout excité. Ca explique tout.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui explique quoi ? balbutia Peter qui ne comprenait rien.

- Ils pensent que Rogue est l'héritier de Serpentard, traduisit Remus en soupirant comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il eût jamais entendue.

- Les Serpentards ont dit que seul Rogue pouvait les aider à mener à bien leur projet, dit Sirius qui n'en revenait pas d'être aussi brillant.

Car il ne doutait pas un seul instant d'avoir raison.

- Rogue est un _sang-mêlé_, fit remarquer Remus en croisant les bras de façon éloquente. Je ne crois pas que Salazar Serpentard lui aurait confié les clefs de sa soi-disant chambre secrète alors qu'il a dans sa maison toute une tripotée de sorciers sang pour sang purs qui feraient mieux l'affaire.

- Peut-être qu'il a senti que Rogue était quand même un bon candidat, insista James qui était trop heureux de sa théorie malgré les failles qu'elle comprenait. Il est le premier à critiquer les moldus alors que sa mère en a épousé un, toujours le premier à traiter tout le monde de Sang-de-Bourbe et à leur balancer des sortilèges pour un rien. C'est le genre de comportement qui aurait bien plu à Salazar Serpentard.

- Et puis Rogue est très doué en magie noire, ajouta Sirius avec un profond dégoût. Il a toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour être désigné comme héritier.

Malgré lui, Remus commença peu à peu à se laisser convaincre mais il n'en montra rien. La perspective d'avoir à faire face à une vieille légende telle que la Chambre des Secrets, de savoir que l'école pouvait devenir la proie d'une créature inconnue qui s'attaquerait à tous ceux qui avaient du sang de moldu dans les veines. Dans un élan de couardise très « peteresque », il riva ses yeux sur le paysage extérieur comme pour montrer qu'il ne voulait plus prendre part à cette discussion. L'arrivée de la diligence à Pré-au-Lard lui sauva la mise.

Si le samedi avait été ensoleillé, presque estival, le dimanche fut bien plus maussade. Le ciel gris de nuages semblait si lourd qu'on eût dit qu'il allait échouer sur la terre. Quelques gouttes d'une pluie naissante accueillirent les adolescents dès qu'ils mirent un pied dehors. Cela n'entacha nullement leur bonne humeur pour autant. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard étaient toujours synonyme de fête même si la météo annonçait un déluge. A peine arrivé, James exigea d'aller chez Zonko renouveler son stock de farces et attrapes.

- Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais que Remus me rende un petit service avant d'aller chez Zonko, lança tout à coup Sirius qui venait de repérer Jane sortant d'une autre diligence.

Sous les regards stupéfaits de ses amis, il sortit une bourse bien remplie de sa poche et la tendit à Remus, qui la tint à bout de bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe.

- Tu m'expliques ? fit-il en soupesant le sac.

- En tant que nouvelle star du quidditch, Remus Lupin va avoir besoin d'un bon balai pour le match de samedi, dit Sirius en prenant une pose altière. Et comme je sais que tu n'as même pas une étoile filante et qu'il est hors de question que tu utilises celle de Madame Bibine qui tombe en copeaux chaque fois qu'on l'enfourche, je voudrais que tu ailles en acheter un nouveau… enfin que Sirius Black, dans son immense générosité, en offre un à son grand ami Remus.

Remus échangea avec James et Peter un regard interdit.

- Tu veux qu'on aille acheter un balai ? s'étrangla-t-il. Mais tu en as déjà un.

- Sirius Black en a un, rectifia celui-ci très engagé dans son rôle, et il ne le prêterait certainement pas à Remus, même pour un match de cette importance. Un balai, c'est comme une brosse à dent.

James approuva vigoureusement cet adage ridicule, qui fit plisser les yeux de Remus.

- Donc tu vas m'offrir un balai ? conclut celui-ci pour être sûr de bien tout saisir.

- Techniquement c'est à moi que je l'offre vu que c'est moi qui vais le monter pour le match de samedi, nuança Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Sauf que tu ne resteras pas indéfiniment dans mon corps, rappela Remus. Une fois qu'on sera redevenus normaux, à qui reviendra le balai ?

Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça légèrement. A contrecœur, il répondit :

- Tu pourras le garder.

Remus parut soudain beaucoup plus joyeux.

- Tu vas donc vraiment m'offrir un balai, dit-il sans y croire, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi qui aille te l'acheter absolument ?

- Parce que mon bon cœur est sans limite, répondit Sirius d'un ton évident, allez du balai ! Enfin façon de parler ! James, tu devrais aller avec lui pour le conseiller.

- C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, répondit James.

- Et toi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? s'enquit Peter étonné.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre, il avait espéré s'éclipser sans susciter de questions pour éviter une nouvelle scène. Voilà que ça se gâtait ! Et pour ne rien arranger, Jane scrutait la foule à sa recherche. Elle n'allait pas tarder à le trouver.

- Euh non, répondit vivement Sirius en amorçant un geste pour s'enfuir, j'ai… autre chose de prévu…

Comme il le redoutait, les regards de ses amis se firent soudain soupçonneux.

- Bon on se retrouve tout à l'heure aux Trois balais, lança Sirius prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Malheureusement, Remus le retint par le bras. Misère, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait redouté.

- Un instant, lança l'adolescent. Où est-ce que tu as l'intention d'aller avec mon corps ?

- Nulle part, balbutia Sirius en cherchant une excuse à toute vitesse, je vais juste…

- Remus !

Trop tard ! Jane avait fini par le repérer et avançait à présent vers lui, abritée sous un grand parapluie bleu, presque assorti à sa robe. Elle s'était abondamment maquillée pour la circonstance, sans doute sur conseil de Mary, et arborait de drôles de nœuds dorés dans les cheveux. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins toujours très jolie. Lorsque le véritable Remus la vit marcher vers eux d'un air à la fois guilleret et gêné, il comprit d'un seul coup et serra la main qui tenait le bras de Sirius à le broyer.

- Lunard…

- Tu as donné un rencard à cette fille ! gronda-t-il dans un souffle menaçant.

Bien qu'il ne fût plus dans son corps, il avait la même allure inquiétante que lorsqu'il s'efforçait de dominer le loup en lui. Sirius baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

- J'avais peur que tu sois fâché, marmonna-t-il timidement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ! siffla Remus qui devait se maîtriser pour ne pas exploser de colère. Comment oses-tu faire ça ? Tu sais ce que je pense des relations avec les filles.

- Je sais, répondit Sirius en essayant de ne pas se laisser déconcerter, et je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de cet avis.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que je dois faire de ma vie sentimentale, maugréa Remus le regard flamboyant.

- Je voulais seulement t'aider, protesta faiblement Sirius, tu dis toujours que tu ne peux pas avoir de petite amie mais tu n'as jamais essayé. De quoi est-ce que tu as peur au juste ? De te jeter sur elle pour lui arracher la gorge ? Ca ne te pose pas de problème vis-à-vis de nous pourtant.

- Imbécile ! cracha Remus. Tu sais très bien quel est le problème. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir quelqu'un. Je ne pourrai jamais avoir une relation normale avec une fille. A un moment ou l'autre, ma malédiction sera un obstacle.

- Un obstacle pas forcément insurmontable, trancha Sirius entêté en dégageant son bras d'un coup sec. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois surtout que tu te caches derrière ta lycanthropie pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité.

- La réalité ? répéta Remus sans comprendre.

- Parfaitement, acquiesça Sirius en hochant vigoureusement la tête, la vérité c'est que tu as peur de ne pas savoir gérer une relation amoureuse. Tu as peur de te prendre une veste comme n'importe qui, de souffrir, de t'attacher à une fille. C'est tellement plus simple de brandir ta malédiction comme un bouclier pour faire mine de ne pas te sentir concerné.

Remus ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ne trouvant pas de réplique cinglante à lui opposer à son grand agacement. Sirius le vit serrer les poings et trépigner d'impuissance tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, ses yeux se posèrent de temps à autre sur Jane, qui avait remarqué de loin qu'ils semblaient se disputer et avait estimé préférable de ne pas avancer tant que Sirius parlait toujours à Remus.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, finit par dire Remus entre ses dents.

- Ah oui ? répliqua aussitôt Sirius avec un sourire amer. Il me semble pourtant que je suis à ta place. Laisse-moi te prouver qu'au contraire, c'est toi qui te voiles la face ! Laisse-moi aller à ce rendez-vous ! Je vais te montrer qu'un loup-garou peut aimer comme un humain ordinaire.

Remus tressaillit en entendant ces mots comme s'ils lui inspiraient les pires pensées. Il se mit à se dandiner de plus belle.

- Mais c'est… mais je… c'est que… je ne…

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

- Sirius, s'il te plaît, bredouilla-t-il faiblement.

- Quoi ? fit celui-ci en écarquillant les yeux. C'est Hathaway qui te pose problème ? Elle ne te plait pas. Je croyais pourtant que tu la trouvais très sympathique.

- Oui mais bon, marmonna Remus qui avait le teint cramoisi à présent, c'est mon corps… et je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire mais je…

Sirius comprit alors ce qui lui trottait dans la tête et se détendit. Son visage s'éclaira en un sourire affable qui le faisait ressembler plus que jamais au vrai Remus Lupin.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il légèrement amusé, on va seulement aller prendre un café. Ne tire pas de conclusions si hâtives !

- On sait jamais, marmonna Remus entre ses dents le teint toujours très rouge, avec toi je me méfie.

Sirius éclata de rire et donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami avant de s'éloigner pour retrouver Jane. Celle-ci parut rassurée en voyant qu'il souriait.

- Tu es splendide, dit-il après l'avoir saluée.

- Merci, balbutia-t-elle intimidée, est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai l'impression que Sirius était contrarié. Ce n'est pas à cause de moi j'espère ?

- Non pas du tout, répondit aussitôt Sirius en secouant la tête. Il voulait que je vienne avec lui chez Zonko pour me montrer un tr… quelque chose d'amusant mais je lui ai dit que j'avais mieux à faire alors il s'est vexé. Tu sais comment il est.

En réalité Jane ne pouvait que supposer comme elle ne connaissait pas très bien Sirius Black mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta d'un léger sourire rasséréné. D'un geste galant, Sirius lui prit le parapluie et entreprit de le porter tout en la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner vers le café avec un doux sourire. A quelques mètres de là, Remus observa cette scène dans un état second. Il se voyait agir ainsi envers une fille, une fille jolie en plus, et avait le sentiment effroyable qu'on lui dérobait quelque chose.

- Tu viens ? lança tout à coup James, le tirant de sa rêverie. La boutique de balais ferme plus tôt aujourd'hui.

James et Peter étaient restés en retrait pendant toute la durée de leur discussion. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs rien écouté, trop occupés à estimer l'argent dans la bourse et à émettre quelques suggestions de balai que leur ami pourrait acheter. Cette transaction les intéressait visiblement bien plus que le jeu de séduction auquel se livrait Sirius dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas. Sur le chemin du magasin Quidditch Plus, James et Peter s'aperçurent que Remus était à nouveau soucieux.

- Je vais avoir un balai et grâce à Sirius, je vais peut-être aussi avoir une petite amie quand je récupèrerai mon corps, expliqua-t-il à Peter pendant que James passait en revue tous les balais de la boutique. Je devrais être heureux alors pourquoi je me sens si triste ?

- Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas toi qui profites de toutes ces bonnes choses qui t'arrivent, supposa Peter en haussant les épaules. Sirius a toujours du succès dans tout ce qu'il fait, on ne devrait pas être étonné de le voir continuer à briller même dans cette situation. Le problème, c'est qu'il se trouve dans ton corps. Tu dois avoir le sentiment que c'est un peu injuste. Je te comprends, tu sais. Moi aussi, je serais dégoûté si c'était un autre qui vivait les meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Disant cela, il s'éloigna pour aller voir de plus près le balai qu'avait trouvé James et qu'il agitait triomphalement, laissant Remus plus désemparé encore qu'avant le début de cette discussion. Une phrase de Peter continuait de résonner dans sa tête comme un écho : « _Sirius a toujours du succès dans tout ce qu'il fait, on ne devrait pas être étonné de le voir continuer à briller même dans cette situation._ » C'est que Peter avait du bon sens quand il le voulait.

En se dirigeant vers ses amis, Remus passa devant le rayon consacré aux tenues de sport et s'arrêta une fraction de seconde devant un miroir à proximité des cabines d'essayage. Le reflet de Sirius le considéra d'un air mélancolique. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Sirius Black. C'était plutôt Sirius Black au retour des vacances d'été. Il traînait son âme en peine comme si on l'avait menacé de le renvoyer plus tôt chez lui.

Remus eut un serrement au cœur. Il passait son temps à critiquer son ami depuis qu'ils avaient changé de corps alors que lui-même jouait bien mal son rôle. Sirius était d'un naturel enjoué et dynamique. Il n'avait pas sans cesse cette mine de chien battu. Remus prit une profonde inspiration et bomba le torse pour essayer de se donner une mine plus sûre de lui. _Je suis Sirius Black_, pensa-t-il.

Et il se mit à sourire. Pas de ce sourire boniface qui lui donnait l'air plus doux qu'un mouton, non. Le sourire de Sirius était plus charmeur et malicieux. Ce n'était pas seulement un mouvement des lèvres. Tout son visage s'éclairait quand il sortait son indescriptible sourire qui faisait tomber tant de filles en pamoison.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas satelliser sur lui la chance de Sirius ? Il était dans le corps de Sirius Black nom d'un chien ! Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas droit d'en profiter un peu ? C'était bien ce que faisait Sirius depuis le début avec son propre corps sans même se poser de question. Il avait le physique avantageux de son ami et pas de loup ni de pleine lune à surveiller alors tout allait bien.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, peut-être allait-il pouvoir faire tout ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à se demander si cela lui était permis. Dans le corps de Sirius Black, _tout_ lui était permis. Sirius avait-il déjà demandé la permission pour quoi que ce soit ? Jamais. A cette pensée, il eut un premier véritable sourire. Enfin pour la première fois depuis l'accident du Polynectar, il donnait l'impression d'être le vrai Sirius Black.

- Alors on s'admire ?

Remus eut un sursaut traduisant bien qu'il venait de frôler l'arrêt cardiaque. Dans le miroir, à côté du reflet de Sirius était apparue tout à coup celui d'une jeune fille au regard mutin. Remus se détourna alors de l'image de son ami pour faire face à l'arrivante, dont les cheveux blonds dégoulinants de pluie tombaient le long de son anorak. Bien qu'il fût certain de l'avoir déjà vue à un match de Quidditch, il lui fut impossible de retrouver son prénom.

- Oh salut Holly ! s'exclama James dans le dos de Remus.

Deux secondes plus tard, Peter et lui étaient auprès d'eux. Remus regarda successivement James, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et la fille qui le saluait avec de grands gestes. C'était donc Holly Bishop, la fameuse joueuse que James avait mentionné suite à leur entraînement de quidditch du jour précédent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? questionna James sur un ton de franche camaraderie.

- Je viens m'acheter une nouvelle tenue pour les entraînements, répondit-elle simplement. L'autre commence vraiment à être trop abimée. Et vous ?

- On achète un balai pour Remus, expliqua Peter d'un ton joyeux. Maintenant qu'il est dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, il lui en faut un à lui. Sirius a décidé de lui en offrir un mais il ne faut rien dire, c'est une surprise.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Holly en jetant à Remus un regard étonné.

- Euh… oui, marmonna celui-ci faute de mieux.

- C'est super gentil ! s'étrangla Holly. Les balais ne sont pas donnés. Quand je pense que mon petit ami ne me paierait même pas un sachet de bonbons chez Honeydukes. Remus a beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami comme toi, Sirius.

Sur ces mots, elle lui lança un regard tellement éloquent que celui-ci se sentit rougir malgré lui. Eh bien voilà ! Une seconde plus tôt, il songeait qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qui lui plaisait dans le corps de Sirius, y compris draguer les filles et à présent il y en avait une qui lui tombait du ciel. C'était le moment ou jamais. Remus réfléchit une fraction de seconde à ce que Sirius répondrait si on lui tendait une perche pareille.

- Ouais c'est vrai, fit-il en essayant d'imiter la mine suffisante de Sirius… sans succès malheureusement.

Il voulut s'appuyer contre le miroir pour se donner plus de prestance mais celui-ci bascula sur lui-même sous le poids de son corps et manqua de peu de l'envoyer valser contre une étagère de tenues sportives. James et Peter durent se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et masquèrent leurs pouffements en quinte de toux. Holly lança à Remus un sourire en coin puis se tourna vers James pour jeter un œil au balai qu'il tenait dans ses bras avec précaution comme un bébé.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous lui avez pris ? s'enquit-elle intéressée.

- Le nouvel Astiqueur 3 a l'air pas mal, dit James en lui montrant le bijou rutilant, en plus c'est dans notre budget.

- Un Astiqueur, répéta Holly avec un sifflement admiratif, eh bien ! Il va avoir la classe là-dessus le petit Lupin.

A ces mots, elle eut à nouveau son sourire en coin. C'en fut trop pour Remus qui eut l'impression que les bras lui tombaient le long du corps. James et Peter échangèrent un drôle de sourire amusé.

- J'espère que tu ne dis pas ce genre de chose devant Timothy, taquina James.

C'était probablement son petit ami. Le président du club d'échec s'appelait Timothy Jones, c'était un Gryffondor, sans doute s'agissait-il de lui. Sans se sentir offensée le moins du monde, Holly haussa les épaules.

- Comme si ça lui faisait quelque chose, marmonna-t-elle avec indifférence. Bon j'y vais. On se voit demain à l'entraînement, James. Embrassez Remus pour moi !

- Compte sur nous ! s'écria Peter qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux émerveillés des jambes athlétiques de la belle blondinette.

Dès qu'elle eut disparu dans un rayon, il se tourna vers Remus, que cet échange avait laissé blême.

- Encore une qui a un faible pour toi, Remus, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. A ce rythme-là, Sirius va bientôt se dépasser lui-même sur l'échelle de popularité auprès des filles.

Remus ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Il ne savait guère que penser. Il avait essayé de prendre un air sûr de lui, de se comporter comme Sirius mais le charme n'avait pas fonctionné. A l'évidence, Sirius avait un petit truc en plus qui lui échappait totalement.

- Alors ? lança soudain James en lui mettant le balai sous le nez. Il te convient ?

Remus fut bien obligé de faire semblant de s'y intéresser.

- Oui il a l'air très bien, répondit-il, mais c'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas l'essayer.

A cet instant, la caissière qui se trouvait non loin de là les entendit.

- Si vous voulez l'essayer, il y a de la place prévu pour ça dans la cour, dit-elle d'un ton abrupt, c'est une mornille.

James sortit une mornille de la bourse de Sirius et les trois garçons se précipitèrent dans la cour.

Un peu plus tard, quand il fut l'heure de rentrer, James, Remus et Peter se sentaient plus joyeux que si c'était Noël. La pluie avait enfin cédé la place au soleil et le fait d'avoir essayé un excellent balai avait chassé en un rien de temps tous les papillons noirs dans la tête de Remus. Après avoir payé l'Astiqueur 3 avec l'argent de Sirius, les trois garçons avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à en parler avec animation. Remus brûlait à présent de retrouver son corps pour pouvoir en profiter.

- Il est tellement fin qu'on le sent à peine, dit-il avec ravissement. C'est un vrai bonheur de voler dessus.

- Je sais qu'on a dit que les balais ne se prêtaient pas mais ça t'ennuierait de me laisser le tester un de ces jours, quémanda James d'une petite voix. Le mien commence à être passé de mode. Ca m'a donné envie d'en avoir un nouveau.

- Tu n'auras qu'à en toucher deux mots à Sirius à l'approche de ton anniversaire, conseilla Peter en lui donnant un léger coup de coude complice.

Ils furent soudain surpris par Remus qui venait de lâcher son balai sous le coup d'un accès de stupeur inégalable. Les deux garçons inquiets crurent même pendant une fraction de seconde qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Remus n'en fit rien et se contenta de rester figé comme une statue, ses yeux braqués au loin.

- Euh… Remus ça va ? s'enquit James hésitant.

Remus ne répondit pas. Sans se départir de leur inquiétude, James et Peter firent alors volte-face et virent ce qui mettait leur ami dans cet état : à quelques mètres d'eux, Sirius était en train d'embrasser Jane Hathaway.

oOoOoOo

- J'ai passé un après-midi magique avec toi, souffla Sirius à l'oreille de Jane lorsqu'ils furent aux abords des diligences de retour.

- Moi aussi, avoua Jane qui avait effectivement des étoiles plein les yeux.

A présent le moment était venu pour eux de se quitter. Jane venait d'apercevoir Mary et Lily qui l'observaient de loin pendant qu'un garçon les pressait de monter à bord d'une diligence. Sirius comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait pas la retenir pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter. Elle avait été charmante tout au long de la sortie, partir ainsi lui semblait bien amer et lui laissait un goût d'inachevé. Tout en sachant pertinemment que Remus n'apprécierait pas, Sirius ne put se contrôler et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres après lui avoir dit au revoir. La jeune fille resta éberluée et Sirius prit conscience de son acte.

- Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il en rougissant.

- Non, répliqua Jane encore un peu hébétée, c'était… il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être désolé.

Sirius retrouva alors confiance en lui.

- C'est vrai ? lança-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oui, assura Jane qui souriait à son tour à présent.

Il se pencha alors vers elle pour lui donner un baiser plus long, un vrai baiser, loin de se douter qu'à quelques mètres de là, Remus avait vu sur toute la scène.

- Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter, conseilla James à voix basse plus mal à l'aise que s'il avait surpris les jeunes gens dans une situation encore plus compromettante.

Remus resta de marbre mais ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'ils semblaient capables de lancer l'Avada Kedavra. Sirius salua une dernière fois la jeune fille, qui se précipita dans la carriole avec ses amies pendant que lui-même s'en retournait vers les siens.

- Coucou ! lança-t-il jovialement. Alors comment ça a été ? Vous avez trouvé un balai ?

James et Remus étaient trop statufiés pour répondre. Ce fut Peter qui reprit le premier ses esprits et qui ramassa le long paquet que Remus avait laissé tomber par terre.

- Oui, dit-il précipitamment en le lui tendant, on a pris un Astiqueur 3.

- Ah vous avez très bien fait, approuva Sirius d'un ton éclatant.

Il se tourna alors vers Remus et attendit visiblement quelque chose… mais rien ne vint. Remus semblait avoir pris le regard d'un basilic à travers un voile de brume.

- Ben alors, lança Sirius en agitant le balai emballé pour le faire réagir, tu ne me remercies pas ?

Sirius n'en eut pas conscience mais il se retrouva tout à coup en très grand danger. Remus semblait hésiter entre sortir sa baguette magique ou lui faire sauter des dents à mains nues. Finalement, songeant qu'abimer son propre corps eût été idiot, il opta pour une troisième solution et prit la fuite, les yeux plein de larmes. Sirius le regarda partir presque en courant, la mine interloquée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? fit-il en tournant vers James son regard complètement désorienté.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre en boîte !<strong>

**Alors comment Sirius va-t-il s'en sortir après cette nouvelle bourde ? Remus pardonnera-t-il une fois encore ?**

**Prochain chapitre : nouvelle tentative pour résoudre le problème de l'échange des corps, peut-être enfin la bonne !**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, laissez-moi une petite review pour donner votre avis s'il vous plaît !**


	9. La solution au problème

**Bonsoir, un chapitre par semaine, je pense avoir adopté cette fois le bon rythme (sauf en cas de contretemps majeur).**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent toujours cette fic. Merci à An'SeeTheStars, Holmes11 et vampirefell pour leurs reviews.**

**Pour répondre à Holmes11 (merci pour tes reviews ^^) : les tensions entre Remus et Sirius resteront présentes tout au long de l'histoire (avec plus ou moins de pics de crise lol) parce que Sirius est trop tête brûlée et Remus trop anxieux à l'idée de ce qui se passerait si son secret était découvert. Et puis ça maintient le rythme en alerte de les laisser sur le qui-vive. Par contre, je précise que la bourde de Sirius au chapitre précédent est en quelques sortes le point névralgique. Il est arrivé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus égoïste et oui je te rassure, il va se rendre compte qu'il a dépassé les bornes.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : La solution au problème<strong>

Remus ne fit pas le chemin de retour en compagnie de ses amis et resta introuvable à l'heure du dîner. Quoiqu'il se sentît un peu coupable d'être le responsable de cette nouvelle situation, Sirius essaya de n'en rien montrer, pas même lorsque James lui fit la leçon dans la diligence qui les reconduisait à Poudlard.

- Tu as dépassé les bornes Sirius, gronda-t-il, tu crois qu'il suffit d'offrir à Remus un balai pour acheter le droit de faire tout ce que tu veux dans son corps ?

- Je n'ai pas offert ce balai à Remus pour me déculpabiliser de mes maladresses, rétorqua Sirius d'un ton offensé, et je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai seulement été à un rendez-vous avec une fille. Ce n'est pas un crime.

- Tu l'as embrassée, Sirius ! explosa James en martelant ses genoux de ses poings.

- Ce n'était qu'un baiser innocent.

- C'était le premier baiser de Remus et tu le lui as volé ! aboya James qui était tellement en colère que ses cheveux paraissaient plus ébouriffés que jamais. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça.

Sirius prit une expression suffoquée comme s'il avait reçu un cognard dans l'estomac.

- C'était son premier baiser ? s'étrangla-t-il. Tu veux dire qu'il n'a _jamais_ embrassé de fille avant ?

- En quoi ça te surprend ? fulmina James. Tu l'as déjà entendu nous parler d'une fille ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a jamais eu de petite amie. Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu en as l'air !

Sirius apprécia moyennement cette dernière remarque mais ne répliqua rien. Il commençait à vraiment se sentir mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Remus. C'était une chose de se pavaner dans le corps de son ami parce qu'il avait réussi à intégrer l'équipe de quidditch en utilisant ses pouvoirs spéciaux, c'en était une autre de le blesser en lui volant des instants précieux qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Avoir sa première petite amie et découvrir les prémices de l'amour était précisément ce genre de choses qu'il n'était pas censé vivre à la place de Remus. Sirius poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu le blesser, dit-il la gorge nouée, je vous assure que je voulais seulement lui rendre service, l'aider à avoir une meilleure réputation.

- Remus ne veut pas d'une meilleure réputation, rétorqua James agacé quoiqu'il s'adoucît légèrement en voyant que son ami se sentait vraiment coupable, il veut seulement rester lui-même c'est-à-dire discret.

Peter eut un étrange raclement de gorge comme s'il n'en était pas si sûr mais James ne prit pas garde à lui, trop occupé à admonester Sirius.

Celui-ci prit bien conscience d'être allé trop loin en embrassant Jane sous son nez – « en embrassant Jane tout court ! » — et décida d'aller voir Remus après dîner pour lui présenter ses plus plates excuses.

Il le chercha un peu partout dans le château et finit par le trouver bien planqué… sur le toit de la tour de Gryffondor, son sanctuaire. Le regard perdu dans le vague, les yeux rougis du jeune homme indiquait clairement qu'il avait pleuré.

- Remus ?

- Dégage, laissa échapper celui-ci dans un souffle à peine audible sans détourner ses yeux du soleil couchant.

Sirius grimaça comme s'il avait bu une boisson trop chaude mais n'obtempéra pas et s'assit plutôt à côté de son ami, qui amorça un geste pour se lever.

- Attends ne t'en va pas ! supplia Sirius en le faisant rasseoir de force. Je n'aime pas qu'on soit fâchés et ça nous arrive trop souvent ces derniers temps.

- La faute à qui ? siffla Remus entre ses dents.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit comme s'il avait pensé quelque chose mais s'était ravisé de le dire au dernier moment.

- Ma faute, murmura-t-il à la place en baissant les yeux d'un air coupable, entièrement ma faute. Je ne fais aucun effort depuis le début. Je comprends que tu sois en colère. J'ai manqué de sensibilité vis-à-vis de toi.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, renchérit Remus en hochant la tête.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû aller à ce rendez-vous avec Jane, encore moins l'embrasser, confessa Sirius en tordant nerveusement ses doigts, en fait je n'aurais jamais dû l'aborder en ton nom. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- De toute évidence, acquiesça Remus les lèvres pincées. Mais ça ne change pas beaucoup par rapport à d'habitude.

- Je te demande pardon, s'excusa Sirius le plus sincèrement du monde, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi mais je vais arranger les choses.

- Tu vas arranger les choses, répéta Remus d'un ton amer, si tu en étais capable ça se saurait. Je crois plutôt que tu en as assez fait.

- Je vais aller parler à Jane et lui dire que j'ai un peu déraillé et qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, promit Sirius à contrecœur, comme ça tout ira bien.

Le regard de Remus devint effrayant.

- Non, s'emporta-t-il, tout n'ira pas bien. Comment ça pourrait aller ? Nous sommes prisonniers de ces corps qui ne nous appartiennent pas et nous ne savons absolument pas ce qu'il faut faire pour y remédier. Nous ne pouvons pas échanger nos places Sirius, nous avons essayé mais nous sommes trop différents. Maintenant il faut arrêter cette hécatombe avant de commettre un faux pas irréparable.

- Calme-toi ! lança Sirius en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose dans les notes que j'ai prises hier soir à la bibliothèque.

- Tiens puisqu'on en parle, commenta Remus en se redressant d'un bond.

Ils se hâtèrent de retourner dans le dortoir.

- J'ai épluché tes notes et il y a peut-être quelque chose qu'on pourrait tenter, dit Remus en attrapant les parchemins sur la table de nuit de Sirius.

Après les avoir passés en revue, il en montra un à son ami, qui le parcourut rapidement des yeux.

- C'est une formule sacrément compliquée, commenta-t-il, en plus il y a tout un rituel à préparer. C'est du vaudou ou quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur, lança Remus d'un air provocateur.

- Je constate simplement, grommela Sirius entre ses dents.

Remus ne se départit pas de son air goguenard qui seyait si bien au visage de Sirius.

- Tu sais, tu as le droit d'avoir peur, ricana Remus dans un élan de perfidie, après tout ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des faiblesses.

- Peur ? Faiblesse ? s'offusqua Sirius en bombant le torse. Tu sais à qui tu parles ! Je vais te montrer qui ne se sent pas à la hauteur. Où sont rangées les bougies ?

Tandis qu'il commençait à mettre en place le matériel, sous le sourire en coin de son camarade, Sirius cessa subitement toute action et se tourna vers son ami avec un regard soupçonneux.

- Tu m'as manipulé pour que j'accepte de faire cette expérience.

- Oui, admit Remus avec un sourire caustique.

- Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, Lunard.

- Eh j'ai été à bonne école avec vous ! On dirait que toutes ces années de fréquentations assidues commencent à porter leurs fruits.

Il jeta un œil au parchemin et fronça les sourcils.

- De l'asphodèle, lut-il, on en a ? Et de l'armoise ?

Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air dubitatif.

- Ca ne me dit rien, répondit-il, à mon avis, Slughorn doit en avoir.

Remus n'en eut pas besoin davantage. Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller, lança Sirius, on a déjà eu des ennuis avec Slughorn ce matin.

- Prépare tout, ordonna Remus sans prêter attention à ses recommandations, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

- Tu devrais au moins prendre la cape d'invisibilité.

- Pas besoin.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il martelait la porte du bureau de Slughorn. Il avait vu de la lumière sous la porte et par chance, l'heure du couvre-feu n'était pas encore passée. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de se sentir mal à l'aise s'il croisait Rusard dans les couloirs. Après une bonne minute de percussion contre le panneau de bois, Slughorn se décida enfin à venir ouvrir.

- Ah c'est vous Black, fit-il d'un ton un peu bourru, excusez-moi j'étais occupé à…

Remus n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase. Ses oreilles perdirent une partie de leurs capacités lorsqu'il aperçut Rogue assis face au bureau du professeur. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent d'une lueur furieuse sitôt qu'il aperçut l'un de ses ennemis de toujours.

- Vous voulez quelque chose mon garçon ? s'enquit Slughorn perplexe.

Remus revint aussitôt à lui.

- Euh oui, bredouilla-t-il un peu intimidé de déranger un professeur en dehors des cours, j'aurais besoin de… racine d'asphodèle et d'armoise.

- Comment ? s'étonna Slughorn.

Il exécuta un bond de recul très étrange, qui fit froncer les sourcils de Remus. S'était-il trompé ? Il lui semblait pourtant que non. Pourquoi Slughorn réagissait-il ainsi ? Un peu en retrait, Rogue, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, fronça également les sourcils d'un air sceptique.

- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous avez l'intention de faire avec ça à une heure pareille ? interrogea Slughorn d'une voix velouteuse qui trahissait une curieuse panique.

Remus déglutit difficilement. L'enseignant se doutait-il du sort qu'il allait tenter d'exécuter ? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas deviner si facilement. Remus chercha une parade à toute vitesse. Il devait trouver une excuse acceptable malheureusement il ne connaissait pas du tout les propriétés magiques exploitables des plantes qu'il réclamait et il allait de soi qu'il ne pourrait pas berner si facilement un expert en la matière. Il commença à regretter de n'avoir pas pris la cape d'invisibilité comme le lui avait conseillé Sirius.

- Je…, bredouilla-t-il, j'en ai besoin pour…

- Un somnifère je suppose.

Remus crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. C'était Rogue qui venait de parler. Celui-ci s'avançait vers eux d'un pas tranquille, le visage insondable. La Terre s'était-elle arrêtée de tourner ? Depuis quand Rogue venait-il en aide à Sirius Black ? Peut-être était-ce un piège. Voilà qui eût été déjà plus plausible. N'ayant aucune idée à proposer cependant, il prit le risque d'entrer dans le jeu de son vieil ennemi.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il alors en ne regardant que Slughorn comme si c'était lui qui avait parlé, c'est pour un somnifère.

- La racine d'asphodèle et l'armoise ne donnent pas de somnifère, répliqua Slughorn soudain suspicieux.

- En fait si, intervint Rogue d'une voix paisible, c'est une découverte toute récente du professeur Hergesheimer. Le mélange de ces deux plantes produit un somnifère si puissant qu'elle l'a appelé La Goutte du Mort-vivant.

- Eh bien ! commenta Slughorn sans se départir de sa mine sceptique. Voilà qui donne envie ! Comment savez-vous cela Severus ?

- Je l'ai lu dans une revue il y a quelques semaines, répondit Rogue sans la moindre hésitation, j'aime bien me tenir informé des récentes découvertes.

- A l'évidence, je devrais vous imiter mon garçon, murmura Slughorn évasivement. Bien dans ces conditions, je n'ai aucune raison de vous refuser votre demande, Black.

- Merci monsieur vous me sauvez, répondit Remus immensément soulagé, je dors tellement mal en ce moment.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ce matin, répondit Slughorn avec un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner pour aller chercher les ingrédients réclamés dans son armoire personnelle. J'espère que ça vous aidera à faire passer votre envie de vous promener la nuit.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite bourse de toile contenant ce que Remus avait demandé. Celui-ci remercia chaleureusement le professeur avant de s'empresser de fuir, encore tout retourné d'avoir été ainsi aidé par Rogue. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien cacher ?

- Vous partez déjà Severus ? entendit-il derrière son dos.

- Oui j'ai du travail à terminer, répondit Rogue en se hâtant de sortir du bureau pour courir à la suite de Remus qui ravala un soupir.

Il fallait se douter qu'il n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

- Attends Black !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança Remus en imitant le ton naturellement agacé de Sirius chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de Rogue.

- Tu pourrais me parler plus gentiment, siffla Rogue les yeux scintillants, sans moi tu étais dans de beaux draps.

- Sans blague, grinça Remus qui se trouva étonnamment convaincant dans le rôle de Sirius tout à coup, tu veux peut-être que je te fasse livrer des fleurs avec un mot de remerciement ?

- N'essaie pas de faire ton malin pour me distraire ! répliqua Rogue avec un sourire triomphal. Tu n'as pas du tout l'intention de te préparer un somnifère.

- Je t'assure, j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, marmonna Remus en haussant les épaules, mais grâce à toi ce soir j'espère faire de beaux rêves.

- Tu ne savais pas plus que Slughorn que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donnait un somnifère, trancha Rogue en se mettant soudain devant Remus pour lui barrer le chemin. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vraiment derrière la tête tes copains et toi ?

- Rien d'autre que l'envie de passer une bonne nuit, répondit Remus du tac au tac, mais tant bien même il y aurait autre chose, cite-moi une seule bonne raison de te le dire.

Rogue plissa ses petits yeux noirs, les ailes du nez frémissantes comme s'il humait une odeur nauséabonde. Soudain, il esquissa un sourire mauvais.

- Je vais t'en donner une de raison, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers son vieil ennemi qui fronça le nez en signe de dégoût, je pourrais aller en parler à Dumbledore.

- Lui parler de quoi ? fit Remus d'un air de défi.

En dépit de tous ses efforts pour garder un air d'assurance, Remus commençait à être terrifié. La mine cauteleuse de Rogue ne lui disait rien du tout. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il était redoutablement intelligent mais de là à avoir compris sur deux pauvres plantes tout ce qui se trafiquait. Pouvait-il réellement avoir saisi ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ? Peut-être était-il en train de remettre en place toutes les pièces du puzzle : les incohérences dans le comportement de Sirius et Remus entre autres. Conscient de dominer le dialogue, le sourire Rogue s'élargit jusqu'à devenir carnassier.

- L'association des deux plantes que tu as demandées à Slughorn entre dans un rituel très complexe d'une des branches les plus obscures de la magie noire : la fabrication des Horcruxes.

Remus avait à peine entendu le dernier mot. Son cœur avait manqué un battement en entendant les mots « magie noire ». Cet échange d'âmes involontaire auquel les deux garçons s'étaient livrés relevait-il réellement de magie noire ? Cela expliquait pourquoi il était si difficile à défaire. Terrifié à l'idée d'avoir touché à ce genre de magie même sans le faire exprès, Remus eut un frisson qui n'échappa guère à Rogue.

- Tes amis et toi ne vous livreriez pas à une pareille folie ? lança soudain Rogue d'un ton qui avait quelque chose de menaçant.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? glapit Remus d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Je ne sais même pas ce que sont les… les Horcruxes. Je ne suis pas fan de magie noire comme toi.

Le teint cireux de Rogue prit une horrible couleur de lait caillé et son sourire s'effaça presque complètement.

- Ca ne te rend pas plus fréquentable pour autant, grinça-t-il en jetant un regard glacé au sac en toile que Remus tenait à la main. Toi et tes copains, je suis sûr que vous cachez bien votre jeu.

Remus ne répondit rien et se contenta de toiser Rogue d'un air de défi. Effectivement il cachait bien son jeu, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire et il savait que Rogue faisait de son mieux pour essayer de le déstabiliser et lui soutirer des informations. Il était hors de question de montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Rogue pouvait faire du moindre bois un feu de joie.

Même si Sirius aurait sûrement réagi au quart de tour et sorti sa baguette magique, Remus se contenta de rester calme. Il valait mieux ne pas se lancer dans un duel de sortilège. Il n'était pas aussi vif que Sirius hélas Rogue aurait probablement le dessus et se poserait d'autant plus de questions. Devant l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur d'ordinaire si tête brûlée, Rogue fit un pas de plus vers lui. Leurs visages se touchèrent presque.

- Je te préviens Black, chuchota-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, je vais vous avoir à l'œil toi et tes amis.

- Tiens donc, lança Remus d'un ton goguenard si parfait qu'il crut observer la scène de l'extérieur, ça va nous changer.

Rogue esquissa un horrible rictus mais n'ajouta rien et se contenta de contourner son vieil ennemi pour partir dans l'autre sens.

- Je t'ai à l'œil, répéta-t-il simplement. Si je découvre que vous préparez quelque chose de pas clair, j'en informerai Dumbledore.

Remus resta alors suffoqué devant tant d'outrecuidance. Il ne manquait pas de culot ! N'était-ce pas plutôt lui qui était au centre d'un complot ? Sirius et James le soupçonnaient de vouloir ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, ni plus, ni moins. Remus faillit lui lancer une réplique cinglante à ce sujet mais se contint au dernier moment. Il savait que Rogue cherchait tous les moyens pour le provoquer, simplement le provoquer. Il était impératif de ne pas répondre. Ils auraient tout le temps de mener l'enquête à propos des activités secrètes des Serpentards après avoir récupéré leurs corps respectifs.

oOoOoOo

En remontant à la tour de Gryffondor, Remus passa devant James et Peter, qui finissaient ensemble un devoir dans la salle commune. Ils virent leur ami foncer à toute vitesse du portrait de la Grosse Dame jusqu'à l'escalier menant au dortoir comme s'il était poursuivi par un Inferi. Les deux amis n'eurent qu'à échanger un bref regard pour se comprendre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils avaient remballé leurs affaires et montaient dans le dortoir à la suite de leur camarade pour voir ce qui se trafiquait dans les chambres.

Lorsque Remus entra, il vit Sirius agenouillé au centre d'un cercle de bougies qu'il allumait l'une après l'autre au moyen de sa baguette magique.

- Tu as trouvé ?

Remus lui lança son petit sac de toile. Sirius y jeta un œil et sourit.

- Bravo, congratula-t-il, Slughorn ne t'a pas trop posé de questions ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? glapit soudain James en faisant irruption dans le dortoir l'air ahuri.

Les deux garçons eurent un violent sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? renchérit Peter en entrant juste derrière.

- Fermez la porte ! ordonna Sirius pour toute réponse. Personne ne doit entrer.

Peter obtempéra tandis que James examinait tout ce cirque, éberlué.

- Vous êtes complètement barrés, commenta-t-il mal assuré, on dirait que vous allez tout faire sauter. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous allez faire exactement ?

Remus lui montra le protocole du rituel de transfert des âmes inscrit sur le parchemin. Bouche bée, James se laissa tomber sur son lit, vidé de ses forces.

- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir faire ça maintenant ? Ca m'a l'air risqué.

- On ne va pas attendre le déluge, riposta Remus en haussant les épaules, il faut bien tenter quelque chose.

- Comment vous avez eu les plantes ? s'étonna James. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes allés les piquer dans l'armoire de Slughorn.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Remus, je suis allé les demander poliment.

- Et il te les a données sans faire d'histoire ? s'étrangla Peter. Après la scène de ce matin ? C'est dingue.

- En fait, avoua Remus, il a essayé de savoir ce que j'avais l'intention d'en faire et comme je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, j'ai inventé.

- Raconter des bobards sur les plantes à Slughorn ? lança Sirius incrédule. C'est courageux. Moi je n'aurais pas osé.

- Et… il a gobé ce que tu lui as dit ? s'enquit Peter au bord de l'implosion.

Remus sut que cette confidence allait susciter bon nombre de réactions mais il se résolut à dire la vérité et leur parla de l'intervention de Rogue. Comme il s'y attendait, ses trois amis faillirent s'étrangler avec leur salive en entendant cela.

- Tu es complètement fou de lui avoir fait confiance, lança Sirius d'un ton de reproche, il aurait pu t'attirer de gros ennuis.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, plaida Remus, et de toute façon ce n'était pas un piège.

- Mais apparemment il a des soupçons maintenant, nota James embêté. Il va être encore plus collant que d'habitude.

- Raison de plus pour régler cette affaire au plus vite, conclut Remus.

Il hésita un instant puis se tourna vers Sirius.

- Rogue m'a parlé de quelque chose qui avait l'air de l'inquiéter, murmura-t-il, les Horcruxes… ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit Sirius en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, pourquoi ? Ca devrait ?

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Remus soudain gêné, il parait que c'est de la magie noire très avancée et… comme je sais que ta famille…

Il se tut aussitôt, le visage écarlate en croisant le regard furieux de son ami, son regard furieux en fait. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il avait quelque chose d'un peu effrayant quand il était en colère, comme s'il laissait malgré lui entrevoir le loup.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? s'énerva Sirius profondément offensé. Tu crois qu'avec ma famille, on se fait des petites soirées de magie noire à la maison ?

- Non, s'empressa de répondre Remus en rougissant, non bien sûr que non je… pardon oublions ça ! C'était stupide.

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête mais il semblait encore un peu contrarié. Pour cacher sa gêne, Remus se tourna vers James et Peter.

- D'après ces notes, dit-il en montrant une ligne à James sur le parchemin, Peter et toi pouvez lire la formule avec nous pour nous prêter vos pouvoirs magiques et augmenter les chances de réussite.

- Vous devriez vous abstenir, suggéra Sirius en ajoutant les ingrédients de Slughorn dans une petite coupelle prévue à cet effet. Imaginez que ça ne fonctionne pas et que Peter et James échangent leurs corps à leur tour !

Peter et James échangèrent un regard très différent l'un de l'autre.

- Pour aider, on… on devrait peut-être courir le risque non ? dit timidement Peter.

James le regarda comme s'il avait deux de QI puis leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius en revanche dissimula un sourire. Il ne doutait pas que Peter aurait été ravi de se retrouver coincé dans le corps de James, l'inverse en revanche était beaucoup moins garanti. Pour des raisons de sécurité, James et Peter se tinrent donc à une distance respectueuse de la scène tandis que Sirius et Remus prirent place assis face à face en tailleur dans le cercle de feu. Ils vérifièrent alors sur le parchemin que tous les éléments étaient rassemblés.

- On a les bougies, les ingrédients, le pentagramme… dis donc c'est vraiment de la magie ancienne ! J'espère que ça fait encore ses preuves, marmonna Sirius moyennement convaincu. Tu es prêt à réciter la formule magique ?

- Attends, répliqua Remus en s'arrêtant sur une ligne du parchemin les sourcils froncés, ils disent qu'avant de réciter la formule… on doit échanger nos sangs.

- Quoi ?

James eut une grimace malgré lui et Peter sembla presque se retenir de vomir.

- Sirius, dans quel livre est-ce que tu as pris ce rituel ? s'enquit James soudain furieux. Il ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance. Quand il est question de sang, c'est souvent qu'il s'agit de magie noire.

- Je t'assure que le livre ne traitait pas de magie noire, promit Sirius déconcerté, je ne l'ai pas pris dans la réserve.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent un instant en silence sans trop savoir que faire. Ils attendirent que quelqu'un prenne la parole et décide de la marche à suivre. La mine de James indiqua clairement qu'il était partisan pour tout arrêter avant de commettre une grave erreur mais Remus semblait incapable de renoncer si près du but.

- Il faut essayer, dit-il finalement, c'est peut-être le seul moyen pour Sirius et moi de redevenir normaux.

- Mais à quel prix ? objecta James inquiet. Jouer avec la magie noire entraîne toujours des retombées.

- De toute façon, ça ne pourra pas être pire, laissa échapper Remus entre ses dents.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir et se leva d'un bond pour aller chercher son couteau dans sa malle, une lame spéciale capable de couper n'importe quoi, défaire n'importe quel nœud et forcer toutes les serrures. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire de son oncle Alphard et il en était fou.

- Vous avez le droit d'échanger vos sangs ? questionna soudain Peter en voyant Sirius se rasseoir face à Remus.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, fit Peter en rougissant de gêne à son tour, ce n'est pas contagieux ? Je veux dire… la lycanthropie ne se transmet pas aussi par le sang ?

Ses trois camarades le regardèrent consternés. Pendant une fraction de seconde, James et Sirius semblèrent dubitatifs mais Remus dissipa toutes les inquiétudes.

- Evidemment que non, répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il eût jamais entendue.

Peter devint tout à fait cramoisi et marmonna une excuse pour sa maladresse. Rassuré, Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et s'entailla légèrement la main avant de passer le couteau à Remus qui eut un tressaillement soudain mais ne renonça pas pour autant. Lorsqu'ils se furent tous les deux coupés, ils plaquèrent leurs paumes ensanglantées l'une contre l'autre en ravalant une grimace et levèrent leurs baguettes avant de réciter la formule.

Une brise violente s'éleva dans la pièce, jaillissant de nulle part et éteignit d'un coup toutes les bougies avant d'envelopper le corps des deux adolescents tandis que deux filets de lumière blanche jaillirent des baguettes et les lièrent comme des cordes. Pris de panique, Peter alla se planquer derrière son lit et James lui-même eut un mouvement de recul mais il resta sur le qui-vive, sa baguette à la main, prêt à intervenir.

Le phénomène ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, comme la première fois. Bientôt les fils de lumière blanche se dissipèrent dans un grésillement analogue à un court-circuit électrique et le vent retomba. Comme lors de l'accident avec le Polynectar, Remus et Sirius perdirent conscience et s'effondrèrent tous les deux dans le cercle de bougies encore fumantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors est-ce que ce serait enfin la bonne ? Remus et Sirius vont-ils retrouver leurs corps respectifs ? Réponse la semaine prochaine.<strong>

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Ca vous a plu ? Laissez donc votre avis !**

**Prochain chapitre : retour de Jane Hathaway (parce qu'il faut bien rattraper les bourdes de Sirius... ou du moins essayer)**


	10. Romance au clair de lune

**Coucou, alors là moins d'une semaine entre deux chapitres, je viens de battre mon record **

**Merci à ceux qui continuent à lire et à commenter cette fic. Merci beaucoup à vampirefell et Holmes11 pour leurs reviews.**

**Pour répondre à Holmes11 : je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Si tu aimes le suspense, réjouis-toi car je n'en ai pas encore fini avec nos Maraudeurs XD. C'est vrai que Remus se montre très lunatique (sans jeu de mots) lors de sa conversation avec Sirius. En fait, il donne l'impression de se calmer brusquement et de pardonner à son ami ce qu'il lui a fait mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Remus est bel et bien fâché contre Sirius (ce qu'on ne peut lui reprocher vu ce qu'il endure) mais plutôt que de lui crier dessus (je pense que ce n'est pas son style), il préfère agir au lieu de s'énerver (d'où sa détermination à mettre en œuvre le rituel).**

**Voilà une réponse qui m'a permis de faire un petit rappel de ce qu'il y avait dans le chapitre précédent (même s'il a été posté récemment). Dans celui-ci un nouveau personnage de l'univers d'HP va faire son apparition, je vous laisse découvrir de qui il s'agit.**

**Je ne vais pas laisser traîner plus longtemps le suspense, bonne lecture ! Ne vous laissez pas effrayer par le titre du chapitre lol!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Romance au clair de lune<strong>

James se précipita aussitôt sur les deux garçons.

- Sirius ! Remus ! glapit-il paniqué sans savoir lequel des deux secouer d'abord. Est-ce que ça va ?

Peter sortit de sa cachette et accourut à son tour. Les deux adolescents inertes retrouvèrent très vite leurs esprits et se redressèrent en même temps, l'air un peu sonnés.

- Alors ça a marché ? questionna Peter qui ne tenait plus en place.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un long regard et la réponse survint aussitôt : leurs visages se décomposèrent au même instant. Le rituel avait échoué. Ni James, ni Peter ne surent que dire pour les réconforter.

- On trouvera bien un autre moyen, assura James dans ses petits souliers.

Personne ne lui répondit. Incapable de s'exprimer à la suite de cet échec cuisant, Remus et Sirius allèrent aussitôt se réfugier dans leurs lits et tirèrent les rideaux pour ne pas être dérangés. James et Peter se regardèrent désemparés, eurent tous les deux un long soupir puis se résolurent à ranger prestement les bougies et le matériel utilisé pour le rituel avant d'aller se coucher à leur tour. Cette histoire n'était pas finie.

oOoOoOo

Bien loin de tout cela, dans la tour de Serdaigle, Jane Hathaway avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle se repassait le film de sa journée avec un bonheur sans pareil, le cœur partagé entre la douceur des merveilleux instants qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Remus, le meilleur garçon du monde, et la nostalgie que tout fût déjà terminé. Quand le reverrait-elle ? La prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs mois. Et au fond peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas donner suite à cette simple sortie. Peut-être se trompait-elle totalement lorsqu'elle espérait qu'ils allaient sortir ensemble.

Pourtant il l'avait embrassée. Embrassée. Ce n'était pas rien, surtout de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi réservé que Remus Lupin. Certes il avait l'air changé ces derniers temps mais il restait le discret et timide garçon qu'elle observait souvent à la bibliothèque malgré elle quand elle travaillait.

Quand il lui avait proposé de sortir la veille, elle n'en avait pas cru sa chance. Et même à présent que le rendez-vous s'était joliment achevé, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait déjà connu des garçons : un petit ami l'année passé, un garçon de sa classe qui la traitait plus bas que terre à présent, et un amour d'été, un ami d'enfance qui essayait de la récupérer à chaque grandes vacances.

Avec Remus, c'était différent. Elle avait passé de longues heures à le dévorer des yeux, planquée derrière ses livres, à espérer en secret attirer son attention tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas assez belle pour l'éblouir et que tant bien même elle aurait été une Vélane, Remus ne serait jamais venu lui parler. Il était trop timide. C'était pour ça qu'il la fascinait tant sans doute. A plusieurs reprises, elle l'avait vu chercher des livres entre les étagères et s'était arrangée l'air de rien pour les trouver avant lui et les lui apporter, saisissant ainsi un prétexte pour lui parler.

Ils avaient partagé des travaux ensemble, avaient appris à faire connaissance, superficiellement bien sûr mais Jane avait adoré ces moments à la bibliothèque avec lui. Il était si gentil, si serviable et si studieux. Il n'hésitait pas à lui expliquer la leçon à plusieurs reprises si elle ne comprenait pas. Il avait une voix douce et un sourire qui aurait mis n'importe qui en confiance. Les sentiments étaient venus presque aussitôt. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas en être autrement ? Comment aurait-il pu ne pas lui plaire ? Il avait tout pour lui.

Elle en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit qui la fit tressaillir légèrement. Dans le silence de la nuit le moindre son était décuplé et elle crut entendre un pas très discret dans la pièce. Elle crut que c'était une de ses camarades de chambre qui s'était levée pour une raison quelconque lorsqu'à sa grande stupeur, elle vit le rideau de son baldaquin bouger. Un méfait du vent ? Non il y avait une main humaine, qui avait saisi le rideau par un pan et qui le tirait délicatement pour laisser apparaître…

- Remus ?

De stupeur, Jane se redressa d'un bond dans son lit. Sirius vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle et lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas réveiller ses condisciples de dortoir.

- Comment est-tu entré ici ? chuchota Jane qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Par la fenêtre, avoua Sirius dans un souffle, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il fallait que je te parle.

Il était venu la voir en passant par la fenêtre ? Même si cela paraissait peu probable, c'était tellement romantique. Sous le charme, Jane voulut se jeter dans ses bras mais le jeune homme la repoussa.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle horrifiée.

- C'est de ça dont je suis venu te parler, murmura Sirius en cherchant minutieusement ses mots, de notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta l'adolescente qui redoutait le pire. Je t'ai mis en colère.

- Non pas du tout, rétorqua aussitôt Sirius d'une voix douce, c'est moi… je t'ai manqué de respect.

- Pardon ?

- Ce baiser… n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, dit-il avec embarras, c'était mal de ma part de te prendre ainsi au dépourvu… et ça ne me ressemble pas.

Jane se sentit soulagée. Pendant un instant, elle avait vraiment craint d'avoir commis une erreur sans le vouloir mais en réalité c'était Remus qui venait faire son mea culpa. Elle l'en aima davantage.

- C'est vrai que c'était… un peu inattendu de ta part, admit-elle, mais ça m'a plu. Enfin je veux dire… que ça ne m'a pas dérangé.

Elle commença à rougir de gêne et Sirius, qui jusqu'à maintenant, avait joué les hommes-araignées avec la ferme intention de mettre un terme à son ébauche d'histoire avec Jane, perdit d'un seul coup tous ses moyens. Elle était quand même très mignonne. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait fini par l'embrasser. D'ailleurs il aurait volontiers recommencé s'il n'était pas venu rompre.

- Remus, dit Jane d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure en lui caressant le visage, j'ai passé une excellente journée avec toi.

- Moi aussi, assura Sirius ce qui était parfaitement vrai, tu es une fille adorable… mais je ne peux pas… je suis…

Et voilà, les mots lui manquaient à présent. Il avait pourtant soigneusement préparé son discours dans son lit avant de se décider à venir. Tout lui échappait. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de dire : « Il ne faut plus qu'on se voie. » ? Ce n'était que quelques mots… mais si lourds de conséquences. Sirius ne ressentait pas vraiment de sentiments pour la jeune fille, il la connaissait à peine. Mais justement, après avoir entamé une si belle ébauche de relation, s'il l'envoyait promener à cet instant juste après le rendez-vous, juste après le baiser, il était certain de faire passer Remus pour un véritable goujat et un lâche par-dessus le marché.

- Si tu trouves que ça va trop vite, je comprendrais, assura Jane qui paniquait à présent.

De ses cheveux émanait toujours cet agréable parfum de fleur, tellement subtil que seul un odorat de lycan pouvait le percevoir avec une telle distinction. Sirius, qui n'y était pas encore accoutumé, sentit sa tête lui tourner dangereusement.

- On peut aller plus doucement, poursuivait-elle, on peut juste se voir et discu…

Trop tard. Complètement envoûté par sa voix pleine d'émotion, ses cheveux défaits qui coulaient sur ses épaules dénudées en une cascade d'ébène, Sirius ne put résister une seconde de plus et l'embrassa à nouveau. Comme la première fois, Jane parut un instant effarée mais elle ne mit guère de temps à reprendre ses esprits et à lui rendre son étreinte. Si Sirius était complètement ailleurs, elle non plus ne savait plus très bien où elle en était mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que cet instant s'arrête.

Cela dura quelques secondes, quelques secondes délicieuses pour les deux adolescents puis Sirius finit par retrouver un semblant d'esprit et s'écarta vivement de la jeune fille, qui prit peur et recula à son tour.

- Remus, balbutia-t-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place.

Sirius était pâle comme la mort.

- Non, bredouilla-t-il pour lui-même en essayant lui aussi de se raisonner, je ne suis pas venu pour ça… je ne peux pas…

Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Jane, dont les yeux brillaient de larmes.

- Désolé, dit-il en se redressant vivement pour quitter la chambre, je dois partir.

- Remus attends ! s'écria Jane beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Mais Sirius écarta le rideau et se glissa hors du lit puis hors de la chambre par la fenêtre avant que Jane ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir.

Celle-ci resta assise dans son lit quelques instants à observer la fenêtre par laquelle le jeune homme s'était littéralement envolé puis se recoucha. La vague d'émotions qui venait de déferler sur elle l'avait vidée de ses forces à tel point qu'elle n'eut même pas l'énergie de se relever pour aller jeter un œil à la fenêtre. Elle se rendormit presque instantanément… contrairement à sa camarade de dortoir, qui resta de longues secondes à regarder la fenêtre depuis son lit, le plus reculé de la chambre.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se sentit affreusement mal à l'aise. Après la tentative infructueuse pour rétablir la situation, Remus était devenu particulièrement à fleur de peau aussi Sirius sentit-il qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui confesser qu'il était encore parti en vadrouille la veille.

Même s'il n'avait eu que de bonnes intentions vis-à-vis de Jane, il se doutait qu'aucun de ses amis n'approuverait cette nouvelle initiative. Pour ne pas créer de tensions supplémentaires au sein du groupe, il prit le parti de faire profil bas. Il n'adressa pas un pied de nez à Rogue lorsqu'il passa près de lui dans la Grande Salle, ne se fit pas remarquer pendant le petit-déjeuner et avait même essayé de se peigner proprement comme le faisait Remus à son habitude. Ce dernier apprécia l'effort.

- Alors c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? demanda Peter entre deux bouchées de pancakes à la marmelade.

- Cours de sortilège, cours de botanique et cours de défense contre les forces du mal, énuméra James qui était encore fatigué de sa nuit.

- Je sais ce qu'on a comme cours, répliqua Peter, je parlais du reste. On ne cherche plus à savoir ce que manigancent les Serpentards ? Ni comment rendre à Remus et Sirius leurs corps respectifs ?

- Tu devrais parler encore plus fort, conseilla Remus blasé, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à Londres qui ne t'a pas entendu.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les enquêteurs ou autre, répliqua vivement James en faisant tourner son lard fumé dans son assiette, j'ai un entraînement de quidditch après les cours. Il va certainement durer toute la soirée.

- Je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurais fini ma retenue, déclara Sirius.

- Ah oui c'est vrai que c'est ce soir, se souvint tout à coup Remus, dommage ! J'espérais que tu viennes avec moi à la bibliothèque après les cours pour faire de nouvelles recherches.

- Vous vous en tirerez mieux sans moi, répliqua vivement Sirius, vu ce que j'ai trouvé la dernière fois.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise trouvaille, riposta gentiment Peter, vous vous êtes peut-être seulement planté en exécutant le rituel.

- Pas question de recommencer ! prévint James d'un ton sévère. J'ai toléré ça une fois et c'était une fois de trop. On s'y prendra différemment que par la magie noire.

- Ce n'était pas de la magie noire.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Oublions ça ! intervint Sirius avec impatience. On va trouver autre chose.

A cet instant, des centaines de hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour livrer leurs paquets, exécutant au passage un véritable ballet aérien. L'un d'entre eux, un des hiboux de l'école, descendit en piquet sur le quatuor et lâcha une lettre au centre de leur table, que Sirius réceptionna grâce à son habileté de loup. En outre, elle lui était adressée.

- Ce sont les Sherman, dit-il après avoir parcouru rapidement la lettre des yeux qu'il posa ensuite sur Remus, ils te rappellent qu'il y a une répétition ce soir à 20h.

- Ils peuvent toujours m'attendre, répondit Remus d'un ton grave, je me suis ridiculisé une fois pour toi. Maintenant, trouve une excuse !

- Tu t'en es bien sorti, assura Sirius, sinon ils auraient déjà envoyé des lettres d'insulte voire des beuglantes.

Remus resta fermement campé sur ses positions. Sirius aurait bien insisté davantage mais il remarqua au même moment ses cousines Bellatrix et Narcissa traverser la salle et s'asseoir chacune de part et d'autre de Rogue. Elles eurent à peine le temps de lui adresser quelques mots que celui-ci se leva d'un bond et quitta la salle d'un pas déterminé, le visage fermé. Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de tendre l'oreille pour écouter leur échange. Il entendit simplement Bellatrix insulter copieusement ce « sale pourceau odieux ».

- Le cours de sortilège va commencer, lança tout à coup James, ramenant son ami sur terre. On devrait y aller.

Les quatre garçons quittèrent la salle à leur tour sans un mot mais alors qu'ils franchirent les lourdes portes de bois, une jeune fille que Sirius ne connaissait pas l'intercepta au vol et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- C'est très dangereux de jouer avec le cœur et l'esprit.

Sirius crut que son sang allait se glacer dans les veines. Il voulut lui demander de s'expliquer mais la jeune fille disparut dans la foule aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Tu viens ? l'appela James.

Cette interpellation le tira aussitôt de sa rêverie. Encore tout retourné, il suivit ses amis jusqu'en cours de sortilège.

oOoOoOo

Jane Hathaway partageait son dortoir avec quatre autres filles. Trois d'entre elles étaient d'excellentes amies avec lesquelles elle prenait quelques-uns de ses repas et auprès desquelles elle s'asseyait à tous les cours qu'elle n'avait pas en commun avec les Gryffondors. Même si elle les abandonnait de temps à autre pour passer du temps avec Lily et Mary, qui étaient ses meilleures amies, les trois Serdaigle ne manquaient jamais de l'inviter à toutes leurs soirées papotage dans le dortoir.

La cinquième fille ne bénéficiait pas de ce privilège. C'était une adolescente discrète que tout le monde trouvait un peu bizarre et de ce fait refusait de fréquenter. Elle avait de gros yeux exorbités derrière d'épaisses lunettes, des cheveux épars et un teint pâle. Elle aurait pu être mignonne sans cette manie de fixer les gens de ses yeux protubérants avec un air effarouché comme si elle voyait des choses qui leur échappaient complètement.

Elle se prénommait Sybille Trelawney.

Ce matin-là, Sybille se réveilla très tôt comme à son habitude et arriva la première dans la Grande Salle. En général, elle prenait son petit-déjeuner à une vitesse vertigineuse et s'éclipsait avant même que les autres élèves n'arrivent afin de n'être pas prise par la foule. Elle détestait la foule, c'était mauvais pour son Troisième Œil.

Ce jour-là cependant, elle se força à rester plus longtemps car elle avait à discuter avec Jane Hathaway à propos de ce garçon qu'elle avait vu se glisser dans leur chambre en pleine nuit. Elle avait eu le temps de voir son visage juste avant qu'il ne saute pas la fenêtre. Effarée, elle avait attendu quelques instants puis n'entendant aucun bruit dans le coin de Jane, elle en avait conclu que la jeune fille s'était rendormie et s'était précipitée à la fenêtre. Elle n'avait vu que le mur et le vide vertigineux. Comment avait-il pu sauter sans se rompre le cou ? Cela semblait impossible. Sybille aimait les mystères.

- Est-ce que je peux te dire un mot Hathaway ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus tard à Jane lorsque ses quatre camarades de dortoir se furent assises à la table des Serdaigle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Jane, qui lui tournait le dos, sursauta tant elle ne s'y attendait pas et fit volte-face. Les yeux de chouette de Sybille lui donnaient un air à la fois grotesque et effrayant. Sitôt qu'elles la virent, les trois autres filles se mirent à ricaner. Elles étaient les premières à rire d'elle, par vengeance pour les moqueries dont elles-mêmes avaient été victimes à cause de leur voisinage avec cette voyante de pacotille.

Parce qu'elle était la descendante de Cassandra Trelawney, une célèbre voyante, Sybille se croyait dotée des mêmes dons, ce qui à l'évidence n'était pas le cas. Ainsi elle passait de longues heures assise sur son lit à essayer de lire dans sa boule de cristal, examinait toujours longuement les feuilles de thé lorsqu'elle avait fini d'en boire et abordait régulièrement les gens, même de parfaits inconnus pour leur prédire un avenir souvent peu joyeux.

Les quatre filles qui partageaient son dortoir avaient frôlé la mort environ une cinquantaine de fois depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard à en croire la grande augure. Si lors de leur première année, ses prédictions les avaient un peu effrayées, elles avaient appris avec le temps à ne plus y prêter attention.

Dans un premier temps, Jane fut tentée de l'envoyer paître mais elle était encore toute heureuse de la visite surprise de Remus pendant la nuit et de ce fait se sentait d'humeur à être insupportablement bonne avec autrui. Elle s'excusa donc un moment auprès de ses amies et se leva pour suivre Sybille un peu à l'écart.

- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Jane en croisant les bras.

Elle se préparait déjà à une introduction de cinq minutes. Comme tous les devins, Sybille ne disait jamais les choses clairement. Même si elle n'avait qu'un message de trois mots à transmettre, elle se sentait obligée de l'enjoliver pour lui donner un caractère mystique. Lorsque Sybille commença à parler d'oiseaux volant au dessus de la tour d'astronomie en dessinant une forme de croix dans le ciel, Jane songea qu'elle n'était finalement pas d'humeur à endurer ces fadaises.

- Viens-en à l'essentiel s'il te plaît ! lança-t-elle en levant une main pour la couper dans son élan mystique.

Sybille, qui commençait effectivement à entrer en transe comme cela lui arrivait chaque fois qu'elle sortait une phrase comprenant une subordonnée ou autre élément grammaticalement complexe du même type, s'interrompit, la mine un peu vexée.

- N'ai pas peur des signes ! lança-t-elle d'une voix menaçante sans perdre pour autant son accent un peu voilé, qui était à l'évidence du théâtre.

- Passons directement à l'analyse si tu veux bien, soupira Jane avec patience, de quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler au juste ?

Sybille se décida à parler plus clairement.

- J'ai vu le garçon se glisser cette nuit dans ton lit.

Jane se figea tout à coup comme une machine dont les fusibles auraient sauté. Elle semblait totalement en panne ce qui expliquait sa soudaine ressemblance avec une statue. En une seconde, Jane regretta amèrement d'avoir demandé à Sybille de parler clairement. Des insinuations agrémentées de circonvolutions auraient été moins gênantes.

- Tu as dû rêver, marmonna Jane en rougissant.

- Je l'ai vu s'enfuir par la fenêtre comme un oiseau, dit Sybille en dardant ses gros yeux sur la jeune fille pour la fixer avec une telle intensité que celle-ci se sentit ployer.

La première pensée de Jane fut de sortir sa baguette magique pour lui lancer un sortilège d'amnésie. Faire venir un garçon dans un dortoir pour fille était passible d'exclusion. Si Sybille racontait cela à quelqu'un, c'en était fait d'elle.

- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Pourquoi ? fit Sybille sincèrement étonnée. Si je fais ça, tu auras des ennuis. Ce n'est pas mon intention de te mettre dans l'embarras.

Jane resta stupéfaite. Sybille avait pourtant toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir lui pourrir la vie. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas gênée pour rire d'elle comme les autres filles.

- Ah merci, marmonna Jane un peu perdue, dans ce cas pourquoi tu viens m'en parler ? Si c'est pour me dire de ne plus recommencer, je ne l'ai pas invité… Je n'aurais jamais osé.

- Tu dois te méfier de lui, coupa Sybille d'un ton sentencieux, il n'est pas celui que tu vois.

- Quoi ? fit Jane en fronçant les sourcils.

N'avait-elle pas plutôt voulu dire « il n'est pas celui que tu _crois_ » ? Le regard de Sybille exprimait une telle gravité qu'il était impossible de ne pas la prendre au sérieux, ou du moins de ne pas lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- Peut-on vraiment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui s'envole par la fenêtre ? dit-elle dans un souffle.

Et sur ces mots, elle se retira sans même attendre de réponse. D'ailleurs Jane ne répondit rien, elle était trop sidérée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne put que regarder quelques instants le point sur lequel s'était trouvée Sybille quelques secondes plus tôt en fronçant de plus belle ses sourcils d'un air sceptique. Finalement elle se souvint que ces étranges paroles venaient d'être prononcées par Sybille Trelawney. A cette pensée, elle retrouva aussitôt ses esprits, haussa les épaules pour elle-même puis retourna rejoindre ses copines à table.

Allons bon, Trelawney n'était qu'une petite cinglée. Elle n'allait pas gâcher son bonheur naissant avec Remus à cause d'elle. Peut-être était-ce une forme de vengeance pour toutes les railleries dont elle avait été accablée. Jane décida de ne plus y prêter attention.

Pour se changer les idées, elle sortit son emploi du temps et vérifia les cours qui l'attendait. Elle le savait pertinemment mais elle avait envie de le voir, comme pour s'assurer que le planning n'avait pas changé entre temps. Fort heureusement non. Elle avait bien cours de botanique à 10h, un cours commun avec la maison de Gryffondor. D'ordinaire, elle attendait toujours ces cours avec impatience pour retrouver Lily et Mary mais ce jour-là, c'était un autre qu'il lui tardait de revoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah Jane, si elle savait qui se cache derrière son cher Remus…<strong>

**Bon Remus et Sirius sont retombés à la case départ. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que ça serait si facile ? XD. Et puis il y a d'autres mystères à résoudre (concernant les Serpentards par exemple). Non non cette fic n'est pas terminée, j'ai encore quelques idées tordues pour torturer Remus et Sirius. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Je hais les lundis

**Bonsoir, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui suivent toujours cette fic. Merci à vampirefell, An'SeeTheStars et Holmes11 pour leurs reviews.**

**Pour répondre à Holmes11, au début je ne voulais pas mettre Jane au premier plan mais comme toi, je trouvais que l'histoire manquait de filles. Elle va effectivement être plus présente, notamment dans ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Je hais les lundis<strong>

Sirius redoutait le cours de botanique pour les mêmes raisons que Jane était pressée de le voir arriver : car ce serait l'heure pour eux de se retrouver. Le jeune homme n'aurait plus le choix. Il lui faudrait dire clairement à Jane qu'elle s'était fourvoyée sur leur relation sinon Remus lui en voudrait.

Hélas c'était tellement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire du mal à une fille si gentille. Lorsqu'il entra dans la serre où devait se dérouler le cours, il aperçut d'emblée Jane en grande conversation avec Lily et Mary et son cœur se serra. De profil, il la voyait sourire. Un seul mot et ce joli sourire s'effacerait comme par magie. Sirius déglutit à cette pensée. Non décidément c'était trop cruel.

Repoussant l'échéance, il entraîna ses amis à l'autre bout de la serre dans l'espoir de se planquer mais le professeur Chourave sembla remarquer sa manœuvre et profita qu'il passait devant elle pour attirer l'attention de toute la classe en frappant dans ses mains.

Après avoir salué tout le monde et délivrer le programme ô combien réjouissant de la séance – s'occuper de Naroxisses, des plantes aussi laides et grasses que les _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ – elle entreprit de séparer les élèves en groupe de quatre personnes en prenant soin de mélanger les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors.

Les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent alors séparés, Sirius et Peter furent envoyés à un bout avec un tandem de Serdaigle tandis que Remus et James (Chourave avait cru prendre un risque et faire preuve de générosité en laissant Black et Potter ensemble, loin de se douter que ce n'était pas le cas) furent envoyés à l'autre bout pour faire équipe avec… Jane et Lily.

- Yes ! s'exclama James ravi tandis que Lily le regarda venir en grimaçant.

Très intimidé par la perspective de passer une séance entière aux côtés de Jane, Remus traîna les pieds comme un enfant jusqu'à ce que James le saisisse par le col pour le presser d'avancer. Il ne voulait pas perdre un instant auprès de Lily, c'était sa chance en or.

Tandis que Lily s'efforçait de faire comprendre par A+B que Potter était le roi des idiots, Peter et Sirius firent connaissance avec Beth Miller, une fille très enrobée que Sirius avait cyniquement surnommée « le cachalot » sous le nez d'un Remus profondément outré, qui lui avait interdit de proférer de telles paroles tant qu'il se trouverait dans _son_ corps.

En dépit de son surpoids, qui avait tant fait rire le méprisant Sirius, Beth était une adolescente des plus sympathiques, ainsi que son camarade Aldrich Corvin, qui se distingua dès les premières secondes par un débit de parole anormalement dense déversé en continu par une véritable voix de crécelle.

Sirius eût donné toute la fortune de sa famille pour le faire taire rien qu'une fraction de seconde. Il se retint cependant car il réalisa bien vite que le petit moulin à paroles bénéficiait des faveurs toutes particulières de la directrice de la maison des Poufsouffle. Avec son petit sourire angélique, ses cheveux bien coiffés, ses joues roses et fraîches et son ton mielleux, Corvin évoquait à Sirius quelqu'un mais il ne se rappelait pas qui.

- Je suis très heureux d'avoir l'occasion de te parler, dit-il à Sirius, croyant s'adresser évidemment à Remus. Nous n'avons jamais l'occasion de nous voir en dehors du tournoi d'échec annuel.

- Ah bon, marmonna Sirius en s'efforçant de supporter son insupportable petite voix nasillarde, comme c'est bi…

- Attention ! hurla soudain Peter.

Dans un accès de maladresse tout à fait habituelle de la part de Peter, le sécateur lui échappa des mains et fila comme une flèche vers le visage de Beth. Sirius, qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle l'intercepta grâce à ses excellents réflexes alors que la pointe de la lame ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du nez de la jeune fille. Celle-ci resta d'ailleurs un instant figée d'étonnement comme si elle ne réalisait pas bien ce qui venait de se passer.

- Wouah ! fit-elle finalement dans un souffle. Super réflexe ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- N'exagérons rien, marmonna Sirius faussement modeste en laissant tomber le sécateur dans le terreau.

Peter se confondit en excuses, les joues écarlates.

- Tu ferais un malheur dans l'équipe de quidditch, commenta Corvin l'air de rien.

- En fait, je viens justement de l'intégrer, avoua Sirius qui ne pouvait plus retenir son sourire de fierté bien qu'il se fût promis intérieurement de rester humble à l'image de Remus. Oh attention Peter ! La plante perd sa sève.

Effectivement le coup de sécateur mal placé de Peter avait déclenché une véritable irruption sur la plante dont il s'occupait. Le professeur Chourave qui passait par là s'arrêta un instant pour les rabrouer.

- N'en perdez pas une goutte, malheureux ! s'écria-t-elle. Ce produit possède une vertu magique très importante. Elle permet de pister n'importe qui grâce à une simple goutte. Les Aurors s'en servent pour remonter les réseaux de magie noire.

- Génial ! commenta Corvin les yeux brillants. Il faudrait en répandre sur les Serpentards.

Beth laissa échapper un petit rire puis retrouva subitement son sérieux et lança à son camarade un regard réprobateur. Trop tard. Le mal était fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquirent les deux Gryffondors, les oreilles en alerte.

Corvin se mordit la lèvre, soudain ennuyé et chercha du secours auprès de son amie qui lui lança un regard signifiant clairement : « Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire ».

- Ce n'est rien, répondit précipitamment le Serdaigle, oubliez ça !

- Non ! rétorqua Sirius pour qui une telle chose était inconcevable. Tu en as trop dit ou pas assez. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec les Serpentards ?

Il faillit ajouter « plus que d'habitude ? » mais se retint au dernier moment. Beth et Corvin échangèrent un long regard embarrassé puis le jeune homme qui avait commis l'impair se décida à cracher le morceau.

- Il y a des rumeurs dans la tour de Serdaigle, confessa-t-il à voix basse, je suis ami avec le préfet et c'est lui qui m'a raconté. Apparemment quelques élèves de Serpentards –ne me demandez pas les noms, je ne sais pas— s'en seraient pris samedi soir à une fille de première année.

- Viviane Wood ? s'écria Peter avant que Sirius eut eu le temps de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes pour l'inciter à se taire.

Ce fut au tour des Serdaigles de considérer les Gryffondors avec incrédulité et à Peter de se mordre la lèvre, très gêné, sous le regard exaspéré de Sirius.

- Ou-oui, balbutia Corvin en échangeant un regard effaré avec sa voisine, comment êtes-vous au courant ? Vous avez entendu des choses là-dessus ?

- Non pas du tout, répondit précipitamment Sirius en jetant un regard noir à Peter pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire à présent, des ouï-dire de préfet sûrement. Alors qu'est-il arrivé à cette Viviane Wood ?

- On n'en sait rien, répondit Beth d'une voix étrangement ferme, elle refuse d'aborder le sujet. Elle fait comme si rien n'était.

- Le préfet dit qu'elle est en état de choc mais qu'elle ne veut pas le montrer, ajouta Corvin gravement. Je ne sais pas ce que ces Serpentards lui ont fait mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille… à supposer qu'ils lui aient vraiment fait quelque chose.

- Oui, dit Sirius dans un souffle, on ne peut pas savoir…

A l'autre bout de la serre, James était en disgrâce. Il avait voulu galamment faire le travail à la place de Lily mais celle-ci avait refusé avec hauteur et les deux adolescents en étaient venus à se disputer le matériel comme des enfants jusqu'à ce que James fasse malencontreusement tomber sur la jeune fille un pot de terreau, la maculant des pieds à la tête.

Lily avait contemplé un instant le désastre, suffoquée, avant de toiser James avec haine, croyant sans en douter qu'il avait fait exprès pour la ridiculiser. Après lui avoir balancé à la figure pour la énième fois combien il était immature, elle quitta la serre en courant. James se serait enterré sous trois tonnes de terreau pour éviter d'endurer cela.

- A chaque fois, il y a un truc qui dérape, pesta-t-il les joues rouges de colère et de honte. Ce doit être le karma. Je suis sûr que c'est Rogue qui m'a jeté un sort.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, fit Jane en fronçant le nez.

- Tu n'aimes pas Rogue ? s'enquit James intéressé.

- Pas vraiment, avoua la jeune fille en élaguant des branches d'un geste machinal comme pour ne pas avoir à les regarder, je le trouve… louche. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment une fille comme Lily peut traîner avec un garçon pareil.

- Je suis bien d'accord, approuva vivement James en se sentant un peu consolé.

Il se tourna vers Remus pour l'encourager des yeux à réagir à son tour. Sirius Black ne serait jamais resté silencieux dans son coin pendant qu'on critiquait Rogue. Mais Remus était incapable de parler.

Après avoir vu de loin son corps et Jane s'embrasser, il ne pouvait plus regarder la jeune fille en face, ni sortir le moindre mot en sa présence. Il venait de passer toute la séance à se planquer derrière la plante et à faire mine d'être débordé de travail pour ne pas prendre part aux discussions.

Dans le silence pesant qui s'installa soudain, James décida de se risquer à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

- Alors, lança-t-il en se tournant vers Jane, toi et Remus…

Le vrai Remus manqua de peu de se planter son sécateur dans le bras tant il fut choqué. Il fusilla James des yeux mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement, trop occupé à fixer Jane, qui était devenue cramoisie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, s'empressa-t-elle de balbutier très mal à l'aise, enfin… j'aimerais beaucoup mais… j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir du temps à Remus pour qu'il me fasse confiance. Il se cache derrière une vraie carapace.

- Oui il est très réservé, marmonna celui-ci en se décidant courageusement à prendre la parole, il ne sait pas comment il faut s'y prendre avec les filles alors il a peur de mal agir.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai vu, acquiesça Jane soudain rêveuse, à chaque fois qu'il prend une initiative on dirait que ça l'effraie et il se rétracte. Il n'ose pas aller… jusqu'au bout. Pourtant… il s'en sort très bien.

Elle rougit de plus belle, Remus aussi. C'était peut-être la conversation la plus gênante à laquelle il eût jamais assisté de sa vie et pourtant il y en avait eu beaucoup notamment quand ses amis ignoraient encore qu'il était un loup-garou et qu'ils riaient innocemment de ces créatures après les cours de DCFM.

- C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas un peu plus confiance en lui, conclut Jane en haussant les épaules. Enfin je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas du tout confiance en lui, loin de là. Quand il s'y met, il ose… une prise de main, un baiser.

- A-à propos de ce baiser, balbutia Remus qui sentait qu'il devait justifier ce comportement, ce n'était pas Remus. Il perd un peu les pédales en ce moment… ce doit être à cause du quidditch. Depuis qu'il a été engagé dans l'équipe, il se laisse complètement grisé mais il ne va pas tarder à redescendre sur terre.

- Mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé, répliqua Jane en dissimulant à grand peine son sourire. Remus a de sacrés assauts de témérité quand il veut… comme ce qu'il a fait cette nuit.

La respiration de Remus se bloqua aussitôt qu'il entendit ces mots.

- Comment ça cette nuit ?

- Oh il ne vous a rien dit ! lança Jane qui était devenue si rouge à présent qu'elle allait se mettre à fumer.

-N-non.

Remus tremblait sous l'assaut d'un millier d'émotions, la panique en tête. Même James ne souriait plus tellement à présent. Pour Jane, c'était peut-être le moment le plus embarrassant de sa vie.

- Remus s'est introduit dans mon dortoir cette nuit, révéla-t-elle à voix tellement basse que les deux garçons durent presque s'allonger à plat ventre par-dessus le bac à terreau dans lequel était planté l'arbuste pour pouvoir saisir ses propos.

James dut soutenir Remus pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas.

oOoOoOo

James fut très choqué de la sérénité avec laquelle Remus accueillit Sirius lorsque les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent après le cours de botanique. L'as du quidditch s'était attendu à voir l'ex-loup-garou sauter à la gorge du présent loup-garou avant d'engager un combat à mort. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être dans le corps de cette tête brûlée de Sirius mais Remus avait une nette tendance à vite s'enflammer depuis le transfert de leurs âmes. Aussi lorsque pour la première fois, il réagit en vrai Remus Lupin, c'est-à-dire sans crier, ni même admonester son camarade, James eut un instant d'absence.

- Tu viens d'apprendre qu'il s'est glissé en douce dans le lit d'une fille la nuit dernière et tu n'essaies pas de le pendre par les pieds au milieu du couloir ? s'étonna James, qui cherchait l'erreur dans cette absence de pugilat.

Remus haussa les épaules avec une remarquable indifférence.

- A quoi bon ? lança-t-il avec une sagesse qui lui ressemblait déjà bien plus que sa colère froide des derniers jours. Sirius a un tempérament de feu. Dès qu'on lui demande, même gentiment, de faire quelque chose, il s'empresse de désobéir. Je suis fatigué de gaspiller ma salive.

- D'accord mais sur ce coup-là, même moi je serais fâché, fit remarquer James à la fois éberlué et admiratif devant tant de self-control. Tu imagines si l'histoire se sait ?

Remus eut un léger sourire, qui s'estompa bien vite mais pas assez pour échapper à l'œil de lynx de James.

- Attends un peu ! s'écria-t-il suffoqué. Ca te fait _plaisir_ que Sirius te taille ce genre de réputation.

- Qui y croira de toute façon ? riposta Remus en farfouillant dans son casier à la recherche de ses livres pour le cours de DCFM. Aux yeux de l'école, je reste ce coincé de Remus Lupin. Il faudra plus que Sirius pour changer ça.

James n'en était pas si sûr. Le regard des autres sur Remus avait grandement changé depuis que Sirius habitait son corps. Malgré lui, Sirius ne pouvait se défaire de sa démarche pompeuse, de ses sourires en coin, de sa mine très sûre de lui. Rien de tout cela ne correspondait à Remus. Les élèves étaient bien forcés de constater le changement.

A l'instant même où Remus et James parlaient de la sorte, Sirius se tenait justement à un mètre d'eux, négligemment adossé contre un casier, le regard perdu dans le vague. Si sa pose était davantage celle de Sirius Black, son air absent était tout à fait caractéristique de Remus.

Depuis quelques instants déjà, il écoutait une conversation à laquelle il était totalement étranger. Un peu plus loin, Rogue s'affairait lui aussi dans son casier et venait de se faire aborder par Lucius Malefoy qui n'arborait pas sa mine des bons jours.

Alors que Rogue posait son livre de sortilège dans son casier, Sirius crut de loin que Malefoy allait lui souhaiter le bonjour en lui refermant brutalement la porte en métal sur la main. Rogue dut sentir aussi cette intention car il s'empressa de la retirer et se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

- On a été très patients avec toi, Rogue, attaqua Malefoy d'emblée, mais tu commences sérieusement à nous irriter.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, dit Rogue dans un souffle en fermant son casier d'un geste fébrile.

Il essaya de s'enfuir mais Malefoy lui barra le passage. Rogue fit alors volte-face cependant il se heurta au véritable mur de muscles que formaient Crabbe et Goyle côte à côte.

- Ca veut dire quoi cette attitude ? lança Malefoy en s'efforçant de conserver une voix velouteuse malgré la colère qui transparaissait dans ses yeux. D'abord tu nous lèches les bottes pour entrer dans notre groupe et deux jours plus tard, tu nous traites avec un manque de respect que ta basse naissance ne permet pas.

Un horrible rictus passa sur le visage cireux de Rogue mais s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Si tu es venu pour m'insulter, ce n'est pas le moment, rétorqua Rogue en forçant le passage.

- Tu crois qu'en agissant comme ça, ta Sang-de-Bourbe va changer d'avis sur toi ? railla Malefoy d'une voix forte. Tu rêves mon gars. Tu as perdu toute considération pour elle.

Rogue se figea avec l'impression d'avoir été frappé par la foudre. En une fraction de seconde, il fit volte-face et revint vers Malefoy d'un pas furieux.

- Je te déconseille de l'appeler comme ça.

- Tu me déconseilles ? releva Malefoy en échangeant un regard faussement suffoqué avec ses deux acolytes. Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? Puisque tu en parles, j'ai moi aussi quelques petits conseils à te donner. Non en réalité, c'est un avertissement. Tu tiens beaucoup à ta Sang-de-Bourbe pas vrai ?

Rogue lui répondit avec ses mots colorés qu'il l'envoyait promener et plongea une main dans sa robe de sorcier pour la refermer sur ce qui devait être sa baguette magique. Malefoy tenait déjà la sienne à la main et l'agita sous le nez de Rogue en lui lançant un sourire sardonique.

- Ce serait bête qu'il lui arrive quelque chose tu ne crois pas ?

- Pourquoi il lui arriverait quelque chose ? lança Rogue d'un air de défi.

Le sourire mauvais de Malefoy s'élargit.

- Change de ton, conseilla-t-il d'un ton menaçant. Je suis d'une patience à toute épreuve même avec tous ces morveux indignes de leurs pouvoirs qui ont le culot de se prendre pour des sorciers… mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde chez nous. Mon amie Bellatrix par exemple… si on ne la surveille pas un peu… qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

- C'est une menace ? gronda Rogue les ailes du nez frémissantes.

Malefoy laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton goguenard qui seyait bien à son maintien d'aristocrate. Voyons, on ne se menace pas… entre amis. Comme je te l'ai dit : simple avertissement.

Le regard de Rogue exprimait une haine au moins équivalente à celle qui transparaissait dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'il les posait sur James et ses amis. S'il n'avait pas eu temps d'aversion pour Rogue, Sirius en aurait presque été impressionné. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le jeune Serpentard chercha une riposte mais il renonça et tourna les talons pour se sauver. Malefoy recula pour se mettre à sa hauteur et le stoppa d'une main.

- On t'attend ce soir à 22h au septième étage, chuchota-t-il, ne sois pas en retard !

Rogue ne répondit pas mais lui lança un tel regard que Malefoy préféra en rester là et s'éloigna avec ses deux chiens de garde, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard méprisant. Sirius resta quelques instants déconcerté par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Eh oh la lune, ici la Terre ! chuchota James à l'oreille de son ami qui eut un léger sursaut et se tourna vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je crois ne pas trop m'avancer si je te soupçonne d'être légèrement distrait depuis deux minutes.

- Mais non voyons.

- De quoi on parlait alors ?

- De mon comportement scandaleux envers Jane Hathaway, répondit Sirius du tac au tac, étant donné que je ne tiens pas à me prendre un pain mémorable dans les gencives, je fais sciemment profil bas en attendant que la conversation s'oriente sur un autre sujet.

Même Remus éclata de rire.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, assura-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Non c'est encore pire, assura Sirius la gorge nouée, on n'a même pas encore inventé d'adjectif pour qualifier l'état dans lequel tu es.

Peter jaugea Remus du regard mais celui-ci roula des yeux pour répliquer sans l'aide des mots que Sirius racontait n'importe quoi. James en revanche était préoccupé par un tout autre détail. Il venait de voir Rogue monter les escaliers à la hâte. Sans doute allait-il en cours ou à la bibliothèque. En tous les cas, il venait assurément de se quereller avec Malefoy à en juger le regard que ce dernier lui lançait.

- Dis voir Sirius, lança James à son ami en aparté alors que le quatuor se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Tu n'étais pas en train d'espionner la conversation entre Rogue et Malefoy dans le couloir ?

Sirius sursauta tout à fait cette fois. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'en parler à James. Savoir que les Serpentards pouvaient menacer Lily allait sûrement le mettre hors de lui et Sirius n'avait aucune envie de le voir prendre des risques inconsidérés, ce qu'il était tout à fait capable de faire pour les beaux yeux de cette fille. Tout en culpabilisant extrêmement de mentir à son meilleur ami, il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

Toutefois au beau milieu du déjeuner, alors qu'il en était à sa troisième côtelette, bien que ses amis ne lui fussent plus aucune remarque sur son appétit d'ogre, il s'interrompit tout à coup et se mit à parler sans raison aucune des devoirs qu'ils avaient à rattraper. Les trois autres cessèrent à leur tour de manger et échangèrent des regards incrédules. Sirius était toujours le dernier à se soucier de ses devoirs.

- Tu es vraiment en train de te lupiniser, commenta Peter tandis que le vrai Lupin trempa ses doigts dans le rince-doigts le plus proche pour l'asperger de gouttelettes.

- C'est cette retenue qui approche, marmonna Sirius sans oser regarder Remus, je me sens vraiment coupable. Je vais faire des efforts pour jouer le jeu. On doit réviser les sortilèges d'allégresse pour demain.

- Quoi ? C'est demain que Flitwick nous interroge sur les sortilèges d'allégresse ? s'étrangla Remus en avalant de travers. Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réviser. Je ne serai jamais au point à temps.

- Bienvenue au club, soupira Peter.

- Tu t'en fiches, répliqua James d'un ton dégagé, Sirius a la meilleure moyenne en sortilège. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a _une_ mauvaise note que ça changera la face du monde.

- Ben quand même, ça risque de me plomber ma moyenne.

- Et j'ai envie d'apprendre à maîtriser le sortilège d'allégresse quand même, renchérit Remus entre ses dents.

- Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Lily Evans, suggéra Sirius d'un ton faussement innocent. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle le maîtrisait à la perfection. Vous devriez aller la voir après les cours pour lui demander un coup de main.

Remus eut le bon goût de trouver l'idée excellente. Etrangement, Peter secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, lui qui était toujours le premier à se faire aider.

- Je viendrais vous rejoindre mais avant j'ai un autre truc à faire, dit-il.

- On peut savoir quoi ? s'enquirent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

Peter fut ravi de cette attention qu'on lui porta tout à coup et décida de savourer l'instant en laissant planer le suspense.

- Eh bien Remus est en retenue, James a un entraînement de quidditch et Sirius une répétition avec son groupe…

- Il est hors de question que j'aille à ce stupide…

- … donc il ne reste plus que moi pour aller parler à Viviane Wood.

De stupeur, Sirius faillit en avaler sa fourchette Bien que ce ne fût pas le cas, il se mit à crachoter comme s'il s'étouffait à tel point que James dut lui asséner quelques tapes vigoureuses dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

- Répète-moi ça ! glapit Sirius d'une voix encore enrouée.

- Après les cours, je vais aller voir cette fille de Poufsouffle qui a réussi à échapper aux Serpentards samedi dernier, expliqua Peter aussi tranquillement que s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait. On veut toujours découvrir ce que trafiquent les Serpentards, non ? Or c'est la seule piste que nous ayons.

- Et tu sais comment la trouver ? s'étonna James.

- Les premières années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ont cours de vol le lundi en fin d'après-midi, répondit Peter la voix débordante de fierté. Je le sais parce que la dernière fois j'ai pris un petit Poufsouffle sur la tête, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Un élève du cours de vol était malencontreusement tombé de son balai et avait eu la chance d'atterrir sur Peter, qui traversait justement le parc. Ce genre de malchance n'arrivait qu'à lui. James eut un petit rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- C'est vrai, admit-il, je me demande comment j'ai pu moi-même oublier.

- Et tu vas lui dire quoi à cette fille ? s'enquit Sirius sur la défensive.

Il appréciait la prise de risque de Peter mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il fasse tout rater. Celui-ci comprit le sous-entendu et rougit.

- Je ne sais pas encore, confessa-t-il, mais je trouverai ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai été bien formé avec vous.

- Tu devrais peut-être laisser Remus, suggéra Sirius l'air de rien, la psychologie c'est plutôt son fort à lui.

- Pas en ce moment, rétorqua celui-ci d'un ton égal, mais je peux quand même accompagner si ça vous chante.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'un seul d'entre nous y aille, rétorqua Peter qui tenait farouchement à se rendre utile. Si on débarque ensemble, on va l'affoler.

Il y avait trop de bon sens dans les paroles de Peter, et c'était rare, pour ne pas en tenir compte. James et Remus se consultèrent du regard puis préférèrent ne plus rien dire. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait convaincus par les talents d'enquêteur de leur ami mais après tout, il méritait bien qu'on lui fasse confiance, lui qui se contentait toujours de suivre docilement.

Trop heureux de se voir attribuer une vraie mission, Peter rayonna tout le reste du repas.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on a ? s'enquit Peter qui n'était pas fichu d'enregistrer un emploi du temps même après des mois de cours.

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard éloquent.

- Défense contre les forces du mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un nouveau chapitre en boîte ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Au début j'envisageais d'inclure le cours de défense contre les forces du mal dans ce chapitre mais il s'est un peu étendu donc ce sera pour le prochain chapitre.<strong>

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**


	12. La défense contre les forces du mal

**Eh bien le chapitre précédent n'a pas reçu beaucoup de reviews. Merci à Holmes11 pour sa fidélité. **

**Pour répondre à ta review, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié la réaction de Sirius, je n'avais pas envie d'écrire un énième échange de piques entre Remus et Sirius, ça serait devenu un peu répétitif à la longue. J'ai bien aimé donné à Peter un peu de jugeote. En tant que Maraudeur, il faut bien qu'il soit un peu digne de son titre, même si on sait tous ce qu'il est amené à devenir par la suite.**

**J'ai attendu ce chapitre 12 avec impatience. J'avais bien envie d'écrire un cours du redoutable professeur Doherty. Comment Sirius et Remus vont-ils se comporter face à lui ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture et merci encore à ceux qui continuent cette fic !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : La défense contre les forces du mal<strong>

Remus redoutait la Défense contre les forces du mal depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il lui serait impossible de réintégrer son corps avant la reprise des cours. Il avait mis un certain temps d'adaptation avant de réussir à garder son calme face aux perfidies de Doherty et encore, c'était parce qu'il était un garçon particulièrement patient et raisonnable.

Sirius était aux antipodes. Si Doherty ne faisait que le regarder de travers, il partirait à n'en point douter au quart de tour, or c'était précisément ce qu'attendait l'affreux professeur : un prétexte pour accabler de misères l'élève qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout.

Quoiqu'il eût déjà essayé de préparer Sirius à cette épreuve de self-control, Remus se sentit obligé de lui faire encore mille recommandations sur le chemin de la salle de DCFM. Il était impératif de faire comprendre à cette tête de mule combien il allait devoir prendre sur lui-même pour fermer son clapet quand le couperet tranchant tomberait sur sa nuque.

Sirius n'avait pas l'air de mesurer l'ampleur de la situation. A l'en croire, Remus exagérait. Cela se voyait dans son regard. Il le regardait de cet air affable qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'adopter lui-même en toutes circonstances. C'était un regard qui disait : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère ! » alors qu'en réalité, rien n'était moins sûr. Il s'agissait juste de donner le change.

Le professeur Doherty fit entrer ses élèves un à un dans la salle de classe tout en s'appliquant à lancer un regard noir à Sirius au passage. Celui-ci aurait volontiers riposté par un sourire narquois mais il se souvint à temps que Remus n'aurait jamais fait cela et baissa la tête comme s'il se trouvait face à un hippogriffe. Le vrai Remus lui tapota brièvement l'épaule en signe de remerciement avant d'aller prendre place au fond de la classe, tiré par James.

James et Sirius s'asseyaient toujours au fond de la classe pour discuter à leur aise pendant que les autres travaillaient. Remus en revanche n'avait pas les mêmes facilités qu'eux et veillait à être toujours attentif. Doherty tenait à l'avoir sous les yeux à chacun de ses cours pour le toiser avec mépris et lui chuchoter des commentaires peu flatteurs à l'insu de tous. Remus bénéficiait donc de la place juste en face de son bureau. C'était la première fois que Sirius se retrouvait assis là et il trouva l'expérience très désagréable. Il ne voyait plus les autres élèves de la classe et avait le sentiment d'être la cible de tous les regards sans pouvoir épier quiconque.

- Bonjour tout le monde, commença Doherty en se réfugiant derrière son bureau sur lequel il prit appui comme un prédateur aux aguets. J'espère que vous avez tous passé un excellent week-end. Je vais répondre tout de suite à la question qui vous brûle les lèvres : non je n'ai pas terminé de corriger vos devoirs. Je vous les rendrai probablement mercredi. Mais de ce que j'ai déjà regardé, ce n'était pas mal du tout.

Il y eut immédiatement une foule de questions qui firent sourire Doherty d'amusement. Ce n'était pas un mauvais homme, loin de là, il avait seulement un petit problème avec les loups-garous. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, il avait eu une triste expérience avec l'un d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait se défaire de son animosité envers Remus et son envie de se venger de tous les loups-garous qu'il croisait. C'était bien dommage qu'il eût ce blocage et qu'il refusât de le surmonter car s'il se débarrassait de ce problème, il aurait pu être le meilleur professeur de l'école.

Après avoir dissipé quelques doutes et inquiétudes à propos des devoirs qu'ils avaient fait la semaine précédente, Doherty devint soudain anormalement grave.

- Avez-vous lu la _Gazette du sorcier_ ce matin ? s'enquit-il dans un souffle. Est-ce que le nom de Gondemar Williams vous dit quelque chose ?

Quelques élèves, qui avaient effectivement lu le journal, levèrent la main. Doherty lança un sourire goguenard à Sirius comme pour lui dire « Et toi évidemment tu ne l'as pas lu ! Rien ne t'intéresse » puis donna la parole au garçon assis juste à côté de lui.

- C'est celui qui a été attaqué par un détraqueur, non ? hasarda-t-il.

- En effet, approuva Doherty d'une voix sentencieuse, Williams a été embrassé cette nuit par un détraqueur.

Un frisson de terreur emplit toute la classe. Le baiser du détraqueur inspirait une crainte par-dessus tout dans la communauté des sorciers. Personne n'osa poser la moindre question sur le sujet mais Doherty semblait avoir envie d'en discuter.

- C'était un accident, ce malheureux n'avait rien d'un détenu. Le détraqueur qui l'a attaqué a dû échapper au contrôle du ministère et s'est jeté sur la première proie innocente. Mes enfants, nous vivons une période bien sombre. Les forces du mal grandissent de jour en jour. Les ténèbres nous envahissent peu à peu. Il faut que vous soyez sur vos gardes, on ne peut se fier à personne.

Emporté par son discours, il se mit à circuler dans la classe. Les élèves étaient fascinés.

- Le moindre sourire peut dissimuler une intention de meurtre, lança Doherty d'une voix terrible qui fit tressaillir la fille sur laquelle il se pencha en disant ces mots.

Il remonta l'allée d'un pas déterminé.

- Le visage le plus angélique…

Il se plaça juste devant Sirius qui commit l'erreur de croiser son regard.

- … peut cacher un monstre sanguinaire.

Sirius et Doherty se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes sans dire un mot dans un climat de tension presque palpable. A l'autre bout de la salle, Remus s'essuyait le front perlé de sueur avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Il était si pâle qu'il aurait brillé dans le noir.

- Ne commets pas d'erreur Sirius par pitié, gémit Remus vautré sur la table.

Lorsque les yeux commencèrent à le picoter, Sirius mit un terme à l'échange en esquissant un grand sourire amical puis laissa échapper dans un souffle.

- Wouah ! C'est effrayant !

Doherty plissa les yeux mais n'ajouta rien et retourna se planquer derrière son bureau.

- Après avoir lu ça, dit-il, j'ai décidé d'apporter quelques modifications à mon cours. L'année dernière, vous avez étudié le sortilège du Patronus mais c'était surtout de la théorie. Cette semaine, j'aimerais qu'on apprenne à le maîtriser. Ca vous dit ?

Il y eut un concert d'exclamations ravies dans la classe. Doherty esquissa un sourire rayonnant puis leva une main pour ramener le silence.

- Monsieur ? intervint Lily en levant la main. Le Patronus est un sortilège qui repousse les détraqueurs. Est-ce que nous allons nous exercer sur un véritable détraqueur ?

Cette question provoqua force de réactions de panique que Doherty s'empressa de contenir.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il d'une voix rassurante, aucun détraqueur n'entrera jamais dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. D'abord, nous nous exercerons sans l'aide de cible et lorsque vous y arriverez, je me débrouillerai pour trouver quelque chose qui remplacera un détraqueur tout en étant aussi efficace ! Occupez-vous de votre sortilège pour l'instant. Sortez vos baguettes ! Je vais vous rappeler comment procéder. Lupin, vous me servirez de partenaire !

En temps normal, Sirius aurait accueilli cette invitation avec grand plaisir. Il était toujours volontaire pour montrer à toute la classe combien il était le plus doué. Le ton de Doherty avait été tellement cassant cependant qu'il avait eu le sentiment de recevoir une gifle. Il jeta un regard en direction de ses amis, qui lui conseillèrent muettement de se tenir sur ses gardes, surtout Remus qui cachait son visage entre ses mains et observait tout à travers l'écartement de ses doigts.

Lorsque tout le monde fut debout, Doherty agita sa baguette et repoussa toutes les tables contre le mur pour libérer un grand espace au centre de la salle. Ensuite il se plaça au beau milieu de la pièce, face à Sirius, tandis que les élèves firent cercle autour d'eux. Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge et expliqua d'une voix forte.

- Le sortilège en lui-même est assez facile à créer. Comme vous le savez, le Patronus représente l'alter ego du détraqueur. C'est une entité pleine d'espoir et de pensées positives. Pour le faire apparaître, vous devez vous concentrer sur une pensée agréable. Je vais donc vous demander à tous de vous choisir un souvenir heureux.

Remus, James et Peter échangèrent un regard perplexe tandis que les autres autour d'eux se plongèrent dans leurs pensées. Certains se chuchotaient à l'oreille leurs idées. James crut entendre Lily confier discrètement à Mary qu'elle hésitait entre le jour où Rogue l'avait convaincue qu'elle était une sorcière et son arrivée à Poudlard. A la simple idée que Rogue pût apparaître dans la pensée agréable qui constituerait le Patronus de Lily, James se sentit soudain pris de nausée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas choisir, toi ? lui demanda Peter avec curiosité.

James hésita un instant entre le jour où son père lui avait acheté son premier balai sur le chemin de Traverse et celui où il avait gagné son premier match de quidditch, finalement il opta pour ce dernier.

- Et toi tu as trouvé ? questionna alors Peter à Remus.

Remus eut un sourire rêveur. Sans la moindre hésitation, il avait choisi le jour où ses amis étaient venus lui dire qu'ils connaissaient son secret et qu'ils l'aimaient malgré tout. Remus ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti de plus grande joie que ce jour-là… sauf peut-être le jour où Dumbledore était venu en personne expliquer à ses parents qu'il était prêt à l'accueillir à Poudlard mais cette fois-là la peur de l'inconnu avait empêché Remus de savourer pleinement ce bonheur. Quand il avait avoué la vérité à ses trois amis en revanche, sa joie avait été sans pareil, sans aucune peur, ni autre sentiment parasite. Rien que de la joie.

- Oui je crois, répondit-il à Peter avec un peu de retard.

- Est-ce que tout le monde a son souvenir ? s'enquit Doherty à la cantonade.

Il y eut une vague de « oui » enthousiastes. Le professeur pointa alors sa baguette sur Sirius, qui fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il l'intention de lui faire ? Le Patronus n'était pas un sortilège offensif… hormis sur les détraqueurs mais aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait rien d'un détraqueur. S'imaginait-il que son Patronus allait l'attaquer parce qu'il était un loup-garou ? Curieux de voir ça, Sirius se dressa fièrement face à la baguette de Doherty.

- Une fois que vous avez votre pensée heureuse en tête, expliqua-t-il, vous prononcez distinctement la formule magique. Vous la connaissez : _Spero Patronum _!

A cet instant, un éclair d'argent jaillit de la baguette du professeur et déferla comme une tornade sur Sirius en prenant soudain la forme d'un grand cheval qui chargea l'adolescent comme un taureau à la corrida. Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, Sirius se retrouva projeté en arrière et exécuta un vol plané à travers la salle sous les cris des élèves.

Grâce à son habileté, il parvint toutefois à atterrir sur ses pieds mais percuta brutalement le bureau du professeur, dont les yeux flamboyaient de haine. Tandis que Remus vacillait sur ses jambes et avait besoin de l'aide de James et Peter pour ne pas tourner de l'œil, Sirius se redressa vivement en réprimant un grognement de colère. Doherty le regarda avec une satisfaction malsaine, quoiqu'il semblât déçu de n'être pas parvenu à l'expédier à l'infirmerie.

- Voilà ! lança-t-il triomphalement à ses élèves, qui semblaient choqués. Je vous ai montrés cela pour que vous constatiez la puissance d'un Patronus même sans la présence d'un détraqueur. Si votre souvenir est assez fort, il pourra vous sauver la vie dans plus d'une circonstance. Rien de cassé Lupin ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton joyeux pour faire passer la pilule au reste de la classe.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour l'insulter mais il croisa au même moment le regard de James qui secoua vivement la tête pour l'inciter à se contenir. Il se contenta alors de hocher la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Magnifique ! commenta Doherty de cette voix insupportablement chaleureuse. Je savais que vous étiez un costaud… bien plus que vous n'en avez l'air. C'est pour ça que c'est vous que j'ai choisi.

- Je vais faire une syncope, gémit Remus d'une petite voix, je sens qu'une catastrophe va se produire.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, murmura Peter d'une voix rassurante, ça va aller.

- Monsieur, demanda un élève plein de curiosité, qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi comme souvenir ?

Doherty éclata de rire avant de faire remarquer l'air de rien que c'était une question d'ordre privé. Il se fit néanmoins un plaisir de rappeler à ses élèves qu'il avait sauvé une femme de l'attaque d'un loup-garou sans pitié, qui terrorisait son village.

- Le sourire de reconnaissance de cette femme que j'ai arrachée aux griffes sanglantes de la mort est un souvenir impérissable, acheva-t-il d'une voix rêveuse.

James et Peter levèrent les yeux au ciel tandis que Sirius grimaça comme s'il se retenait pour ne pas vomir. Remus en revanche était trop mal à l'aise pour réagir.

- A vous maintenant, lança tout à coup Doherty d'une voix éclatante.

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et leva sa baguette. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de remettre ce sale type à sa place. James et lui maîtrisaient déjà le sortilège du Patronus. Il allait en mettre plein la vue à Doherty, qui serait obligé de lui accorder des points à Gryffondor devant tout le monde.

- _Spero Patronum _!

Un filet d'argent sortit de sa baguette et prit une vague forme d'animal mais celle-ci s'estompa avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Sirius regarda sa baguette incrédule comme si elle était responsable de cet échec. Doherty en revanche parut ravi.

- Eh bien, lança-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, on dirait que vos souvenirs heureux ne sont pas assez forts monsieur Lupin. Peut-être sont-ils entachés par certaines… choses.

Sirius comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire et lui lança un regard de haine. Comment Remus pouvait-il rester si calme en temps normal alors qu'il subissait ce traitement tous les jours ? Sirius, lui, avait déjà envie de tout casser. C'était tellement injuste, tellement mesquin.

Et dire qu'il avait toujours éprouvé un certain respect pour le professeur Doherty. Tant que ce n'était pas directement à lui que s'adressaient les vexations et que Remus semblait bien les prendre, il n'en avait pas mesuré l'ampleur. A présent qu'elles pleuvaient sur lui, il comprenait pourquoi Remus se sentait toujours si mal à l'approche des cours de DCFM. C'était tout simplement invivable.

- Dispersez-vous dans toute la salle ! lança Doherty au reste de la classe. N'essayez pas d'envoyer votre Patronus sur votre voisin, ce n'était qu'une démonstration. Contentez-vous de le faire apparaître… ce qui, je pense, ne se produira pas aujourd'hui.

- Sirius, chuchota James à son oreille.

Sirius tremblait d'une telle rage que l'extrémité de sa baguette crépitait dangereusement.

- Calme-toi s'il te plaît ! lança James en le secouant légèrement par les épaules pour le ramener sur terre. Souviens-toi de qui tu es… du moins qui tu es _censé_ être.

- Je connais le sortilège du Patronus, siffla-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas marché ?

- Peut-être que ton souvenir n'était pas assez fort, suggéra Peter.

- Ou que tu t'es laissé submerger par la colère, supposa Remus à juste titre. Si tu avais envoyé Doherty dans le décor comme il vient de le faire avec toi, tu aurais encore plus d'ennuis. De toute façon, ça me ressemble plus de ne pas y arriver du premier coup.

Il esquissa un sourire mais Sirius vit bien que ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Il avait eu sincèrement peur pendant toute la durée de la démonstration, sans compter qu'il avait dû à nouveau encaisser pour lui les perfidies sur les loups-garous.

- Comment ? murmura Sirius en respirant à fond pour retrouver son calme. Comment peux-tu supporter ça tous les jours ? C'est intolérable.

- Il m'a fallu du temps, confessa Remus d'une voix blanche, mais je sais que si je m'opposais à lui, il ferait de ma vie un enfer.

- Parce que tu trouves que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? s'étrangla Sirius.

- Oh je pense… qu'il est capable de bien pire, dit Remus d'une voix rauque.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu de loin, Doherty, qui corrigeait Lily et Mary en plein essai, se tourna soudain vers les deux garçons et leur adressa un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

oOoOoOo

A l'exception des Maraudeurs, toute la classe sembla d'accord pour affirmer que ce cours sur les Patronus était l'un des meilleurs qu'ils avaient eu depuis le début de l'année. Le sujet passionnait tout le monde. Rares étaient ceux qui étaient parvenus à créer un Patronus corporel… seul James à vrai dire qui avait émerveillé tout le monde en matérialisant un grand cerf lumineux qui gambada dans toute la classe. Doherty en avait été tellement enchanté qu'il avait accordé dix points à Gryffondor avant d'encourager vivement le reste de la classe à prendre exemple sur lui.

Le fait que James Potter fût ami avec l'élève qu'il abhorrait pas dessus tout ne l'empêchait pas de beaucoup l'apprécier. Doherty avait toujours considéré James et Sirius comme ses deux préférés et déplorait de les voir si entichés d'un loup-garou. Il aurait mieux aimé que ses deux plus brillants élèves prennent conscience que Lupin n'était qu'un animal, indigne de leur attention, et le laissent déprimer dans son coin.

- C'est le sortilège le plus difficile qu'on nous a jamais appris, commenta Peter à la sortie du cours, il va me falloir bien plus qu'une semaine pour le maîtriser.

- Trouve-toi peut-être un souvenir plus efficace, conseilla Sirius qui avait un peu décoléré une fois que Doherty ne s'était plus occupé de lui.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir en trouver de meilleur, marmonna Peter en rougissant tout à coup. J'ai choisi le jour où on a dit à Remus qu'on savait pour lui… ce jour-là on s'est tous promis d'être amis pour la vie.

James plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre en battant des cils pour faire mine d'être ému aux larmes avant d'éclater de rire mais Remus, lui, parut excessivement touché.

- Tu sais quoi, avoua-t-il à Peter, toi et moi on a choisi le même souvenir.

Le visage de Peter s'éclaira en un large sourire et tous les deux cognèrent leur poing l'un contre l'autre en signe de complicité. James cessa alors de ricaner.

- Tout cela est très touchant, commenta Sirius d'un ton pressé, mais il faut que je vous laisse. J'ai ma retenue avec Doherty qui m'attend et je préfère ne pas arriver en retard si je ne veux pas qu'il m'enlève les points que James nous a glorieusement gagnés.

James eut un sourire radieux puis lui adressa un signe de la main avant de se diriger vers le terrain de quidditch pour l'entraînement.

- Je vous rejoins dès que j'aurais terminé de faire briller la salle des trophées, promit Sirius avec détermination.

Remus partit alors de son côté. N'ayant pas oublié qu'il voulait réviser avec Lily les sortilèges d'allégresse, il décida d'aller voir si elle ne travaillait pas à la bibliothèque. En temps normal, Peter l'aurait accompagné mais ce soir-là, il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait une autre tâche à accomplir. Il salua tout le monde à son tour et prit le chemin du parc de Poudlard d'un pas décidé.

Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver les premières années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui se livraient tous ensemble à un ballet aérien plus ou moins gracieux, sous l'œil de faucon de Madame Bibine. En revanche il serait plus délicat de repérer Viviane Wood. Peter ne savait pas du tout à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Il se tint donc à proximité des élèves et tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre si quelqu'un n'allait pas l'appeler par son nom. Par bonheur, quelques instants avant de mettre fin à la séance, madame Bibine conseilla à une certaine Wood de faire attention à sa posture si elle ne voulait pas glisser de son balai. Peter vit alors une petite blonde se redresser autant que possible et manquer de peu de tomber au passage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Bibine libéra tout le monde et la petite blonde s'empressa de redescendre sur la terre ferme et de récupérer son sac avant de s'éloigner avec une bande de copines. Saisi d'un coup de trac car il ne savait toujours pas comment l'aborder, Peter prit une profonde inspiration et partit à l'assaut.

- Viviane Wood ? lança-t-il aussitôt en se dressant devant les filles qu'il dépassait à peine à cause de sa petite taille.

Les quatre filles s'immobilisèrent et trois têtes se tournèrent vers la fameuse blondinette qui parut très surprise.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, répondit Peter en essayant de paraître sûr de lui, je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow, je suis un élève de Gryffondor.

- Peter Pettigrow ? répéta Viviane en écarquillant les yeux. L'ami de James Potter et Sirius Black ?

Peter était habitué à entendre cela mais de la part d'une première année d'une autre maison que la sienne, c'était toujours un peu déboussolant. Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer avec un sourire un peu gêné.

- Oui c'est ça, dit-il précipitamment, certains élèves se sont portés volontaires pour chaperonner les premières années à l'approche des examens et… on m'a désigné pour m'occuper de toi.

Viviane échangea un regard dubitatif avec ses camarades, qui haussèrent les épaules pour montrer que cette mesure ne leur disait rien.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Certainement, lança Peter, ce n'est pas forcément pour les élèves en difficulté. Les professeurs pensent que c'est bénéfique pour les premières années d'avoir un élève plus âgé pour les aider à faire leurs devoirs ou réviser leurs leçons. Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, je comprendrais.

- Oh après tout pourquoi pas ? fit Viviane en haussant les épaules. Mais tu es à Gryffondor, non ?

- Et alors ? C'est une bonne chose de mélanger un peu les maisons, tu ne crois pas ?

Viviane acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- D'accord, fit-elle, alors on peut commencer tout de suite. Tu es fort en sortilèges ?

Peter déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas songé à cela en sortant son stratagème mais s'il voulait chaperonner cette fille, il avait intérêt à être à la hauteur.

- Euh oui bien sûr, répondit-il en priant pour avoir l'air convaincant.

- Tant mieux ! s'exclama vivement la jeune fille. Parce que je dois apprendre à maîtriser les sortilèges de lévitation pour jeudi et j'ai un peu de mal.

Les sortilèges de lévitation, ce n'était pas sa spécialité. Remus avait passé des heures à l'aider à s'exercer en première année mais au final, il y était parvenu. L'enseigner à quelqu'un d'autre ne devait pas être impossible.

- Aucun souci, je vais te montrer, dit-il en l'entraînant à l'écart, où est-ce qu'on peut s'installer ? Les salles communes sont exclues puisqu'on ne fait pas partie de la même maison mais vu qu'il fait beau, on peut rester dehors.

Viviane trouva l'idée excellente et se hâta de saluer ses copines pour suivre Peter sous le grand chêne où il venait souvent traîner avec ses amis en dehors des cours. Peter n'en croyait pas sa chance. Il s'en était bien sorti. En quelques mots, il avait réussi à prendre le plus important témoin à part pour l'interroger en douce. James et Sirius seraient fiers de lui.

Ainsi pendant que Peter cuisinait le témoin tout en révisant ses sortilèges de lévitation, que James volait après le vif d'or et que Sirius astiquait des trophées en argent sous l'œil attentif de Rusard, Remus cherchait Lily à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille n'y était pas, ni Mary, ni Jane d'ailleurs.

Il supposa que la jolie rousse avait dû plutôt aller travailler dans la salle commune quoi qu'il ne fût pas toujours évident de s'y concentrer. L'espace d'une seconde il songea à aller la rejoindre mais la paresse l'en dissuada. A présent qu'il était à la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas envie d'en bouger. A la place, il décida d'en profiter pour mettre de côté les sortilèges d'allégresse et reprendre plutôt les recherches afin de retrouver son corps et rendre le sien à Sirius.

Il décida de changer d'angle d'attaque. Depuis le début il avait réfléchi à une solution qui nécessiterait la manipulation de l'âme mais n'était-ce pas une forme de magie beaucoup trop complexe voire même maléfique comme l'avait prouvé le rituel qu'ils avaient tenté la veille sans succès ?

Remus tenta alors d'aborder le problème sous un angle plus simple. Le phénomène s'était produit à la suite d'une erreur dans la préparation du Polynectar, peut-être fallait-il donc éplucher tous les documents concernant le Polynectar pour voir s'il n'existait pas un remède en cas de défaut dans la potion.

Remus parcourut alors les étagères de potion à la recherche de tous les livres possibles sur le sujet. Cette quête l'absorba tellement qu'il ne prit pas garde aux élèves qui l'épiaient. Du reste, il avait perdu son instinct de loup. Il ne sentit donc pas le danger arriver. Lorsqu'il sentit l'extrémité d'une baguette s'enfoncer brusquement entre ses omoplates, il en fut si surpris qu'il faillit pousser un cri de terreur. Il se retint juste à temps cependant. Une voix féminine lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Suis-nous sans faire d'histoires sinon ça va mal aller !

Remus ne reconnut pas la voix mais lorsque la fille abaissa lentement sa baguette et qu'il fit volte-face, il vit Narcissa Black, l'une des cousines de Sirius. Sa sœur Bellatrix attendait un peu plus loin en faisant mine de s'intéresser à un livre sur les enchantements. Dès qu'elle vit celui qu'elle prenait pour son cousin s'avancer vers elle, elle referma l'ouvrage d'un claquement sec et l'abandonna sur la table la plus proche, un sourire très inquiétant sur les lèvres.

Tout en essayant de réprimer les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine du dos, Remus comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de fuir et saisit son sac pour quitter la bibliothèque en compagnie des deux filles d'un pas digne. Sirius en aurait fait autant.

- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement dégagée.

- Dans un endroit tranquille où on pourra discuter, répondit Bellatrix avec une simagrée malicieuse qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Remus frissonna de plus belle, convaincu qu'il se jetait dans un beau guêpier. Une intuition lui suggéra de s'enfuir en courant. Lorsque les filles le firent tourner à un croisement, il amorça un geste pour prendre l'autre direction mais elles sortirent toutes deux leurs baguettes avec une rapidité alarmante et la braquèrent sur lui d'un même mouvement.

- Tu viens avec nous mon mignon, ordonna Bellatrix d'un ton ferme.

Remus n'avait pas le choix. Impuissant, il se laissa escorter en essayant de ne pas songer à ce qui l'attendait.

Au même moment, dans une toute autre partie du château, Lucius Malefoy parcourut la salle commune des Serpentards d'un pas de conquérant et s'arrêta à la table où Rogue faisait ses devoirs, dans le coin le plus isolé, sans rien demander à personne.

Celui-ci l'avait senti venir. Il l'avait vu de loin entrer dans la salle avec l'impression de chercher quelque chose. Il ne leva pas la tête du parchemin, qu'il avait abondamment noirci de son écriture petite et serrée, lorsque Malefoy s'arrêta juste à côté de lui. Ce dernier ne se racla pas la gorge pour attirer son attention, ne lui posa pas de main sur l'épaule pour le secouer, ne le força en aucune façon à lever la tête vers lui. Sachant qu'il avait déjà l'attention de Rogue, il se contenta de laisser tomber ces mots.

- Ca te dirait de prendre ta revanche sur Sirius Black ?

Rogue cessa aussitôt de gratter le parchemin avec sa plume et leva lentement la tête pour poser ses yeux noirs insondables sur Lucius Malefoy, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. L'ombre d'un sourire passa également sur le visage de Rogue.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà un chapitre qui s'achève sur plusieurs questions : que va donner l'enquête de Peter auprès de la Poufsouffle ? Et surtout que va-t-il arriver à ce pauvre Remus ? Le prochain chapitre sera placé sous le signe de l'action.<strong>

**J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Merci d'avoir lu**


	13. La riposte de Serpentard

**Salut à tous, désolée pour ce léger retard mais pas de panique, voici la suite de cette palpitante (mdrr) aventure.**

**Merci à vampirefell et Holmes11 pour leurs reviews.**

**Je vais vous faire une confidence : je suis extrêmement superstitieuse vis-à-vis du chiffre 13, j'ai tendance à avoir peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de terrible quand je suis confrontée à ce chiffre. Etant donné que c'est le 13****ème**** chapitre, j'espère que ce sera plutôt une bonne chose.**

**Pour répondre à la review de Holmes11 : effectivement depuis quelques chapitres j'ai mis tous les persos au yoga, ce doit être à force de réviser les sortilèges d'allégresse. Cependant après un chapitre comme celui qui arrive, je doute qu'ils soient encore aussi zen lol mais je n'en dis pas plus. Eh oui Remus a le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis, le pauvre. En plus, c'est Sirius qui devrait être à sa place. Mais bon, l'avantage c'est que ça donne un chapitre essentiellement centré sur Remus ^^.**

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que cette fic vous plaise toujours !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : La riposte de Serpentard<strong>

On emmena Remus dans une salle de classe vide où se trouvaient déjà quelques mauvaises graines de Serpentard tels que Lestrange, Avery et Rosier pour ne citer qu'eux. Sans aucun cérémonial, Remus fut poussé contre une chaise et ligoté solidement au moyen d'un sortilège.

Cela faisait très film d'espionnage, songea Remus, notamment pendant la scène classique de la séance de torture. A sa grande horreur, s'il ne se trompait pas, il se trouvait à la mauvaise place. Qu'est-ce que cette brochette de psychopathes en puissance pouvaient bien lui vouloir ? Cela ne pouvait que concerner l'escapade nocturne de Sirius le samedi soir précédent. Les Serpentards redoutaient-ils qu'il eût appris quelque chose de compromettant ? Avaient-ils compris qu'il s'était mis à mener l'enquête ? Allaient-ils chercher à l'en dissuader ou à savoir s'il avait déjà découvert quelque chose ?

Une chose était sûre : ils ne l'avaient pas attaché là pour lui demander un renseignement à propos des cours. Misère, c'était bien sa veine d'être dans le corps de Sirius ! C'était son ami qui jouait les super héros mais c'était lui qui payait les pots cassés. Quelle injustice !

Lorsque Lucius Malefoy entra suivi de Rogue, Remus comprit que les choses n'allaient vraiment pas bien pour lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire comme dans ce livre dont il avait oublié le titre mais dont il se souvenait des espions qui s'empoisonnaient juste avant d'être capturés pour échapper à la torture. Piégé pour piégé, il n'était plus tenu à rien. Aussi interpela-t-il Rogue sitôt qu'il le vit.

- Tu t'es laissé convaincre de les aider alors ? Très mauvais calcul, Rogue. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à ces gens.

Rogue s'immobilisa de stupeur en entendant ce langage et leva un regard surpris vers Malefoy. Celui-ci haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé.

- Ne l'écoute pas ! Il essaie de t'influencer.

Rogue parut toujours un peu méfiant mais ne dit rien et s'assit sur une table un peu en retrait. Malefoy sortit sa baguette et s'en servit pour repousser les mèches qui tombaient négligemment devant les yeux de Remus.

- Tu fais moins ton fier, Black, railla-t-il. Ce n'est plus aussi évident de crâner quand on est dans cette position.

- Au contraire, c'est très facile, regarde !

D'un geste expert, comme il avait souvent vu Sirius le faire autrefois, il exécuta un mouvement de tête pour rejeter ses mèches en arrière sans l'aide de ses mains comme s'il tournait une publicité pour du shampooing. La plaisanterie n'amusa personne.

- C'est plus fort que toi, gronda Malefoy, même dans les pires situations il faut toujours que tu fasses ton intéressant.

- Je préfère prendre ça avec le sourire, répondit Remus quoiqu'il se retînt à grand peine pour ne pas crier de panique, vous me séquestrez et vous m'encerclez à cinq contre un.

- Maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait, ne put s'empêcher de lancer Rogue qui était très habitué à voir tomber sur lui quatre personnes alors qu'il était seul.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? s'enquit Remus en ignorant Rogue.

Malefoy s'approcha de lui un peu plus près.

- Tu traînais autour de nous samedi dernier, déclara-t-il d'un ton menaçant, tu m'as attaqué dans le dos avant de me mettre sur le chemin de Rusard pour que je me fasse prendre.

Il y eut un murmure mécontent dans la petite assemblée. Remus garda une mine neutre, après tout _lui_ n'avait rien à se reprocher.

- Et pour finir, tu as eu le culot de me voler ma carte, conclut Malefoy d'un ton accusateur.

- Pardon ? fit Remus incrédule. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! gronda Malefoy en abandonnant son ton sarcastique au profit d'une voix beaucoup plus impatiente. Je te parle de la carte qui m'a permis de repérer ta présence. J'ai interrogé Regulus et il m'a dit que c'était toi qui me l'avais volée. J'aimerais bien la récupérer maintenant.

- Regulus t'a peut-être dit n'importe quoi sous la menace, objecta Remus.

- Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'y avoir recours avec lui, rétorqua Malefoy, il s'est mis à table sans faire d'histoires.

- Oui _lui_ c'est un gentil cousin contrairement à toi, lança Bellatrix avec un sourire terrifiant.

Il y eut un silence très éphémère mais d'une lourdeur atroce. On eût dit que les murs allaient se replier sur les occupants de la salle comme les pétales d'une fleur. Malefoy prit une profonde inspiration et reprit la parole d'une voix parfaitement calme.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ma carte, Black ? demanda-t-il paisiblement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit Remus d'un ton égal.

Malefoy échangea un regard éloquent avec ses complices. Tous esquissèrent un sourire de très mauvais augure. Malefoy se tourna alors vers Rogue pour l'inviter à faire ce pourquoi il avait été convié à cet entretien privé. Rogue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et leva sa baguette magique pour prononcer cette formule terrible.

- _Endoloris._

Remus eut l'impression que l'éclair qui jaillit de la baguette de Rogue mit une éternité à le percuter, un laps de temps pendant lequel il se remémora vaguement la sensation du sortilège Doloris. On le lui avait jeté une fois dans sa vie, une seule et unique fois lorsqu'il était petit. C'était au cours d'une pleine lune. Il n'avait pas toute sa raison pourtant la douleur avait été si atroce qu'elle l'avait marqué et qu'il se l'était rappelée même lorsqu'il avait retrouvé sa forme humaine le lendemain matin.

C'était peut-être la pleine lune dont il se rappelait le mieux d'ailleurs, l'une des seules où il y avait quelque chose à retenir : la cage qui avait cédé malgré les sortilèges de protection, la panique de son père. Ce dernier avait essayé tous les sortilèges possibles pour l'arrêter mais rien ne semblait pouvoir maîtriser un loup-garou déchaîné. En désespoir de cause, il avait eu recours au sortilège impardonnable. Celui-là avait fait effet. Son père avait sauvé le village ce soir-là grâce à cet horrible maléfice mais il s'en était terriblement voulu d'infliger un tel traitement à son fils.

Cela s'était produit des années auparavant. Le temps avait atténué les effets de la douleur dans son esprit. Lorsque le sortilège Doloris de Rogue l'atteignit, Remus réalisa alors que c'était mille fois pire que dans ses cauchemars. Aucune partie de son corps n'était épargnée. Pendant la durée interminable de ce supplice, Remus ne se souvint plus de l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, ni même de son nom, encore moins de ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il n'était plus capable de songer clairement. Il ne put que hurler de toute la force de ses poumons, hurler comme il n'avait jamais hurlé de sa vie, pas même un soir de pleine lune.

Dans son malheur, Remus eut la chance de voir le supplice s'achever rapidement. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent tout de même des heures, Rogue leva le sort.

- Où est ma carte ? interrogea Malefoy d'un ton impérieux.

La douleur chassa en une fraction de seconde l'éternelle patience de Remus pour ne laisser en lui qu'une rage incommensurable. Il s'entendit faire une réponse d'une vulgarité qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, incapable de se contrôler. Les oreilles de Malefoy en furent si choquées qu'il fit un pas de recul avant de riposter aussitôt par le maléfice de souffrance. Remus recommença à se tordre de douleur en s'agitant comme un dément, retenu par les cordes qui semblaient prêtes à céder sous la violence de ses mouvements.

- Je ne te le dirai encore qu'une fois, Black, siffla Malefoy à bout de patience, je veux ma carte.

- Je ne l'ai pas ! s'époumona Remus le visage inondé de larmes de douleur.

- Alors dis-moi où tu l'as cachée ! exigea Malefoy tandis que les sœurs Black lui lançaient le sortilège Doloris par à-coup à chaque mot que le grand blond prononçait.

Remus ne parla pas. Il était trop accoutumé à souffrir pour céder si facilement. Sirius avait insisté sur l'importance de conserver la carte, de ne la restituer aux Serpentards sous aucun prétexte. Il n'allait pas lâchement la leur rendre.

Par ailleurs, si Rogue s'amusait beaucoup à malmener Sirius de la sorte, il ne comprenait pas très bien l'enjeu de ce qui se tramait.

- Quelle est cette histoire de carte ? s'enquit-il les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- C'est un objet d'une grande puissance magique que l'on m'a confié, lui expliqua Malefoy gravement, je dois la rendre à son propriétaire après… bref j'en ai besoin.

Soudain il vint à Remus l'envie de lui répondre insolemment qu'il n'avait qu'à faire un peu plus attention à ses affaires mais il savait très bien ce que lui coûterait cette remarque et préféra garder le silence. Bellatrix s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant et plaqua l'extrémité de sa baguette sur son front pour l'obliger à relever la tête comme s'il s'agissait d'une flèche avec laquelle elle aurait voulu lui transpercer le crâne.

- Il ne dira rien, cracha-t-elle avec une pointe de dégoût, je le connais.

- Ah on joue les durs à cuire, Black ! gronda Malefoy. Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps. Tu finiras par cracher le morceau.

- Doucement quand même avec le sortilège Doloris ! prévint Narcissa. Il paraît que ça grille les neurones à la longue.

- Ah oui ? fit Bellatrix très intriguée. Excellent !

- De toute façon, il n'y a aucun risque avec Black, rétorqua Rogue en lui lançant un sourire goguenard. Il n'a aucun neurone à griller.

Remus ressentit pour Rogue une haine comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvée pour quiconque auparavant. S'il avait eu l'usage de ses membres, il se serait jeté sur lui pour l'étrangler sauvagement. Malefoy avait écouté avec attention les paroles de Narcissa et semblait sceptique à présent sur le traitement à lui infliger. Le sortilège Doloris ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré.

- Assez rigolé Black ! lança-t-il en crispant sa main sur sa baguette. J'ai été trop indulgent avec toi. Soit tu me donnes ma carte, soit tu recevras un sort qui t'offriras un aller simple pour Saint Mangouste.

Remus garda le silence et le toisa d'un air de défi persuadé qu'il bluffait. Si le sortilège Doloris n'avait pas porté ses fruits, que pouvait-il faire de plus sinon l'Avada Kedavra ? Il était impensable qu'il le tue évidemment, même si ce n'était peut-être pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il essayait simplement de l'intimider. Cela ne prenait pas.

- Je demande à voir, lança Remus en s'autorisant un sourire narquois.

- Espèce de…

- Tu peux dire adieu à ta précieuse carte, ajouta Remus en réprimant un rire nerveux.

- Stop ! s'écria tout à coup Rogue en voyant Malefoy lever sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Je vais le faire parler.

Malefoy abaissa aussitôt sa baguette et lança à Rogue un regard interrogatif. Celui-ci chercha dans son sac de cours et en tira à la stupéfaction générale un petit flacon contenant un liquide clair comme de l'eau.

- C'est quoi ça ? interrogea Bellatrix d'un ton méprisant comme si elle trouvait l'usage des potions passablement ringard.

- C'est du Véritasérum, répondit tranquillement Rogue en prenant place face à Remus qui devint blême. Quelques gouttes devraient suffire à lui délier la langue.

- Où as-tu eu ça ? s'étrangla Malefoy.

- Je l'ai fabriqué, répliqua Rogue d'un ton égal, ce n'est pas très compliqué.

C'était bien sûr d'une complexité sans nom mais Rogue ne pouvait résister à l'envie de se mettre en avant pour une fois qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main.

- Comment ? s'énerva Malefoy. Tu as ça sur toi depuis le début et tu nous laisses perdre notre temps ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout de suite ?

- Je ne voulais pas me priver du plaisir de lancer un sort à Black, trancha Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

Remus lui aurait balancé un flot d'injures s'il n'avait pas été tout à coup terrifié. Il pouvait jouer les durs face au sortilège le plus douloureux du monde mais il ne savait que trop bien que toute la meilleur volonté du monde ne pourrait l'emporter sur le Véritasérum. Ce n'était plus la protection de la carte qui l'importait à présent. Sous l'influence de cette potion du diable, il pouvait révéler qu'il n'était pas Sirius Black, qu'il était en réalité Remus Lupin, le loup-garou caché de Poudlard. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre à cette pensée. Non, il ne devait sous aucun prétexte boire cela.

- Arrête ! glapit-il en voyant Rogue approcher la fiole de son visage pour lui faire tomber quelques gouttes dans la bouche. Ca suffit, tu as gagné !

Jamais Rogue n'avait eu d'expression plus triomphale. Il se tourna vers ses condisciples de Serpentard en quête d'éloges. Tous semblaient en effet suffoqués par cette efficacité soudaine.

- Tu vas me dire où est ma carte maintenant ? s'enquit Malefoy sans y croire.

- Elle est dans la tour de Gryffondor, grommela Remus en baissant la tête, vaincu.

- Je m'en doutais, siffla Malefoy, rends-la moi !

- Je vais te la chercher.

- On t'accompagne, déclara Malefoy décidé. Prenez-lui sa baguette !

Rogue se fit un plaisir de fouiller dans les poches de son vieil ennemi et de la lui confisquer. Après de nouvelles menaces, Malefoy lui défit ses liens et les Serpentards le suivirent jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qui observa tout ce monde inconnu d'un œil perplexe, les Serpentards n'eurent d'autre choix que celui de laisser Remus monter seul.

- Tu as intérêt à revenir, prévint Bellatrix en le menaçant avec sa baguette, sinon on fera un feu de joie avec ta baguette magique.

- Tu vas devoir me la rendre, riposta Remus en tentant un coup de poker, j'en ai besoin si je veux récupérer la carte.

- Tu te fiches de nous ou quoi ?

- On l'a planquée dans une malle qu'on a verrouillée avec une formule magique, précisa Remus en essayant de paraître convaincant.

C'était tellement plausible que Malefoy se laissa prendre.

- Rends-lui sa baguette, Bellatrix !

- Il va essayer de nous doubler, maugréa celle-ci qui ne pouvait se résoudre à obéir.

- S'il fait ça, il en cuira à ses amis, rétorqua Malefoy du tac au tac. On commencera sûrement par Pettigrow… ou Lupin. Il serait tellement facile de les prendre par surprise… exactement comme toi, Black.

Remus lui lança un regard assassin, que l'autre soutint sans une once d'hésitation.

- Si je vous ramène cette fichue carte, vous nous laisserez tranquille ?

- Mais certainement, répondit Malefoy d'une voix paisible.

Remus n'avait pas le choix, Bellatrix non plus. A contrecœur elle lui rendit la baguette.

- Je vais chercher la carte, dit Remus au prix d'un effort méritoire. Eloignez-vous que je dise le mot de passe pour entrer.

- On reste dans le coin, lança Malefoy, on t'attend.

Une fois de l'autre côté du portrait, Remus se précipita dans son dortoir et sortit la carte cachée dans la valise de Sirius en même temps qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à une parade. Que pouvait-il faire à présent ? La redonner ? Sirius n'approuverait jamais.

D'un autre côté, il n'allait pas pouvoir rester cloîtré dans la tour indéfiniment. Les Serpentards semblaient fichtrement motivés à récupérer cette maudite carte. Ils ne reculeraient devant rien, surtout pas si près du but. S'il tardait à revenir avec ce qu'ils demandaient, Remus ne doutait pas que Malefoy et Bellatrix s'attaqueraient sans pitié à d'innocents Gryffondor pour l'exemple.

Cependant dès qu'ils seraient en possession de cet objet compromettant, les Serpentards verraient tout de suite qu'il n'était pas Sirius. Leur redonner la carte était trop risqué, la garder l'était tout autant. Il fallait trouver un compromis, une idée qui réduirait cette menace à néant.

Frappé par une idée complètement folle mais qui pouvait marcher, Remus redescendit avec la carte et ressortit de la tour pour retrouver les Serpentards. Fidèles à leur parole, les serpents n'avaient pas bougé du couloir. Ils attendaient sagement comme des fauves aux aguets et se mirent aussitôt sur le qui-vive, baguettes en main, dès qu'ils aperçurent leur proie.

- Donne ! ordonna impérieusement Malefoy en tendant la main.

Remus commit alors ce qui était peut-être l'acte le plus téméraire et le plus stupide de sa vie. Il tendit la main à son tour pour rendre le parchemin mais le lança en l'air au dernier moment. Celui-ci décrivit une courbe dans les airs, comme une feuille d'automne portée par une légère brise.

- Imbécile ! invectiva Malefoy en levant sa baguette magique.

Il voulut lancer un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir la carte à lui mais Remus, qui avait préparé son coup, fut plus rapide :

- _Incendio _!

Le parchemin partit en fumée dans un crépitement de flammes.

- Non ! tonna Malefoy épouvanté.

Il foudroya Remus d'un regard de dément. Si celui-ci échappait à la colère des Serpentards, ce qui n'était pas encore sûr, il essuierait probablement celle de Sirius de surcroît. Pour l'heure, il fallait au moins échapper aux Serpentards. Ces derniers réagirent tous tels un seul homme. Les sortilèges divers fusèrent de toutes parts et transformèrent le couloir en un véritable feu d'artifice. Remus ne chercha pas à contre-attaquer. Tout en essayant de dresser un bouclier autour de lui, il se mit à courir vers la fenêtre la plus proche.

C'était une folie, il le savait mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer sur le moment. L'instinct de survie avait pris le dessus. D'un sortilège, il fit voler la vitre en éclat avant de se jeter dans le vide comme s'il sautait d'un plongeoir pour atterrir dans une piscine. A ceci près que ce n'était pas un bassin d'eau, qui l'attendait en bas mais le vide. Remus eut juste le temps d'entendre quelqu'un, Narcissa ou Bellatrix, une voix de fille en tout cas, s'écrier d'une voix étranglée : « Mais il est cinglé ! » puis ce fut la chute.

Contrairement à ce que laissait croire son acte d'une audace frôlant la folie, Remus n'avait pas cherché à mettre fin à ses jours. Tout en priant pour maîtriser la situation aussi bien qu'il l'espérait, il brandit sa baguette sitôt que ses pieds ne touchèrent plus terre et hurla aussi fort que possible.

- _Accio Astiqueur 3 _!

La fenêtre de son dortoir n'était pas éloignée de celle qu'il venait de franchir et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Remus vit une seconde fenêtre se briser au dessus de sa tête et l'Astiqueur 3 qu'il avait acheté à Pré-au-Lard fonça vers lui comme un javelot. Partagé entre la peur de la chute qu'il se payait, l'allégresse d'avoir réussi son sortilège et l'adrénaline, Remus attrapa le balai au vol et l'enfourcha en pleine course verticale. Il parvint à rétablir son équilibre et sa situation à une quinzaine de mètres du sol. Quelques élèves, qui se promenaient dans le parc de Poudlard, avaient assisté à la scène et le regardèrent atterrir, incapables d'en croire leurs yeux.

Remus avait été tellement bouleversé par la mésaventure qu'il venait de vivre depuis son enlèvement à la bibliothèque jusqu'à cette évasion extraordinaire, qu'il ne parvint pas à atterrir avec élégance. Sitôt que ses pieds rencontrèrent à nouveau la terre ferme, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous leur poids et il s'effondra la tête la première sur la pelouse du parc. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu pour qu'il finisse sa course dans le Saule Cogneur. C'eût été le bouquet.

Remus resta quelques secondes étalé dans l'herbe, son balai dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, le teint d'une pâleur maladive, le cœur jouant du tambourin et la respiration sifflante. Avec beaucoup de mal, il essaya de rassembler ses esprits et de faire le point. La carte magique de Malefoy était en cendres, les Serpentards allaient donc le réduire en bouillie à la première occasion, ainsi que ses amis, cela va sans dire. Rogue les avait rejoints apparemment. Cela signifiait que leur plan allait certainement aboutir. Il fallait prévenir James et les autres.

Au prix d'un effort exceptionnel, le brave Remus parvint à se remettre sur ses jambes et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le terrain de quidditch dans l'espoir d'y trouver James.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà nous arrivons au bout de ce chapitre épique (pour Remus du moins). Qui a dit que le fait de ne plus être un loup-garou l'avait rendu impotent ? On a bien de la graine d'auror là.<strong>

**J'ai prévu beaucoup de choses pour le prochain chapitre. Entre les investigations de Peter et les mésaventures de Remus, les Maraudeurs ont besoin d'une petite réunion pour faire le point. L'enquête avance donc.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter !**


	14. Rapport d'enquête

**Bonsoir, pour célébrer ces vacances de Noël, rien de tel qu'un petit chapitre, en plus il y a beaucoup de choses dans celui-ci. Désolée pour le titre, il n'est pas génial mais je n'ai jamais été très douée pour trouver des titres accrocheurs.**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui continuent cette histoire et merci particulièrement à vampirefell pour ta review !**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Rapport d'enquête<strong>

- Tu as fait quoi ? Répète-moi ça encore une fois !

James ne pouvait se résoudre à croire l'histoire à dormir debout que lui racontait Remus pour la quatrième fois. Celui-ci était arrivé dans la tour de Gryffondor, complètement affolé, en agitant comme un dément le balai que Sirius lui avait acheté. Avant même de s'expliquer sur la raison pour laquelle il était en possession de cet objet, ni sur la fenêtre du dortoir qui avait volé en éclats, Remus avait attaqué tout de go :

- Je vous ai cherchés partout !

James, Sirius et Peter avaient regagné la tour une dizaine de minutes après le passage de Remus. Les Serpentards n'étaient alors plus sur les lieux et ils n'avaient pas semblé s'inquiéter outre mesure de l'absence de leur quatrième camarade, sans doute en train de travailler à la bibliothèque comme bien souvent. L'inquiétude les avait cependant vite gagné lorsque Remus avait surgi dans le dortoir avec un air totalement paniqué. Il semblait avoir affronté Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom le bien nommé.

Sans détour, Remus leur raconta toute sa mésaventure. Comme ses propos paraissaient invraisemblables et qu'il les débitait sur un ton passablement bouleversé, les trois garçons crurent d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie de Rogue, ce qui n'aurait rien eu d'exceptionnel mais ils durent finalement se rendre à l'évidence : les Serpentards avaient véritablement usé d'un sortilège impardonnable pour essayer de récupérer leur carte, laquelle avait fini en cendres. Sirius faillit tourner de l'œil en entendant cela.

- Tu as mis le feu à cette merveille, glapit-il, c'est criminel.

- Si ton frère n'avait pas balancé aussi, fit remarquer Peter.

- Je pense qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, commenta Remus avec douceur.

- C'est ce qu'on dit, répliqua Peter en haussant les épaules, s'il peut rendre service il ne crache pas sur l'occasion.

Sirius lui lança un regard en point d'interrogation mais James les interrompit en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- On est mal barrés. Les Serpentards vont vouloir nous faire payer et maintenant que Rogue les a rejoints, ils vont pouvoir mener leur petit projet diabolique à bien.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Rogue les ait vraiment rejoints, répliqua lentement Remus en se laissant tomber sur son lit l'air épuisé. De ce que j'ai vu, il n'avait pas l'air de bien savoir ce qu'il faisait là. Il était surtout là pour se défouler sur l'un d'entre nous.

- Bien sûr, siffla Sirius avec mépris, ça lui arrive si peu d'avoir le dessus sur nous.

- En tout cas, si on veut trouver ce que complotent les Serpentards, c'est maintenant ou jamais, reprit James, or qu'est-ce qu'on sait pour le moment ? Pas grand-chose.

Il désigna le tableau de Remus qui n'avait guère bougé depuis que Sirius l'avait noirci la première fois. Peter se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, ravi de pouvoir apporter des mises à jour.

- J'ai des éléments nouveaux, déclara-t-il en s'emparant du crayon, entre deux essais de _Wingardium Leviosa_ j'ai pu parler avec Viviane Wood.

Cette annonce laissa tout le monde bouche bée, en particulier Sirius et James qui voulurent savoir comment il avait réussi à l'approcher. Peter leur parla de son idée de se faire passer pour un gentil chaperon. Même Sirius reconnut que la trouvaille était ingénieuse.

- Elle n'a pas été facile à faire parler, avoua Peter désireux de se valoriser un peu plus, apparemment ce que lui ont fait subir les Serpentards l'a marquée.

- Comment t'as fait pour lui délier la langue alors ? s'enquit Sirius brûlant de curiosité.

- Je lui ai dit que j'avais moi aussi reçu des menaces des Serpentards, que j'avais peur et que si elle savait quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle m'en parle pour que je sache à quoi m'attendre, rapporta fidèlement Peter.

- Wouah Peter tu m'impressionnes ! commenta Sirius en claquant sa paume contre celle de son ami. Qui l'eût cru que sous ce crâne épais se cachait un génie ?

Malgré son sourire, Peter le traita affectueusement d'idiot.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? questionna James d'un ton impatient.

- Pas grand-chose malheureusement, prévint Peter à son grand désarroi, les Serpentards l'ont retenue prisonnière dans cette salle mystérieuse au septième étage… la Salle sur Demande. Elle n'a pas pu voir ce qui s'y tramait parce qu'ils lui avaient mis sur le nez des lunettes spéciales pour lui bloquer la vue mais elle a entendu parler d'un truc qu'ils ont fait venir en douce de l'extérieur par un passage secret au deuxième étage.

- Un passage secret au deuxième étage ? répétèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

- Oui c'est Regulus qui l'a indiqué à Lucius Malefoy, expliqua Peter en écrivant au tableau en même temps qu'il parlait, il est situé… juste derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il se déverrouille au moyen d'une formule magique.

- Génial, commenta Sirius tout excité, et où est-ce qu'il mène ?

Peter hocha la tête pour avouer qu'il n'en savait rien.

- Viviane n'a aucune idée de ce que les Serpentards ont ramené par ce passage ? interrogea Remus.

- Non mais apparemment c'était quelque chose de lourd et d'encombrant, dit Peter en haussant les épaules, elle les a entendus galérer pour le transporter.

- Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille, marmonna Remus, les connaissant ce doit être quelque chose de dangereux… si ça se trouve le passage conduit à l'allée des embrumes.

- Tu imagines la taille du tunnel ? s'étrangla Sirius. Ce serait plus plausible que le passage aille jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard comme celui qui se trouve sous le Saule Cogneur.

- A part ce passage, Viviane Wood t'a dit autre chose ? questionna James à Peter.

- Elle a entendu des choses assez confuses, avoua celui-ci dubitatif, elle a surtout assisté à des disputes, des prises de tête mais elle a entendu plusieurs fois des expressions inquiétantes comme « on n'a pas beaucoup de temps », « la pleine lune » et… « invocation ».

Sirius, James et Remus s'étranglèrent avec leur salive en entendant ce dernier mot.

- Invocation ? répétèrent Remus et James dans un souffle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? marmonna Sirius pour lui-même. Je suis sûr que c'est vraiment cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, soupira Peter.

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua Sirius avec entêtement. Ca tient la route. Les Serpentards essaient d'invoquer le monstre de la Chambre. Cette fille de Poufsouffle n'était peut-être qu'un appât pour le faire venir.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont rapporté par le passage secret derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne alors ? questionna Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? lança Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Justement on devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil là-bas, murmura James en se tapotant le menton du bout des doigts, peut-être qu'on y trouvera un indice.

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard complice.

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui aille voir, poursuivit James avec un sourire, Sirius et Remus, vous vous êtes attirés suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça ces derniers temps. Entre l'escapade à la bibliothèque et l'heure de colle…

- Tu parles, coupa Sirius en se balançant sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire, je l'ai expédiée en vingt minutes cette retenue. Rusard n'arrivait pas à me suivre des yeux. Je lui ai fait briller sa fichue salle des trophées en un claquement de doigts et sans me brûler les pattes.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour chercher à nouveau les problèmes, conclut James, moi j'ai de la marge donc c'est moi qui irai.

- Je viens avec toi, s'écria Peter dans un élan d'intrépidité.

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Remus et Sirius ne firent aucune histoire à se retrouver provisoirement sur le banc de touche. Comme James l'avait si bien souligné, ils s'étaient assez fait remarquer récemment.

Par ailleurs ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. Sirius n'attendit même pas que ses amis furent partis pour tirer Remus de force dans la salle de répétition de son groupe de rock. Les autres musiciens n'étaient pas encore arrivés mais Sirius entendait justement profiter de ce répit pour mettre son ami à la page concernant les chansons qu'il aurait à interpréter pour le concert, qui approchait à grand pas.

- Sirius, soupira Remus en voyant son ami s'éclaircir la gorge prêt à pousser la chansonnette, il est hors de question que je monte sur scène à ta place vendredi soir. Je ne saurai jamais jouer à temps.

- Tu ne joueras pas de guitare, répondit Sirius d'une voix paisible, du moins pas pour de vrai. Je suis en train de réfléchir à un moyen de l'ensorceler. Les Sherman me tueront s'ils l'apprennent mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour sauver les meubles. En attendant, tu peux au moins chanter, ce n'est pas si compliqué. Ecoute et fais comme moi !

D'un coup de baguette magique, Sirius tapota sur son poste et l'instrumental d'un des morceaux de son groupe jaillit des haut-parleurs. C'était Remus qui avait fait cadeau à son ami de cet appareil à la base électronique que son père avait trafiqué avec de la magie pour qu'il puisse fonctionner à Poudlard. Sirius l'adorait. Dès que la musique se fit entendre, il s'éclaircit la gorge et entonna en toute tranquillité le premier couplet. Lorsqu'il arriva au refrain, les choses se compliquèrent.

- Il faudrait que tu donnes un peu de voix, conseilla Sirius, profitant de la pause musicale pour donner vite fait cette instruction, quelque chose un peu comme ça…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à pousser un cri tellement rauque et tellement puissant que Remus crut qu'il allait lézarder les murs. Pris de panique, il se terra au fond de son siège et s'y recroquevilla comme si quelqu'un avait lancé une alerte à la bombe. Sirius se tut instantanément et porta ses mains à sa gorge, interloqué.

- La vache ! s'écria-t-il éberlué. Ca c'est de la voix ! Je ne pensais pas que tu avais un coffre pareil.

D'un autre côté, Remus n'élevait jamais la voix, c'était un principe. Celui-ci s'autorisa un léger sourire.

- Tu demandes à un loup-garou s'il sait hurler ? Quelle question !

- En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as la voix toute éraillée après chaque pleine lune, murmura Sirius encore stupéfait, mais tout de même quelle puissance vocale !

Il remit la musique et recommença à chanter sans se retenir de forcer sur cette voix extraordinaire qui lui était offerte. Remus l'écouta faire avec un faible sourire. Lui-même n'avait jamais entendu sa voix ainsi. Il avait déjà un peu de mal à s'entendre parler de l'extérieur alors s'entendre hurler. Il fallait avouer que dans la chanson, cela n'était pas d'un mauvais effet. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'avis des autres musiciens du groupe qui s'invitèrent à la surprise générale au beau milieu de la répétition alors que Sirius et Remus avaient entrepris de chanter ensemble pour s'aligner sur le bon rythme.

- On vient d'entendre quelque chose d'incroyable depuis le couloir, attaqua Tarik qui fut le premier à entrer suivi des jumeaux de Serdaigle.

_Mince, les sortilèges d'insonorisation !_ songea Sirius en se mordant la lèvre.

- Sirius, c'est toi qui chantes comme ça ? s'écria Laurelai émerveillée.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard dubitatifs. Misère, ils avaient été bluffés par la voix du loup, que fallait-il répondre ? Voyant Remus hocher significativement la tête, Sirius esquissa son plus beau et son plus inquiétant sourire de surcroît.

- Bien sûr que c'est Sirius qui chante ainsi, lança-t-il d'un ton éclatant, éludant ainsi la question sans mentir. Qui est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?

Tarik et les jumeaux observèrent Sirius avec curiosité. Evidemment, ils ne le connaissaient ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve et devaient donc se montrer surpris d'entendre un parfait inconnu leur parler ainsi. Sirius ne se départit pas pour autant de son sourire.

- Vous devez être les fameux _Goblins Catch Fire_, lança-t-il en sautant de l'estrade sur laquelle il était perché pour aller serrer la main des musiciens à tour de rôle, histoire de jouer la comédie à la perfection. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, je suis un ami de Sirius.

- Ah oui Lupin, lança Tarik en échangeant un regard appuyé avec ses deux camarades, Sirius nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Enchanté de te rencontrer, que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

- J'étais curieux de voir Sirius dans son élément. Il parle de son groupe à longueur de journée.

- Il est doué n'est-ce pas ? lança Matthew en jouant avec ses baguettes de batteur comme il en avait la manie.

- Très, répondit vivement Sirius qui se délectait de cette scène.

- Bof pas en ce moment, nuança Remus timidement.

- Tout le monde a des coups de mou, le défendit Sirius.

- Oui mais le moment est mal choisi, répliqua Matthew, on a un concert bientôt.

- Oui j'ai entendu ça, dit Sirius, vous devez être très impatients.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, lança Laurelai, et si tu chantes comme on vient de l'entendre ça va être géant.

Remus devint blême mais Sirius lui tapota l'épaule comme pour montrer qu'il avait toute confiance en lui.

- J'espère que tu viendras vendredi soir, fit Tarik d'une voix douce.

- Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, assura Sirius avec un large sourire, bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller.

- Quoi ! s'étrangla Remus au bord de l'apoplexie. Tu ne vas pas me laisser.

- Voyons Sirius, j'ai du travail.

S'il crut pouvoir abandonner Remus à son triste sort, il se trompait lourdement. Avant même que Sirius eût atteint la sortie, Remus avait saisi le premier prétexte bidon (« Je dois l'aider à réviser ses sortilèges d'allégresse pour demain ») et emboîtait le pas à son ami.

- Tu es pénible, marmonna Sirius mécontent lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux, tu vas vraiment finir par te mettre mes partenaires du groupe à dos.

- Ca devrait te motiver à trouver très vite une solution pour qu'on retrouve nos corps, rétorqua Remus en haussant les épaules.

- J'y travaille, trancha Sirius légèrement indigné, je suis même le seul à le faire figure-toi ! Qui a passé toute une nuit à la bibliothèque et a essayé de proposer une solution ?

- Solution qui s'est soldée par un échec cuisant, rappela Remus.

- C'est toujours un essai de plus que James, Peter et toi réunis, répliqua Sirius du tac au tac et avec un peu d'humeur. C'est facile de m'accuser de ne pas prendre cette histoire au sérieux sous prétexte que je ne me morfonds pas à longueur de temps.

- C'est bon pardonne-moi, tempéra Remus en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. C'est juste que… tout va de travers depuis qu'on a échangé nos places et ça ne va pas en s'améliorant. J'aimerais vraiment que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

- Moi aussi, répondit précipitamment Sirius, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Tu as une idée ?

Remus en avait peut-être une en effet. Il expliqua à son ami qu'il avait décidé d'attaquer le problème sous un nouvel angle en partant de ce qui lui semblait le point de départ : le Polynectar. Remus était convaincu qu'en cherchant l'origine de l'erreur dans la préparation de la potion, ils pourraient remédier aux effets secondaires.

Sirius estima que cette façon de voir les choses n'était pas dénuée de bon sens. Ils se mirent d'accord pour passer à la bibliothèque emprunter tous les livres sur le sujet et aller ensuite les étudier dans la salle commune de la tour de Gryffondor. Une soirée studieuse et fastidieuse s'annonçait pour les deux garçons mais cela ne les effraya pas. Leur volonté de remettre la situation en place était plus forte que tout.

Par ailleurs, le passage secret derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne se révéla être une fausse piste. Peter et James regagnèrent la tour de Gryffondor tard dans la soirée, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Même s'ils semblaient un peu déçus de n'avoir rien trouvé concernant le projet diabolique des Serpentards, ils n'avaient pas perdu leur temps.

- Ce passage secret est vraiment génial, s'exclama Peter en extirpant de ses poches une pluie de bonbons qui sortaient vraisemblablement de la confiserie de Pré-au-Lard, il conduit tout droit à la cave de chez Honeydukes. On se serait cru au paradis.

- Donc vous avez passé tout votre temps à vous goinfrer de sucreries, déduisit Sirius en agitant sa plume comme un index réprobateur.

Il perdit cette mine faussement sévère sitôt que James lui lança le paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue qu'il avait ramené pour lui.

- Et l'enquête ? questionna Remus en croquant dans une chocogrenouille.

- On a fait chou blanc, répondit James avec un léger soupir, les Serpentards n'ont laissé aucune trace de leur passage.

- Il fallait s'y attendre, grommela Peter, en même temps on ne savait pas très bien ce qu'on cherchait. Tu espérais quoi ? Que Malefoy avait laissé tomber dans le tunnel un parchemin sur lequel il avait inscrit tous ses plans ?

James préféra ne pas répondre. Il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas. Au fond, peut-être avait-il effectivement cru que quelque chose de compromettant aurait pu échapper aux Serpentards pendant le transport de leur pièce mystérieuse mais cet espoir était minime.

En réalité, James avait saisi le premier prétexte qui se présentait pour apporter sa contribution à l'enquête. Peut-être se trouvait-il un peu trop à l'écart. Sirius s'était promené le samedi soir dans les couloirs et avait découvert que les Serpentards complotaient, Remus avait affronté ces mêmes Serpentards quelques heures auparavant et s'en était sorti en traversant une vitre comme un rideau d'eau. Même Peter n'était pas resté inactif puisqu'il était allé interroger Viviane Wood. James, en revanche, demeurait en inertie depuis le début de l'affaire, depuis que Sirius et Remus avaient échangé leurs corps en fait.

Cet échange avait perturbé James bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Sirius avait toujours été un pilier pour lui, un point de repère. A présent, il était scindé, son corps était guidé par Remus, le sage Remus, pendant que l'esprit de Sirius se baladait dans le corps du lycan et semblait perdre les pédales sans même s'en apercevoir.

James ne savait plus que penser. En temps normal, il aurait pris les devants de cette opération anti-Serpentard mais les problèmes internes de son équipe le désarmaient. Il se sentait perdu. Il avait besoin de retrouver ses repères pour pouvoir reprendre ses habitudes. Peter en revanche semblait sauter sur l'occasion pour se révéler vraiment.

- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il tout excité après avoir ajouté quelques informations sur le tableau de Remus à propos du passage de la sorcière borgne.

- Que veux-tu faire ? lança James agacé. On n'a plus de piste à explorer. Comment veux-tu qu'on découvre ce que mijotent les Serpentards à moins de lire dans les pensées ou de les leur faire avouer sous la torture ?

Remus eut un sursaut brutal en entendant ces mots. James crut qu'il était encore sous le choc de ce que lui avaient fait subir les Serpentards et craignit d'avoir manqué de délicatesse.

- Pardon Remus, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Non ce n'est rien, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme, tu viens de me faire penser à quelque chose.

- Quoi ? fit Sirius méfiant. Ne me dis pas que tu envisages réellement la torture ! Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre les Serpentards après ce qu'ils t'ont fait mais ce n'est pas une raison pour…

- Non tu n'y es pas du tout Sirius, rétorqua Remus en secouant la tête, j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

- Mais à quoi ? interrogea Peter avec impatience.

Remus balaya tout le monde des yeux et leur adressa son plus grand sourire.

- Rogue a dans ses affaires un flacon de Véritasérum, révéla-t-il magistralement.

Il y eut un silence de mort sur le groupe. Tous restèrent quelques instants bouche bée à échanger des regards emplis de compréhension mutuelle.

- Où Rogue s'est-il procuré une chose pareille ? s'enquit James scandalisé.

- Il l'a fabriqué lui-même.

- Evidemment…

- Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir du sérum de vérité dans ses affaires, gronda Sirius en serrant les poings, c'est interdit. On devrait le dénoncer.

- Mais ça pourrait nous être très utile, rétorqua Remus.

- A condition de réussir à nous en emparer, fit remarquer Peter, comment on va faire ça ? Je doute que Rogue nous la cède de bon cœur.

- Si on le dénonce à Slughorn, dit Sirius, il la lui confisquera…

- Et il ne nous restera plus qu'à la voler dans son bureau, acheva James à sa place, je ne sais pas si ce sera plus évident. Nous avons déjà dû forcer la réserve de Slughorn récemment pour voler les ingrédients dont nous avions besoin pour le Polynectar. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il ait renforcé la sécurité autour de son bureau depuis cet épisode. Et puis ça ne me plaît pas trop d'aller dénoncer Rogue à un professeur.

- Pardon ? fit Remus choqué. Mais il m'aurait fait boire ce maudit Véritasérum si je ne m'étais pas aplati devant lui. Ensuite il se serait empressé de nous dénoncer à toute la salle des professeurs pour le coup du Polynectar raté.

Sirius et Peter approuvèrent vivement ses propos. Un long silence s'installa.

- On peut faire plus simple, hasarda James lorsqu'il en eut assez de se taire. En supposant que Rogue emmène ce sérum de vérité partout avec lui, il faut juste l'éloigner de ses affaires assez longtemps pour lui voler la fiole.

- Attirer l'attention de Rogue ? Rien de plus facile ! commenta Sirius en se balançant sur sa chaise. Je peux m'en occuper.

- Non, riposta aussitôt James en secouant négativement la tête, je te rappelle que tu es Remus. Tu ne cherches pas de noises à Rogue gratuitement.

- Mais Sirius Black si, trancha Remus les yeux brillant d'une lueur effrayante.

Visiblement Remus n'avait pas digéré la série de Doloris. S'il n'était pas d'un naturel vindicatif en général, il était prêt à faire une exception pour l'occasion. James comprit tout à fait son besoin de prendre sa revanche.

- Parfait ! conclut-il. Remus et moi, on s'occupera de Rogue.

- Et nous du sérum, termina Sirius en échangeant un coup d'œil complice avec Peter.

- N'oublie pas de rester discret ! répéta James à Sirius. Pour Remus.

Celui-ci s'empressa d'hocher la tête en guise d'approbation. Sirius poussa un long soupir un peu exaspéré et promit de bien se conduire… comme à son habitude. Peter mit fin à la séance en allant écrire sur le tableau « Véritasérum ». Puis, fiers de leur nouveau plan d'attaque, ils scellèrent le projet en achevant leurs friandises dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

- Au fait, lança James la bouche pleine de caramels, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant que Peter et moi explorions le passage secret ?

Remus et Sirius expliquèrent alors qu'ils étudiaient la question du Polynectar, qu'ils cherchaient à comprendre ce qui avait posé problème dans la préparation de la potion pour pouvoir inverser le sort. A son tour, James approuva cette façon d'aborder la question, la trouvant particulièrement judicieuse. Elle était malheureusement assez infructueuse.

- Il n'est fait mention nulle part du problème que Remus et moi avons, dit Sirius. A croire que nous sommes un cas unique !

- C'est peut-être vrai, fit remarquer Peter l'air de rien.

- Ce serait dramatique, lança Remus, ça signifierait que nous n'avons aucun moyen de trouver une solution dans les livres. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à faire des essais au hasard en croisant les doigts pour ne pas empirer notre situation.

- Et si vous essayiez tout simplement le Polynectar ? suggéra James frappé par cette pensée soudaine.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent comme s'il était fou.

- Tu veux qu'on prenne du Polynectar ? bredouilla Sirius incrédule.

- C'est avec du mauvais Polynectar que vous avez échangé vos corps, dit lentement James, peut-être que du bon Polynectar vous les rendra. Au pire vous retrouverez vos vrais corps pendant une heure et ensuite on cherchera une autre solution.

- Ca me paraît un peu tordu comme idée, marmonna Remus.

- Au contraire, c'est assez simple, répliqua Sirius qui avait compris où son ami voulait en venir. Il s'agit de traiter le mal par le mal.

- Voilà c'est ça ! acquiesça James à grand renfort de hochement de tête.

- Et pourquoi pas ? s'écria Sirius enthousiasmé. Je pense que nos recherches nous auraient conduit à envisager à un moment ou à un autre cette hypothèse.

- Je ne suis pas rassuré, confessa Remus qui effectivement avait pâli, le Polynectar a déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

- Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive de plus ? lança Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas mais je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

- Tu as autre chose à proposer ? questionna James d'un ton abrupt.

Remus réprima une grimace. Il n'avait rien à proposer malheureusement, ce qui le condamnait à devoir se plier à cette hypothèse risquée puisqu'elle remportait les suffrages de la majorité. Histoire de gagner du temps, il souleva un hic.

- Où va-t-on se procurer du bon Polynectar ? s'enquit-il. On ne peut pas attendre d'en fabriquer à nouveau, il nous a fallu quasiment un mois la dernière fois et ça n'a même pas fonctionné. Comment fera-t-on cette fois ?

- J'y ai réfléchi, répondit James paisiblement, je sais que Slughorn en garde un flacon sous vitrine dans ses appartements. Je l'ai vu la dernière fois quand je suis allé le voir pour lui rendre un devoir en retard. C'était la même fiole que celle qu'il nous avait montré lors de son cours sur le Polynectar.

- Donc tu veux cambrioler l'appartement de Slughorn, conclut Remus, tu as raison, c'est moins risqué que son bureau et puis ce n'est _que_ pour nous achever, Sirius et moi.

- Relax Lunard, riposta James avec un sourire malicieux, je ne crois pas qu'il sera nécessaire d'aller jusqu'au cambriolage. Il existe une façon beaucoup plus simple de s'introduire dans les quartiers de Slughorn.

- Je suis dévoré par la curiosité, grommela Remus d'un ton blasé.

Ce fut au tour de James de ménager son petit effet en marquant une pause, le temps d'esquisser un large sourire plein de fierté.

- Voyons Remus, tu oublies que je suis un membre éminent du club de Slug.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors les Maraudeurs réussiront-ils à s'emparer du Véritasérum ? Et du Polynectar ? Voilà plein de nouveaux plans en perspective !<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le suivant arrivera après Noël. D'ici là, passez d'excellentes fêtes !**

**Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis à la fin )**


	15. La communion sélène

**Bonsoir à tous, désolée pour ce retard mais avec les fêtes et tout, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à terminer de peaufiner le chapitre. Le voilà tout prêt à présent ^^**

**Je suis agréablement surprise par le nombre de reviews obtenues sur ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup à vampirefell et Holmes11 pour leur fidélité ainsi qu'à Haruka-Akatsuki et Cassiopée008 pour leurs reviews.**

**Pour répondre à la reviews de Holmes11, effectivement il n'y a pas de catastrophes dans ce chapitre, c'est étonnant. Après le chapitre mouvementé d'avant, il fallait laisser les héros récupérer un peu. Pour ce qui est de la piste du Polynectar, tu sauras si elle est bonne au chapitre suivant sans doute. Le mystère sur les Serpentards sera également bientôt résolu, du moins en partie.**

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Voici la suite ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : La communion sélène<strong>

Le club de Slug. Ce simple nom sonnait comme quelque chose de profondément grotesque ou pathétique. Sirius s'était moqué de James pendant des semaines lorsque ce dernier avait avoué à ses amis que le professeur Slughorn l'avait invité à une de ses petites soirées privées dans son bureau.

Les réceptions dans le bureau de Slughorn nourrissaient tous les fantasmes. Tous les élèves rêvaient d'être conviés à participer au moins une fois à ce cercle très restreint d'invités triés sur le volet mais personne n'aurait osé l'avouer. Les quolibets dont Sirius avait accablé James à la suite de son « privilège » traduisaient bien une certaine forme de jalousie vis-à-vis de la distinction dont avait été doté son ami alors que lui-même en était injustement privé. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi James intriguait tant le professeur Slughorn même s'il semblait évident que son talent exceptionnel pour le quidditch y était pour beaucoup.

A son grand désarroi, ses amis n'avaient pas bénéficié des mêmes faveurs. Slughorn s'était méfié d'emblée de Sirius, dont la famille était tristement associée à la magie noire surtout en ces temps de troubles où Lord Voldemort recrutait des partisans en masse et trouvait chez les Black des sympathisants non négligeables. De la même façon, Slughorn avait ignoré Remus. Peut-être sa lycanthropie l'avait-elle intrigué mais pas au point de faire de lui un membre du club de Slug. Quant à Peter, le maître des potions ne lui avait sans doute trouvé aucune qualité notable.

James avait donc dû se résoudre à aller aux soirées du club en solitaire et se mêler au cercle de lèches-bottes du directeur de la maison des Serpentards. De ce fait, il s'était établi un réseau de personnes qui pouvaient se révéler utiles.

A l'heure du petit-déjeuner, James alla aborder un camarade de Gryffondor, un certain Weatherly, fils de parents illustres, en qui Slughorn misait de nombreux espoirs. Le garçon, d'un an plus jeune que James, l'admirait beaucoup et ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui parler à tel point que la star du quidditch s'appliquait toujours soigneusement à l'éviter.

Ainsi lorsqu'il vit James venir l'aborder de lui-même ce matin-là, le jeune garçon n'en crut pas sa chance. Tout en sachant qu'il allait avoir du mal à se débarrasser de ce pot de colle dans l'heure qui suivrait, James se résolut pour la bonne cause à bavarder un peu avec lui tout en amenant en douceur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

- Ca faisait longtemps que nous n'avions plus eu l'occasion de discuter comme ça, remarqua James l'air de rien.

- Non, confirma Weatherly désappointé, chaque fois que je viens te parler tu es toujours très occupé.

James esquissa un sourire un peu crispé comme s'il avait quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge.

- En effet, admit-il, c'est le quidditch… très prenant. Mais aussi, c'est la faute du professeur Slughorn. Pourquoi ne donne-t-il plus ces _merveilleuses_ petites fêtes dans son bureau ? Nous nous amusions tant.

- Je croyais que tu trouvais ça profondément débile, s'étonna Weatherly.

James lui lança un regard perçant, qui fit rougir le jeune garçon.

- Tu es l'un des préférés de Slughorn, poursuivit James en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu, il ne t'a rien dit à propos d'une prochaine réunion du club ?

- Non, répondit Weatherly, je crois qu'il est lui aussi très occupé à cause des examens qui approchent.

- Dommage, dit James en prenant sa mine la plus déçue, ça commence à me manquer nos longues soirées de discussion entre gens ayant… les mêmes centres d'intérêt.

Weatherly approuva d'un signe de tête si vigoureux qu'il s'en serait rompu les cervicales. James marqua une pause, ne sachant s'il devait oser aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée ou si ce serait au-delà des limites qu'il s'était imposé.

- On devrait lui suggérer l'idée d'organiser une nouvelle soirée cette semaine, suggéra-t-il à l'oreille de Weatherly dont le visage s'illumina, en plus je crois savoir que c'est prochainement son anniversaire. Nous pourrions lui faire une belle surprise à cette occasion.

- C'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama Weatherly en sautillant de joie comme une puce. Je vais parler à Slughorn tout de suite. James, tu es vraiment un génie.

- Je sais, commenta sombrement celui-ci en regardant le naïf Weatherly sautiller en direction de la table des professeurs.

James tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis, qui prenaient le petit-déjeuner non loin de là et qui avaient observé la scène avec curiosité.

- Alors il a marché ? s'enquit Sirius qui n'en était qu'à son deuxième plateau de muffins seulement.

- S'il a marché ? Il a couru, oui ! renchérit James avec mépris.

- Parfait, commenta Remus en rayant avec sa plume la première ligne de sa liste sur un parchemin, alors ça c'est fait ! Qu'avons-nous ensuite ? Voler le Véritasérum à Rogue.

Pour minimiser les risques et maximiser les chances de réussite, James attendit ce qui lui sembla le meilleur moment pour agir. A cause de sa retenue de la veille, Dwayne, le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, convoqua Sirius une heure avant ses autres joueurs pour lui faire rattraper la séance qu'il avait manqué. James choisit ce moment pour attaquer Rogue. Il valait mieux que Sirius ne soit pas dans les parages. James n'était pas sûr qu'il réussisse à se maîtriser en présence de leur vieil ennemi de Serpentard.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? questionna James à Remus.

Il savait que son ami n'était pas du tout d'un naturel violent. Les traits du visage de Remus se durcirent. Il ne pardonnait toujours pas à Rogue son comportement de la veille.

- Oui, répondit sombrement Remus en tirant sa baguette de sa poche.

Rogue sortait de la bibliothèque lorsque les Maraudeurs se décidèrent à frapper. Les trois garçons attendirent que Lily et lui se séparent à un croisement puis tendirent à leur proie une embuscade au détour d'un couloir. Rogue parut à peine surpris de voir le trio lui tomber dessus sans crier gare.

- Ca m'aurait étonné que je passe une journée tranquille, grommela-t-il plus pour lui-même lorsqu'il vit James fondre sur lui comme un oiseau de proie.

- _Petrificus totalus _! clama-t-il magistralement.

Rogue eut à peine le temps de sortir sa propre baguette pour parer le maléfice. Remus surgit alors derrière lui et lui lança un autre sortilège dans le dos.

- _Locomor mortis _!

Frappé de plein fouet entre les omoplates par le maléfice de Jambencoton, Rogue perdit l'usage de ses membres inférieurs et s'étala à plat ventre au sol, son sac coula de son épaule et tomba un peu plus loin, ce qui attira aussitôt l'attention de Peter, qui se tenait volontairement en retrait pour observer la scène en attendant le moment opportun pour agir.

- Espèce de sale…, invectiva Rogue en lançant à Remus un regard venimeux.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci fondit sur son le sac de Rogue, l'attrapa par l'anse et le lança comme une balle à Peter qui le réceptionna au vol avec un grand rire.

- Rendez-moi ça ! ordonna Rogue en essayant de se remettre debout, ce qui lui fut impossible tant que ses jambes restaient paralysées.

Il ne put que regarder ses ennemis se passer son sac comme un souafle en lui lançant des moqueries pendant que James s'amusait à le faire sauter comme une crêpe dans une poêle au moyen d'un maléfice.

L'un d'entre eux, plus violent que les autres, projeta le Serpentard à l'autre bout du couloir, ce qui l'éloigna suffisamment pour que Remus ouvre son sac furtivement et y plonge la main à la recherche d'une fiole contenant une petite potion claire comme de l'eau. Il finit par mettre la main dessus, juste au moment où Rogue parvint à se libérer du maléfice et à contre-attaquer. James fut à son tour envoyé au tapis mais cette chute ne l'encouragea qu'à mieux se relever.

- Ca suffit, gronda Rogue en voyant James lever à nouveau sa baguette pour reprendre le combat, vous vous êtes amusés mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Il se tourna vers Remus et Peter, qui tenaient toujours son sac et tendit la main.

- Mes effets personnels, je vous prie, réclama-t-il d'un ton sec.

Ayant obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient, Peter et Remus le lui rendirent sans faire d'histoires. Rogue le balança sur son épaule et s'en alla d'un pas furieux.

- C'était facile, commenta Peter en jouant avec la fiole, oups !

En voulant faire son malin de la sorte, la fiole lui échappa des mains et faillit s'écraser au sol mais James, qui avait de bons réflexes grâce au quidditch, la rattrapa au vol avant de lancer à Peter un regard sévère, signifiant très clairement : « Fais attention imbécile ! ». Le maladroit devint rouge comme une écrevisse.

- Le plus dur reste à faire, fit remarquer gravement Remus, on ne peut pas soumettre quelqu'un au Véritasérum comme ça.

- On verra ça ce soir, décida James après une brève seconde d'hésitation, allez cacher ça dans le dortoir ! Je vais aller voir sur le terrain de quidditch ce que fabrique Sirius. J'aime mieux ne pas le laisser trop longtemps sans surveillance.

Il tendit la fiole à Remus mais celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de dénégation puis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- J'ai une autre répétition avec le groupe de Sirius, dit-il, ça va encore être un calvaire mais je ne peux pas m'esquiver.

James dut donc se résoudre à confier la fiole à Peter après lui avoir fait mille recommandations. Celui-ci promit d'en prendre soin comme de la prunelle de ses yeux puis la rangea très précautionneusement dans son sac. Moyennement rassuré, James les laissa là pour prendre la direction du terrain de quidditch tandis que Remus descendit vers les cachots pour la répétition.

Pendant quelques secondes, Peter resta planté au milieu du couloir sans bouger et regarda chacun de ses deux amis partir vers leurs activités. Une star du rock et une star du quidditch… ce qu'ils étaient cools quand même !

L'adolescent sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement sans pouvoir en expliquer la raison. Cette sensation ne dura cependant qu'une fraction de seconde.

oOoOoOo

L'entraînement de quidditch avait rendu Sirius insupportable.

Le capitaine Dwayne l'aimait tellement qu'il n'en finissait plus de chanter ses louanges à longueur de séance. Rien ne pouvait mieux faire enfler la tête de Sirius, qui ne touchait plus terre. D'ailleurs, quand Remus entra en titubant dans le dortoir, encore sous le choc de sa répétition avec GCF, il trouva son corps en train de faire la roue sur l'une des poutres du plafond. Cette vision manqua de peu de l'achever.

Sans aller jusqu'à tourner de l'œil, il se laissa tomber sur le lit le plus proche, déjà occupé par un James, qui se cachait derrière un livre de quidditch, le visage fermé. Peter, quant à lui, admirait les acrobaties de Sirius avec beaucoup d'amusement.

- Coucou Lunard ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton éclatant en adressant de grands signes de la main à son ami depuis son perchoir comme un papillon cherchant à prendre son envol. Comment s'est passé la répétition ?

Pour toute réponse, Remus darda sur lui un regard noir. Sirius cessa un instant de danser sur sa poutre et perdit légèrement son sourire.

- Si mal que ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis une calamité, Sirius, pesta Remus qui semblait avoir frôlé la crise de nerf.

- Enfin ce n'est pas si compliqué de chanter, riposta Sirius en haussant les épaules, en plus tu as ma voix. Tu es parfaitement capable de m'imiter.

- Tes copains du groupe n'ont pas l'air du même avis, maugréa Remus en retirant son tee-shirt qui lui tenait trop chaud à son goût.

Cette fois, Sirius ne souriait plus du tout. Pendant un instant, Peter craignit même que les paroles de Remus ne le déséquilibrent.

- Comment ça ? fit Sirius soudain sur la défensive. Ils t'ont dit quelque chose ? Ils n'ont pas parlé de t'écarter du groupe quand même ?

- Non, le rassura Remus en passant une main lasse sur son visage, ils m'ont plutôt encouragé…

- Ah tant mieux ! s'exclama Peter.

- Même chaudement encouragé, ajouta Remus en lançant à Sirius un regard très explicite.

Celui-ci parut un instant ne pas comprendre mais le regard de Remus fut tellement éloquent que la lumière finit par se faire. Le jeune homme resta alors un instant bouche bée, ce qui intrigua aussitôt Peter.

- Quoi ? lança-t-il perdu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais Sirius avait finalement compris.

- C'est Matthew c'est ça ? devina-t-il la mine soudain grave.

Remus formula sur ses lèvres le mot « oui » avec un sourire crispé comme s'il ne savait pas quelle réaction adopter. James leva les yeux de son livre, intrigué à son tour. Quant à Peter, il n'avait toujours rien compris.

- C'est quoi le problème avec Matthew ? questionna-t-il en regardant successivement Remus et Sirius, qui s'observaient intensément comme s'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Il a fait quelque chose de mal.

- Oh non, répondit Remus avec un sourire ironique qui allait très bien au visage de Sirius mais qui ne lui aurait sûrement pas aussi bien correspondu s'il s'était trouvé dans son propre corps, au contraire…

- Remus, bredouilla Sirius un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je ne porte pas de jugement, coupa aussitôt Remus en levant les mains en signe de disculpation, ça ne me fait rien… mais tu aurais au moins pu me prévenir.

- Mais de quoi ? s'écria Peter exaspéré.

James en revanche avait fini par saisir ce qui se passait. Il ferma son bouquin et se pencha par-dessus son lit pour regarder Sirius, toujours perché sur sa poutre, avec un grand sourire goguenard.

- Toi et Matthew ? railla-t-il.

Peter regarda James sans comprendre.

- Comment ça lui et Matthew ?

Ce ne fut qu'en prononçant ces mots que les rouages se mirent en place dans son cerveau. Il se figea subitement comme s'il avait pris le maléfice du saucisson puis écarquilla les yeux à les faire sauter de ses orbites.

- Tu sors avec Matthew ? s'écria Peter de toute la force de ses poumons.

- Pas du tout, répliqua Sirius dont les joues se coloraient dangereusement, on est juste… des amis proches.

- Ah oui, grinça Remus en croisant les bras d'un air impatient, c'est vrai que tout à l'heure il voulait être mon ami très proche.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, grommela Sirius en recommençant à exécuter ses pirouettes pour éviter de le regarder, j'ai pourtant été très clair avec lui la dernière fois.

- Attends, releva James soudain scandalisé, tu _sortais_ avec lui et tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- Mais non, répondit Sirius un peu agacé à présent, il n'y a rien eu… c'était… juste comme ça… un petit dérapage. Ca arrive à tout le monde.

- Et particulièrement à toi, commenta Peter l'air de rien.

Sirius se figea subitement et lui lança un regard sceptique que Peter esquiva superbement.

- D'accord, admit-il à contrecœur, il y a toujours eu un truc entre Matt et moi… je l'aime bien mais c'est juste un flirt, ça n'ira pas plus loin. On ne sort pas entre membres du groupe après ça risque de générer des conflits. On a mis les choses au clair, lui et moi. J'imagine que depuis quelques temps, il ne me voit pas dans mon état normal alors il se fait du souci. Il a sans doute voulu me soutenir… à sa manière. C'est un gentil garçon.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, marmonna Remus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait au juste ? s'enquit Peter soudain curieux.

Remus refusa de lui répondre. Sirius parut soudain un peu plus joyeux d'avoir éclairci la situation.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop méchant avec lui, lança-t-il en exécutant une nouvelle roue avec une souplesse de gymnaste, il ne le mérite vraiment pas.

- J'ai été spontané, rétorqua Remus en haussant les sourcils, et tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques sur cette poutre depuis tout à l'heure ? On t'a jeté un sort ou quoi ?

- Monsieur a la bougeotte, expliqua James qui s'était replongé dans son livre entre temps, il ne tient plus en place parce que Dwayne lui a dit qu'il était sans doute le meilleur joueur de quidditch qu'il ait jamais vu.

Remus perçut la note d'aigreur dans sa voix mais préféra ne pas faire de commentaire. Il savait combien James était sensible sur le sujet quidditch. Sirius, quant à lui, ne maîtrisait plus son euphorie.

- Quand je repense au regard hautain que Dwayne m'a lancé en début d'année quand j'ai passé les sélections, exulta-t-il, qui aurait cru qu'aujourd'hui il me lècherait les bottes ?

- Pas moi, grommela James à voix tellement basse que seul Remus entendit.

- Tu ne devrais pas fanfaronner comme ça, dit-il d'un ton grave, la lycanthropie n'est pas un jouet.

- Oh Lunard ! soupira Sirius exaspéré. Tu es tellement… pas marrant.

- Et toi tu es tellement désinvolte, soupira Remus plus pour lui-même que pour l'acrobate qui de toute façon l'écoutait à peine.

- Vraiment Remus je ne te comprends pas, lança Sirius qui réalisait à présent des entrechats sur son perchoir, comment peux-tu détester à ce point tes pouvoirs ? Alors que moi je les adoooore !

Sur ce dernier mot, il se laissa tomber de la poutre dans un vrai saut de l'ange et atterrit sur ses pieds au milieu de la pièce en se réceptionnant parfaitement sous les applaudissements de Peter. Les yeux de James lancèrent des éclairs menaçants. Remus secoua la tête avec lassitude.

- Tu les adoreras beaucoup moins quand ils te transformeront en bête féroce, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton léger.

- Alors là t'as tout faux, trancha Sirius sans se départir de son large sourire, je ne suis pas comme toi. Moi j'aime ce pouvoir. Je vais même te dire mieux : je suis pressé d'être à la pleine lune. Je l'attends avec impatience.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Remus effaré.

Il jeta un regard horrifié à son ami et lui trouva soudain un air de dément. Malgré lui, Remus esquissa un pas de recul avant d'échanger un regard mal assuré avec ses autres compagnons pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient remarqué aussi son air étrange.

- Tu es fou, balbutia Remus. Tu as envie de te transformer ?

- Oui, répondit Sirius soudain très sérieux, j'ai envie de connaître ça… de savoir ce que ça fait, je n'aurais pas deux fois cette occasion et puis ça te fera des vacances.

- Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, riposta Remus d'un ton catégorique, ça a l'air cool comme ça mais la métamorphose est une expérience épouvantable, traumatisante… je ne souhaiterais ça à personne, pas même à mon pire ennemi.

- Parce que tu rejettes ce que tu es, répliqua Sirius avec désinvolture, moi je ne rejette pas le loup. J'ai l'impression de le comprendre… de ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Remus, James et Peter sursautèrent d'un bon mètre : les yeux de Sirius avaient changé pour virer du miel habituel au jaune vif. Un regard de loup.

- Mon Dieu Sirius tes yeux !

Sirius se figea de stupeur puis courut regarder son reflet dans le miroir. A la vue de l'éclat effrayant dans ses yeux, il poussa un cri de panique.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? glapit-il avec horreur en portant ses mains à son visage.

- Ah la vache ! s'écria Peter soudain tremblant. Il va se transformer avant la pleine lune à ce train-là.

- C'est possible ? bredouilla Sirius soudain beaucoup moins confiant.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ça, murmura Remus intrigué en s'approchant de Sirius la main tendue comme s'il voulait lui toucher les yeux. Mais à priori je dirais que non. La métamorphose ne peut s'opérer complètement qu'à la pleine lune.

Sirius lui tapa sur les doigts pour l'empêcher d'approcher sa main davantage.

- C'est incroyable, continua Remus qui était de loin le plus béat des quatre, ce doit être le loup… cette acceptation que tu as… vos esprits doivent être en communion. L'approche de la pleine lune n'arrange rien.

James saisit Remus par l'épaule et le força à se tourner vers lui pour lui faire face.

- Une minute, je veux être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Tu dis que le loup pourrait contrôler Sirius ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

- C'est une possibilité que nous ne devons pas exclure.

- Ouh là, balbutia Peter en pâlissant.

- Ca ne me plaît pas du tout, gronda James en se tournant vers le tableau de notes comme s'il espérait lire la formule magique qui règlerait tous les problèmes. Il faut mettre un terme à cette comédie _maintenant_.

- Je suis on-ne-peut-plus d'accord, lança Remus avec impatience, mais _comment _? Notre nouveau plan pour l'instant, c'est de voler la fiole de Polynectar qui se trouve dans les appartements de Slughorn.

James eut un raclement de gorge mécontent.

- J'ai croisé Weatherly dans le couloir tout à l'heure, confessa-t-il, il m'a dit que Slughorn n'envisageait plus d'organiser ses petites soirées avant au moins un mois. Il attend la fin des examens.

- Evidemment ! lança Sirius dont les yeux avaient finalement retrouvé leur couleur ordinaire ce qui l'avait sensiblement apaisé. Il ne veut pas être accusé de favoritisme.

- Je n'attendrai pas si longtemps, protesta Remus d'un ton ferme, la pleine lune est dans cinq jours. Ce cauchemar a assez duré.

- Pourquoi se reposer uniquement sur ces fêtes débiles ? intervint Sirius en haussant les sourcils. Il y a d'autres occasions. James, le vieux Slug t'a à la bonne. Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir dans ses appartements et lui tenir la jambe à propos d'un sujet quelconque, ça attirera son attention pendant que je m'introduirai en douce dans la place, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité et que je piquerai en douce la fiole dans son armoire.

Cette idée suscita diverses réactions.

- Tu es cinglé, lança Peter, si tu te fais prendre votre compte est bon à tous les deux.

- Moi j'approuve, trancha Remus dans un élan d'intrépidité, je jouerai même le rôle du voleur s'il le faut.

Sirius éclata de rire et s'avança vers son ami pour enrouler affectueusement un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ah Lunard finalement tu es tordant quand tu t'y mets ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Voilà que tu joues les rebelles à présent. Tu es déterminé à lever ce sort, pas vrai ?

- Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le soit, répliqua Remus dans un souffle.

En entendant ces mots, Sirius rit davantage. Ni James, ni Peter ne partagèrent cependant cette hilarité.

- D'accord on peut tenter le coup, acquiesça James après une légère hésitation, ce ne sera pas la chose la plus folle qu'on ait faite ces derniers temps.

- Ce sera moi le pickpocket, déclara Sirius en levant la main volontairement avant de se tourner vers Remus avec un sourire caustique, je pense avoir plus d'aptitudes que toi pour cette mission.

Remus préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules le plus indifférent possible.

- Puisqu'on parle de folies, lança tout à coup Peter frappé d'une pensée soudaine, que fait-on pour le véritasérum ?

- On ne peut pas l'administrer à n'importe qui, dit James avec le plus grand sérieux. Rogue ne pourra sans doute pas nous renseigner et ce serait dangereux de s'en prendre à l'un des membres du carré d'as… j'entends par là Malefoy, les sœurs Black… et un autre dans la même veine, enfin vous avez compris l'idée. L'idéal aurait été Viviane Wood.

- Je pense sincèrement qu'elle m'a dit tout ce qu'elle savait, répliqua Peter navré.

- Oui, soupira James qui s'en était douté, c'est ce que je redoutais.

- Les Serpentards se couvrent et se surveillent tous. Il n'y en a pas un seul à qui l'on puisse délier la langue sans risquer de représailles, fit remarquer Remus avec logique.

- Si, il y en a peut-être un.

C'était Sirius qui venait de prononcer ces mots d'un ton très étrange, lointain, comme si son esprit était totalement déconnecté. Voyant que les regards se posaient sur lui, il revint brusquement à lui et retrouva son sourire avant de clamer d'un ton triomphal :

- Regulus Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah le petit Regulus est à nouveau dans la ligne de mire. Va-t-il cracher le morceau à propos des Serpentards ? <strong>

**Le titre de ce chapitre était un peu nébuleux je l'avoue mais la fin a dû vous aider à mieux le comprendre. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! **

**Suite de la mission commando des Maraudeurs au prochain chapitre. A bientôt**


	16. Les voleurs

**Bonne année et meilleurs vœux à tous pour 2012 ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, que vous vous êtes gavés de galette des rois et que vous avez eu la fève ^^**

**Merci une fois encore à ceux qui ont lu et laissé des commentaires au précédent chapitre, c'est un plaisir de lire vos reviews et de récolter vos impressions sur cette fic. Je sais que parmi toutes les questions que suscite l'intrigue, il y a : « Mais que devient Jane Hathaway ? » (comment ça non vous vous en foutez ? XD). J'admets qu'elle se fait un peu oublier ces derniers temps mais rassurez-vous elle est toujours là et on va reparler d'elle à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**J'ai une grande nouvelle, qui vous mettra peut-être l'eau à la bouche : dans ce chapitre vous allez enfin connaître la solution de l'énigme qui plane autour des Serpentards et croyez-moi c'est du lourd ). J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Réponse à Holmes11 : effectivement les derniers chapitres suivent un schéma alternatif : action/réaction. Et d'ailleurs pour continuer dans cette veine, je peux t'assurer que le prochain chapitre se placera plus du côté de l'action.**

**Voilà, merci encore de votre fidélité et bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre de l'année !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16 : Les voleurs<span>

Il fut décidé après un vote démocratique que l'opération « Polynectar » serait lancée après le dîner.

James avait pris soin d'emporter la cape avec lui avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Sirius et lui n'auraient qu'à attendre de voir Slughorn se lever de table pour regagner ses appartements. Ils iraient ensuite l'y trouver quelques temps après pendant que Remus et Peter se chargeraient d'intercepter Regulus afin de le soumettre au véritasérum.

Forts de leurs plans si bien préparés, les quatre garçons trinquèrent à table à la bonne fortune et à la réussite de leurs entreprises simultanées.

La mission de Peter et Remus fut la première à démarrer. Regulus se trouvait déjà dans la Grande Salle, assis à la table des Serpentards dans le coin le plus éloigné possible du groupe de Malefoy. Ces derniers ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Remus et Peter le guettèrent du coin de l'œil jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie.

- A nous de jouer, Pete ! lança alors Remus en se levant à son tour.

- Déjà ? se lamenta son ami en regardant avec désolation ses pommes de terre, qui le suppliaient de ne pas les abandonner. On n'a même pas eu de dessert.

- Si tu ne viens pas, ce sont les enfants de moldus, dont je fais partie, qui risquent de servir de dessert au monstre des Serpentards, argumenta Remus d'un ton solennel.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Peter pour se lever d'un bond. Sirius laissa échapper un rire.

- Magnifique ! commenta-t-il en applaudissant Remus. Je n'aurais pas mieux dit.

- Soyez prudents ! conseilla gravement James que cette expédition sans lui ne rassurait guère. Ne vous faîtes pas surprendre !

- Et surtout Sirius, n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de ton petit frère ! lança le véritable Sirius avec un sourire narquois. Comporte-toi en tant que tel !

- Rassure-toi ! répondit Remus en lui rendant son sourire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de malmener ce pauvre Regulus.

- J'espère que si au contraire, trancha Sirius du tac au tac, rappelle-toi : tu es un frère aîné ! Sois autoritaire et inflexible surtout !

Remus roula des yeux puis emprunta avec Peter la grande porte pour se lancer sur les talons de Regulus. James et Sirius les regardèrent disparaître sans dire un mot, le visage stoïque puis poussèrent tous les deux un léger soupir.

Non décidément, l'un comme l'autre, ils n'étaient pas rassurés d'avoir confié cette lourde tâche à leurs deux amis. C'étaient eux les têtes pensantes et les aventuriers d'ordinaire. Peter était maladroit et Remus sous pression. Leur réussite n'était pas assurée.

James et Sirius n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps après le départ de leurs amis. Les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Slughorn s'en allèrent ensemble et les deux garçons les regardèrent quitter la pièce avant de se lever à leur tour.

- Cette fois c'est parti ! lança James en sortant la cape d'invisibilité de sa large poche pour permettre aux deux garçons de se planquer dessous.

Ils suivirent Slughorn jusqu'à son bureau, le regardèrent entrer, attendirent quelques instants puis James sortit de sous la cape et frappa à la porte. Le professeur Slughorn ouvrit et son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnut son visiteur.

- Oh c'est vous monsieur Potter ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton jovial.

- Bonsoir professeur, répondit James de sa voix la plus obséquieuse, je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive mais je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous à propos… d'un sujet qui me tient à cœur.

- De quoi s'agit-il mon garçon ?

James passa rapidement en revue les idées qu'il avait préparées et piocha dans la première qui se présenta à son esprit.

- C'est l'examen de potion, dit-il d'un ton badin, j'ai de gros doutes quant à mes chances de réussite.

- Voyons ! répliqua Slughorn en esquissant un sourire affable. C'est parfaitement inutile. Vous êtes un excellent élève.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi concernant le… le…

Il voulut dire « Polynectar » mais se rattrapa au dernier moment.

- Le philtre d'oubli, dit-il à la place. Il est vraiment difficile et je crains qu'il ne tombe comme sujet à l'examen.

- Ah la potion d'amnésie, lança Slughorn d'une voix douce, je me demande pourquoi cette potion fait toujours peur aux élèves.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas vous demander ça mais si vous pouviez m'expliquer encore une fois, ce serait…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et adressa au professeur son regard le plus innocent derrière ses lunettes. On aurait donné à ce pauvre diable le Bon Dieu sans confession. L'enseignant, qui avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, finit par se laisser attendrir.

- Bon très bien, soupira-t-il vaincu, entrez deux minutes !

Il ouvrit la porte en grand. Tout en dissimulant un sourire de triomphe, James entra d'un pas lent pour permettre à Sirius de se faufiler en même temps que lui. Slughorn jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer que personne n'avait vu son élève entrer puis ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur de l'appartement cossu, abondamment chauffé et éclairé par un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, James et Sirius avisèrent la vitrine de Slughorn derrière laquelle étincelaient quantité de fioles en tout genre aux liquides colorés formant un véritable arc-en-ciel.

Le Polynectar, cet épais liquide blanc comme du nacre fondu, se repérait facilement au centre de l'étagère comme le point de fuite d'un tableau. Sirius voulut échanger un regard complice avec son ami avant de se rappeler que celui-ci ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'il était sous la cape.

- Alors mon garçon, attaqua tout de go Slughorn, que puis-je pour vous ?

James jeta un regard intrigué à la bouteille de bon vin, qui trônait fièrement sur la table mais reporta vite son attention sur l'enseignant.

- Eh bien c'est cette étape avec les tritons, balbutia James en improvisant totalement, à chaque fois je me plante.

Mais que racontait-il donc ? Slughorn sembla y trouver du sens car il se massa quelques instants les paupières pour rassembler ses idées et commença à lui exposer les étapes précédant celle des tritons avec un grand luxe de détails. James fit semblant d'être passionné ce qui ne fut pas évident car il savait déjà très bien tout ce que lui racontait le professeur. Il dut se pincer pour ne pas tourner la tête vers l'armoire de Slughorn. Il avait envie de voir ce que fabriquait Sirius mais il ne devait rien faire qui pût trahir sa présence.

Sirius attendit également que l'enseignant eût commencé son cours de soutien pour s'approcher de l'armoire. Un détail le dérangeait pour agir : Slughorn se tenait appuyé contre son bureau ce qui signifiait que même si ses yeux étaient posés sur James, il avait une vue plongeante sur son armoire. Si la porte s'ouvrait, même le plus discrètement du monde, cela ne lui échapperait pas. Pour régler le problème, Sirius s'approcha de son ami à pas de loup et pinça doucement James, qui ne put hélas ravaler son sursaut.

- Tout va bien jeune homme ? s'inquiéta Slughorn en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soudain soupçonneux.

- Oui, répondit brusquement James, ce n'était… qu'un hoquet.

Le professeur passa outre et revint immédiatement à ses explications. James finit par comprendre la raison pour laquelle Sirius lui avait envoyé ce signe à l'impromptue et se mit à marcher dans la pièce tout en hochant la tête pour montrer qu'il buvait les paroles de l'enseignant. Slughorn suivit son élève des yeux et finit enfin par faire volte-face lorsque James s'adossa près de l'âtre de la cheminée.

Sirius leva inutilement le pouce pour remercier son ami, qui n'en vit rien, et retourna précipitamment vers l'armoire pour l'ouvrir. Cependant à peine mit-il la main sur la poignée qu'il la retira en poussant malgré lui un cri de douleur. Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria Slughorn en faisant subitement volte-face.

Naturellement il ne vit rien mais il ne douta pas qu'un intrus se trouvât dans la pièce.

- Avez-vous entendu monsieur Potter ? lança Slughorn en tendant l'oreille, les yeux rivés sur le coin où se trouvait son armoire.

- N-non, bredouilla James en s'efforçant de rester parfaitement serein, vous disiez à propos de l'œil de triton… ?

Il était impossible de concentrer à nouveau l'enseignant sur la potion d'amnésie. Celui-ci devait être trop habitué à être pillé pour laisser passer le cri qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de son armoire.

Sirius alla se planquer près de la fenêtre pour ne pas se faire surprendre mais Slughorn n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Sans doute cet esprit frappeur, Peeves, grommela le maître des potions de plus en plus suspicieux.

- Professeur, intervint James de sa voix la plus assurée, je vous assure que je n'ai rien entendu. Ca vient peut-être de l'extérieur.

Le professeur ne parut pas convaincu mais comme il ne trouva personne dans le coin d'où provenait le cri, il finit par renoncer et alla prendre la bouteille de vin sur son bureau avant de faire signe à son élève de le suivre. Non sans horreur, James le vit rouvrir la porte de son bureau.

- Je suis désolé Potter mais je dois mettre un terme à notre entretien, dit-il sincèrement navré, Filius m'attend pour notre partie de cartes hebdomadaire et je suis déjà en retard. N'ayez aucune crainte concernant votre examen ! Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Après tout, vous êtes l'un des meilleurs élèves de ma classe… enfin si on exclut…

Il se rattrapa au dernier moment mais James fut presque certain qu'il avait voulu terminer par « Severus Rogue » et ses cheveux faillirent se dresser davantage sur sa tête sous l'effet de la colère. Au lieu de ça, il esquissa un effroyable rictus.

- Merci monsieur, grommela-t-il les dents serrées.

Slughorn fit sortir James puis s'empressa de sortir à son tour et de fermer la porte de son bureau avant que Sirius n'eût le temps de les suivre. James écarquilla les yeux d'incrédulité en voyant l'enseignant sortir sa baguette magique pour barder sa porte de sortilèges de protection.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? bredouilla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je préfère prendre mes précautions, répondit Slughorn très concentré sur sa tâche, ma porte a déjà été forcée à plusieurs reprises. Au moins avec ces sortilèges, personne ne peut entrer, pas même un fantôme.

_Ni sortir_, songea James dont la gorge se noua brusquement. Sirius était pris au piège.

- Je suis désolé de vous congédier si cavalièrement monsieur Potter, lança soudain le professeur en rangeant sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. J'espère que ça va aller pour réviser votre potion d'amnésie. Si vraiment vous avez encore des problèmes, repassez me voir demain mais normalement vous ne devriez pas avoir de souci. Je vous fais entièrement confiance.

Et sur ces mots dits d'une voix très douce, le professeur entraîna James puis le quitta à une intersection. Sachant que le professeur le guettait du coin de l'œil, l'adolescent n'eut d'autre choix que celui de prendre le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de délivrer son ami.

Sirius pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seul cependant. Dès qu'il entendit la porte se verrouiller derrière Slughorn et ce dernier expliquer à James qu'il bombardait sa porte de sortilèges, l'adolescent craignit pendant un moment d'être fait comme un rat.

Sitôt qu'il entendit son ami et l'enseignant s'éloigner, il s'empressa de se jeter sur la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir mais bien évidemment il n'y parvint pas. Il donna alors un coup de poing rageur contre le battant de bois en poussant un juron. Toutefois il reprit très vite ses esprits. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut tenté de faire voler la porte en éclats grâce à sa force de lycan mais un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre le fit changer d'avis. Il y avait mieux à faire.

Sirius se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité et balaya la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Ses yeux se posèrent naturellement sur la fiole de Polynectar dans la vitrine et un léger sourire éclaira son visage. C'était le sourire malicieux que le visage de Sirius affichait bien souvent mais à force d'être dans le corps de Remus, il commençait à lui aller tout aussi bien.

- Puisque je suis coincé là, inutile de stresser !

Il avança doucement vers l'armoire et lança un regard flamboyant à la poignée qui avait laissé une légère trace de brûlure sur la paume de sa main. De l'argent ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant de commettre la faute ? Il s'était laissé surprendre et la situation avait failli mal tourner. Heureusement qu'il avait la cape !

Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser avoir une seconde fois, Sirius sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la poignée tout en la toisant d'un air narquois comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne vivante.

- _Alohomora !_

Il eut un bruit de clef tournant dans une serrure puis la poignée exécuta un tour sur elle-même et la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement. Avec un sourire victorieux, Sirius glissa sa baguette dans l'interstice et l'ouvrit en grand. Les fioles étaient à lui.

- Viens là ma jolie ! s'exclama-t-il jovialement en attrapant la fiole de Polynectar pour la glisser dans sa poche.

Il s'apprêta à refermer la porte mais alors qu'il passa rapidement en revue du regard les potions dans la vitrine, il avisa une minuscule fiole emplie d'une potion épaisse et dorée semblable à de l'or liquide. Sirius aurait reconnu cette potion entre mille, il n'en existait pas deux de la sorte. Du Felix Felicis.

- Oh Sirius ! se querella-t-il tout seul. Quelle odieuse tentation !

Néanmoins il ne put la combattre. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres au moment où il tendit la main pour attraper la petite fiole du bout des doigts et la glisser dans une autre poche non sans jeter un bref regard autour de lui comme s'il redoutait que les murs pussent assister à cet horrible larcin. _Bah, _se dit-il avec désinvolture, _quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir s'attirer un peu de chance ?_

Ceci fait, il referma soigneusement la vitrine puis s'approcha de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas emprunter la porte, qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir. Sans le vouloir, Remus lui avait soufflé l'idée qui lui permettrait de s'évader. L'adolescent ouvrit la fenêtre et se percha sur le bord pour évaluer la hauteur.

Bigre, Slughorn ne logeait pas au rez-de-chaussée !

Remus devait s'être payé une chute à peu près de la même hauteur le jour précédent. L'adolescent scruta le parc plongé dans l'obscurité et finit par apercevoir un arbre pas très éloigné.

Avec un nouveau sourire en coin, il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le tronc tout en marmonnant quelques mots en latin de cuisine. Aussitôt une longue corde jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et fonça comme un grappin vers la cible avant de s'enrouler tel un serpent autour du tronc visé.

Satisfait, Sirius tira sur sa baguette pour attirer l'autre bout de la corde et la nouer à la poignée de la fenêtre de manière à s'improviser une tyrolienne. Après quoi, il jeta un nouveau regard scrutateur dans la pièce jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Il fondit sur le manteau de la cheminée et attrapa un long tisonnier qu'il examina brièvement avant de retourner se percher sur le bord de la fenêtre.

- Merci pour tout, Slug ! lança-t-il à un maître des potions imaginaire.

Sur ses mots, il se servit du tisonnier pour se laisser glisser le long de la corde sans se brûler les mains et apprécia la descente en poussant un cri de joie comme s'il profitait d'une attraction dans un parc prévu à cet effet. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus très loin du sol, il lâcha le tisonnier d'une main et atterrit souplement dans l'herbe accroupi.

- _Finite incantatem_.

La corde s'évapora dans une traînée fuligineuse. Tout joyeux d'avoir rempli sa mission avec succès, Sirius lança un regard triomphal à la fenêtre de l'appartement de Slughorn tout en faisant tourner le tisonnier dans sa main comme un bâton de majorette. Réalisant tout à coup son geste, il balança le tisonnier au loin et l'entendit tomber dans le lac. Après quoi, il remit la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et reprit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor d'un pas sautillant tout en chantonnant pour lui-même : « _Je suis le meilleur_. »

oOoOoOo

James faillit s'évanouir de soulagement en voyant Sirius entrer en trombe dans le dortoir, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh tu es là ! s'écria James en lui sautant dans les bras. Comment es-tu sorti ?

- J'ai chanté par la fenêtre et un phénix est venu m'emporter.

- Tout à fait dans tes cordes, commenta James amusé, je suis désolé je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher Slughorn de t'enfermer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Sirius d'un ton dégagé, au fond c'est mieux comme ça. Une fois seul, j'ai eu tout le loisir de piller son étagère. Il ne pourra pas te soupçonner.

- Tu as la potion ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius tira la fiole au liquide nacré de sa poche et l'exhiba fièrement. James leva les pouces pour le féliciter.

- Que s'est-il passé ? questionna soudain James suspicieux. Pourquoi as-tu crié ?

- La poignée était en argent, grommela Sirius en montrant le stigmate laissé sur sa main. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Merci la cape ! Les autres ne sont pas rentrés ?

James secoua négativement la tête et sa bonne humeur laissa place à une vive inquiétude. Les deux garçons échangèrent un long regard.

- Tu crois qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Je le crains en tout cas, répondit James d'une voix grave, on les a jetés dans la fosse aux serpents sans faire de mauvais jeu de mots.

- Regulus leur aurait donné du fil à retordre ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas de ton frère que je me méfie mais des autres, répliqua James, n'oublie pas que les Serpentards veillent toujours. Remus et Peter auraient pu tomber sur Lucius Malefoy ou Bellatrix. On devrait partir à leur recherche.

- Bonne idée, acquiesça Sirius en rendant la cape à son propriétaire, dommage qu'on n'ait plus la carte de Malefoy ! Elle aurait été bien pratique pour les localiser. On devrait en fabriquer une autre, tu crois qu'on pourrait ?

- C'est pas le moment Sirius, répliqua James en faisant signe à son ami de le suivre.

Au moment où ils ouvrirent la porte du dortoir pour sortir, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Remus et Peter, qui s'apprêtaient justement à entrer. Tous les quatre poussèrent le même cri de surprise.

- Eh là ! s'écria Remus. Vous allez où comme ça ?

- On partait à votre recherche, répondit James en s'empressant de retourner à l'intérieur du dortoir. Vous allez bien ?

- On a l'air d'aller mal ? lança Peter qui paraissait plus sain qu'une pomme.

- Ca dépend de l'angle sous lequel on vous regarde, rétorqua Sirius d'un ton détaché.

Remus et Peter lui lancèrent un regard blasé signifiant approximativement : « Ha ! Ha ! très drôle » avec ironie puis examinèrent Sirius des pieds à la tête, frappés par un détail.

- C'est quoi cette terre que tu as aux genoux ? interrogea tout à coup Remus en lançant à son ami un regard soupçonneux.

Sirius afficha son sourire le plus innocent mais Remus ne se laissa pas prendre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Sirius ?

- Peu importe, coupa James précipitamment, nous avons récupéré le Polynectar comme prévu. Et vous, ça a donné quoi cet interrogatoire ? Vous avez réussi à faire parler Regulus ? Vous savez ce qui se trame à Serpentard ?

Remus et Peter se passèrent la parole du regard comme une balle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui plut aussitôt à leurs eux compagnons. C'était bon signe. Si la situation ne s'était pas déroulée à leur avantage, sans doute auraient-ils affiché une mine moins radieuse. Peter se désigna finalement pour rendre compte de leur mésaventure.

- Regulus a essayé de nous fuir mais on a fini par le coincer dans l'un des cachots. Remus a suivi le conseil de Sirius au pied de la lettre. Il a été très convaincant en grand frère tyrannique. J'ai cru qu'il allait lui tirer les vers du nez et qu'on n'aurait même pas besoin de véritasérum. Mais il a la tête dure, ce petit, c'est bien un Black.

Sirius eut un léger sourire.

- Comment lui avez-vous donné le véritasérum sans éveiller ses soupçons ? questionna James avec curiosité.

Remus et Peter échangèrent un grand sourire.

- Remus a été génial, commenta Peter avec admiration, il a trempé ses doigts dans la potion et il s'est approché de Regulus pour lui pulvériser les gouttes au visage en lui disant quelque chose comme…

- Mets-toi à table, petite tête ! compléta Remus, les joues rouges, en voyant que Peter avait un trou de mémoire.

- Voilà c'est ça ! approuva Peter en remerciant son ami d'un signe de tête. Une idée de génie. La potion lui est entré par les yeux et a très bien agi.

- Wouah Remus c'était brillant ! s'exclama Sirius en échangeant avec James un regard impressionné.

- Du coup qu'avez-vous appris ? demanda celui-ci avide de savoir. Regulus a pu vous dire ce que préparaient les Serpentards ?

- Il n'était sûr de rien, prévint d'emblée Peter, mais accrochez-vous ce que cherchent à invoquer les Serpentards… c'est le croquemitaine.

Sirius et James, qui s'étaient attendus à tout sauf à cela, eurent un instant de flottement durant lequel leurs visages demeurèrent parfaitement impassibles.

- Le quoi ?

- Le croquemitaine, répéta Peter imperturbable.

- J'ai eu la même réaction que vous en entendant ça, avoua Remus, je vous avoue que je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Regulus n'a pas su nous le dire.

- Apparemment c'est une sorte de monstre légendaire, qui subsiste depuis des siècles sous forme latente et qui ne peut être réveillé que par un rituel complexe, dit Peter.

- J'en ai entendu parler, murmura James plongé dans ses pensées, ainsi les Serpentards ont rassemblé tous les éléments pour le rituel. Il leur faudra quand même la créature… du moins l'entité démoniaque en sommeil.

- Et que crois-tu qu'il y avait dans la caisse qu'ils ont fait passer par le tunnel de la sorcière borgne ? lança Remus d'une voix caverneuse.

Il y eut un silence tendu.

- Enfin comment l'ont-ils trouvé ? s'écria Sirius incrédule. Ils n'ont quand même pas commandé cette bestiole dans un catalogue.

- En fait si, riposta Peter avec une simagrée, approximativement.

James et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard en point d'interrogation. Peter s'expliqua :

- Abraxas Malefoy, le père de Lucius, a des contacts avec le propriétaire d'une boutique dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Barjow et Beurk ça s'appelle. C'est l'un des plus gros trafiquants de matériel de magie noire du pays. Apparemment c'est lui qui gardait la créature dans sa cave et qui en a touché deux mots à Malefoy père au détour d'une conversation. Lucius a forcé Regulus a passé la commande chez Barjow et Beurk comme ça si le hibou était intercepté par les autorités…

- C'est Regulus qui aurait eu des ennuis, termina Sirius les dents serrés.

Il employa un terme très injurieux pour désigner Malefoy, vivement approuvé par James et Remus.

- Ils se sont faits livrer la créature au relais de poste de Pré-au-Lard, poursuivit Peter d'une voix monocorde comme s'il était lui aussi sous véritasérum. Ensuite il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire entrer le colis dans Poudlard pendant la nuit via le passage secret que leur a indiqué Regulus.

- Ils ont vraiment tout prévu, pesta James.

- Tout sauf un détail, répliqua Peter en esquissant soudain un sourire joyeux.

- Ils ne sont pas capables d'exécuter le rituel, précisa Remus d'un ton tout aussi satisfait. Il leur faut préparer une potion d'une grande complexité et aucun d'entre eux n'y est parvenu.

- Ce qui explique qu'ils tournent autour de Rogue, acheva James en hochant la tête, le fait que cette créature des ténèbres n'ait pas encore envahi l'école signifie que ce brave Servilus n'a pas cédé à leurs avances finalement.

- Non mais ça ne saurait tarder, soupira Remus, les Serpentards n'ont plus beaucoup de temps. La chose doit absolument être appelée avant la prochaine pleine lune sinon le cycle sera passé. Apparemment il y a une histoire d'astronomie mais Regulus n'a pas su bien nous expliquer. Je crois que c'est lié au passage d'une comète qui survient une fois tous les trente-six du mois. C'est la seule période où le croquemitaine peut être invoqué…

- Et c'est en ce moment, comprit James.

- Après la pleine lune, ce sera trop tard, affirma Remus.

- Les Serpentards vont renforcer la pression sur Rogue, dit Sirius avec gravité.

- Malheureusement on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, marmonna James abattu. Si on va voir Rogue pour lui dire de rester loin des Serpentards, il va s'empresser se jeter dans leurs bras pour nous contrarier.

- Mais si on ne fait rien, on prend le risque de le voir quand même tomber entre leurs griffes, renchérit Remus en poussant à son tour le même soupir désappointé.

- Il faut qu'on aille à la bibliothèque dès demain matin à la première heure pour essayer de récolter un maximum d'informations sur la créature, décida James, et surtout sur la façon de nous en débarrasser. Mieux vaut se préparer à l'affronter.

- On peut aussi éviter d'en arriver là, murmura Sirius songeur. Lily a une grande influence sur Rogue. Elle peut l'empêcher de céder aux Serpentards.

- Oui mais elle ne nous écoutera pas, fit remarquer James à son grand désarroi, elle ne nous aime pas plus que Rogue.

- Parce que tu te comportes toujours comme un idiot quand elle est dans les parages, répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Moi elle m'écoutera peut-être, fit remarquer Remus avec calme, elle me considère comme moins arrogant que vous.

- Sauf qu'en ce moment tu es Sirius, rappela James, donc elle est persuadée que tu es le roi des poseurs.

Le véritable Sirius esquissa son sourire le plus éclatant.

- Yes ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras en signe de triomphe. C'est encore pour moi ! Lily m'a d'autant plus à la bonne que je sors avec une de ses amies.

- Pardon ? lança Remus d'un ton enflammé. Je croyais que tu ne sortais pas avec Jane Hathaway.

Sirius regretta aussitôt ses paroles et se mordit la lèvre.

- Non je ne sors pas avec elle, rectifia-t-il aussitôt, désolé je dis n'importe quoi.

Remus, Peter et James échangèrent des regards suspicieux.

- Quoi c'est vrai ! insista Sirius, qui n'aimait pas être acculé de la sorte. J'ai dit une bêtise. Je ne vois même plus Jane en ce moment. Je ne lui ai plus parlé depuis… la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais effectivement, il ne lui avait plus parlé après s'en être fait la promesse en sortant du dortoir des filles de Serdaigle. Il l'avait superbement esquivée en cours de botanique et s'appliquait toujours à lui tourner le dos dans la Grande Salle pour éviter d'avoir la tentation de la regarder. A dire vrai, cette tentation lui était de moins en moins insoutenable. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Les garçons préférèrent laisser de côté cette affaire et en revenir au sujet principal.

- Okay Sirius, tu pourras essayer de parler à Lily, dit James avec prudence, mais attention : tout en subtilité ! N'oublie pas que tu es Remus !

- Si je ne l'ai pas compris depuis le temps, maugréa Sirius agacé, je vais finir par y croire vraiment.

- Ce serait trop beau, railla Remus en croisant les bras.

- Tu ne dois surtout rien dire à Lily au sujet du croquemitaine, dit James d'un ton ferme. Il vaut mieux ne pas ébruiter cette histoire.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ?

- Si ça se sait, ça va générer un mouvement de panique, insista James.

- C'est peut-être ce qu'il faut, fit remarquer Sirius. Ca m'a l'air vraiment dangereux cette histoire. Imagine qu'il y ait des victimes !

- On va tout faire pour empêcher ça, assura James, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on évite un drame à l'école.

Personne ne trouva rien à lui répondre. N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, la conversation bascula sur l'autre sujet important de la soirée. Tandis que Peter s'amusait à noircir le tableau avec les nouveaux éléments rapportés, James lui résuma ainsi qu'à Remus l'opération « Polynectar ». Remus fut ravi de constater que pour une fois, tout s'était bien passé autant pour le binôme de voleurs d'aveux que pour celui de voleurs de potions.

- Vous êtes prêts à essayer le Polynectar ? lança James en regardant successivement ses deux amis.

Remus et Sirius pâlirent soudain et échangèrent un regard mal assuré mais cette inquiétude laissa très vite place à la détermination. Sirius n'avait aucune envie de passer pour un pleutre et Remus était prêt à vendre son âme au diable pour mettre un terme à cette folie.

- Oui, répondirent-ils donc en chœur et avec certitude.

Sans attendre, James prit deux verres et partagea le contenu de la fiole volée à Slughorn. Remus et Sirius s'approchèrent en s'efforçant de paraître sûr d'eux et laissèrent chacun tomber un cheveu dans un verre. Les deux potions prirent chacun une teinte différente bien plus ragoûtante que celle de leur première tentative pourtant ils eurent tous deux une grimace horrifiée comme si elle avait pris l'apparence de goudron.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard empli de compréhension mutuelle et lurent chacun dans les yeux de l'autre qu'ils avaient la même envie de s'enfuir en courant. Le traumatisme de l'accident était encore présent dans leurs esprits. Pourtant ils restèrent fermement plantés face à face et s'échangèrent leurs verres avec un signe d'encouragement mutuel.

- Tous mes vœux vous accompagnent, lança James avant de reculer à l'autre bout du dortoir avec Peter.

Cette précaution ne rassura guère Remus et Sirius qui restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder d'un air indécis, leur verre à la main.

- Bon, dit finalement Sirius avec nervosité, santé !

Remus hocha la tête en signe d'approbation puis leva son verre. Les deux amis trinquèrent puis vidèrent chacun leur potion d'un trait. Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>Et là suspense : est-ce la bonne cette fois ? A votre avis ? Un détail dans ce chapitre devrait vous aider, je m'en suis rendue compte à la relecture.<strong>

**A présent, vous savez en partie ce que manigancent les Serpentards, j'espère que l'attente valait le coup. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais dû vous demander vos idées avant ce chapitre, je suis sûre que vous aviez votre propre hypothèse.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? A nouveau, il y avait beaucoup de choses. La semaine prochaine, vous connaîtrez le résultat de cette nouvelle tentative avec le polynectar. D'ici là, prenez soin de vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**


	17. Sport d'équipe

**Bonjour à tous, c'est une chance que ce chapitre arrive à temps ! Merci beaucoup comme toujours à ceux qui ont lu et commenté le précédent chapitre ! **

**Vous savez à présent ce que complotent les Serpentards, du moins en surface. Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir comment nos chers Maraudeurs vont tenter de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.**

**J'avoue que le précédent chapitre s'est brutalement interrompu à un moment clef. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse donc découvrir ce qu'a donné cette fameuse tentative de Polynectar.**

**Réponse à Holmes11 : je suis contente que tu aies été surprise par l'idée du croquemitaine, c'était le but recherché. Mais je n'ai pas encore donné beaucoup d'indications à ce sujet, tu en sauras plus dans la suite de la fic. Ah tu as trouvé l'indice ? J'aurais bien aimé avoir ton hypothèse ^^. Je lèverai le voile sur le mystère à la fin de ce chapitre. Merci encore de ta fidélité.**

**Voilà, sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17 : Sport d'équipe<span>

L'effet du Polynectar fut instantané : les deux garçons se métamorphosèrent en même temps en se tordant de douleur. Par bonheur, le supplice fut de courte durée. Lorsque tout cessa, Remus et Sirius rouvrirent les yeux et découvrirent... qu'ils avaient chacun retrouvé leur apparence originelle.

La stupeur d'une réussite si évidente et si brusque les laissa quelques instants hébétés. Ils semblaient incapables d'y croire. C'était vraiment fini. Songeant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'explosion cette fois, James et Peter s'approchèrent lentement, n'osant pas plus croire que leurs amis que les problèmes touchaient à leur fin.

- C'est bon, c'est gagné ? questionna James d'une voix presque intimidée.

- J'en ai bien l'impression, lança Remus extatique.

- Non, dit soudain Sirius dans un souffle en examinant ses mains.

D'un pas décidé, il marcha vers son lourd lit baldaquin et le souleva à bout de bras comme s'il ne pesait rien avant de le laisser retomber sur le sol avec fracas. Cette démonstration fut édifiante.

- Je suis toujours un loup-garou, déclara-t-il au cas où quelqu'un ne l'aurait pas compris, ce n'est qu'un succès de façade. Dans une heure, on sera de retour à la case départ.

Les garçons laissèrent échapper un juron, abattus.

- Encore raté, pesta James en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

- Je vais finir par penser qu'il n'y a aucun espoir, soupira Peter.

- On n'a pas été malins, remarqua Remus en désignant son verre vide, on aurait dû boire seulement une petite gorgée de Polynectar pour tester et économiser le reste en cas d'urgence. Il y a des moments où on a absolument besoin d'être nous… même pour une simple petite heure.

Il pensait sans doute aux répétitions avec _Goblins Catch Fire_, voire même au concert auquel il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper si les échecs continuaient à s'amonceler.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, s'écria soudain James en tapant du poing sur la première chose qui se présenta, c'est-à-dire l'épaule de Peter. Je vous libèrerai, je trouverai la solution. Il existe un remède j'en suis sûr.

A nouveau, les quatre garçons allèrent se coucher de mauvaise humeur. Cette nouvelle tentative inutile était celle de trop. Les compagnons commençaient à perdre patience. Ils n'étaient pas accoutumés à voir un problème leur résister. James notamment n'admettait pas qu'une stupide erreur de potion puisse narguer de la sorte son brillant cerveau. A force de jouer au quidditch, il avait fini par considérer que la vie était la répétition d'un grand match il n'encaissait pas la défaite. Cela ne lui correspondait pas.

- Il y a un moyen, murmura-t-il pour lui-même lorsqu'il fut planqué dans son lit.

Il le trouverait.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, la nuit chassant leurs sombres pensées, ils se réveillèrent bien plus sereins qu'ils ne s'étaient couchés comme si le sommeil leur avait permis de digérer l'échec du Polynectar. Remus et Sirius étaient donc à nouveau piégés chacun dans le corps de l'autre mais ils commençaient presque à s'y accoutumer à présent. Même Remus paraissait moins nerveux et plus blasé comme s'il se convainquait petit à petit qu'il n'allait jamais redevenir lui-même et que de ce fait, la lycanthropie dont il n'était plus frappé, ne le concernait plus. Ce sentiment de légèreté se révéla bien superficiel cependant.

En effet, les quatre garçons aperçurent Lily Evans devant la porte de la Grande Salle alors qu'ils descendaient prendre le petit-déjeuner et se souvinrent aussitôt qu'ils voulaient la mettre à contribution pour empêcher les Serpentards de lâcher un monstre légendaire sur l'école. Sirius étant toujours dans le corps de Remus, ce fut à lui qu'échoua la mission de diplomate. Remus sentit alors sa nervosité coutumière revenir en flèche.

- N'oublie pas que tu es moi, lui rappela-t-il pour la millième fois environ. Ne te comporte pas comme un butor !

Sirius voulut lui répondre vertement mais se ravisa et partit plutôt remplir sa mission. Lily était vraiment jolie ce jour-là. Elle avait noué ses cheveux flamboyants en une natte un peu lâche qui coulait élégamment sur son épaule et venait côtoyer son décolleté discret d'un air mutin. Le teint déjà frais et vif malgré l'heure matinale, elle était occupée avec son amie Mary à coller sur le panneau d'affichage à côté des sabliers de points une annonce quelconque à laquelle Sirius ne daigna pas même jeter un coup d'œil.

- Salut Lily, lança Sirius d'un ton dégagé dès qu'il fut auprès d'elle.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui mais ses yeux verts n'indiquèrent aucune amabilité. Avant même qu'elle ne répondît, Mary la contourna et toisa Sirius d'un air goguenard.

- Tiens mais regardez qui voilà ! caqueta-t-elle. C'est Lupin, le roi des goujats !

- Pardon ? fit Sirius interloqué.

- Tu peux t'en aller, renchérit Lily d'une voix sèche. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais avoir à te dire.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ? s'enquit Sirius avec un peu d'humeur.

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard appuyé.

- Je me doutais que tu ne comprendrais pas, fit Lily avec un soupir las comme si elle se trouvait face à un enfant stupide.

- Le nom de Jane Hathaway te dit quelque chose ? lança Mary avec ironie. Je suppose que non. La façon dont tu te comportes avec elle laisse vraiment entendre que tu as oublié jusqu'à son existence.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre soudain ennuyé. Effectivement, il ne s'était pas bien conduit vis-à-vis d'elle. Il l'évitait comme si elle avait la Dragoncelle.

- Tu lui as fait beaucoup de peine, Remus, reprit Lily d'un ton franchement réprobateur, je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi, assura Sirius qui ne savait plus où se mettre, c'est… c'est assez compliqué en ce moment.

- Avec vous les garçons, c'est toujours compliqué, riposta Mary en roulant des yeux. Tu pourrais au moins aller lui parler.

- Je vais sans doute suivre ce conseil, répondit patiemment Sirius en reprenant ses esprits, mais avant j'aimerais moi-même vous en donner un…

- Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! s'indigna Mary en écarquillant les yeux.

- C'est à toi que je m'adresse, Lily, dit Sirius en lançant à Mary un regard noir.

Celle-ci comprit le message et s'éloigna non sans lui rendre son regard venimeux.

- C'est à propos de Severus Rogue, reprit Sirius avec le plus grand sérieux.

Lily se mit davantage sur la défensive, jusqu'à ressembler à un chat sauvage prêt à se hérisser au moindre mot déplaisant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez encore à Severus ? grommela-t-elle en crispant sa main sur la lanière de son sac comme si elle se mettait en position pour le lui envoyer à la tête. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser un peu tranquille ?

- Je suis venu te voir parce que je m'inquiète pour lui justement, répliqua Sirius en mâchant soigneusement ces mots qui lui coûtaient un si grand effort.

Lily et Mary échangèrent un regard estomaqué.

- Tu t'_inquiètes _? s'exclama Lily sans savoir si elle devait éclater de rire ou s'énerver. Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure !

- Bon d'accord dire que je m'inquiète, c'est un peu fort, admit Sirius plus raisonnablement, mais je sais qu'il a des ennuis.

- Dont tes copains Potter et Black sont à l'origine, j'imagine ?

- Non pas cette fois, assura Sirius, pas de cette ampleur-là. Je te parle de _vrais_ ennuis. Je pense qu'il est en danger.

Lily abandonna tout à coup son air suffisant, gagnée par la perplexité.

- En danger ? répéta-t-elle en essayant de masquer son inquiétude. Comment ça ?

- C'est Lucius Malefoy, expliqua Sirius à voix basse, je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer… en fait je ne suis sûr de rien. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il veut se servir de Rogue pour faire quelque chose… de très mal. Il ne faut pas que Rogue accepte de l'aider.

Lily poussa soudain un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Tu ne connais pas Severus. Il admire beaucoup Lucius Malefoy. Si cet aristo de pacotille lui demande un service, Severus sera trop heureux de lui rendre.

- Oui enfin il y a service et service, nuança Sirius en haussant les sourcils. Là on parle de quelque chose de vraiment mauvais augure. C'est pour ça que je viens t'en parler : parce que ça nous concerne tous.

- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ? lança Lily. J'ai déjà dit à Severus ce que je pensais de Malefoy. Ca ne l'empêche pas de le suivre partout et d'être prêt à tout pour rejoindre son cercle d'amis.

- Justement non, rétorqua Sirius avec gravité, il n'est pas encore prêt à tout. Je sais que Malefoy lui tourne autour depuis un moment et qu'il n'arrive pas à le convaincre d'adhérer à son projet. Si Rogue continue à l'envoyer promener, Malefoy pourrait perdre patience.

Le teint de Lily devint blême. Elle savait ce que Sirius sous-entendait. Elle avait eu vent d'histoires sordides à propos de ces Serpentards proches du pouvoir maléfique, impatients de rejoindre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à ce qu'on disait. Lily tremblait en secret de savoir son meilleur ami entre les griffes de ces gens si peu recommandables et déplorait de n'être pas capable de le soustraire à leur influence. Savoir que Severus refusait de participer à un noir dessein de Malefoy lui instilla dans le cœur une douce chaleur. Ainsi le Mal n'avait pas encore tout à fait pris possession de son comparse.

Souriant toute seule, elle se tira soudain de sa rêverie et s'aperçut qu'elle était face à Remus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs amis de James Potter, le premier bourreau de Severus. Même si Remus était moins cruel, voire même très différent de ses amis idiots, il n'en restait pas moins un ennemi déclaré de Severus. Il ne s'était pas privé pour lui jeter un sortilège ou deux à l'occasion. Etait-il vraiment digne de confiance ? Peut-être qu'au fond, tout cela n'était qu'une grosse mascarade de Potter et ses amis pour se moquer d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça ? lança-t-elle avec plus d'agressivité qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Tu devrais te réjouir de savoir que Severus a des ennuis. Tant de compassion pour lui, cela ne vous ressemble pas, les Gryffondors.

Par les Gryffondors, elle entendait les quatre représentants officiels de la maison. Comprenant qu'il ne réussirait pas à la mettre en confiance, Sirius poussa un soupir de découragement et jeta l'éponge.

- Okay crois ce que tu veux ! lança-t-il exaspéré en amorçant un geste pour s'en aller. Laisse ton ami dans la galère et ne viens pas pleurnicher quand ça nous retombera dessus !

Lily parut scandalisée par ce langage.

- Oh Lupin ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu es vraiment aussi hautain et désagréable que Potter et Black quand tu t'y mets. Tes amis ont une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Sirius, qui en avait assez entendu, tourna les talons et s'en alla de son pas effectivement hautain en haussant les épaules d'un air dédaigneux comme pour lui dire « Cause toujours tu m'intéresses ! ».

Non mais franchement ! Qu'est-ce que James pouvait lui trouver à cette fille ? C'était une vraie bêcheuse, depuis la première année. James était bien d'accord avec lui lorsqu'ils l'avaient vue monter sur ses grands chevaux lors de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express cependant la puberté et les hormones étant intervenus en cours de route, James regardait à présent la jeune fille sous un angle nouveau… au grand dam de Sirius, qui, lui, la voyait toujours aussi ennuyeuse et moralisatrice.

Lorsque Remus vit son ami revenir avec la mine contrariée, il redouta le pire.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? demanda-t-il très inquiet.

- Merveilleusement bien, ironisa Sirius en montrant les dents, je crois que tu as un ticket avec Miss Sainte-Nitouche !

- Oh Sirius ! soupira Remus dépité. Qu'est-ce que t'as…

- Oui je sais, termina Sirius qui en avait assez de ce refrain, qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait ? Je me suis rappelé pourquoi je ne me limitais pas qu'aux filles.

Et sur ces mots, il voulut prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle pour aller se défouler sur une pile de pancakes à la marmelade mais il s'immobilisa au dernier moment et regarda autour de lui les sourcils froncés.

- Où est passé James ? demanda-t-il tout à coup, ne voyant son ami nulle part.

- Dwayne est passé pendant que tu discutais avec les filles, expliqua Peter, il a voulu lui dire deux mots en privé.

oOoOoOo

Le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch emmena son attrapeur un peu à l'écart. Il semblait embarrassé. James craignit alors, à juste titre, qu'il n'y eût un souci avec le match prévu le samedi arrivant.

- Ce que j'ai à te dire est assez délicat, commença Dwayne dans ses petits souliers.

Jamais James ne l'avait vu ainsi. Gareth Dwayne était un colosse, imposant et impassible, d'une autorité sans faille. A cet instant pourtant, on eut dit qu'il allait s'effriter sous une pichenette. Cela faisait plus peur à voir que ses accès de colère sur le terrain de quidditch lorsqu'il n'était pas satisfait par les performances de ses joueurs.

- J'ai peur que tu le prennes mal, poursuivit Dwayne dont les joues rosissaient à présent.

L'inquiétude de James vira à la panique.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'encouragea-t-il vivement. Parle !

Dwayne prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage.

- D'accord je vais être direct, lâcha-t-il d'une traite, Dans l'état actuel des choses je ne pense pas que l'équipe ainsi constituée puisse remporter le match de samedi.

James eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il en eut le souffle coupé et manqua de se retrouver plié en deux. Naturellement Dwayne s'empressa de clarifier ses propos.

- Je pense par là à ton ami Remus, continua le capitaine, je ne le vois pas continuer à son poste de poursuiveur.

Si la seconde suivante, James avait eu le sentiment de recevoir un coup violent, à présent il se sentait tout à coup léger et guilleret comme si des petits papillons battaient des ailes dans son ventre, là où un instant plus tôt il avait pris l'uppercut imaginaire. Etait-ce possible ? Le jeune homme n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que…, bredouilla-t-il le souffle encore manquant.

- Bien sûr c'est un poursuiveur terrible, reconnut Dwayne précipitamment en voyant James ouvrit la bouche sans doute pour défendre son ami, mais tu en conviendras avec moi qu'il n'est pas à sa place.

James crut que sa mâchoire allait s'étirer et tomber jusque par terre. Ce ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Dwayne allait virer Sirius à quelques jours du match ? Damon était peut-être finalement sorti de l'infirmerie. Reprenant un peu contenance et parce que Dwayne semblait attendre une réaction, il s'éclaircit la gorge et murmura.

- Oui tu as… raison.

- N'est-ce pas ? renchérit Dwayne satisfait d'être soutenu. Tu seras donc sûrement d'accord avec ma décision.

- C'est la meilleure chose à faire, dit précipitamment James que cette conversation commençait aussi à embarrasser même si le résultat était loin de lui déplaire, et si ça te met mal à l'aise je peux moi-même en parler à Remus. Je le connais mieux que toi et je sais combien c'est difficile d'annoncer à un joueur qu'il est viré de l'équipe.

- Viré ?

Dwayne exécuta un bond de recul, soudain horrifié.

- Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le virer.

Ce fut au tour de James de prendre une mine horrifiée, incapable de se retenir.

- C'est le meilleur joueur que j'ai jamais vu, poursuivit Dwayne des étoiles dans les yeux, je serais vraiment stupide de me passer de lui.

- Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de…

- Je pensais… le faire jouer à ton poste… comme Attrapeur.

James eut à nouveau le sentiment de prendre un taquet mais en pleine figure cette fois. Il s'étonna presque de ne pas saigner du nez ou perdre une partie de sa mâchoire. Cela aurait concentré sa douleur sur quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, il était abasourdi, sous le choc.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas contre toi, s'empressa d'ajouter Dwayne en voyant que quelque chose dans le cerveau de James était sur le point de se rompre. Tu es un Attrapeur génial… mais ton ami Remus, il est carrément hors-norme. Tu l'as vu comme moi à l'entraînement, il repère le vif d'or à un kilomètre. On dirait qu'il a un détecteur dans la tête. Quand je lui ai demandé comment il faisait, il m'a dit qu'il suivait le vif d'or à l'oreille parce qu'il avait une très bonne audition. C'est incroyable. Moi je pense que des oreilles pareilles ne sont pas humaines, il doit avoir des oreilles de…

- Chacal, murmura James dans un souffle, les yeux flamboyants d'un air de dément.

Dwayne entendit ce mot et regarda son équipier un peu surpris.

- Euh oui pourquoi pas ? fit-il dubitatif. Ca entend bien un chacal ?

- En tout cas celui-ci va très bien m'entendre, je peux te l'assurer.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché, marmonna Dwayne qui devait volontairement ignorer la lueur assassine dans les yeux de James. Je ne voudrais pas créer de tensions entre ton ami et toi mais je pense au classement. Notre équipe a trop de retard. Avec Remus, on a les moyens de remonter en flèche. En plus il a un meilleur balai que toi, son Astiqueur 3 est une vraie fusée, ce sera un avantage à son poste. En tant que capitaine, c'est mon rôle de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Tu comprends ?

- Je comprends, acquiesça James d'un air absent.

La rage dont il bouillonnait semblait avoir laissé place à la plus grande atonie. Cette transformation brutale sans transition avait de quoi déconcerter mais Dwayne fut soulagé que James ne piquât pas de scandale. Il savait que son joueur vedette avait son caractère, surtout quand il s'agissait du quidditch.

- Et moi qu'est-ce que je deviens ? interrogea-t-il tout de même d'un ton brusque.

- Tu peux reprendre ta place de poursuiveur, répondit Dwayne, c'était ton ancien poste, tu le connais bien et tu étais très bon.

James fit la grimace, incapable de se retenir. Certes il avait aimé joué au poste de poursuiveur l'an passé mais ce n'était pas comme être un Attrapeur. Les poursuiveurs étaient trois et passaient le match à faire la même chose : survoler le terrain pour marquer des buts. Le poste d'Attrapeur était différent, spécial. Il était seul face à un autre adversaire, c'était un duel sans merci dans lequel il fallait se montrer rusé, habile, rapide. C'était à la fois angoissant et galvanisant et c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était battu avec acharnement pour que ce poste si convoité lui fût confié.

Retourner au poste de poursuiveur si monotone après avoir goûté aux joies d'être Attrapeur lui sembla une punition odieuse qu'il ne méritait pas. Il se sentait rétrogradé, humilié pourtant il fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre. Il aurait pu s'opposer à cette décision, exiger de laisser Sirius à sa place, non mieux encore, exiger le renvoi de cet imposteur doublé d'un tricheur. Quand il était question de quidditch, James n'avait plus d'amis.

Trop sonné par le coup que le capitaine lui portait cependant, il ne trouva rien à dire. Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il se contenta de secouer imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'approbation puis s'éloigna sans même saluer son capitaine et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Du moins, il crut prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle mais il ne devait plus très bien savoir où il en était car il se retrouva en fait dans la direction totalement opposée. Prenant conscience de son étourderie, James se sentit un peu idiot et se hâta de revenir sur le bon chemin.

Dès qu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il avisa ses amis à la table des Gryffondors, qui discutaient avec animation tout en prenant le petit-déjeuner. Peter essayait de métamorphoser sa tasse en on-ne-savait-trop-quoi sans doute en prévention du cours de métamorphose qui aurait lieu dans la matinée, guidé par les conseils de Sirius, qui n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers la table des Serdaigle d'un air qui se voulait discret. Remus devait bien avoir repéré l'insistance avec laquelle son propre corps regardait Jane Hathaway mais il fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte, plongé dans son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

On avait peine à croire en les regardant de loin que de terribles secrets les unissaient tant ils semblaient insouciants. James resta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, partagé entre l'attendrissement et le reste de la colère qu'il avait accumulée contre Sirius à cause de cette histoire de quidditch. Il finit par aller prendre place avec eux et fut accueilli avec chaleur, ce qui effaça davantage sa mauvaise humeur.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le capitaine ? s'enquit Peter avec curiosité.

James balaya le groupe des yeux puis s'arrêta sur Sirius, qui était suspendu à ses lèvres. Pendant une fraction de seconde l'attrapeur en titre fut tenté de ne rien lui divulguer mais il vit dans le regard de son ami que celui-ci n'était animé d'aucune mauvaise intention à son égard et se sentit perfide de vouloir ainsi lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Il veut que tu changes de poste, répondit-il alors de sa voix la plus velouteuse en espérant ne laisser entrevoir aucun signe de contrariété. Tu vas jouer samedi à mon poste et moi au tien.

Sirius laissa tomber bruyamment ses couverts dans son assiette sous le coup de la stupeur. Il observa son ami bouche bée.

- Je vais jouer… au poste d'Attrapeur ? bredouilla-t-il sans y croire.

- Oui, acquiesça James toujours de cette voix cordiale qui sonnait faux, Dwayne a trouvé que tu avais… toutes les capacités pour faire un meilleur Attrapeur. Il compte sur toi. Toute l'équipe compte sur toi.

- Et toi ? s'enquit Sirius sur la défensive.

Pour la première fois il ne parut plus très sûr d'avoir bien agi en intégrant l'équipe de quidditch. S'il avait toujours rêvé de goûter au succès des sportifs, il n'avait cependant jamais eu l'intention de faire de l'ombre à son meilleur ami pour qui le quidditch semblait être la seule priorité. James haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il s'en fichait même si derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux brillaient d'une colère contenue.

- Je suis content pour toi, dit-il d'une voix absente.

A qui espérait-il faire croire ça ? Sirius échangea un regard mal à l'aise avec Peter et Remus, qui semblaient hésiter à se lever pour fuir et les laisser régler leurs comptes tranquillement. Néanmoins, même si Sirius sentit clairement le malaise s'installer entre son comparse et lui, il préféra faire semblant de le croire sur parole et haussa à son tour les épaules pour mettre un terme à cette discussion.

- Tant mieux, conclut-il en engloutissant le reste de son petit-déjeuner. Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'il y ait de rivalités entre nous.

James posa un regard sur Sirius, que ce dernier ne vit pas, trop concentré sur son assiette. Ce fut peut-être une chance d'ailleurs, songea Remus, car si c'était à lui qu'un tel regard avait été adressé, il se serait enfui en courant. Les ennuis étaient visiblement loin d'être terminés.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa, vous en conviendrez que j'ai été moins cruelle sur cette fin que pour le chapitre précédent ! Ce chapitre était un peu plus soft, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus question de quidditch, ça me manquait un peu. J'espère que ça vous a plu.<strong>

**Oui bien entendu, le Polynectar était une mauvaise idée. Comme vous l'aviez compris, l'histoire n'est pas assez proche de la fin pour inverser le sort maintenant. Le petit indice qui permettait de le savoir n'était pas vraiment un indice mais plutôt une erreur de ma part que je confesse : dans le chapitre précédent, les Maraudeurs se mettent d'accord pour savoir qui ira parler à Lily AVANT de tester le Polynectar, ce qui voulait dire clairement que le Polynectar n'allait pas fonctionner. Pour être plus logique, j'aurais dû leur faire d'abord tester la potion puis, voyant que ça ne fonctionnait pas, ils se seraient mis d'accord pour savoir qui parlerait de Severus à Lily. Je m'en suis rendue compte à la relecture du chapitre mais si j'avais changé, je n'aurais pas pu terminer en plein suspense. Vous aviez tous remarqué ça, pas vrai ? XD**

**La prochain chapitre sera un peu plus intéressant : retour de Severus et de Doherty, autrement dit, ça va barder !**

**J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours autant. merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. J'attends vos avis ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	18. Règlement de comptes

**Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et à vampirefell pour sa review !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Règlement de compte<strong>

Les mises en garde de Sirius, du moins Remus de son point de vue, vis-à-vis de Severus n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Lily tergiversa longuement sur ce que le garçon lui avait dit avant de se décider à aller voir Severus. Elle retrouva son ami en milieu de journée juste après le déjeuner et avant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent dans l'herbe du parc, non loin du lac, pour relire ensemble leurs cours, profitant du soleil.

Bon nombre d'élèves avaient choisi de les imiter. Le parc était criblé de petits groupes assis ça et là et discutant joyeusement. Certains s'étaient installés au bord du lac pour barboter, d'autres s'amusaient comme bien souvent à titiller le Saule Cogneur. A l'ombre du château, Severus les regarda faire de loin. Le Saule Cogneur l'avait toujours intrigué au plus haut point.

- Hé Sev ! s'écria soudain Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit en-dessous du mot « bicorne » ?

Tiré brusquement de sa rêverie, Severus détacha son regard des enfants jouant près du Saule Cogneur et se tourna vers elle. Lily lui mit sous le nez son exemplaire de _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ dont les pages étaient abondamment griffonnées de petites notes de sa main. C'était la raison pour laquelle Lily préférait réviser avec le livre de son ami plutôt que le sien. Les apports de Severus étaient toujours utiles.

- C'est marqué « Sisymbre », répondit Severus après avoir jeté un œil au mot qui lui posait problème, excuse-moi ! Je n'écris pas toujours très lisible mais il n'y a pas assez de place dans ce livre.

- Si tu n'écrivais pas dedans aussi, lança Lily amusée, regarde ça ! Bientôt on ne verra même plus le texte d'origine. On dirait deux livres superposés. Tu corriges pratiquement chaque mot.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce livre est truffé d'âneries, riposta Severus, je ne comprends pas comment Slughorn peut nous faire étudier avec ça.

- Tu trouves toujours quelque chose à redire, fit remarquer Lily avec un sourire, tu devrais écrire ton propre manuel.

- J'y ai pensé, avoua Severus en esquissant à son tour l'ombre d'un sourire, j'ai même commencé à vrai dire mais j'ai suspendu le projet au bout de quelques rouleaux de parchemins. Je le finirai peut-être un jour.

- Continue comme ça et tu finiras par enseigner ici comme Slughorn ! railla Lily.

Severus laissa tomber sa baguette magique qu'il tenait entre les mains sous le coup de la surprise.

- Ca va pas la tête ! s'exclama-t-il estomaqué. Tu me vois enseigner ? _Moi ?_

- Non, confessa Lily en secouant la tête sans se départir de son sourire, les pauvres élèves quand même. Ils ne méritent pas ça.

- Et puis ce sont les incapables qui enseignent, pesta Severus soudain maussade. « _Celui qui peut agir agit, celui qui ne peut pas enseigne_. ».

Lily lui jeta un regard en point d'interrogation.

- C'est Georges-Bernard Shaw qui a dit ça, précisa-t-il devant l'air d'incompréhension de son amie, un écrivain moldu.

- Tu lis les livres d'écrivains moldus ? s'étonna Lily en écarquillant ses magnifiques yeux d'émeraude.

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Ca m'arrive, marmonna-t-il, la bibliothèque de mon père en est pleine et il faut bien que je m'occupe pendant l'été. Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir des parents qui m'emmènent en vacances, _moi_.

- Quel comédien ! railla Lily sans se laisser décontenancer. Je t'entends encore me dire que tu préfèrerais t'immoler par le feu plutôt que te faire dorer la pilule au soleil sur une plage en Espagne.

- Le soleil et moi ça fait deux, confessa Severus en rougissant légèrement.

Lily eut un doux sourire. Elle aimait voir son ami dans ses petits souliers, il avait quelque chose d'attachant lorsqu'il perdait son masque d'impassibilité.

- Je suis contente qu'on ait trouvé un peu de temps à passer ensemble, dit soudain la jeune fille en s'allongeant dans l'herbe, ça me manquait.

- A moi aussi, s'empressa de dire Severus en rougissant de plus belle, on n'a pas une minute à nous avec les cours…

- Et le reste, acheva Lily l'air de rien en lançant à son ami un regard en coin.

Ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu, Severus fronça les sourcils et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les yeux verts de la jeune fille comme pour essayer de lire dans ses pensées.

- Tu fais référence à Pitiponk ? lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre la plus neutre possible. Comment ça va avec lui ?

- Il s'appelle Adrian, corrigea Lily en roulant des yeux. Pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours Pitiponk ?

- Ben quoi ? fit Severus en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement innocent. Tu l'as dit toi-même qu'il ressemblait à un Pitiponk à se tenir toujours sur une patte. Je peux l'appeler Mister Patte-Folle si tu préfères.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'appellerais pas Adrian Karshallow puisque c'est son nom ?

- Parce que c'est beaucoup moins drôle, rétorqua Severus avec un sourire caustique, quoique… j'ai quelques jeux de mots qui me viennent à l'esprit. Je peux te les dire ?

- Non.

- Au fait tu n'as pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure, remarqua-t-il.

- Il y a peut-être une raison à cela.

Le sourire de Severus s'effaça pour laisser place à une mine intriguée.

- Ca ne va pas alors ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Attention, s'il te manque de respect, j'aurai deux mots à lui dire, tu le sais.

Malgré elle, Lily éclata de rire.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, répliqua-t-elle légèrement amusée, c'est moi… Je l'ai laissé tomber. Ca va faire environ deux semaines.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'étonna Severus un peu contrarié.

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, répondit Lily ce qui était parfaitement vrai.

Severus fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser éclater la joie que lui procura la nouvelle de cette séparation.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il à la place sans une once de sincérité.

- Oh il n'y a pas de quoi, répliqua Lily d'un ton dégagé, ça ne collait plus entre nous.

- Tu es sûre ? fit-il bon ami malgré tout. Alors tout va bien ?

- Oui, assura Lily avec un doux sourire, tout va très bien.

Puis elle sauta sur l'occasion pour poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Mais _toi_ ça va ?

- Oui, répondit Severus soudain surpris, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? J'ai l'air mal en point ?

- Non, dit Lily perplexe, mais je voulais juste m'assurer… que personne ne te cherchait d'ennuis.

- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Severus d'un ton se voulant dégagé, à part Potter et sa bande qui m'ont encore attaqué hier… rien de bien original.

- Quoi ? s'écria Lily en avalant sa salive de travers. Potter et sa bande ont fait quoi ?

- En quoi ça te surprend ? Ils me tombent dessus un jour sur deux quasiment.

- Ah les fumiers ! pesta Lily soudain hors d'elle. Ils se sont bien foutus de moi une fois de plus. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Lupin.

- Lupin ? répéta Severus avec un profond mépris. Il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres. C'est derniers temps, il a même tendance à être le pire du lot. Je ne le reconnais plus. Ca ne lui réussit pas d'être ami avec Potter.

Il croisa le visage désemparé de Lily et aussitôt sa colère s'évapora.

- Au fait qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Lupin exactement ? questionna-t-il tout à coup d'un ton inquisiteur.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa avant que le moindre son ne franchît ses lèvres. Non c'était idiot. Potter et sa bande voulaient probablement rire un peu aux dépens de Severus et elle comme d'habitude. Elle n'allait pas leur laisser ce plaisir en entrant dans leur jeu. Elle était plus maligne que cela. Elle resta quelques instants plongée dans ses pensées à contempler la surface irisée du lac qui étincelait sous la soleil comme une parure de diamants puis répondit finalement dans un souffle.

- Rien… Rien d'important.

oOoOoOo

Le sortilège du Patronus n'était pas la spécialité de Peter, ni de Sirius d'ailleurs, encore moins de Remus. Après plusieurs jours d'entraînement, James demeurait le seul élève capable de faire apparaître un Patronus corporel et il ne se privait pas pour faire partager son triomphe à toute la classe.

Son cerf argenté galopait dans la salle en sifflant au passage sous le nez des autres élèves comme pour les narguer. Il marqua d'ailleurs une nette insistance à tournoyer autour de Sirius, qui observait la créature fuligineuse en roulant des yeux d'un air exaspéré. Remus et Peter n'eurent de cesse de s'échanger des petits coups d'œil éloquents : James était bien déterminé à montrer à Sirius que même s'il l'avait supplanté au quidditch, il ne le battrait sur aucun autre terrain.

Mais Sirius n'était pas d'humeur à rivaliser avec qui que ce soit aujourd'hui et surtout pas avec son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait du reste jamais voulu supplanter. L'image de Jane tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il commençait à éprouver de la culpabilité pour le comportement blessant dont il faisait preuve vis-à-vis d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que le sortilège d'échange des corps s'inverse sinon ce serait Remus qui paierait les pots cassés. Ce scénario était inenvisageable.

- Lupin, vous pouvez répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Doherty guettait son souffre-douleur depuis quelques minutes déjà et avait bien remarqué qu'il était complètement ailleurs. L'occasion de soulager sa maison de quelques points était trop belle.

Toutefois Sirius ne se laissa pas décontenancé. Certes il se balançait depuis plusieurs minutes sur sa chaise en contemplant les lézardes au plafond pendant qu'autour de lui les autres élèves écoutaient sagement mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être doté d'une paire d'oreilles quasiment autonomes. Ne résistant pas à l'envie de remettre ce sale péteux à sa place, Sirius cessa aussitôt son balancier et attendit que sa chaise fût parfaitement stable pour se tourner vers un élève au fond de la classe.

- Gilmore, c'est par ici que ça se passe ! aboya-t-il en imitant à la perfection la voix qu'avait empruntée le professeur pour rabrouer cet élève une fraction de seconde auparavant.

Le dénommé Gilmore, qui avait repris son activité de découpage au fond de la salle à la seconde où l'enseignant s'était désintéressé de lui, eut un sursaut comparable à un spasme, tant il ne s'était pas attendu à être de nouveau interpelé. Une vague d'hilarité se leva dans toute la salle. Seul Doherty ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie.

-J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor, grinça-t-il les yeux flamboyants.

- Parce que je viens d'accéder à votre demande ? répliqua Sirius d'un ton égal.

- Parce que vous êtes insolent, arrogant et que votre petit numéro n'empêche que vous étiez inattentif, explosa le professeur que l'humiliation énervait de plus belle. Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous enlève _que_ cinq points !

Sirius ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour répliquer mais Remus, qui avait pris le parti de s'asseoir à côté de lui, même si Sirius Black ne quittait généralement jamais sa place du fond avec James Potter, lui fila un violent coup de pied pour l'en dissuader. Sirius se contenta donc de le toiser avec une profonde animosité, que l'enseignant lui rendit bien.

- Bien, reprit Doherty lorsque le calme fut revenu, avant que notre jeune ami ne nous interrompe…

- Genre c'est moi qui l'aie interrompu, maugréa Sirius entre ses dents, je lui ai rien demandé à ce…

- … j'étais en train de vous parler de vos interrogations de la semaine dernière. J'ai enfin terminé de les corriger et… monsieur Potter, vous avez un souci ?

Sirius et Remus se retournèrent comme un seul homme. James et Lily se querellaient aussi discrètement que possible au fond de la salle. Durant la séance de travaux pratiques, elle n'avait cessé de lui lancer des regards noirs, surtout lorsqu'il se pavanait parce que son Patronus était réussi. Apparemment le ton avait fini par monter entre eux. Lily devait lui avoir dit quelque chose comme « T'as vraiment la grosse tête, pauvre tâche ! » puisque James, dans un mouvement d'humeur incontrôlé, venait de répliquer d'une voix un peu trop forte pour ne pas être entendue.

- Mais va te faire voir sale pimbêche !

Un grand silence s'installa. Lily se leva d'un bond, fusillant James de ses yeux verts émeraude et sembla hésiter à sortir sa baguette magique pour lui lancer un sort au beau milieu du cours. Doherty commença sérieusement à perdre patience.

- Asseyez-vous miss Evans ! gronda-t-il sévèrement. Et vous monsieur Potter, présentez tout de suite des excuses à votre camarade sinon je vous mets en retenue !

Bien que cela lui coûtât un gros effort, James obéit et grommela qu'il était désolé même si son regard indiquait clairement le contraire. Lily ne parut pas satisfaite pour autant mais elle consentit à se rasseoir, les joues aussi érubescentes que sa chevelure. Doherty balaya la classe d'un regard d'aigle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? soupira-t-il avec lassitude. C'est à cause du devoir. Calmez-vous je vais vous le rendre ! En plus il n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

Devant l'agitation que l'entraînement au Patronus avait levé sur sa classe, le professeur ne perdit pas trop de temps en pérégrinations et rendit les copies en les agrémentant de commentaires. La plupart du temps, il était concis :

- Pas mal mais faîtes un peu attention au soin !

- Bien, en nets progrès. Continuez comme ça !

- Pettigrow, ce n'est pas encore ça mais c'est mieux, ne relâchez pas vos efforts !

- Black, Evans, Potter, comme toujours c'est excellent.

Il passa ainsi en revue toute la classe jusqu'à Sirius, sur lequel il posa un regard d'aigle avant de laisser tomber sa copie sur laquelle un beau « D » semblable à un arc aux extrémités acérées luisait sur le parchemin de sa belle couleur rouge sang. Avec une mine impassible, Sirius leva les yeux vers Doherty, qui dissimulait un sourire à grand peine.

- Mon pauvre Lupin, voilà qui se passe de commentaires… comme toujours.

Sirius le toisa sans sympathie mais par un miracle qui stupéfia Remus, il ne répliqua rien et se contenta de se plonger dans sa copie pour voir ce qui lui avait valu une telle note. Il l'examina avec une telle attention qu'on ne l'entendit pas jusqu'à la sonnerie. Ses trois amis s'approchèrent alors pour essayer de comprendre la raison de son calme inattendu.

- Tu as été génial, chuchota Remus à son oreille, merci de n'avoir pas bronché face à Doherty. Il aurait été trop heureux de t'épingler pour un rien.

Malheureusement Sirius n'avait nullement l'intention de rester sans broncher. Alors qu'il avait le nez littéralement collé à sa copie, il se redressa subitement en la plaquant sur son pupitre avec une telle brutalité que la table craqua dangereusement. Peter exécuta un bond de recul en échangeant avec ses amis un regard mal à l'aise.

- Cet enfoiré t'a saqué sans aucune raison, pesta Sirius en agitant sa copie d'un geste agacé comme s'il essayait de chasser des mouches. Il a pinaillé sur tout et rien. Ta copie vaut au moins un « Effort exceptionnel ».

- Je sais, soupira Remus navré, mais tu connais Doherty. Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas me supporter. Il n'acceptera jamais de me mettre une bonne note.

- Oui mais là c'est scandaleux, gronda Sirius en se levant d'un bond comme tout le monde quittait la salle petit à petit en saluant le professeur.

- Laisse tomber ! conseilla James en jetant un œil à sa montre. Viens plutôt à l'entraînement de quidditch, ça te changera les idées ! Notre nouvel Attrapeur doit s'entraîner pour le match de samedi.

Dans un grand élan d'amitié, James avait choisi de passer outre sa rancune sportive pour redonner le sourire à Sirius, persuadé qu'évoquer le quidditch chasserait ses idées noires. Et effectivement, à ces mots, Sirius sentit sa mauvaise humeur s'atténuer légèrement. Il rangea ses affaires dans son sac et suivit ses amis qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil, il aperçut Doherty qui retournait s'asseoir derrière son bureau et une vague de colère, comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant, le submergea.

- Cette fois, c'en est trop, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il fit aussitôt volte-face et retourna d'un pas déterminé vers le bureau afin d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Doherty. James et Peter, déjà sortis, ne le virent pas rentrer dans la salle mais Remus, qui se trouvait encore sur le pas de la porte s'aperçut de son revirement et préféra le suivre, pressentant le danger.

- Vous ! gronda Sirius en posant ses deux mains bien à plat sur le bureau de Doherty.

Celui-ci leva la tête et sursauta en découvrant l'identité de celui qui l'avait interpelé de la sorte. Il se rejeta en arrière sur son siège, les yeux écarquillés d'inquiétude et sans doute aussi de crainte.

- Il faut qu'on parle, décréta Sirius en prenant un ton relativement dégagé.

Le regard de Doherty indiqua clairement « Va te faire voir ! » pourtant il s'efforça de répondre de sa voix la plus courtoise.

- Très bien. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Remus, prévint l'ainsi nommé à son corps mal guidé en s'avançant avec prudence.

- De quel droit m'avez-vous mis un « Désolant » ? attaqua Sirius sans détour. J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied et il y avait de très bonnes choses dans mon devoir.

- Ca mon garçon, vous n'êtes pas habilité à en juger, rétorqua Doherty d'un ton ferme. C'est moi le professeur.

- Professeur ? ricana Sirius d'un air crâne. On ne dirait pas pourtant.

- Comment osez-vous ? s'indigna Doherty soudain furieux.

- Vous trouvez vraiment que vous agissez comme un professeur ? gronda Sirius en lui mettant sa copie sous le nez. Je vais rater mes études par votre faute… tout ça parce que vous n'êtes pas capable d'accepter la différence.

- Remus… je t'en supplie, bredouilla celui-ci qui sentait les larmes lui monter au bord des yeux, ne fais pas ça !

Mais plus rien ne pouvait arrêter Sirius à présent qu'il était parti sur sa lancée.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? murmura Doherty en fronçant les sourcils.

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir m'excuser d'être ce que je suis ? gronda Sirius en serrant le poing sur sa copie. Je fais d'incroyables efforts pour essayer de m'intégrer et c'est à cause de gens comme vous que j'ai tant de mal à y parvenir.

- Mais enfin Lupin, je ne comprends pas ce que…

- Alors vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte ! explosa Sirius avec une rage qui déformait les traits de son ami et le rendait plus effrayant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Doherty était tétanisé à présent. Il se tassa sur sa chaise soudain blême, prêt à sa recroqueviller en cas d'attaque.

- Vous m'opprimez parce que je suis un loup-garou, aboya Sirius qui était presque à plat ventre sur le bureau pour approcher son visage le plus près possible de celui du professeur. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est quoi votre problème à la fin ? Des gens qui vous sont proches ont été attaqués par des loups-garous ? Vos parents ont été dévorés par un loup-garou quand vous étiez enfant ? Si c'est le cas, c'est très triste et j'en suis désolé mais ce n'était pas moi. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en prendre à moi sans raison, m'utiliser comme bouc émissaire pour déverser votre rancune ou votre haine gratuite. Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne, _moi_. Albus Dumbledore m'a accepté dans cette école pour que je sois traité comme n'importe quel élève. Je ne suis pas si différent des autres.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Remus sans même qu'il ne s'en rendît compte. Sirius aussi avait les yeux brillants de larmes à présent mais elles ne coulaient pas encore. La peur dans le regard de Doherty laissa place à une profonde hébétude.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je mets le pied dans cette salle, je dois avoir la peur au ventre ? poursuivit Sirius d'une voix beaucoup moins furieuse et plus chevrotante comme si sa gorge se nouait et entravait son élocution. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me sentir… honteux, coupable… comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal… alors que mon seul tort, c'est d'être ce que je suis. Pourquoi prenez-vous tant de plaisir à m'humilier, à me rappeler tous les jours que jamais… je ne serai un humain à part entière… jamais je ne serai à l'égal de votre espèce ?

- Remus s'il te plaît, balbutia son camarade mais sa voix était tellement faible qu'elle en était inaudible.

Doherty était pétrifié à présent. Cela faisait bien une minute entière qu'il n'avait pas remué ne serait-ce qu'un cil. Sirius laissa planer un silence et à son tour une larme roula sur sa joue. Il s'en rendit compte aussitôt et la chassa d'un geste brusque. Cette marque de faiblesse lui redonna immédiatement tout son aplomb. Il était hors de question qu'il se mette à pleurnicher devant son ennemi. Doherty se serait senti trop fier de le mettre dans cet état.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Lupin, confessa Doherty d'une voix blanche.

- Alors ne dites rien ! conseilla vivement Sirius en reprenant aussitôt contenance. Laissez-moi parler ! Ecoutez pour changer ! Entendez ma voix et comprenez ce que je vous dis ! Je sais qu'aux yeux des gens comme vous, je serai toujours un monstre. Il est inutile de faire appel à votre sensibilité, vous en êtes probablement dépourvu. Alors je m'adresse à votre bon sens. Vous êtes un homme intelligent. Arrêtez cette petite guerre stupide que vous menez contre moi ! Ca ne me fera pas changer. Peut-être que martyriser un loup-garou dont vous ne supportez pas la présence vous apporte un plaisir sadique quotidien mais je suis au regret de vous dire que ce genre d'habitude ne peut durer bien longtemps. Vous savez, c'est comme tout, on n'abuse pas des bonnes choses… sans en subir les conséquences.

- Remus ! s'écria ce dernier d'une voix soudain inquiète.

Doherty aussi avait senti la menace dans le ton de Sirius et s'était levé d'un bond, une main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier qui devait contenir sa baguette magique.

- Que voulez-vous dire Lupin ? questionna le professeur d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Qu'entendez-vous par les conséquences ?

Sirius s'autorisa un sourire, ravi de constater que pour une fois, le professeur buvait les paroles de Remus Lupin. Ignorant toujours superbement Remus qu'il ne semblait même pas entendre, Sirius se pencha à nouveau sur le bureau pour répondre à l'enseignant d'une voix douce mais inquiétante.

- Je veux simplement vous avertir professeur : depuis le début, je reste dans mon coin à essayer de me faire oublier mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne ressens rien. En réalité, plus les semaines passent et plus j'accumule de la rancœur contre vous… et de la colère. Il serait fâcheux que cette colère vienne à me submerger et que je ne puisse plus la contrôler.

- Remus tu es fou ! glapit celui-ci d'une voix aiguë en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

Doherty eut un mouvement de recul et se retrouva plaqué contre le tableau noir. Sirius esquissa un léger sourire de triomphe.

- Les choses pourraient très bien se passer, murmura-t-il de sa voix douce en poussant légèrement sa copie vers le professeur pour l'inciter à revoir sa notation. Vous allez cesser de m'importuner comme vous le faîtes et agir avec moi comme avec n'importe quel autre élève.

- Sinon quoi ? riposta Doherty avec bravoure. Attention Lupin, pas de menace ! Vous êtes un élève.

- Tiens donc ! grinça Sirius d'un ton narquois. Maintenant je suis un élève ? Ne me faîtes pas rire professeur ! Pour tous les autres, je suis peut-être un élève mais pour vous… je suis avant tout un loup-garou. Je le vois dans votre regard, il me transperce… comme le pouvoir de la pleine lune. Vous devez avoir un don pour réveiller les instincts enfouis.

Doherty prit cette dernière déclaration comme une gifle. Son visage se ferma. Sirius lui désigna sa copie davantage.

- Que cherchez-vous au juste, monsieur Doherty ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle. A me pousser à bout pour que je m'en aille ? Vous me connaissez bien mal, naïf que vous êtes ! Vous croyez que sous prétexte que je ne dise rien, je sois un faible ? Ma force de caractère est sans commune mesure. J'en ai tellement bavé dans ma vie que rien ne pourra me faire renoncer. Vous ne réussirez pas à me faire craquer… en revanche, vous pourriez aisément me mettre en colère si vous persistez à jouer ce jeu stupide.

- Remus arrête ! gémit l'adolescent horrifié.

Remus en était venu à se demander s'il ne devait pas sortir sa baguette magique pour lancer un sort à Sirius mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Lui aussi était tétanisé, complètement hypnotisé par ce que disait son ami. C'était une part de lui qui s'exprimait.

- Si vous voulez vraiment une guerre contre un loup-garou, vous allez l'avoir, conclut Sirius d'une voix parfaitement calme mais toujours aussi menaçante, mais je vous promets qu'alors vous aurez d'excellentes raisons d'avoir peur… pour une fois.

Doherty déglutit avec difficulté mais soutint le regard de son élève jusqu'à ce qu'il vît un éclat jaune transparaître derrière ses prunelles. Dès lors il ne douta pas d'être face à l'animal enfoui et céda à la panique.

- Black ! s'écria-t-il à l'adresse de Remus qui sursauta tant il ne s'attendait pas à être pris à parti. Vous avez entendu tout ce qu'il a dit ?

Remus ne sut que dire, d'ailleurs Doherty n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse.

- Soyez certain Lupin que je parlerai de cette conversation au directeur, prévint l'enseignant en repoussant la copie que Sirius avait fait glisser vers lui d'un geste saccadé. Ce n'est pas terminé.

Sirius eut une grimace effrayante. Pendant une fraction de seconde, on eût dit qu'il allait sauter par-dessus le bureau et se jeter sur le professeur. Néanmoins il resta parfaitement maître de lui-même et se contenta de récupérer la copie en esquissant un rictus.

- Soit, dit-il d'une voix neutre, la guerre donc ! Vous n'êtes pas aussi intelligent que je le pensais.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons pour partir, non sans lancer un dernier regard de défi en direction du professeur qui eut l'outrecuidance de le soutenir sans ciller. Craignant que l'affrontement ne reprît de plus belle, Remus intervint.

- Allez on y va ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique en saisissant son ami pour le tirer de force hors de la salle.

Sirius se laissa faire, toujours sans détacher son regard de Doherty jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût de son champ de vision.

- C'est un coriace, grogna Sirius lorsque les deux garçons furent assez éloignés de la salle de DCFM, mais je le suis plus que lui.

Remus jeta un regard en arrière pour s'assurer que Doherty ne les avait pas suivis puis poussa un long soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, lança-t-il d'un ton de reproche.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua Sirius. Il l'a mérité non ? Il était temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place.

- Ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça, trancha Remus dépité, je sais comment gérer Doherty. Maintenant à cause de toi, je vais avoir des ennuis.

- Ben voyons ! grinça Sirius en roulant des yeux. C'est tellement plus commode de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

- A quoi ça sert de se rebiffer ? rétorqua Remus en soupirant à nouveau. Ca ne le fera pas changer d'avis. Je crois qu'au contraire, tu lui as confirmé que j'étais un monstre.

- Ce n'est qu'un primate, siffla Sirius avec mépris, tu ne dois pas écouter ses sornettes. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être ce que tu es, au contraire, c'est lui qui devrait avoir honte.

Remus haussa les épaules d'un air dubitatif, les yeux perdus dans le vague, puis reporta son attention sur Sirius avant de réprimer un sursaut. Il avait à nouveau ces horribles yeux de loups. Pour couronner le tout, Remus était presque certain de l'avoir entendu marmonner entre ses dents : « Ce sale humain ». Remus eut un frisson à peine perceptible. Sirius cligna des yeux et ses iris retrouvèrent leur teinte habituelle en même temps qu'il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Bon, marmonna-t-il encore un peu éthéré, je vais rejoindre James au quidditch.

Et sans attendre l'avis de son ami, il passa devant lui et s'éloigna précipitamment. Remus le regarda partir avec une boule au ventre et un cœur battant la chamade. Le comportement de Sirius commençait sincèrement à l'inquiéter.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le suivant arrivera la semaine prochaine, d'ici là, prenez soin de vous ! <strong>


	19. Combat de coqs

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, j'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours autant.**

**Le précédent chapitre s'achevait sur un Sirius très remonté contre Doherty et plus tout à fait maître de lui-même. Comment va-t-il gérer sa lycanthropie maintenant ? Je vous laisse le découvrir. Je vous ai également préparé une petite surprise, un personnage de l'univers d'HP auquel vous ne vous attendez sans doute pas.**

**Pour répondre à Holmes11 : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le passage entre Severus et Lily, j'adore leur tandem, ils sont si différents que c'est un vrai bonheur de rechercher tout ce qui peut faire leur complicité. Quant à la confrontation entre Sirius et Doherty, elle était inéluctable, ce personnage avait bien besoin d'être remis à sa place, sans compter que ça a permis de mettre en lumière un nouveau problème : Sirius cèderait-il au « côté obscur de la force » ? Ravie que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19 : Combat de coqs<strong>

Même après une soirée de quidditch, Sirius était infatigable. Au terme de la séance où Dwayne n'avait cessé de répéter qu'il était un miracle pour son équipe, Sirius semblait avoir oublié l'altercation qui l'avait opposé à Doherty. A présent, il avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur. A tel point qu'après dîner, sitôt qu'il fut remonté dans la tour de Gryffondor avec ses amis, il demanda à Peter de l'aider à continuer son entraînement. Ne pouvant lâcher un vif d'or dans le dortoir, ils adoptèrent une autre tactique. Peter devait ensorceler des petits objets et les faire voler dans la pièce tandis que Sirius les attrapait au vol. Cela permettait à Sirius de travailler ses réflexes et à Peter de réviser ses sortilèges.

- On va corser un peu les choses, décréta Sirius après une demi-heure de ce jeu.

Il noua sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour de ses yeux pour cacher sa vue et développer ainsi ses autres sens. Peter réitéra alors son sortilège et fit voler une dizaine d'objets à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il commençait à bien maîtriser l'enchantement à présent. En quelques bonds de cabri, Sirius intercepta tous les objets avec une dextérité remarquable. Peter se confondit en applaudissements.

- Tu es incroyable ! commenta-t-il émerveillé. Avec toi, le match contre les Poufsouffle va durer trente secondes.

Sirius retira son bandeau et joua avec fièrement. Lui non plus ne doutait pas de pouvoir clôturer le match en quelques secondes.

Pendant ce temps, James avait préféré travailler dans la salle commune, incapable de s'infliger le spectacle de Sirius en train de crâner à son poste d'attrapeur. Remus avait saisi ce prétexte pour descendre travailler avec lui et pouvoir lui parler en privé. Il lui raconta la discussion houleuse entre Sirius et Doherty sans entrer dans les détails.

- Sirius m'inquiète vraiment, confessa-t-il à voix basse entre deux questions pour le cours d'Histoire de la magie, j'ai l'impression que le loup en lui est en train de prendre le contrôle, qu'il influence son comportement. Ce n'est plus tout à fait Sirius, c'est un Sirius…

- En pire ? suggéra James qui n'en pensait pas moins.

- Ouais… exacerbé dirons-nous, tempéra Remus. C'est comme si le loup faisait ressortir ses traits de caractère : son tempérament de feu, son côté m'as-tu-vu. Plus la pleine lune approche et pire c'est.

- Alors vivement que cette pleine lune passe ! maugréa James en jetant brutalement sa plume dans son encrier.

- Rien ne prouve que ça s'arrangera après, soupira Remus en s'affalant sur son siège d'un air abattu. James, j'ai peur que Sirius ne devienne… incontrôlable.

- Il est déjà incontrôlable, fit remarquer James.

- Oui mais il pourrait finir par être… dangereux, marmonna Remus mal à l'aise.

- Tu crois ? fit James soudain mal assuré. Il est insupportable c'est vrai mais pour l'instant, il ne fait rien de mal. Il drague, il frime et il remballe ceux qui lui prennent la tête. C'est Sirius ma foi ! Pas de quoi s'alarmer.

- C'est Sirius okay… mais c'est aussi un loup-garou, rappela Remus à voix très basse pour que personne n'entende. Je déteste dire ça mais quoiqu'on en pense, un loup-garou reste une créature dangereuse. Sirius est comme un novice, il ne maîtrise pas sa nature, ni ses pouvoirs contrairement à ce qu'il croit. J'ai peur qu'il finisse sous l'emprise du loup.

- Enfin on dirait que tu parles de schizophrénie, riposta James en écarquillant les yeux. Ton côté loup-garou n'a pas de conscience propre. Même si tu perds ton self-control quand tu es transformé, ça reste toi… ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui prend ta place. A moins que tu aies omis de me dire que tu n'étais pas tout seul dans ta tête ?

Malgré lui, Remus eut un petit rire mais celui-ci fut de courte durée.

- Honnêtement je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Sirius n'est plus le même et que le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou n'y est pas étranger. Je suis inquiet.

- Je sais, répondit James d'une voix douce, mais ne t'en fais pas : on l'a à l'œil. On continue à le surveiller.

oOoOoOo

Conscient que le temps commençait cruellement à manquer, James et Remus prirent le risque de sécher les cours de la matinée pour aller consulter à la bibliothèque les ouvrages consacrés au croquemitaine. S'il existait encore une petite chance d'empêcher les Serpentards de détruire l'école avant la pleine lune, il ne fallait pas la laisser passer.

C'était la première fois que Remus séchait sciemment les cours et cela le déstabilisait beaucoup. Heureusement qu'il pouvait profiter du corps de Sirius, qui lui n'avait aucun état d'âme à se passer des cours de temps à autre, persuadé qu'ils ne lui étaient que d'une utilité limitée. C'était d'ailleurs Sirius qui avait suggéré à son ami d'accompagner James à la bibliothèque pour le seconder dans ses recherches.

- Tant pis si McGonagall me file une retenue, dit-il d'un ton dégagé juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent dans le hall de Poudlard, ce ne sera qu'une de plus. Et puis on sera quittes pour la retenue que tu as eu à cause de moi dans la salle des trophées avec Rusard.

Remus avait complètement oublié ce détail mais sitôt que son ami le lui rappela, il n'eut plus aucun scrupule à sécher le cours. D'ailleurs, ce fut un choix judicieux car il fut le premier à trouver un livre consacré au croquemitaine. Il ne fournissait malheureusement guère de renseignements intéressants.

- La légende du croquemitaine ou _draugen _pour les pays Scandinaves est assez nébuleuse, lut-il à haute voix même si James était passé derrière lui pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Personne ne peut dire exactement à quoi il ressemble. C'est un monstre qui voyage de contrée en contrée pour terrifier tous ceux qui croisent son chemin, attiré par la joie des humains dont il se nourrit pour ne laisser en eux que la peur … eh bien c'est joyeux !

- Mais ce n'est pas qu'une légende, répliqua James en se rasseyant à sa place les sourcils froncés en signe de scepticisme, il faut bien qu'il existe puisque les Serpentards essaient de le ramener.

- Attends, ce n'est pas fini, répliqua Remus avant de reprendre sa lecture. La dernière manifestation du Draugen a eu lieu sous la forme d'un monstre marin il y a mille ans au Danemark où il a sévi pendant un siècle avant d'être vaincu par…

Il s'interrompit en écarquillant les yeux sur le nom comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Quoi ? l'encouragea James, plein de curiosité. Qui l'a vaincu ?

- Alors ça c'est incroyable ! s'exclama Remus éberlué.

- T'accouches oui !

- Ce bouquin dit que le Draugen a été vaincu par… Godric Gryffondor.

- L'un des fondateurs de Poudlard ? s'écria James stupéfait à son tour. Celui qui a donné son nom à notre maison ?

- En personne, acquiesça Remus en hochant la tête, apparemment il aurait embroché la créature avec son épée et anéanti la menace qu'il représentait.

- Ouah c'est l'un des fondateurs de notre école qui a détruit le croquemitaine, résuma James pas peu fier, le nôtre en plus. C'est cool !

- Ca alors ! lança Remus qui avait poursuivi la lecture dans sa tête pendant que son ami s'extasiait. Il est écrit dans ce livre que Godric Gryffondor aurait d'abord essayé de lui trancher la gorge et que de l'entaille qu'il lui a faite sont sortis les Détraqueurs.

- Tu crois que c'est vrai ? s'enquit James dubitatif.

- Evidemment que c'est vrai !

James sursauta en entendant cette voix claire et inconnue dans son dos avant de faire volte-face pour voir à quoi ressemblait cet intervenant inopiné. A sa grande surprise, il vit avancer vers lui une créature non identifiée, une espèce d'échalas aux cheveux couleur paille mal coiffés, qui semblait ailleurs voire sous l'emprise d'une substance illicite et qui devait assurément débarquer d'une autre dimension car son style vestimentaire était de la dernière excentricité.

De mémoire, James n'avait jamais vu personne s'habiller ainsi, pas même Dumbledore, ce qui était peu dire. Il resta quelques instants figé de stupeur, le regard braqué sur cet arrivant inattendu avant de se tourner vers Remus pour voir ce que ce dernier en pensait. Remus ne semblait pas moins abasourdi.

- Excusez-moi, murmura le nouveau venu de sa voix claire comme de l'eau, je ne voulais pas vous écouter. J'ai entendu sans le vouloir.

Sans attendre d'y être invité, il prit place à côté de James, face à Remus et observa les deux garçons d'un air un peu atone.

- Vous parliez du croquemitaine, dit-il, je connais bien la légende.

- Excuse-moi mais… qui es-tu ? interrogea James d'un ton inquisiteur.

- Pardon, fit le jeune homme, je m'appelle Xenophilius Lovegood.

- Lovegood ? répéta James comme si ce nom lui évoquait quelque chose. A tout hasard, tu ne ferais pas partie du journal de l'école ?

Le garçon hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. James et Remus échangèrent un regard empli de compréhension mutuelle. Xenophilius Lovegood était très connu à Poudlard pour ses articles complètement loufoques. Sirius achetait _L'Echo de Poudlard_ à chacune de ses parutions aléatoires pour le plaisir de lire les « Chroniques de Xenophilius Lovegood » qui le faisaient à chaque fois pleurer de rire.

C'était la première fois que les garçons avaient le bonheur de rencontrer l'artiste mais à présent qu'il voyait à quoi il ressemblait, ils comprenaient mieux la teneur de ses articles. A l'évidence, ce n'était pas un écrivaillon débordant d'imagination qui rédigeait ces articles pour s'amuser mais un illuminé qui croyait réellement à ce qu'il disait. Sirius aurait sûrement adoré être là pour s'entretenir avec lui.

- J'ai entendu parler de toi, dit alors James en retrouvant sa bonne humeur. Enchanté de te rencontrer ! Je suis James Potter.

- Oui bien sûr, commenta Xenophilius en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait, le grand joueur de quidditch. Et toi tu es Sirius Black, c'est ça ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Remus.

- Oui, confirma Remus avec un sourire, j'adore tes chroniques ! Je les lis tout le temps. D'ailleurs quand sort le prochain numéro ?

- Oh bientôt, assura Xenophilius en lui rendant son sourire, on devait le sortir la semaine dernière mais certains rédacteurs ont perdu leur papier.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait puis se pencha vers James et Remus avant de reprendre à voix basse.

- A mon avis, c'est un coup des lutins des Highlands. Ils aiment bien venir voler des objets quand les humains ont le dos tourné.

- Des lutins des Highlands ?

- Oui, renchérit Lovegood, c'est comme les lutins de Cornouailles sauf qu'ils sont verts et qu'ils viennent des Highlands.

- Je te crois sur parole, murmura James en échangeant un coup d'œil avec Remus pour s'assurer que lui aussi prenait ce nouveau venu pour un malade mental, ce qui semblait le cas. Alors tu voulais nous dire quelque chose à propos du croquemitaine ?

- Je suis content de rencontrer des gens qui croient à son existence, lança Lovegood très sérieusement. Ca fait quelques temps qu'on essaie de convaincre ceux du journal mais personne ne veut y croire. Pourtant Sybille est formelle. Elle a senti le danger.

- Sybille ? releva James en jetant à Lovegood un regard interrogateur.

- Oui Sybille Trelawney, c'est une amie, expliqua le journaliste en herbe, elle a pour parente la voyante Cassandra Trelawney et elle a hérité de ce don. Sybille fait des cauchemars en ce moment. Elle est persuadée que le croquemitaine va venir à Poudlard… sûrement pour dévorer les doigts de pieds des élèves qui ne veulent pas se laver, ça s'est déjà vu à Durmstrang il y a quelques siècles.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard incrédule, incapables d'en croire leurs oreilles. Lorsque Remus eut bien imprimé ce que cet excentrique venait de dire, il éclata de rire et commença à comprendre pourquoi Sirius était un fervent lecteur de ses articles. Lovegood apprécia fort peu cette montée d'hilarité pour un sujet d'une si extrême gravité.

- Tu peux rigoler mais c'est très difficile de marcher sans orteils, argumenta Lovegood croyant par mégarde faire cesser l'hilarité de Remus qui en fait redoubla d'intensité.

- Je n'en doute pas, s'esclaffa celui-ci en pleurant de rire.

- Cette Sybille Trelawney, murmura James qui réfléchissait depuis quelques minutes pendant que Remus tentait de maîtriser son fou rire, où peut-on la rencontrer ?

- Elle est à Serdaigle avec moi, répondit Lovegood, si elle n'est pas en cours, elle est peut-être au journal. Vous voulez qu'on aille vérifier ?

Les deux garçons acceptèrent volontiers et se levèrent pour suivre leur nouveau camarade hors de la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, Remus traîna volontairement les pieds pour parler à James en aparté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à cette fille ? questionna-t-il peu rassuré. Tu ne crois tout de même pas à cette histoire de voyante. Ce type est complètement cinglé.

- Elle fait des cauchemars dans lesquels elle voit le croquemitaine attaquer Poudlard, marmonna James entre ses dents. En temps normal, j'aurais trouvé ça délirant mais en l'occurrence, c'est un peu gros comme coïncidence. J'ai bien envie d'écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. A mon avis, elle sait quelque chose, voyante ou pas.

- Pardon ? fit Remus en comprenant où son ami voulait en venir. Tu penses qu'elle est complice des Serpentards ?

James haussa les épaules.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas impossible, répondit-il simplement, j'aime mieux n'écarter aucune piste.

Remus faillit ajouter quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion car au même moment, Peter se précipita sur eux comme un oiseau de proie, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

- Ah… vous êtes… là, haleta-t-il plié en deux par ses côtes criblées de points douloureux, venez vite… Sirius est… devenu… incontrôlable !

Remus et James échangèrent le même regard paniqué.

oOoOoOo

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir le moindre débordement. Sirius s'était montré aussi sage que pouvait l'être Remus pendant les deux heures de cours où il avait studieusement pris ses notes, assis au premier rang tout en levant la main de temps à autre pour répondre aux questions des professeurs. Sa concentration et son assiduité lui avaient même permis de faire gagner deux points à sa maison, maigre butin qui suffit à faire rayonner le jeune homme de bonne heure à la sortie des cours.

- Je te félicite, lui dit Peter alors qu'ils quittaient la salle d'histoire de la magie, tu as vraiment fait honneur au corps de Remus pour changer.

- Je peux être très sage quand je le veux, riposta Sirius avec un sourire.

- Tu devrais le vouloir plus souvent, conseilla Peter d'un ton taquin.

- Pettigrow est-ce que je peux vous voir un moment ?

C'était le professeur McGonagall qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de sa salle au moment où les deux garçons passaient justement devant par hasard. Peter se figea soudain blême. Généralement, quand le professeur McGonagall souhaitait s'entretenir en privé avec un élève, ce n'était pas pour lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Cette femme avait un don pour inspirer la crainte et la culpabilité sans raison. Après avoir dégluti avec difficulté en signe d'inquiétude, Peter consentit à la suivre.

- Ce ne sera pas long, assura l'enseignante.

- Rejoins-moi aux casiers ! lança alors Sirius en prenant seul le chemin opposé.

Tandis qu'il alla déposer ses livres de la matinée dans le casier de Remus pour prendre ceux qui lui seraient utiles pour les cours à venir, Sirius vit soudain Holly s'avancer dans le couloir et faire escale devant son propre casier. Elle était particulièrement jolie ce matin-là. Sirius se figea un instant pour l'observer, en proie à une pulsion irrépressible. Dans un élan d'audace, l'adolescent céda à la tentation et marcha vers elle pour aller lui parler.

- Salut Holly !

- Oh salut Remus ! s'écria celle-ci dont le visage rayonna lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

- Tu es… très en beauté aujourd'hui, complimenta le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin qui faisait toujours un malheur lorsqu'il était dans son propre corps.

- Quel flatteur ! lança Holly en roulant des yeux même si ses joues se colorèrent subitement. Les séances d'entraînement ne te suffisent plus. Il faut aussi que tu joues les jolis cœurs dans les couloirs.

- La vie est courte, répliqua Sirius d'un ton léger en s'approchant d'elle lentement presque imperceptiblement, on ne devrait pas perdre la moindre occasion de faire remarquer à une fille qu'elle est jolie.

Holly éclata de rire mais rougit de plus belle.

- Tu es redoutable, confessa-t-elle mi-gênée, mi-conquise.

- Ca m'a l'air d'être un compliment, remarqua Sirius ravi en levant une main pour lisser une des mèches blondes de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci repéra son intention et rabattit la mèche en question derrière son oreille, soudain sincèrement embarrassée.

- Arrête Remus, dit-elle tout à coup d'une voix presque désolée, Timothy va arriver.

- Tu es toujours avec ce naze ? s'étonna Sirius sans cacher son mépris. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le larguer ?

- Je suis très bien avec lui, rétorqua l'adolescente.

- Mais il est mortellement ennuyeux.

- Tu n'es pas réputé pour être un clown toi non plus.

- Je pourrais te surprendre, se défendit Sirius en souriant de plus belle.

- Oh plus rien ne m'étonne de ta part ! trancha Holly d'un ton dégagé. D'ailleurs il me semble que toi aussi tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Pardon ? fit Sirius qui parut pour la première fois décontenancé.

Un voile passa sur le visage de la joueuse de quidditch.

- Oui j'ai entendu dire que tu sortais avec la sœur d'un des joueurs de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, dit Holly en fouillant dans sa mémoire pour ne pas commettre de bévue, Hathaway je crois…

_Jane_. Une émotion étrange parcourut le corps de Sirius mais s'estompa bien vite. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire caustique.

- Oublie ça ! répliqua-t-il en faisant un geste de la main pour montrer combien il trouvait cette histoire insignifiante. Ce n'était qu'une manœuvre pour approcher l'équipe des Poufsouffle et les déstabiliser avant le match de samedi.

- Oh ! s'écria Holly en prenant un ton scandalisée alors qu'elle ne pouvait contenir son admiration. C'est déloyal de faire ça.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit davantage.

- Mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne te déplaît pas, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton taquin, aurais-tu un faible pour les mauvais garçons ? Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer avec Timothy Jones.

Il tendit à nouveau une main pour lui toucher les cheveux. Cette fois, Holly se laissa faire les joues en feu, complètement sous l'emprise du charme que Sirius dégageait même dans le corps du timide et miteux Remus Lupin. Cela tenait du prodige. Le sourire béat de la jeune fille céda soudain la place à une mine horrifiée.

- Timothy ! s'exclama-t-elle prise de panique.

Sirius sentit soudain un danger fondre sur lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une main le saisit brusquement par l'épaule et le força à faire volte-face avant de le pousser brutalement contre la rangée de casiers.

- Eh toi ! aboya un garçon étonnamment costaud pour un féru d'échecs. C'est ma copine que tu dragues.

- Tu es vachement observateur dis donc ! rétorqua Sirius d'un ton narquois sans s'effrayer le moins du monde alors que son adversaire le dominait en taille.

Timothy Jones ne fit ni une, ni deux et laissa tomber son sac pour se ruer sur son rival afin de le rouer de coups, indifférent aux cris de ses amis qui lui conseillaient vivement de renoncer à cette rixe.

- Tim arrête ! glapit Holly apeurée.

Mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher ce fou furieux de vouloir casser la figure de Sirius. Celui-ci le regarda charger comme un taureau enragé et ne put retenir un sourire de dédain. Ce misérable ne croyait pas véritablement pouvoir le battre. Quelle plaisanterie ! Lorsque le garçon se rua, Sirius n'eut aucun mal à sortir de sa ligne d'attaque grâce à sa rapidité et son agilité surhumaine.

Il sous-estimait son adversaire pourtant. Timothy parvint dans une volte-face à envoyer violemment son coude dans le menton de Sirius qui réprima un cri de douleur. Sa mâchoire se mit à saigner légèrement et le goût du sang sembla lui faire perdre un instant le sens des réalités. Une rage incommensurable s'empara de son être.

- Alors comme ça tu veux te battre, grogna-t-il dans un souffle comparable à un feulement de tigre tout en fusillant son ennemi des yeux. Très bien.

Sans laisser le temps à Timothy de faire quoi que ce soit, Sirius le saisit à la gorge sous les cris des autres élèves et le souleva de terre d'une seule main avant de le plaquer violemment contre les casiers à son tour.

- Remus ! couina Holly qui semblait terrifiée à présent.

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait plus. Il ne semblait même plus l'entendre. Il n'y avait plus que lui… et sa proie, qui commençait à prendre peur d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire maintenant ? lança Sirius d'un ton cynique.

Timothy battit des pieds et des poings pour essayer de se libérer mais rien ne put faire lâcher prise à Sirius. Un sourire cruel éclaira son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? répéta-t-il d'un air de dément.

Il l'envoya contre la rangée de casier de l'autre côté du couloir avec plus de facilité que si son projectile humain ne pesait rien. Les cris autour de lui redoublèrent d'intensité. Peter, qui venait d'assister à ce vol plané depuis le haut des escaliers, fit aussitôt demi-tour et se précipita à toutes jambes vers la bibliothèque pour aller chercher James et Remus. Pendant ce temps, Sirius avança vers son adversaire, le poing serré et la mine menaçante.

- Tu as vraiment cru que tu pouvais me battre, ricana Sirius avec le plus profond mépris, un misérable tas de viande tel que toi ne peut rien contre moi.

- Remus je t'en prie ! s'écria Holly de sa voix la plus stridente. Ne lui fais pas de mal !

- C'est lui qui a commencé, riposta Sirius sans état d'âme.

Il leva son poing, prêt à abattre le coup final sur Timothy, qui se recroquevilla, le teint livide, mais fut stoppé en pleine élan par une seconde voix féminine.

- Arrête ça Lupin !

A sa grande stupeur, Sirius sentit deux mains lui agripper le bras pour l'empêcher de porter son attaque. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Lily, dont le teint écarlate jurait avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sirius resta complètement pétrifié par cette apparition inattendue. Lily Evans, que faisait-elle là ? Elle n'était sûrement pas seule. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille et ne tarda pas à apercevoir Jane au milieu de la foule d'élèves qui l'observaient à la fois terrifiés et interloqués.

_Jane_. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? L'avait-elle vu parler avec Holly ? Quelle importance au fond, elle était en train de le voir rouer de coups un garçon, sa conversation précédente avec Holly devait être le cadet de ses soucis. Sirius resta quelques instants paralysé, le regard rivé sur Jane, qui, même si elle observait la scène avec attention, évitait soigneusement de croiser ses yeux. _Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ songea-t-il tout à coup avec horreur.

- Remus, murmura Lily d'un ton raisonneur.

Sitôt qu'il entendit le son de sa voix, Sirius retrouva toute sa colère bestiale.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! aboya-t-il en se dégageant brutalement de l'emprise de Lily. Tu me fatigues avec tes leçons de morale.

En exécutant un geste brusque pour se libérer, il asséna malencontreusement une claque du revers de la main sur la joue de Lily, qui tituba une fraction de seconde sous la violence du choc. Ce fut l'étincelle qui mit le feu aux poudres. On entendit tout à coup dans la foule un rugissement de rage.

- NE TOUCHE PAS A LILY !

Rogue se fraya un chemin dans l'assemblée et surgit tel un démon de sa boîte, baguette levée. Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et reçut de plein fouet un sort qui l'envoya valser à son tour contre la rangée de casiers, à quelques pas de Timothy, qu'Holly aidait tant bien que mal à se remettre debout. Sirius se releva, le visage déformé par la haine, et foudroya Rogue des yeux. En une seconde, il se désintéressa aussitôt d'Holly et Timothy. S'en prendre à son vieil ennemi lui suffirait largement.

- C'est toi que je vais mettre en pièces Rogue ? cracha-t-il avec malice. Oh ça ne me pose aucun problème.

- Attention Severus ! gémit Lily prise de peur tandis que Mary et Jane tentait de l'éloigner des deux garçons.

- Amène-toi Lupin ! lança Rogue d'un ton provocateur. Un contre un pour changer ! Pour une fois, tes petits amis Black et Potter ne sont pas là pour te protéger.

- Comme si j'avais…

- Combien tu paries ? renchérit la voix de James au même moment.

A son tour, il fendit la foule et s'avança vers l'arène où se déroulait le combat pour s'en mêler. Sa propre baguette à la main, James la pointa sans détour sur Rogue pour lui jeter un maléfice. Les deux ennemis jurés commencèrent à s'affronter comme à leur habitude, dispersant la foule qui craignait de recevoir un sortilège par inadvertance.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Potter ! tonna Rogue furieux. C'est entre Lupin et moi !

- Si tu fais du mal à mon ami, ça me regarde, trancha James.

- C'est lui qui s'en est pris à Lily, protesta Rogue le teint violacé.

James se figea alors, éberlué et Rogue en profita pour lui lancer un maléfice cuisant. Peter se hâta alors d'intervenir pour aider son ami mais il était si mauvais en duel que Rogue eut rapidement raison de lui. Il voulut alors revenir à Lupin mais il réalisa à cet instant que celui-ci avait disparu.

Profitant de la diversion créée par James, Remus s'empressa d'attraper Sirius par les épaules et de le tirer le plus loin possible du lieu du combat. Sirius bouillonnait d'une rage comme Remus ne lui en avait jamais connue. Ce n'était plus lui, c'était un autre. Remus non plus n'était plus tout à fait maître de lui-même à vrai dire. Il était très en colère après le spectacle qu'avait donné Sirius mais en même temps terrifié. Il commençait à s'habituer à se voir de l'extérieur à travers Sirius.

Certes en quelques jours, Sirius l'avait relooké et lui avait donné plus d'assurance, mais jamais il n'avait laissé transparaître le loup qu'il y avait en lui. Or à cette seconde précise, le Remus que montrait Sirius paraissait vraiment terrifiant, vraiment… inhumain. _Même à moi, il me fait peur_, songea Remus que ce constat mettait en miettes, _il a vraiment l'air d'un monstre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais ressembler à ça_.

- Sirius, bredouilla-t-il très mal assuré.

- C'est bon ne dis rien ! coupa sèchement celui-ci.

Il se dégagea brusquement de Remus qui le tenait toujours par les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me faire la leçon, gronda-t-il.

- Mais Sirius, ce que tu as fait est très grave, balbutia Remus exténué, tu aurais pu tuer ce garçon si Rogue n'était pas intervenu.

- Rogue ! pesta Sirius dont les yeux lancèrent soudain des éclairs à l'évocation de ce nom. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. J'aimerais bien le croiser à la pleine lune un de ces quatre. Pourquoi on ne l'inviterait pas à la cabane hurlante un soir de…

- Ca suffit ! explosa Remus en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles et en fermant les yeux. Sirius, c'en est trop ! Tu dérailles complètement.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que tu te reprennes. Tu ne te contrôles plus. Tu dois réfréner tes instincts de lycan avant que quelqu'un…

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? coupa Sirius d'un ton enflammé en amorçant un geste pour s'en aller. Ras-le-bol de me cacher ! Tu aurais préféré que je m'aplatisse devant ce mec comme devant Doherty ? Que je me laisse casser la figure par un misérable humain ?

- Depuis quand tu méprises les humains ? fit Remus d'une voix aiguë.

- Depuis que j'ai réalisé qu'ils ne m'arrivaient pas à la cheville, répondit Sirius du tac au tac. Remus, je ne te comprends pas. Comment as-tu pu ramper toutes ces années devant tous ces gens alors que tu leur es mille fois supérieur ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, bredouilla Remus en esquissant un pas de recul.

- Oh si, répliqua Sirius avec le plus grand sérieux, et je vais même te dire mieux : si c'était _moi_ qui étais un loup-garou, un vrai, pas seulement ton remplaçant, je te garantis que les loups-garous auraient déjà pris le contrôle de l'école.

- Sirius, tu es…

- _Moi_ au moins, je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis ! s'écria Sirius en reculant sensiblement pour s'en aller. Au contraire, je suis fier… je suis au-dessus de tous ces humains stupides.

Remus sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Chaque mot de Sirius était une flèche qui l'atteignait en plein cœur. Un coup supplémentaire et il risquait de s'effondrer. Hélas sans une once de pitié, Sirius porta le coup de grâce.

- Tu sais, fit-il de sa voix chargée de colère contenue, depuis que je sais que tu es un loup-garou, tu n'arrêtes pas de te lamenter sur ton sort et de répéter « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » eh bien aujourd'hui j'ai la réponse à cette question. Tu veux savoir ce que tu as fait pour mériter d'être un loup-garou ?

Remus, qui avait la gorge trop nouée pour parler, se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Rien du tout, répondit alors Sirius d'un ton féroce, tu n'as absolument rien fait pour mériter le don qui t'a été donné mais tu l'as reçu quand même et tu n'en profites même pas. Tu me fais vraiment pitié.

Et sur ces mots assassins, Sirius tourna les talons et disparut au détour du couloir. Alors Remus se retrouva seul et tomba à genoux au sol, vidé de ses forces.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelle fin mélodramatique, oui je sais XD mais là pour Remus, c'est vraiment trop.<strong>

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! **


	20. Faire face aux conséquences de ses actes

**Et voilà qu'on arrive au vingtième chapitre et cette fic suit son cours. Merci à ceux qui continuent de la lire et de la commenter ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'ont prise en cours de route !**

**Eh oui le personnage surprise c'était bien Xenophilius Lovegood, je trouvais que cette fic manquait d'un personnage frappadingue (enfin autre que les Maraudeurs), c'est pourquoi il interviendra à nouveau dans la suite de la fic (précisément dans ce nouveau chapitre XD)**

**Le dernier chapitre montrait un Sirius en pleine crise. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir s'il s'est finalement apaisé.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20 : Faire face aux conséquences de ses actes<span>

Ce fut Slughorn qui dut séparer James et Rogue avant que les deux sorciers ne s'entretuent. James avait catégoriquement refusé de croire que Sirius eût pu gifler Lily même involontairement, préférant traiter Rogue de menteur, ce qui mit celui-ci dans une colère noire. Alerté par les préfets, Slughorn fit cesser les hostilités d'une formule magique.

Après avoir délesté Gryffondor et Serpentard d'autant de points qu'il le jugea nécessaire, le maître des potions annonça à James, Rogue et Peter (car il se trouvait aussi sur le champ de bataille) qu'ils avaient tous les trois gagné une retenue. Ils étaient « conviés » à nettoyer tous les chaudrons après les cours. Tout ça pour Sirius ! Et dire que ce dernier s'en tirait sans encombre. Timothy Jones, qui avait déclenché tout cela, s'en sortit également sans être inquiété. Cette injustice contraria fortement Peter. D'ordinaire c'était toujours lui qui gardait les mains propres dans ce genre de situation.

Les deux garçons finirent par se retirer, tout en se plaignant de leur sort, et partirent à la recherche de Sirius et Remus. Ils tombèrent très vite sur Remus, qui n'avait pas bougé du couloir au milieu duquel il était agenouillé, l'air à bout de forces. Peter se précipita aussitôt vers lui la mine inquiète tandis que James scruta les alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait nulle trace de Sirius mais ce dernier avait bel et bien disparu.

- Il commence doucement à me les casser celui-là ! laissa échapper James dans un mouvement d'humeur.

- Il n'est pas vraiment responsable de ses actes, balbutia Remus en saisissant la main que Peter lui tendit pour l'aider à se relever.

- Mais il nous gonfle ! s'emporta James. A cause de ses bêtises, on a perdu Xenophilius.

- Qui ? fit Peter incrédule.

- Je suis là, lança alors une petite voix rêveuse qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Xenophilius se trouvait effectivement derrière James, la mine tout à fait tranquille comme s'il participait depuis le début alors que Peter et James étaient certains qu'ils n'étaient pas avec eux quelques secondes auparavant et qu'il avait jailli de nulle part. Si James n'avait pas su grâce à l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château, il aurait juré que ce drôle de bonhomme avait utilisé ce moyen de transport pour apparaître auprès d'eux.

- Votre ami a l'air souffrant, constata Xenophilius en faisant un pas vers Remus. Il a peut-être attrapé un Joncheruine, c'est très courant.

- Un quoi ? questionna James après une légère absence.

- Un Joncheruine, répéta Xenophilius surpris que James ne connaisse pas ce terme, ces petites créatures qui entrent dans la tête par les oreilles pour embrouiller le cerveau. Ils sont invisibles mais j'ai un lorgnospectre dans mon sac. Attendez…

Tandis que l'étrange personnage se mit à fouiller avidement dans son sac aux couleurs tellement voyantes qu'elles en étaient indécentes, Peter lança à James un regard incrédule.

- C'est qui _ça _? demanda-t-il éberlué.

- Xenophilius Lovegood, expliqua James avec un léger sourire, il écrit dans le journal de l'école. Tu sais « Les chroniques de Xenophilius Lovegood », Sirius les lit tout le temps.

- Quoi, ces histoires à dormir debout ?

- Chut !

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Xenophilius qui arborait à présent sur l'œil un gros monocle psychédélique en forme de fleur ou de soleil, au choix. Cette vision loufoque laissa les deux Gryffondor bouche bée.

- D'accord, marmonna Peter plus pour lui-même que pour les autres, ceci explique cela.

Il s'avança malgré sa réticence vers l'excentrique au monocle pour se présenter pendant que James s'approcha de Remus qui ne se remettait pas de ses émotions.

- C'est une catastrophe James, gémit-il au bord des larmes, on est en train de perdre… Remus. Il devient complètement fou.

- On trouvera une solution, promit James en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Pendant ce temps, Xenophilius examinait le visage de Peter avec attention.

- Oh toi aussi tu as des vampiflores dans ton jardin ? s'enquit-il tout à coup.

- Plaît-il ? fit Peter en écarquillant des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Ces marques rouges que tu as sur la figure sont des morsures de vampiflores, expliqua le drôle de garçon d'un ton docte. Ce sont des jolies fleurs rouges avec des pétales en forme de bouche. Elles sentent bon mais il faut se méfier : la nuit, elles sortent de terre et s'infiltrent dans les maisons pour sucer le sang des humains.

- Ces marques rouges comme tu dis, ce sont des boutons d'acné, répliqua Peter.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'il est facile de confondre mais ne te laisse pas prendre, assura Xenophilius. Mes parents en avaient dans leur jardin mais on a dû les détruire avant qu'elles ne vident mon père de leur sang.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elles attaquent aussi le cerveau, marmonna Peter en regardant Xenophilius de travers.

- Tu devrais laisser de la peau de strangulot macérer dans du jus de mandragore et te l'appliquer sur le visage, conseilla Xenophilius d'une voix douce, ça fera partir les marques. Tu peux me faire confiance : ma mère est médicomage à Saint-Mangouste.

- Dans quel service ? Psychiatrie ?

- Peter !

Mais Xenophilius ne se sentit pas offensé outre mesure. Il ne semblait même pas avoir compris le sous-entendu. Remus, de son côté, était incapable de se détendre.

- Il faut neutraliser Remus avant qu'il ne devienne dangereux, insista-t-il, j'ai cru qu'il allait blesser quelqu'un.

- C'est vrai qu'il était dans une colère noire, commenta Xenophilius d'une voix rêveuse, on aurait dit un troll. C'est sûrement l'influence de la lune.

James, Remus et Peter faillirent s'étrangler avec leur salive en entendant cela. Ils braquèrent tous sur Xenophilius un regard éberlué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- C'est bientôt la pleine lune, fit remarquer le garçon en haussant les épaules avec indifférence, et on sait qu'elle a un pouvoir sur l'humeur des gens. Venez… suivez-moi si vous voulez toujours voir Sybille !

Sur ces mots, il se mit en chemin mais ne fut pas suivi tout de suite. James, Peter et Remus étaient encore trop bouleversés par la frayeur que cet olibrius venait de leur faire sans le vouloir.

- C'est vraiment un drôle de bonhomme, murmura Remus le teint fort pâle.

- Il nous emmène voir qui ? questionna Peter en pleine incompréhension.

James lui fit signe de suivre sans poser de questions auxquelles il ne tarderait guère à avoir la réponse. Xenophilius emmena ses nouveaux amis dans le local du journal _L'Echo de Poudlard_, une salle gracieusement prêtée par le professeur Flitwick, qui supervisait de loin cette association. Hélas Sybille ne se trouvait pas au journal lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Navré, le brave Xenophilius proposa d'envoyer le hibou du journal pour l'appeler, une créature tellement laide et déplumée qu'elle ressemblait à un gros poulet prêt à passer à la casserole. Craignant que le seul voyage de la fenêtre du local jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle n'achève la pauvre bête, James préféra remettre à plus tard la rencontre avec Sybille.

- Dès que je la vois, je vous l'envoie, promit Xenophilius.

- Merci bien, répondit James, Peter tu viens !

Celui-ci s'était perdu dans la contemplation d'un étrange appareil au beau milieu de la pièce, qui montait en spirale vers le plafond. Appréciant sa curiosité, Xenophilius lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait du presse-papier et voulut lui en montrer le fonctionnement. Cependant James sentit que cette leçon allait durer trois heures et, comme il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il tira son ami de force tout en continuant à remercier leur nouveau compère pour sa bonne volonté.

oOoOoOo

Jane avait passé la plus grande partie de sa soirée à pleurer dans la salle de bain. La cause de son chagrin était bien évidemment Sirius, du moins Remus. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter l'effroyable spectacle auquel elle avait assisté. C'était un vrai cauchemar. Ce séducteur d'une violence inouïe ne pouvait être le doux Remus Lupin. Que lui arrivait-il ? Jane ne le reconnaissait plus et commençait à craindre de s'être complètement trompée sur le compte du garçon qui lui plaisait tant. Elle avait toujours pris Remus pour un garçon réservé, la figure de sagesse de son groupe. A l'évidence, elle s'était fourvoyée. Remus n'était pas moins méprisable que ses camarades. Elle aurait dû écouter Lily. Cette dernière l'avait mise en garde contre les maraudeurs mais les belles paroles de Remus l'avaient aveuglée.

Oh elle se sentait si naïve désormais ! Remus l'ignorait superbement depuis des jours après le merveilleux rendez-vous qu'ils avaient eu à Pré-au-Lard. Et pour couronner le tout, après avoir joué les jolis cœurs, Jane le surprenait au beau milieu des couloirs de l'école en train de flirter avec une fille de son équipe de quidditch, qui n'était même pas libre. Ah elle passait vraiment pour une idiote à présent ! Sa colère augmentait son chagrin. Car au fond ce n'était pas l'agressivité dont Remus avait fait preuve envers Timothy Jones qui l'avait épouvanté mais bien son comportement vis-à-vis d'Holly Bishop. Ce n'était qu'un goujat comme les autres mâles de son espèce.

Jane en était là dans ses lamentations lorsque s'ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. La jeune fille, qui se tenait prostrée près de la douche, eut un sursaut en reconnaissant Sybille. Celle-ci s'avança vers elle, ses grands yeux de chouette la considérant d'un air atone.

- Ah tu es là, dit-elle d'une voix aussi neutre que sa mine, je te cherchais.

D'un geste fébrile, Jane tenta d'essuyer ses larmes. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être aperçue par qui que ce soit en train de pleurer et surtout pas par cette fille bizarre. Sybille parut cependant n'éprouver aucune émotion à la vue de sa camarade de dortoir en pleine détresse et lui parla le plus normalement du monde.

- Tu as de la visite, expliqua-t-elle, le garçon qui est venu dans le dortoir la nuit du dimanche veut te parler. Il attend devant la porte de la salle commune. Il a essayé d'entrer mais il n'a pas réussi à trouver la bonne réponse. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile.

- Remus attend devant la salle commune ? s'étonna Jane en se levant d'un bond. Tu l'as vu ?

Sybille acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Tu devrais aller le voir, conseilla-t-elle de sa voix blanche, il a l'air déterminé à passer toute la nuit là. Même si tu es en colère, laisse-lui une chance ! Il a une très belle âme.

Une très belle âme ? Cette fille avait vraiment besoin de soins. Pendant un instant, Jane fut si décontenancée qu'elle ne pensa plus à pleurer. Ayant délivré son message, Sybille amorça un geste pour quitter la salle de bain.

- Bon je te laisse continuer à pleurer tranquillement, dit-elle d'une voix douce en tournant les talons, je ne voudrais surtout pas te déranger.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla sans chercher à la réconforter le moins du monde. Jane ne sut si elle devait se montrer déçue d'inspirer une telle indifférence ou reconnaissante envers Sybille de ne pas lui prendre la tête en essayant de compatir à ses problèmes. En tout cas, cette attitude eut le mérite de tirer la jeune fille de la salle de bain.

Poussée par une force indescriptible, elle descendit à la salle commune, franchit la porte de Serdaigle et y trouva Sirius, qu'elle prit évidemment pour Remus. Celui-ci avait vraiment mauvaise mine, preuve qu'il avait passé un moment pénible depuis l'altercation publique avec Timothy Jones. Bien qu'il fît un peu peine à voir, Jane fut bien déterminée à ne pas le ménager et l'accueillit d'un regard glacial.

- Tu es venue, constata le jeune homme avec soulagement en se précipitant vers elle.

Jane fit un pas de recul en lui intimant de ne pas approcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? questionna-t-elle sèchement.

- Je veux te parler, dit Sirius en se figeant, mais tu me repousses ?

- A quoi t'attendais-tu ? maugréa Jane le regard flamboyant. Après ton comportement de ces derniers jours et surtout d'aujourd'hui. Depuis quand as-tu envie de me parler ? Tu ne m'as pas dit un mot depuis dimanche dernier.

Sirius baissa la tête penaud. C'était précisément pour éviter ce genre d'échange houleux qu'il avait soigneusement évité Jane Hathaway toute la semaine. A présent qu'il avait pris son courage à deux mains et qu'il se retrouvait au milieu de l'épreuve, il réalisait combien elle était difficile. Même si elle tentait de restait digne, Jane ne parvenait pas à cacher combien ce silence l'avait faite souffrir. Pendant un instant, Sirius avait songé à se montrer ferme envers elle pour ne plus avoir à se prendre la tête mais à présent qu'il la voyait dans cet état, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire davantage de mal.

- Je sais, dit-il alors d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Je t'en demande pardon. J'ai vraiment mal agi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire de mal.

- Très réussi, fit Jane d'une voix grinçante comme si elle avait avalé un citron entier.

- Je comprends ta colère, murmura Sirius avec calme, et je te remercie d'être venue pour m'écouter.

- Tu te trompes, rétorqua Jane d'un ton égal, je ne suis pas venue pour t'écouter. Je suis seulement descendue te dire que tu perdais ton temps. Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire. J'ai compris quel genre de personne tu étais, j'en ai suffisamment vu pour savoir que nous n'avons rien en commun. Retourne dans la tour de Gryffondor et laisse-moi maintenant !

- Tu te trompes à mon sujet, insista Sirius en essayant de la retenir. Ce n'est pas moi ces derniers temps. Je suis à cran à cause du quidditch. Il y a le match après-demain et ça me stresse.

- Et cette excuse te donne tous les droits ? s'insurgea Jane en croisant les bras.

- Non bien sûr que non ! s'écria Sirius en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Jane, laisse-moi une autre chance ! Je vais me rattraper, je te le promets.

- Je ne veux pas de tes promesses, trancha Jane d'un ton catégorique. Je ne laisse pas de chance supplémentaire à un garçon comme toi. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir. Maintenant va-t-en s'il te plaît !

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons prête à partir mais Sirius ne put se résoudre à se laisser vaincre si aisément. Usant de sa vitesse plus développée que la moyenne, il se plaça entre la porte et la jeune fille avant que cette dernière n'eût fini sa volte-face. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu dois m'écouter, dit-il d'un ton abrupt en lui lançant son regard le plus grave. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Cette bagarre tout à l'heure, le match de samedi, mon nouveau look… ce n'est pas moi tout ça. Je crois que le quidditch me monte à la tête, il fait de moi une autre personne… et pas forcément bonne.

- Comment puis-je être sûre que ce n'est que le quidditch ? lança-t-elle avec méfiance. Je ne te connais pas au fond. Tu es peut-être vraiment ce type imbuvable, coureur et arrogant… comme tes amis.

- Laisse mes amis en dehors de ça ! gronda Sirius soudain furieux.

Blessée, Jane esquissa un pas de côté pour contourner le jeune homme et forcer le passage mais Sirius la retint en se mordant la lèvre pour s'inciter au calme, regrettant d'avoir élevé la voix. Il venait pour arranger les choses entre Jane et lui, non pour l'affoler.

- Attends je n'ai pas fini, marmonna-t-il la gorge nouée.

- Laisse-moi partir ! s'écria Jane d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. Toi ou tes amis, je m'en moque. Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'aucun d'entre vous. Ne me fais pas croire que je serai une grosse perte ! D'après ce que j'ai vu, quelqu'un m'a déjà remplacée.

- Jane je t'en prie, soupira Sirius en comprenant ce qui la tourmentait vraiment. Si tu fais référence à Holly Bishop…

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ça !

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'entêta Sirius en lui enserrant le poignet de plus belle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai été idiot.

- Tu _es_ un idiot, corrigea Jane en essayant de dégager son poignet de force.

- Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal dans cette histoire ? lança Sirius d'une voix tellement grave qu'elle en devenait caverneuse. Ce n'est pas cette bagarre contre ce débile de Jones, ni même d'avoir effrayé tout le monde ou fait perdre encore plus de points à ma maison. Non, le pire pour moi c'est de t'avoir blessée. Je me moque bien d'Holly, elle n'est rien pour moi… mais toi…

- Moi, c'est exactement pareil ! trancha Jane en libérant son poignet d'un geste vif.

- Non, rétorqua Sirius avec feu, c'est complètement différent. Holly n'est rien pour moi alors que j'éprouve de vrais sentiments pour toi.

Ce n'était pas du tout la chose à dire apparemment. Les yeux de Jane se remplirent de larmes mais elle chercha à les cacher en prenant la fuite. Avant même que Sirius eût pu réagir, elle s'était ruée sur la porte. Elle la franchit et la claqua fortement derrière elle avant de s'y adosser et de se laisser couler jusqu'au sol en étouffant ses sanglots entre ses mains. Malgré l'épaisseur des murs et de la porte, l'ouïe de lycan de Sirius lui permit d'entendre les pleurs que la jeune fille dissimulait et ce chagrin lui retourna le cœur. Il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la blesser. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Si seulement il s'était montré un peu plus empathique. Il avait fait n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi !

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Sirius s'assit à son tour par terre, le dos calé contre la porte de telle sorte qu'il n'était séparé de la jeune fille que par le panneau de bois. Même si elle restait silencieuse, Sirius perçut sa présence. Il sut alors qu'elle entendrait sa voix à travers la porte.

- Tu as raison d'être en colère, dit-il d'une voix brisée, et tu as raison aussi dans tout ce que tu as dit sur moi. Je suis un idiot… comme mes amis. Ils m'influencent… Avant j'étais un garçon doux, réservé, compréhensif… pas cette tête-à-claques qui se croit meilleure que tout le monde. Je voudrais pouvoir redevenir cette personne-là.

Pour une fois, il ne parlait pas à la légère. Il commençait à avoir envie de retrouver son corps et d'oublier cette histoire, qui devenait ridiculement compliquée. C'était la première fois que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit avec tant de vigueur, à tel point que cela le troublait.

Jane aussi était troublée de l'autre côté de la porte. Une part d'elle avait envie de retourner dans le couloir pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner si facilement. Il s'était montré bien trop odieux envers elle et devait en subir les conséquences. Ainsi même si cela lui coûta un effort considérable, elle amorça un geste pour se relever et regagner son dortoir.

Derrière la porte, Sirius entendit son mouvement et ressentit un élan de panique. Non, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir comme ça alors qu'il lui ouvrait son cœur comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il eut une dernière idée. Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en tirer quelques entrées pour le concert de GCF et les glissa sous la porte. A sa grande surprise, les billets passèrent sans qu'aucun sortilège ne les repoussent.

- Tu es libre de ne pas me croire, dit-il d'une voix douce, mais réfléchis ! J'ai sincèrement envie de me rattraper. Je suis sûr qu'on a un bout de chemin à faire ensemble. Si le cœur t'en dit, voilà des billets pour le concert de Sirius aux Trois-Balais demain. Tu n'as qu'à proposer aussi à tes copines de venir. J'espère t'y voir.

Et sur ces mots, il préféra s'en aller à son tour. De toute façon, Jane ne reviendrait pas. Même si elle était restée quelques instants derrière la porte pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire et même si elle avait ramassé les billets qu'il avait glissés à son intention, elle avait néanmoins sa fierté. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Jane allait avoir toute la nuit pour cogiter tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Peut-être serait-elle plus disposée à lui accorder une chance le lendemain au réveil.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui je sais, un chapitre presque entièrement sur Jane, il y a de quoi être étonné. Comme vous le voyez, je ne l'avais pas oubliée… ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va être plus importante pour autant.<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu. A la semaine prochaine !**

**Si jamais vous vous posez la question : le prochain chapitre, ce sera le fameux concert de Goblins Catch Fire.**


	21. Le concert

**Avec ce nouveau chapitre, Corps et Âme devient la fanfic la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite (du moins la seule qui aboutira à la fin… même si je ne devrais pas me vanter de ça).**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté le chapitre précédent. En lisant les précédentes reviews, j'ai remarqué deux détails qui revenaient : Xenophilius Lovegood jouit d'une grande popularité à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Du coup, c'est clair : il reviendra dans la suite (mais pas dans ce chapitre ).**

**J'ai aussi constaté que vous étiez pressés que Sirius et Remus retrouvent leurs corps respectifs. Je ne peux pas dire exactement dans combien de chapitres ça se produira mais j'ai quand même l'intention de faire encore un peu durer le plaisir. Après tout, quand Sirius et Remus redeviendront normaux, ça voudra dire que la fic est finie… alors je profite encore un peu XD**

**Pour répondre à Holmes11 : effectivement la relation entre Jane et Sirius avait été mise entre parenthèses premièrement parce que ce n'était pas l'aspect de la fic qui me passionnait le plus et deuxièmement parce que c'est une intrigue assez subsidiaire. Cela dit, je n'allais pas pour autant la laisser de côté sans revenir dessus. En fait tu as trouvé LE mot de la fic pour qualifier Sirius : il est lunatique, bien malgré lui sans doute mais c'est sur cette versatilité que repose tous ces agissements mais je reviendrai dessus dans la suite de la fic.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21 : Le concert<span>

Jane avait finalement accepté l'invitation pour le concert de GCF. Comme le lui avait recommandé Sirius, elle offrit les places supplémentaires à Lily et Mary. Si la première accueillit la perspective du concert avec bonheur, Mary dut décliner l'invitation, prétextant un rendez-vous avec un garçon. Histoire de ne pas gâcher la place restante, Lily s'en empara avec la vague idée d'inviter quelqu'un à se changer les idées.

Le bouche à oreille avait fonctionné à merveille. Le bar réquisitionné pour le concert était tellement bondé que le petit groupe eut toutes les peines du monde à évoluer dans la foule sans se perdre et à trouver une table libre. A la vue de Remus, qu'elle prit pour l'une des stars de la soirée, madame Rosmerta, la serveuse, fit partir un groupe de squatteurs pour les installer à leur aise non loin de la scène.

Tandis que Peter emmena Remus, plus pâle que la mort, se préparer en coulisse, James et Sirius restèrent avec Jane et Lily, ainsi que Rogue au grand dam des deux garçons. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Lily de l'inviter ? Avait-elle fait cela dans l'unique but de contrarier James ? Cela lui sembla d'une cruauté sans nom.

Sirius, qui d'ordinaire aurait déploré la présence de Rogue et se serait moqué de lui discrètement avec James, ne faisait même pas attention à lui ce soir-là. Tout à la joie de voir son groupe se produire sur scène, il ne tenait pas en place.

D'ailleurs il ne semblait même pas s'attrister d'être contraint à rester assis alors qu'il aurait dû être dans son corps et sur le devant de la scène. Voir le concert de l'extérieur lui plaisait tout autant que jouer… à moins qu'il cachât son jeu. Si tel était le cas, il était sans conteste un excellent acteur car on n'avait pas vu Remus Lupin si euphorique depuis fort longtemps. Son excitation attira évidemment les soupçons de Rogue.

- Que quelqu'un le calme ou il va finir par s'oublier ! lança le Serpentard d'un ton narquois.

Sirius se tourna vers lui pour lui jeter un regard noir, auquel Rogue ne répondit que par un sourire goguenard.

- J'ai hâte de voir jouer Sirius, dit Lily tout en contemplant les instruments sur la scène d'un œil intrigué. Je ne savais pas du tout qu'il avait un groupe de rock.

- Vraiment ? fit Rogue en haussant les sourcils. Il s'applique pourtant à le faire savoir à toute l'école. Tu ne l'as jamais vu porter ses tee-shirts ridicules de gobelins en feu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ces tee-shirts ? s'insurgea Sirius qui était extrêmement fier de ces vêtements crées par Peter. Tu en veux un peut-être ?

- J'adorerais, répliqua Rogue du tac au tac, comme ça je le brûlerais en place publique.

Rogue et Sirius semblèrent sur le point d'en venir aux mains lorsque Lily intervint d'une voix lasse.

- Messieurs s'il vous plaît, soupira-t-elle en passant une main dépitée sur son visage, on pourrait passer une soirée tranquille sans qu'il y ait d'effusions de sang ?

- C'est de sa faute, maugréa Sirius les bras croisés en signe de bouderie, il nous cherche.

- Et en quoi je te cherche, Lupin ? s'écria Rogue soudain surpris. Tu ne fais pas partie de ce groupe débile aux dernières nouvelles ?

Sous la table, Sirius reçut alors un coup de pied réprobateur de la part de James et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il ne devait pas s'emporter devant Rogue de la sorte en étant dans le corps de Remus. Quand apprendrait-il enfin à se contrôler ? Remus ne se comportait jamais ainsi, pas même envers Rogue. Conscient qu'il était la cible de tous les regards suspicieux, le jeune homme essaya de se rattraper.

- Je soutiens Sirius à fond, marmonna-t-il alors en baissant les yeux soudain embarrassé. J'aime bien son groupe. Et d'abord, ajouta-t-il tout à coup en reportant son attention sur Rogue, si tu le trouves tellement débile, pourquoi tu es venu ?

Les regards se braquèrent alors sur Rogue, qui rougit à son tour.

- Parce que Lily m'a invité, répondit-il d'un ton dégagé.

James lança à la jolie rousse un regard hostile mais elle fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Sirius, en revanche, entendit grâce à son ouïe extraordinaire les battements cardiaques de leur vieil ennemi accélérer sensiblement et fut presque sûr qu'il mentait. Pour quelle raison était-il venu supporter les personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde ?

Sirius soupçonna aussitôt les Serpentards d'y être pour quelque chose. La présence inattendue de Rogue en ces lieux était peut-être une fuite du château. Sirius eût aimé demander son avis à James mais la présence des filles et du Serpentard rendait cela impossible.

En outre, Peter revint finalement et annonça qu'il avait été viré des loges, signe que le concert allait bientôt commencer.

- Comment va Sirius ? s'enquit Jane, plus par politesse que par véritable intérêt pour la question.

Elle parlait très peu depuis le départ du château et évitait consciencieusement de regarder Sirius. En fait, elle semblait regretter amèrement d'avoir accepté de venir d'autant plus que Sirius était trop obnubilé par le groupe pour se soucier d'elle.

- Il a déjà vomi deux fois, répondit Peter amusé. Il n'est vraiment pas beau à voir.

- Plus que d'habitude ?

- Severus arrête s'il te plaît ! lui murmura Lily d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Il va réussir à monter sur scène ? s'inquiéta James sans prendre garde à l'intervention intempestive de Rogue.

- Bien sûr que oui ! répondit Sirius d'un ton évident. C'est Sirius Black tout de même !

- Officiellement, marmonna James à voix tellement basse que personne n'entendit.

Au même instant il y eut une salve d'applaudissements dans la salle pour accueillir les artistes qui entraient en scène. Remus fut le dernier à apparaître mais son arrivée déclencha une véritable hystérie dans l'assemblée preuve qu'il n'était pas le moins populaire. En entendant tous ces cris d'admiratrices en pâmoison, Rogue fit mine de vomir sous la table et malgré elle, Lily esquissa un sourire.

Derrière le micro réglé juste à sa hauteur, Remus semblait tétanisé. Il donnait à Sirius une mine plus pâle que lui-même à une veille de pleine lune et peinait à maîtriser ses tremblements.

Son état ne s'améliora guère lorsque les exclamations dans la salle laissèrent place à la musique. Remus eut l'impression que la batterie, sur laquelle Matthew frappait avec énergie, était en fait une kalachnikov qui tirait sur lui en rafale. Il se demanda comment il pouvait tenir encore debout et faire face à tant de visages qui le regardaient.

Même s'il souriait toujours aux anges, Sirius commença lui aussi à s'inquiéter lorsqu'approcha le moment pour son ami de chanter. L'avenir du groupe reposait sur les épaules de Remus. S'il ne parvenait pas à remplir son rôle, les _Goblins_ ne seraient pas prêts de remonter sur scène.

Remus se fit peut-être le même réflexion car à l'instant fatidique, il sembla être animé par une vague d'énergie d'origine inconnue. Quand sonna l'ultime note, il inspira à fond et lâcha les premières paroles du couplet. Sa voix, préalablement coincée au fond de sa gorge parvint miraculeusement à s'échapper et à atteindre le micro magique. Il y eut alors un concerto de cris en délire pour saluer son beau départ. Dans le public, Sirius poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

- J'étais sûr qu'il le ferait, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de James extatique.

Remus s'en sortit à merveille. Certes, il avait quelques hésitations et ne pouvait jouer de la guitare néanmoins ses efforts pour donner une bonne image du groupe étaient louables sans compter qu'il avait tout appris en très peu de temps.

Lorsque s'acheva le premier morceau, Sirius compta parmi ceux qui applaudirent le plus fort et ses encouragements semblèrent griser Remus, qui entama le second morceau avec beaucoup moins de timidité. Pendant un bon quart d'heure, il parvint à assurer le spectacle avec un talent remarquable.

- C'est incroyable, commenta James éberlué à Sirius alors que s'achevait le quatrième morceau, on dirait vraiment que c'est toi.

- Ouais.

Celui-ci s'amusait de moins en moins au fur et à mesure qu'avançait le concert comme s'il commençait à jalouser son ami sur scène à sa place.

- Il manque juste la guitare, fit remarquer Sirius, dommage que je n'ai pas réussi à ensorceler la mienne pour qu'il fasse mine d'en jouer. Là, c'aurait été parfait.

- C'est maintenant que ça se complique, intervint Peter en grimaçant. La prochaine chanson est la plus difficile. Remus n'arrive pas à retenir ni les paroles, ni le rythme.

Les trois maraudeurs retinrent leur souffle en attendant le morceau suivant cependant, au lieu d'embrayer sur la chanson suivante comme c'était le cas jusqu'à présent, Remus échangea un regard appuyé avec les autres membres du groupe et tous cessèrent un instant de jouer de leurs instruments. Remus se tourna alors vers le public et les laissa applaudir quelques secondes avant de s'éclaircir la gorge pour réclamer le silence.

- Euh… excusez-moi, balbutia-t-il avec une timidité qui ne ressemblait pas à Sirius le moins du monde, est-ce que… est-ce que je peux dire quelque chose ?

Son ton fit rire Sirius et Rogue mais chacun de manière différente. Trop heureux de l'entendre, le public se tut docilement.

- D'abord, fit-il hésitant, merci à tous d'être venus si nombreux !

Une vague de cris hystériques lui répondit. Remus leva la main pour les apaiser et reprit.

- Je dois vous avouer que… c'est une chance qu'on se retrouve tous ici ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? marmonna Peter un peu inquiet. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

James et Sirius le firent taire d'un regard.

- Ces derniers temps, poursuivit Remus en prenant de l'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, j'ai eu quelques soucis. J'étais… pas dans mon état normal. Je suis tombé malade.

- Voilà qui explique bien des choses ! s'exclama Rogue mais Lily lui lança le même regard que James et Sirius avaient lancé à Peter pour lui intimer de se taire.

- Mais ça va mieux maintenant, reprit Remus avec un sourire, parce que quelqu'un… m'a donné la force de reprendre le dessus. Je me suis laissé… submerger. Je me sentais tellement faible et impuissant… pas à ma place. Mais grâce à un excellent ami, j'ai fini par retrouver mon chemin. Je sais que ça ne résout pas tous les problèmes, qu'il reste encore beaucoup de choses à… réparer mais je sais ce que j'ai à faire maintenant.

Il se tut un instant comme s'il ne trouvait plus ses mots et chercha des yeux Sirius dans le public. Celui-ci était pétrifié par ce discours.

- Et pour remercier cet ami, conclut Remus en souriant à Sirius malgré la distance qui les séparait comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux dans la salle, je lui ai préparé une surprise.

Il fit un signe aux autres membres du groupe et ceux-ci se remirent à jouer mais ils entonnèrent un morceau que Sirius ne connaissait pas. En fait si, il le connaissait mais il ne s'en aperçut que lorsque Remus commença à chanter.

C'était la fameuse chanson qu'il était incapable de retenir, jouée en acoustique sur un rythme totalement différent. Sirius en resta bouche bée et il n'en fut pas le seul. Pendant quelques minutes, le temps se suspendit dans la salle. Même Rogue ne trouva pas de remarque acerbe à lancer, même Jane sortit un instant de sa morosité pour se laisser porter par cet instant magique.

Lorsqu'il prit fin, trop vite au goût de tout le monde, la salle explosa en applaudissement et exclamations en tout genre. Un nombre considérable de filles crièrent à Remus des mots doux mais celui-ci, complètement enfermé dans sa bulle, ne regardait que Sirius, qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut Peter qui le lui fit remarquer d'un léger coup de coude.

- Merci à tous d'être venus ! conclut Remus comme le spectacle touchait à sa fin.

Ce fut alors qu'une grande clameur monta dans l'assemblée. Tous joignirent leurs forces pour scander : « Encore une chanson ! » Remus, qui n'en connaissait pas d'autre, recula prudemment mais il se heurta à Tarik, qui rayonnait et se laissa emporter par le succès.

- D'accord ! lança-t-il dans le micro. Exceptionnellement pour vous, nous allons vous jouer notre toute première chanson.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Remus pris de panique.

Il y eut des hurlements appréciateurs partout dans le public. Les trois musiciens du groupe échangèrent des sourires ravis et se mirent à entamer un morceau que Remus ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve.

Misère, c'était trop beau ! Tout avait si bien marché. Le malheureux chanteur imposteur se mit à trembler de tous ses membres avec plus de vigueur encore que lors de la pleine lune. Il eût donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour se trouver ailleurs.

Que fallait-il faire ? S'enfuir en courant ? Improviser des paroles fantaisistes en feignant d'avoir un trou de mémoire ? Faire mine de tomber dans les pommes ? Dans quelques secondes, il ne serait sans doute pas nécessaire de faire semblant s'il ne se passait rien.

- LET'S GOOOOOO !

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement. Sirius venait d'apparaître sur scène, avec sa guitare. Sa voix était magiquement amplifiée par un sortilège mais tant bien même ne l'eût-elle pas été, on l'aurait entendu malgré tout tant sa voix portait loin.

Le jeune homme n'en crut pas ses yeux. Quelle mouche piquait Sirius ? Faire monter Remus Lupin sur scène avec une guitare, c'était… complètement irréel. Dans le public, il y eut une vague d'exclamations suffoquées et à la table de leurs amis, Lily, James, Peter, Jane et surtout Rogue arboraient des expressions faciales qui valaient leur pesant de galions.

Trop tard pour reculer à présent ! Devant la situation, Sirius préféra ne pas penser aux conséquences de la folie qu'il venait de commettre et formula sur ses lèvres les mots : « Fais comme moi ! » à l'intention de Remus. Celui-ci était trop interloqué pour désobéir.

Finalement Sirius lui-même aurait eu son instant de gloire lors de son premier concert. Il eût été impossible pour lui de manquer cela. Sans se soucier du corps dans lequel il était, il laissa sa passion pour la musique prendre le pas sur le reste. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

- Il est complètement fou, bredouilla Peter en lançant à James un regard mal assuré.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour parler. C'était terminé. Qui croirait que ce garçon survolté était Remus Lupin à présent ?

- Dites, lança Lily à James et Peter. Quel genre de maléfice avez-vous lancé à Remus ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

James sauta sur la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il était impératif notamment d'enlever cet insupportable regard calculateur sur le visage de Rogue.

- Les pastilles Courpartout, marmonna-t-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air convaincant. Elles modifient le comportement pendant quelques heures. Deux galions pièces chez Zonko. On a simplement voulu faire une petite farce à Remus parce qu'il ne voulait pas sortir ce soir… mais j'ai l'impression que ça a un peu trop bien marché.

- Les pastilles Courpartout, répéta Rogue toujours sceptique.

Il lança un coup d'œil vers la scène sur laquelle Sirius s'était lancé dans un solo de guitare endiablé.

- Ca donne des leçons de guitare, ces pastilles miracles ? questionna le Serpentard d'un ton inquisiteur.

James lui lança un regard assassin mais les filles parurent trop intéressées par la question pour qu'il pût se dispenser de répondre. Peter vint à son secours.

- C'est Sirius qui lui a appris à jouer, riposta-t-il d'un ton n'admettant aucune objection. Il m'a appris à moi aussi.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

- C'est un bon professeur, commenta Lily incrédule.

Sur la scène, Sirius venait d'achever en beauté son solo sous les regards éberlués de tout le public et de ses camarades du groupe eux-mêmes. Visiblement personne ne s'attendait à voir Lupin ajouter son grain de sel.

Sitôt que cet ultime morceau fut achevé, Sirius salua le public avec délice et se jeta dans les bras de Remus en murmurant avec allégresse : « On l'a fait ! On a réussi ! » et sur ces mots, il disparut en coulisses si promptement que personne ne le vit s'éclipser… du moins presque personne.

- Lupin ?

Retranché dans la petite pièce reconvertie en loge pour l'occasion, Sirius eut un sursaut comparable à un spasme lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Matthew. Le batteur du groupe se faufila dans la pièce et s'avança précautionneusement.

- C'était incroyable ce que tu as fait, dit-il en essayant de maîtriser l'émotion dans sa voix. On ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu montes sur scène. En fait on ne savait même pas que tu savais jouer.

Sirius sentit sa gorge se nouer. A présent toute l'ampleur de son geste lui venait en pleine figure. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille ?

- Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, je ne voulais pas gâcher votre concert. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé…

- L'appel de la musique était trop fort, dit Matthew d'une voix étonnamment douce, ou peut-être était-ce autre chose…

Matthew était si près de lui à présent qu'il pouvait le toucher. Sirius le sentit poser une main sur son épaule et tressaillit à ce contact. Sans doute aurait-il dû fuir pourtant il ne put faire un geste. Lorsque Matthew le força à se tourner vers lui, il fit volte-face sans rechigner et le regarda dans les yeux.

Il était vraiment beau ce soir-là avec son teint rougi par la chaleur de la salle de concert et son eye-liner coulant. Il semblait sortir d'une folle nuit d'orgie. Cela tranchait tellement avec son apparence habituelle de garçon propre sur lui-même. Un nouveau tressaillement parcourut le corps de Sirius.

Puis sans crier gare, Matthew fit un pas vers lui et l'embrassa. D'un baiser bref mais intense. Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de reculer… d'ailleurs il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Matthew s'écarta brusquement de lui et le contempla avec un sourire.

- Sirius, murmura-t-il avec l'émotion de celui qui retrouve un être cher après une longue séparation.

Celui-ci crut tourner de l'œil. Ses jambes fléchirent dangereusement mais il parvint à se rattraper de justesse au meuble le plus proche. Quelqu'un savait. Tout était perdu.

- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

Matthew esquissa un sourire radieux.

- Facile, dit-il, je reconnaîtrais ta façon de jouer de la guitare entre mille. Et ça explique pas mal de choses. J'imagine que c'est Lupin qui a pris ta place. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Etrangement, la découverte de son secret par Matthew ne l'effraya pas tant. Sirius avait confiance en lui, c'était quelqu'un de fidèle et loyal. Il ne le trahirait sûrement pas. En outre, c'était agréable de pouvoir en parler librement à un autre que James, Remus ou Peter. C'était comme une récréation.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit-il comme il savait que le temps lui manquait, un jeu qui a mal tourné. On essaie de régler le problème mais c'est difficile.

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous aider…

- Oui, répondit précipitamment Sirius, une chose : ne parle de ça à personne ! Si un professeur apprenait ce qu'on a fait, on serait certainement renvoyés de l'école, Remus et moi. Ne raconte ça à _personne_, pas même à ta sœur ou à Tarik ! Tu as compris ?

Matthew hésita une seconde comme s'il avait peur de prêter un serment trop lourd pour lui. De toute évidence, il avait bel et bien eu l'intention de confier sa découverte à sa sœur, rien ne garantissait d'ailleurs qu'il ne le fasse pas même s'il jurait le contraire.

Néanmoins Sirius n'eut d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Il ne pouvait pas lui jeter un sortilège d'amnésie tout de même. Finalement, Matthew prit la bonne décision.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, je ne dirai rien.

Sirius lui donna une accolade affectueuse pour le remercier de sa fidélité et son inclination pour le jeune batteur s'en trouva d'un seul coup renforcée. Malheureusement il savait qu'il ne pouvait être aussi proche de lui qu'il le désirait tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé son corps. Il se contenta donc de cette simple étreinte amicale, qui lui apporta déjà un infini réconfort.

Il n'imaginait pas à quel point ce réconfort allait lui être nécessaire. Sirius était trop concentré sur Matthew pour s'en apercevoir mais quelqu'un d'autre avait remarqué sa fuite vers les loges après le concert et avait suivi Matthew pour écouter leur conversation.

Planqué non loin de là, Severus Rogue avait entendu tout ce que Sirius avait révélé à son ami et il était éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

* * *

><p><strong>Et là, c'est le drame… Rogue sait tout maintenant héhé.<strong>

**Pour clore ce chapitre, je veux rendre hommage au film **_**Freaky Friday**_** qui m'a inspiré l'idée de la fic et particulièrement ce chapitre. Au début, j'avais même songé à appeler cette fic **_**Freaky Moon**_** c'est dire. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous le conseille, il est vraiment très drôle.**

**Après le concert, quel événement vient ensuite ? Je vous laisse deviner.**

**A la semaine prochaine, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**


	22. Le match de quidditch

**Salut, merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent cette fic, merci de votre fidélité !**

**J'espère que vous avez bien profité du concert du chapitre précédent. Pour ce chapitre on change complètement de registre, il n'est plus question de musique mais de sport. Après Remus chanteur, voici Sirius attrapeur (vous aviez deviné que c'était le match pas vrai ?)**

**Comme promis, ce cher petit Xenophilius interviendra également.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Le match de quidditch<strong>

Le jour du match tant attendu et tant redouté arriva enfin. James n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme mais il fit de son mieux pour n'en rien montrer, ce qui ne lui fut pas très difficile car Sirius était lui-même trop enfiévré pour lui prêter attention. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il n'avala rien au petit-déjeuner, prétextant un estomac noué.

- Comment fais-tu pour supporter ça trois fois par an ? marmonna Sirius à son ami tandis que tous les regards de la grande salle étaient braqués sur eux. J'ai l'impression que je vais me liquéfier.

- Ca ira mieux quand tu seras sur le terrain, assura Dwayne qui s'était assis à proximité de ses joueurs pour veiller à ce qu'ils prennent des forces avant le match.

Sirius se sentit à peine rassuré. Son teint pâle le faisait ressembler davantage à Remus mais peut-être l'approche de la pleine lune y était-elle également pour beaucoup dans sa nervosité.

Etrangement, James, qui semblait toujours sur le point de rendre l'âme avant chacun de ses matchs, était ce jour-là d'humeur particulièrement enjouée comme si son ancienneté au sein de l'équipe lui conférait le devoir de faire bonne figure pour impressionner le novice. Sans doute jubilait-il également de voir Sirius perdre un peu de sa superbe.

Après tout, Sirius avait été particulièrement insupportable durant toute la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Le succès de son groupe la veille n'avait rien arrangé. S'il remportait brillamment ce match, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver étant donné sa supériorité incontestée de lycan sur les simples mortels, il deviendrait définitivement la star de l'école, une figure d'adoration intouchable. Il se croirait alors l'égal d'un dieu… un peu comme James après ses premières victoires mais en pire.

_Quand il aura gagné haut la main_, songea Remus avec inquiétude, _il aura la confirmation qu'il peut mépriser les humains tout à loisir_. Malheureusement il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Même si Sirius avait le trac à quelques minutes d'enfourcher son balai, il aurait préféré s'enduire le corps tout entier d'argent plutôt que de renoncer à ce match qu'il avait attendu toute la semaine. Ce serait son dernier acte d'égoïsme avant de songer à récupérer son corps. Il voulait au moins vivre ça avant de redevenir lui-même.

_Il n'aura vraiment épargné personne_, conclut tristement Remus tandis que ses deux amis se dirigeaient avec le reste de l'équipe vers les vestiaires de quidditch pendant que lui prenait le chemin des gradins avec Peter. Aucun des deux ne put ignorer l'expression de James. D'ordinaire ce dernier s'y rendait d'un air mal assuré mais content tout de même alors que ce jour-là, c'était à peine s'il se retenait de ne pas pleurer.

- James a l'air encore plus angoissé que d'habitude, constata Peter alors qu'ils se choisissaient de bonnes places. Tu crois que c'est à cause de Sirius ?

- Oui, marmonna Remus, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'angoisse.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un long regard empli de compréhension mutuelle. En attendant l'arrivée des joueurs sur leurs balais, Remus scruta la foule.

Comme toujours, l'école était venue en masse assister au divertissement. Les élèves de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle arboraient chacun leurs couleurs avec fierté, rejoints pas les Serdaigles ou les Serpentards. Remus réalisa alors non sans surprise qu'un nombre considérable de Serpentards étaient plutôt favorables aux Poufsouffles, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. La rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était plus forte qu'entre les autres maisons.

- Tiens on dirait que tu n'as plus la cote avec Jane Hathaway, lança Peter sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Elle préfère encourager les Poufsouffles plutôt que son ex-petit ami.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre la paire de jumelles que lui tendait son ami pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction indiquée. Jane était assise au milieu d'un groupe de filles de sa maison et portait effectivement une écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Remus n'y vit cependant aucune marque d'hostilité vis-à-vis de Gryffondor, ni même de Sirius.

- Son frère est batteur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, rappela-t-il. Il est normal qu'elle le soutienne davantage que Sir… Remus, surtout après la manière dont il l'a traitée.

- Je trouve que globalement, tu as pris cette histoire avec un grand calme, dit Peter en récupérant ses jumelles pour les braquer sur une autre partie de la foule. Sirius s'est pourtant conduit comme un parfait idiot avec elle et c'est toi qui vas en subir les conséquences.

- Je sais, admit paisiblement Remus. J'ai déjà préparé les excuses que j'allais devoir lui faire à la place de Sirius quand j'aurais récupéré mon corps. Jane est une fille gentille… et intelligente. Je suis sûre qu'elle passera vite l'éponge sur cette histoire. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a déjà tourné la page.

Mais il se trompait et Sirius put le constater par lui-même lorsqu'une main l'agrippa par le col de sa robe de sorcier rouge vive au moment où il quittait les vestiaires après le discours du capitaine d'équipe. Il avait encore la tête tellement étourdie par toutes les recommandations de Dwayne, qu'il ne prêta même pas attention à son pouvoir de précognition, qui l'informa pourtant du danger. La main qui la saisit brutalement le surprit tant qu'il en laissa échapper un cri.

- Tu peux venir par là Lupin ? J'aimerais qu'on discute.

La personne qui l'invitait si chaudement était un garçon à la peau noire et à la carrure d'athlète, d'une grande beauté, malgré son regard un peu menaçant. Bien qu'il ne le connût ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve, Sirius eut l'impression de lui avoir déjà parlé. Sa robe jaune indiquait qu'il appartenait à l'équipe des Poufsouffle, peut-être s'étaient-ils rencontrés pendant un entraînement ou après un match jadis.

- Ici nous serons tranquilles, annonça le mystérieux garçon en le poussant dans un vestiaire désert.

- Excuse-moi mais on se connaît ? s'enquit Sirius en le jaugeant des pieds à la tête avec un regard en point d'interrogation.

- Non, avoua le garçon, mais tu connais très bien ma sœur à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je m'appelle Philip Hathaway.

La mine relativement neutre de Sirius laissa place à un air désemparé. Il n'aurait pas eu d'expression différente s'il avait lâché soudain un juron blasé traduisant toute la cruauté de la vie. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Tu veux me parler de Jane, je présume ? marmonna Sirius en essayant de ne pas prendre une mine trop exaspérée.

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi il avait eu cette impression de déjà-vu. Jane et son frère se ressemblaient beaucoup, à tel point d'ailleurs que Sirius se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas faire le rapprochement plus tôt. En entendant le prénom de sa sœur, les yeux de Philip se mirent à briller dangereusement.

- Tu n'as pas été correct du tout avec elle, commença-t-il d'un ton de reproche.

- Je sais, je me suis déjà excusé, grommela Sirius qui n'avait aucune envie de tenir cette conversation à quelques minutes du moment le plus important de sa vie. Je lui ai dit qu'on ne devait plus se voir. L'affaire est classée.

- L'affaire est peut-être classée pour toi mais pas pour elle, répliqua Philip. Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal.

Sirius commençait à en avoir sincèrement assez de tous ces bouledogues autour des filles qu'il avait eu le malheur d'approcher. D'abord Timothy Jones lui cherchait la bagarre parce qu'il flirtait innocemment avec Holly Bishop. Maintenant c'était Hathaway frère qui voulait régler les comptes.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas laisser les filles se débrouiller toutes seules ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'un gros bras vienne s'en mêler ? Espéraient-ils sincèrement lui faire peur ? A cette pensée, Sirius afficha sur le visage de Remus un drôle de sourire, un sourire inquiétant. _Comme s'ils pouvaient quelque chose contre moi_.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? lança alors Sirius avec beaucoup moins de patience.

- Ca me regarde parce que c'est ma sœur, trancha Philip du tac au tac.

- C'est très touchant, siffla Sirius avec mépris. Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi mais je n'ai plus rien à dire à ta sœur alors si elle est trop sotte pour rester bloquée sur une histoire qui n'a pas lieu d'être, c'est son problème.

Il regretta aussitôt cet emportement cependant le mal était fait. Dans un élan de rage, Philip voulut se jeter sur lui mais Sirius sortit de sa ligne d'attaque sans difficulté et passa derrière lui d'un mouvement à peine perceptible pour lui tordre le bras dans le dos. Philip laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur malgré ses efforts pour se contenir. Il était costaud mais il ne pouvait rien faire face à un loup-garou.

- Alors maintenant tu veux te battre ? railla Sirius à voix basse. Tu n'as aucune chance. Tu vas juste réussir à te blesser. Sache que je pourrais t'arracher le bras, petit insecte ! Ce serait fâcheux pour l'équipe de Poufsouffle d'avoir un batteur sans bras.

Philip tenta de rester stoïque et Sirius ne put que saluer son courage mais il entendit distinctement son cœur battre la chamade et ne fut pas dupe. En réalité il était terrifié car il sentait que son assaillant ne plaisantait pas. Il n'attendait qu'une bonne raison pour mettre sa menace à exécution.

- Tu es… si différent de ce que m'avait dit Jane sur toi, Lupin, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix faible. En vérité, tu es fou.

Sirius se figea en entendant ces mots. Fou lui ? Que racontait donc ce misérable ? Il ne s'était au contraire jamais senti aussi bien de sa vie. Aussi lucide. Pour la première fois, il vivait sans se poser de questions, sans se laisser désappointer par les soucis ridicules du quotidien. Il se sentait libre et au-dessus des lois, au-dessus de tout. Et c'était lui que l'on traitait de fou ? Sirius pensait au contraire que c'était les autres les fous véritables, ceux qui l'étaient assez pour vivre à genoux et ramper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la folie ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix narquoise.

Il était vraiment séduisant ce Philip, avec sa stature d'athlète et son élégance un peu féline. Il avait l'air d'un tigre alliant à la fois la puissance et la souplesse. C'était le genre de mariage qui ne laissait pas insensible Sirius. A cet instant, il lui plut davantage que la sœur, qui n'avait plus aucun attrait à ses yeux. Et il le tenait en son pouvoir…

- Remus ?

Sirius s'écarta aussitôt de Philip au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. L'une des batteuses de Gryffondor apparut et se figea sur le seuil sitôt qu'elle aperçut son équipier.

- Viens vite ! Le capitaine te cherche partout.

- J'arrive, répondit Sirius en joignant aussitôt le geste à la parole.

Il voulut sortir mais sa camarade lui barra le passage sans le vouloir en restant sur le pas de la porte. Elle observait successivement le Gryffondor et le Poufsouffle d'un air soupçonneux, notamment Philip Hathaway, qui paraissait encore un peu secoué même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien montrer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? interrogea la jeune fille.

Sirius eut un sourire amusé qui lui était très coutumier mais qui donnait à Remus un air nouveau.

- On se souhaitait bonne chance mutuellement, répondit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus que sa camarade ne sembla pas déceler. Pas vrai Phil ?

Celui-ci eut un léger tressaillement et hésita un instant avant de finalement hocher la tête en guise d'approbation.

Sirius quitta alors le vestiaire avec un large sourire satisfait. Si Remus avait pu le voir, sans doute aurait-il frôlé à nouveau l'attaque car à cette seconde précise, Sirius lui donnait un air aussi menaçant que lorsqu'il s'était battu contre le petit ami d'Holly Bishop. Cette dernière l'évitait d'ailleurs soigneusement depuis l'incartade, comme beaucoup d'autres.

Cette bagarre était peut-être l'acte de trop qui commençait à mettre la puce à l'oreille des autres élèves. On en parlait beaucoup dans les couloirs. Sirius les entendait grâce à son ouïe exacerbée. Il entendait certaines messes basses assez préoccupantes sur son passage telles que « Il est vraiment bizarre ce type. Il l'était déjà avant mais là c'est flagrant. On dirait qu'il cache un truc pas net. ».

Le match de quidditch pouvait être la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase. Si Sirius tirait trop sur la corde lycanthrope, quelqu'un finirait inévitablement par déceler qu'il n'était pas tout à fait humain. _C'est peut-être le bon moment pour tout changer_, songea alors Sirius tout en marchant vers le terrain de quidditch. Depuis quelques temps, il réfléchissait à cette idée mais cela ne restait qu'un rêve sans intention réelle.

Pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du terrain, son Astiqueur 3 en main, il entrevoyait le monde sous un nouveau jour. Dans peu de temps, ce serait la consécration. Il deviendrait une légende à Poudlard. On saluerait son style, sa répartie, son charme, sa force et son talent. L'école au grand complet lui vouerait un culte.

_Ils ne pourront pas me rejeter_, pensa alors Sirius en essayant d'imaginer le tableau. Si après avoir donné à Gryffondor une victoire écrasante il se révélait, personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Au contraire, on ne l'en admirerait que davantage. _C'est ce que Remus aurait dû faire depuis le début_, songea-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il retrouva le reste de son équipe à l'entrée du terrain de quidditch. Tous ses camarades semblaient à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil en entendant les cris émaner des gradins, même les plus habitués. Sirius avisa James dans le groupe et joua des coudes pour se placer à côté de lui.

- Cette fois, ça y est, mon vieux ! lança-t-il tout excité. Ca va ?

- Oui, grommela James d'un ton équivoque. Où étais-tu ?

- J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul pour me concentrer.

- Et ça t'a aidé ? s'enquit James l'air de rien.

- Oui beaucoup, confessa Sirius d'un ton soudain extrêmement grave, pour ne pas dire sentencieux. Je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant.

- Comment ça ?

Sirius ne répondit pas mais afficha à nouveau sur le visage de Remus son drôle de sourire annonciateur de catastrophe. James réprima alors un frisson d'angoisse et cette fois, le quidditch n'y était pour rien. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'expression de Sirius. A tous les coups, il projetait encore de faire une bêtise.

oOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins, le véritable Remus, sous le costume de Sirius, fit une découverte, qui l'inquiéta également.

- Je ne vois pas les Serpentards.

- Tu es aveugle ma parole ! rétorqua Peter surpris. Ils ont les plus grandes banderoles d'encouragement pour les Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs je me demande si elles ne sont pas un peu ironiques. Je vois mal les Serpentards penser des Poufsouffles qu'ils sont les meilleurs.

- Pete, je te parle de _nos_ Serpentards, précisa Remus. Lucius Malefoy, les sœurs Black et toute la bande. Ils ne sont pas là.

- Ils n'ont peut-être pas envie d'assister à un match de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, lança Peter d'un ton détaché.

- Ou bien ils ont mieux à faire, répliqua Remus soudain songeur.

Peter aperçut aussitôt sa mine réflexive et son sourire laissa place à une grimace.

- Oh non Remus, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer.

- Peter, la pleine lune est demain, dit l'adolescent avec gravité. S'ils veulent réveiller le Draugen, ils doivent le faire au plus vite.

- D'accord mais pas comme ça, en pleine après-midi.

- Au contraire, c'est l'occasion rêvée, trancha Remus de plus en plus alarmé. Tout le monde est rassemblé ici. Les Serpentards ont le château pour eux tout seuls.

Devant l'affolement et l'horrible certitude de son ami, Peter se laissa convaincre peu à peu et perdit des couleurs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? gémit-il en espérant de tout cœur que Remus répondrait : « rien ». James et Sirius sont occupés et on a besoin d'eux.

- Tant pis, on se passera d'eux pour le moment, dit Remus d'un ton ferme. On ne peut pas laisser l'école tomber en ruines pour un match de quidditch.

- Tu sais que ça ne te va pas du tout de dire ça dans le corps de Sirius.

- Peter, je suis sérieux. Il s'agit d'éviter à Poudlard un grand danger.

Mais Peter était fermement décidé à ne pas lever son derrière du banc auquel il était vissé. Et pire que tout, il s'efforça de demeurer parfaitement calme même si cela lui réclamait sans doute un effort considérable.

- Ecoute, répondit-il en baissant la voix pour que personne autour n'entende, ils ont besoin de Rogue pour réveiller leur bête, non ? Or Rogue est ici donc pour le moment, on ne risque rien.

Remus se rassit et jeta un œil dans la direction que lui indiquait Peter.

oOoOoOo

Effectivement, Severus était bien là, pas de gaieté de cœur sans doute. Il n'était jamais au meilleur de sa forme lorsqu'il allait assister avec Lily à un match de Gryffondor. Chaque fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un près de lui clamer des encouragements à l'égard des rouges et or, ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs menaçants. Et ses mains étaient agitées de tics nerveux chaque fois que James passait près de lui en fanfaronnant sur son balai comme s'il rêvait de les serrer autour de son cou.

Il supportait pourtant sans broncher le spectacle désolant du ballet aérien en balai de Potter pour son petit plaisir trimestriel de deux minutes environ qui consistait à critiquer allègrement le bel arrogant avec Lily lorsqu'il faisait ses entrées remarquées sur le terrain.

Lily par chance, n'avait pas hérité de ce patriotisme ridicule de Gryffondor. Elle ne portait pas d'écharpe rouge et or, ni de banderole vantant James Potter et semblait même profondément indifférente à l'issue du match.

Quand elle voyait d'ailleurs la façon dont James plastronnait comme s'il était un roi, elle était même tentée d'encourager l'équipe adverse tant cet étalage impudique de prétention lui donnait la nausée. Durant les deux minutes de verbiage contre Potter, Severus s'amusait souvent à imaginer avec Lily des plans pour ridiculiser le garçon à lunettes au cours d'une de ces entrées fracassantes. Dommage, la jeune fille n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement de mettre un de leurs plans à exécution.

Ce jour-là pourtant, ce ne fut pas sur James Potter que tous les regards furent braqués et ce dernier en parut profondément déstabilisé. A l'instant où les joueurs entrèrent en trombe et se livrèrent à leur éternel vol de salutation sous les acclamations du public, ce fut Sirius ou plutôt Remus Lupin qui satellisa toute l'attention sur lui.

- … Remus Lupin qui jouera pour ce match au poste d'attrapeur à la place de James Potter…, énonçait la commentatrice.

Severus ne put retenir un sourire mauvais tandis que Sirius se livrait à de véritables cabrioles sur son balai flambant neuf.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! s'écria Lily. Lupin est encore pire que Potter.

Severus, qui connaissait à présent le secret des deux garçons ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un mince sourire. Comment avait-il pu ne pas comprendre la supercherie ? C'était tellement évident qu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black. Les apparences étaient bien trompeuses. Mary Macdonald, qui s'était assise à côté de sa meilleure amie malgré son aversion pour Severus, lui trouva des excuses.

- C'est sûrement parce que c'est son premier match.

Severus faillit répliquer que vingt matchs n'avaient pas fait dégonfler la tête de Potter, bien au contraire, mais il se retint. En revanche, il ne put résister à cette remarque.

- En tout cas, Potter n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que son copain lui fasse de l'ombre.

Severus avait beau détester Sirius presque autant que James, il lui était reconnaissant de lui offrir ce petit moment de bonheur. Sans même s'en apercevoir, ce sale prétentieux de Black était en train d'humilier son meilleur ami de la pire façon possible. C'était irrésistible. Comment avait-il pu penser sérieusement qu'il s'agissait du vrai Remus Lupin ? Lupin ne pouvait être que cet empoté avec le visage de Black, qui essayait de se fondre dans la masse. Evidemment que c'était lui ! Quel idiot, il avait été de ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt.

Au fond tout s'expliquait. Pas seulement le comportement étrange de Black et Lupin mais aussi leurs agissements. C'était pour cela qu'il avait vu Black débarquer dans le bureau de Slughorn, du moins il l'avait pris pour Black mais il s'agissait en fait de Lupin qui avait cherché à rassembler des ingrédients pour le rituel d'Aldhibah.

Comment ces simples d'esprits avaient-ils trouvé l'existence de rituel ? Il relevait de la magie noire et Potter et sa bande se vantaient assez d'être des parangons de vertu, totalement opposés à cette forme de magie.

A tous les coups, ils avaient fait des recherches aveugles à la bibliothèque et avaient sauté sur la première solution venue. Voilà donc l'explication de leur rassemblement soudain à la bibliothèque. _Soit ils ont tenté de faire le rituel d'Aldhibah pour s'amuser et ne savent plus comment le défaire,_ pensa Severus en jetant un regard atone au match qui débutait sous ses yeux,_ soit ils ont cru que le rituel leur permettrait de défaire une bêtise déjà précédemment commise_.

Severus pencha plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Black et Lupin avaient semblé bizarres bien avant l'intervention de Lupin dans le bureau de Slughorn. Depuis le samedi précédent en fait.

Bigre ! Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'ils inversaient les rôles. Et quelle semaine ! Severus en venait à se demander comment l'école avait pu ne pas exploser. Black avait sûrement fait plus de dégâts dans la vie de Lupin qu'un lutin de Cornouailles dans une salle de classe. Severus, qui trouvait Lupin moins détestable que les trois autres en dépit de son mauvais goût en matière de fréquentations, en aurait presque eu de la peine pour lui. Presque.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? demanda soudain une petite voix.

Severus sursauta et tourna la tête vers celui qui l'avait interpelé. C'était Regulus.

oOoOoOo

L'apparition soudaine du petit frère Black n'échappa pas à Remus. Il n'avait peut-être plus ses yeux de loup, ni son instinct pour l'avertir du danger mais un coup d'œil dans les jumelles et un peu de bon sens lui furent tout aussi efficaces.

- Et ça ce n'est pas bizarre peut-être ? demanda-t-il à Peter en lui tendant les jumelles pour le forcer à regarder.

Peter faisait mine depuis quelques secondes d'être fasciné par le match. A contrecœur, il consentit à s'intéresser à Rogue.

- Eh bien quoi ? fit Peter en haussant les épaules. Regulus a bien le droit de s'asseoir où il a envie.

- C'est drôle qu'il ait justement envie de s'asseoir à côté de Rogue, non ?

- Non, répondit Peter d'un ton badin. Il n'y a peut-être pas d'autres places disponibles.

- Peter ! gémit Remus à bout de patience. Dis-moi que tu le fais exprès !

- Regulus ne fait pas partie de la bande de Malefoy, rappela Peter d'une voix douce.

- Malefoy peut se servir de lui à sa guise, rectifia Remus avec insistance. Je suis sûr qu'il l'envoie chercher Rogue. Le piège se met en place. Peter, ne joue pas les poules mouillées ! Pas maintenant. C'est le moment d'agir.

- Arrête Sirius ! explosa Peter qui en avait assez à présent. Ton esprit commence aussi à prendre la forme du moule dans lequel tu es finalement. Tu vois des mages noirs partout et tu es prêt à tout pour partir à l'aventure. Je suis sûr que les Serpentards sont quelque part en train de fumer un truc piqué dans le bureau de Slughorn ou parti à Pré-au-Lard taper dans la réserve d'Honeydukes.

- Et s'ils étaient vraiment en train de réveiller le Draugen ?

- Alors dans ce cas, que veux-tu faire ? trancha Peter en écarquillant les yeux. Tu sais comment faire pour combattre cette chose ?

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Bien que cela le rendît malade de l'admettre, il ne connaissait pas le moyen de vaincre la créature. Ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps pour chercher. D'ailleurs que faisaient-ils là à regarder un match de quidditch ? Si l'école était en danger, leur place était à la bibliothèque pour trouver une solution. Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond.

- Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais trouver, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

- Remus attends !

Mais celui-ci se frayait déjà un chemin vers la sortie. Partagé entre son devoir de suivre son ami ou le désir de regarder James tirer un penalty, Peter opta finalement pour la solution la plus sage et se leva à son tour. Il dut courir et jouer des coudes dans la foule mais parvint à rattraper son compagnon près de la sortie du terrain.

- Remus attends-moi !

- Moi c'est Sirius.

Néanmoins, il se figea pour permettre à son ami de le rattraper, satisfait qu'il eût changé d'avis. Alors que les deux comparses s'apprêtèrent à quitter le stade à l'insu de tous, ils eurent la malchance de tomber sur Xenophilius Lovegood qui entrait au même moment. Il arrivait d'on-ne-sait-où mais ne risquait pas de passer inaperçu dans le stade avec son couvre-chef en crinière de lion. A l'évidence, c'était sa manière de soutenir Gryffondor.

- Ah Sirius, justement je te cherchais ! lança Xenophilius de sa voix rêveuse sitôt qu'il le vit.

- Mince, revoilà le barjo ! commenta Peter à l'oreille de son compagnon.

- Plus tard Xenophilius ! coupa Remus d'un ton abrupt. On est un peu pressés, là.

- Vous n'allez pas soutenir vos amis ? s'étonna le petit Serdaigle. Moi je les soutiens.

- Génial ! s'exclama Peter. Encourage-les de notre part !

- Où allez-vous ? demanda Xenophilius sans aucune curiosité déplacée mais plutôt parce qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui pouvait intéresser ces deux garçons davantage qu'un match de quidditch.

Conscient qu'il ne les laisserait pas tranquille avant d'avoir eu sa réponse, Remus ne perdit pas de temps à inventer une excuse et avoua tout bêtement :

- On va sauver l'école du croquemitaine.

- Sirius, tu es fou ? s'étrangla Peter en entendant cela.

Mais Xenophilius parut ravi, quoique ce ne fût pas tout à fait la réaction qu'on était en droit d'attendre.

- J'en étais sûr, confessa-t-il à la surprise générale. Sybille a senti que c'était imminent. Vous avez découvert comment le vaincre alors ?

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard soudain embarrassé.

- Ben, on est en train de peaufiner les détails, marmonna Peter en grimaçant.

- On va à la bibliothèque pour essayer de trouver, dit précipitamment Remus, si tu veux nous accompagner…

Non pas que l'aide de Xenophilius pût être particulièrement précieuse mais étant donné la situation, une paire d'yeux supplémentaire pour lire n'était pas de refus. A moins de le poster en faction à proximité de Regulus pour surveiller les agissements de ce dernier vis-à-vis de Rogue ?

- J'en reviens de la bibliothèque, répondit alors Xenophilius de sa voix distraite. Je me suis déjà penché sur la question.

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard incrédule. Peut-être avait-il jugé cet avorton un peu trop rapidement. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'il portait une robe de sorcier rose pâle avec une ceinture en simili croco, des bottes en caoutchouc ornées de motifs ridicules et une crinière de lion sur sa tête blonde qu'il n'était pas intelligent.

- Alors… ? l'encouragèrent les deux Gryffondors en trépignant d'impatience.

- Alors j'ai peut-être une idée pour vaincre le Draugen.

* * *

><p><strong>Pfiou ce chapitre était assez long mais en même temps, il y a beaucoup de personnages qui interviennent.<strong>

**Alors quelle est la fameuse idée de Xenophilius pour vaincre le Draugen ? Réponse la semaine prochaine.**

**En attendant, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**


	23. Le patronus de Shelley

**Merci encore et toujours à ceux qui lisent et commentent cette fic ! Le précédent chapitre s'est achevé de façon un peu abrupte, je le reconnais donc je ne vais pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps.**

**Réponse à Holmes11 : Sirius est toujours au bord de la catastrophe, c'est une vraie bombe à retardement. Ce serait beaucoup moins amusant s'il se tenait tranquille. Mais ne t'en fais pas les conséquences de son comportement sont sur le point de lui exploser à la figure. Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon Severus. J'adore ce personnage, étant donné son rôle vis-à-vis des Maraudeurs, c'est assez difficile de le mettre en valeur mais je fais tout mon possible pour qu'il ne soit pas cantonné au rôle du méchant banal. Et oui Xenophilius toujours là au bon moment ^^. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture (et bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont encore… c'est-à-dire pas moi XD) !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 23 : Le patronus de Shelley<p>

On eut dit que Peter et Remus allaient sauter au cou du malheureux Xenophilius.

- Tu sais comment vaincre le Draugen ? répéta Remus incrédule. Vraiment ?

- J'ai une supposition, avoua l'adolescent aux vêtements excentriques. D'après la légende, c'est une créature qui se nourrit de toute forme d'énergie positive pour ne laisser que le malheur, c'est même de lui que seraient nés les détraqueurs…

- Sous la lame de Godric Gryffondor, compléta Remus avec une légère pointe d'impatience dans la voix, on sait déjà tout ça, Xenophilius. Ca ne nous aide pas beaucoup.

- Au contraire, répliqua le jeune Serdaigle, le croquemitaine est une sorte de super-détraqueur. Qu'est-ce qui peut vaincre un détraqueur ?

Peter et Remus échangèrent un regard empli de compréhension mutuelle.

- Un patronus, lancèrent-ils en chœur.

Xenophilius esquissa un grand sourire appréciateur comme un professeur récoltant de bonnes réponses de la part de ses élèves.

- Il suffit d'un patronus pour nous débarrasser du légendaire croquemitaine ? s'étonna Peter en écarquillant les yeux.

Remus lança à son ami un regard en coin.

- Euh… il « suffit », vas-y déjà à en faire apparaître un !

- J'en suis incapable tu le sais bien, rétorqua Peter, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ça me paraît un peu facile. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus compliqué.

- Rassure-toi j'ai bien compris ce que tu voulais dire et je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Remus d'une voix douce. Un patronus ordinaire peut faire fuir un détraqueur ordinaire mais risque d'être insuffisant face à un détraqueur surpuissant.

- Dans ce cas, il nous faudrait un super patronus, suggéra Peter en toute logique.

- Un patronus de Shelley en somme, résuma tranquillement Xenophilius.

- Un patronus de quoi ? s'écria Remus incrédule. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est expliqué là-dedans.

Tout en parlant, Xenophilius sortit de son sac bariolé un petit grimoire intitulé _Le Patronus pour les Nuls_ et le fit passer à ses camarades. Remus le feuilleta rapidement et tomba sur le chapitre consacré au patronus de Shelley.

- Le patronus de Shelley a été inventé par Capella Shelley, lut rapidement Remus à haute voix. Cette sorcière de génie faisait partie de l'Expédition des Huit, un octet de sorciers très puissants envoyés pour détruire le croquemitaine lors de son apparition à Tjeldbergodden il y a…

- Pas la peine de nous donner tant de détails ! l'interrompit Peter avec impatience. On n'est pas en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Remus grimaça d'un air offensé.

- C'était pour situer un peu le contexte, marmonna-t-il, et un peu de culture, ça ne fait de mal à personne. Les Huit, qui ont combattu le Draugen, ont aussi essayé de le vaincre grâce au sortilège du Patronus. Ils l'ont tous lancé mais comme ça ne suffisait pas, Capella Shelley est parvenu à trouver une formule qui a fait fusionner tous les patronus en un seul super Patronus, qui porte aujourd'hui son nom.

- Et ça a marché, ça ?

- Il faut croire, répondit Remus avec une moue dubitative. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

- Je vais faire passer un article dans le journal pour demander à tous les élèves de nous aider, déclara Xenophilius. Il va falloir beaucoup de patronus pour vaincre le monstre.

- Pourquoi ? fit Peter en haussant les sourcils. Dans le bouquin, ils étaient à peine huit.

- En réalité, ils étaient un peu plus nombreux, corrigea Remus qui avait toujours le nez plongé dans sa lecture. De courageux bénévoles leur ont prêté main forte. En tout, il devait y avoir une centaine de patronus reliés.

Peter fut soudain pris de vertige.

- Ah, ça change un peu la donne, balbutia-t-il. Je parie qu'il n'y a même pas cent élèves dans l'école qui sont capables de faire apparaître un patronus.

- Et encore moins de les lier grâce à la formule de Shelley, ajouta Remus désemparé.

- James pourrait peut-être, suggéra Peter. C'est le plus doué d'entre nous en DCFM et il arrive déjà à faire apparaître un patronus corporel. Il s'en vante assez.

- Encore faudrait-il qu'il ait plus d'un patronus à lier, dit Remus en parcourant des yeux l'article du livre. On doit absolument maîtriser le sortilège, nous aussi.

- Maintenant ? s'inquiéta Peter.

- Tu as mieux à faire ? Gare à toi si tu réponds « Aller voir James et Remus jouer. ».

Peter prit alors le parti judicieux de garder le silence.

- Il y a un autre problème, souleva ensuite Remus. Le livre n'explique pas comment faire apparaître le Patronus de Shelley.

- En même temps, vu le titre du bouquin…

- Il vaudrait mieux demander à un expert alors, lança Xenophilius de sa voix traînante.

- Tu penses à qui en particulier ? interrogea Peter en lui jetant un regard étonné.

Mais Remus avait déjà compris à quel expert en question il faisait référence et cette perspective le décolora superbement. A l'instant même où il avait été question de patronus, Remus avait pressenti et redouté que ce nom viendrait sur le tapis. En voyant l'expression épouvantée de son ami, Peter comprit tout à coup.

- Vous voulez parler de Doherty ? lança-t-il en regardant successivement le sourire absent de Xenophilius et la mine horrifiée que Remus donnait au visage de Sirius.

- C'est un expert en la matière, répondit simplement le petit Serdaigle en haussant les épaules.

- Il est hors de question que je demande quoi que ce soit à Doherty, trancha Remus avec humeur. Je préfère encore aller affronter le Draugen à mains nues.

- Mais Re… Sirius, protesta Peter avec patience, c'est peut-être notre seule chance. Il y a deux secondes, tu étais prêt à prendre tous les risques pour sauver l'école.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à endurer n'importe quoi pour autant, grommela l'ex-lycan.

Il finit cependant par se laisser convaincre.

- Je vais chercher le professeur Doherty, lança alors Xenophilius d'un ton joyeux.

- Non, riposta Remus en le retenant par l'épaule, merci mais tu en as assez fait. Va plutôt profiter du match, on s'occupe du Draugen !

- Mais je peux vous aider, répliqua Xenophilius dont les grands yeux se firent suppliants.

- C'est trop dangereux pour toi, argumenta Remus d'un ton presque paternel.

- Je n'ai pas peur.

- T'as bien de la chance, grommela Peter qui devenait de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait.

- J'ai une mission spéciale pour toi, dit alors Remus en changeant brusquement de stratégie, une double mission même. Il n'y a que toi qui sois assez futé pour la mener à bien.

_« On ne réussit point sans un peu d'art flatteur. »_ Le moldu qui avait dit cela avait tout compris. Xenophilius troqua sa moue capricieuse contre une oreille attentive.

- Je veux que tu restes dans les gradins et que tu guettes l'issue du match. Dès que James et Sirius sortent, dis-leur de nous rejoindre… dans le bureau du professeur Doherty.

Ces derniers mots lui coûtèrent un effort considérable mais il parvint à les prononcer. Xenophilius n'avait cependant pas très bien écouté. Il avait décroché à la moitié de la phrase.

- Dès que James et _Sirius_ sortent ? releva-t-il perplexe.

Peter eut une expression alarmée mais Remus se rattrapa aussitôt.

- Que Remus, je voulais dire, rectifia-t-il. Désolé, il m'arrive de parler de moi à la troisième personne alors je finis par faire des confusions.

- Ah, fit Xenophilius qui ne paraissait pas vraiment surpris, moi aussi ça m'arrive tout le temps.

Peter profita que le Serdaigle lui tournait le dos pour tapoter sa tempe d'un air de dire : « Il est zinzin. ». Remus acquiesça d'un léger sourire par-dessus le blondinet.

- Alors tu peux faire ça pour nous ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

- Bien sûr, répondit Xenophilius, mais c'est tout ?

- Non, répondit Remus avec un large sourire, il faudrait aussi que tu guettes Severus Rogue sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Tu vois qui c'est ?

- Ah oui, fit Xenophilius en esquissant un si large sourire que Peter et Remus doutèrent grandement qu'il vît bien de qui il s'agissait. Le vampire.

- Le quoi ? répétèrent Peter et Remus d'une même voix interloquée.

- Vous parlez bien du garçon bizarre avec lequel vous vous bagarrez tout le temps ? s'assura Xenophilius.

Les visages de Remus et Peter valurent toutes les affirmations du monde, même si quelque part dans leur cerveau, il leur vint la pensée qu'il y avait quelque chose d'incongru à entendre Xenophilius qualifier quelqu'un de « bizarre » étant donné l'accoutrement qu'il portait.

- Je pense que c'est un vampire, dit très sérieusement ce dernier. Sybille est d'accord avec moi. On est en train de mener l'enquête à ce sujet.

La stupéfaction de Peter laissa place à un sourire en même temps qu'il se mit à pouffer de soulagement. Pendant une seconde il y aurait presque cru mais quelle idée ? C'était une théorie complètement délirante des deux élèves les plus givrés de Poudlard, rien de plus.

Remus en revanche eut beaucoup plus de mal à retrouver une mine normale. La mention d'un vampire dans l'école d'un ton si naturel l'avait secoué bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Entre les vampires et les loups-garous, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Si Xenophilius Lovegood venait à soupçonner l'existence d'un loup-garou dans l'école, cela pouvait lui porter préjudice, même si ses soupçons se portaient sur un élève bien humain qui ne le connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve. La situation ne permettait malheureusement pas de s'attarder sur ce détail.

- Génial ! commenta-t-il alors d'un ton abrupt. Bonne chance pour ton enquête ! Oui c'est bien de lui qu'on parle. Tu vas être content, on voudrait que tu le surveilles étroitement. Si jamais, tu le vois partir avec Regulus Black ou d'autres gens louches…

- Regulus Black n'est pas louche, corrigea Xenophilius.

- … Tu viens nous en informer immédiatement, compris ?

Xenophilius acquiesça docilement et se hâta de monter dans les gradins s'acquitter de sa tâche, tout fier de pouvoir jouer les espions pour la bonne cause.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de lui faire confiance ? s'enquit Peter sceptique.

- Aucune idée, avoua Remus en haussant les épaules, il nous a bien aidés jusqu'à maintenant Et je suis sûr que c'est un brave petit.

Peter eut un léger sourire.

- A nous maintenant.

- Ouais, grommela Remus dont le visage se rembrunit brusquement, on va se fader le vieux Toto !

Tandis que Remus prit le chemin de l'escalier menant à la tribune des professeurs, Peter resta quelques secondes en arrière pour rire tout son saoul.

- Plus le temps passe et plus tu parles comme Sirius, lui confia-t-il lorsque Remus lui demanda la cause de cette hilarité soudaine.

- C'est malin, maugréa le Sirius nouveau d'un ton renfrogné qui convenait parfaitement au Sirius d'origine.

Il était vraiment temps que ce fichu sortilège fût inversé et que tout rentrât enfin dans l'ordre ! Pour l'heure, il pouvait conférer un avantage. Avec le corps de Sirius à disposition, les deux Maraudeurs n'auraient aucun problème à obtenir l'attention du professeur Doherty. Ce dernier adorait Sirius Black.

Remus eut beau s'accrocher à cette pensée, cela ne lui empêcha pas de sentir ses jambes se dérober un peu plus à chaque marche qui le rapprochait de la tribune des professeurs. Bientôt il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu le maléfice de Jambencoton et se demanda comment il pouvait encore marcher.

- Courage mon vieux ! lui chuchota Peter en voyant son ami perdre des couleurs à chaque seconde. N'oublie pas que tu es Sirius, le chouchou du prof ! Tu n'es pas Remus. Il ne peut rien te dire.

- Je suis Sirius, se répéta-t-il à mi-voix pour se donner du courage.

Arrivé à la dernière marche, il faillit se lancer dans le gradin privé comme un nageur professionnel sauterait du plongeoir mais renonça à la dernière seconde et revint sur ses pas, le teint verdâtre. C'était terrible tout de même d'avoir si peur d'un professeur, qui avait lui-même terriblement peur de son élève. La situation aurait presque pu paraître comique si elle n'avait pas été en réalité si affligeante.

- Il faut vraiment que ce soit moi qui y aille ? gémit Remus d'une voix si aiguë que Sirius ne devait pas soupçonner la posséder.

- Tu auras plus de chance que moi à mon avis, répondit très sérieusement Peter. Doherty me prend pour un idiot. Il va m'envoyer promener alors que toi non.

- Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre !

Remus se résolut alors à y aller d'une démarche comparable à celle d'un condamné à mort se rendant sur l'échafaud. Il franchit une petite ouverture et se retrouva au sommet des gradins. La tribune était fichtrement bien aménagée d'ailleurs, les bancs étaient suffisamment espacés pour permettre à chacun d'avoir une meilleure vue et les professeurs avaient toute la place qu'il leur fallait pour s'étendre à leur aise. Assurément, le statut de professeur conférait certains privilèges.

Remus avisa immédiatement Doherty, assis entre les professeurs Slughorn et Flitwick, absorbé par le match. Remus n'aurait su dire quelle était l'expression de son visage étant donné qu'il lui tournait le dos mais elle ne devait sans doute pas être très réjouie. L'enseignant était contraint de regarder l'élève qu'il détestait le plus jouer et briller sous son nez, comme s'il le provoquait.

Tout en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui se passait sur le terrain, Remus s'éclaircit timidement la gorge pour manifester sa présence. Ce n'était certes pas de cette façon-là que Sirius se serait annoncé mais c'était ce que Remus pouvait faire de mieux en pareille circonstance. Il était déjà suffisamment pétrifié à l'idée d'affronter Doherty après ce qui s'était passé lors de son dernier cours. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

Hélas au moment où il voulut laisser échapper sa fausse quinte de toux, il entendit la voix de la commentatrice hurler d'une voix surexcitée :

-LUPIN A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR A GAGNE !

Et Remus faillit s'étrangler véritablement avec sa salive. Le raclement rauque qu'il laissa échapper se perdit cependant dans les cris de joie qui retentirent de part et d'autre du stade dans une clameur immense.

Pendant quelques secondes, Sirius fit quelques tours de piste sur son balai en agitant triomphalement son poing serré sur la petite boule d'or ailée. Jamais Remus n'avait vu une telle expression de joie sur son propre visage. Il avait l'impression de contempler un étranger.

Et ce sentiment s'accentua lorsque Sirius atterrit souplement dans l'herbe et fut rejoint par ses équipiers qui le portèrent en triomphe pendant que tout le monde hurlait son nom dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Ces acclamations résonnèrent comme un gong dans l'esprit de Remus, qui se sentit progressivement vidé de toutes ses forces. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il voyait. C'était un rêve… ou un cauchemar. En tous les cas, ce ne pouvait être réel. C'était lui là-bas, que tout le monde admirait, _lui._ Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, cela ne pouvait être vrai.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, _lui chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête. _Ce n'est pas toi, c'est Sirius. Toujours Sirius_. Peut-être que c'était Sirius mais c'était _son _corps et _son _nom, sans compter que ça restait _sa _malédiction. Même un loup-garou pouvait vivre un moment pareil. Cette pensée fit monter à Remus les larmes aux yeux sans qu'il s'en rendît compte.

- C'est tout à fait inadmissible ! explosa soudain une voix.

Remus sursauta. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait oublié où il se trouvait mais la douce voix de Doherty le ramena sur Terre. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal semblait furieux de l'issue du match, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant de sa part.

- Pourquoi personne ne dit rien ? s'insurgea Doherty en lançant à ses collègues des regards mécontents. Est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver cette situation scandaleuse ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous contrarie, Antonius ? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix parfaitement calme, voire presque amusée. Auriez-vous parié sur l'équipe des Poufsouffle ?

- Comment pouvez-vous laisser ce… garçon jouer au quidditch ? éructa Doherty en pointant son index en direction de Sirius.

Remus déglutit avec difficulté. Ce professeur n'en ratait décidément pas une. Qu'y avait-il à attendre d'autre de lui de toute façon ?

- Vous avez vu comment il a attrapé le vif d'or ? poursuivit Doherty, imperturbable. Un humain _normal_ n'aurait jamais pu le repérer de si loin. On ne devrait pas permettre à quelqu'un comme lui de jouer, c'est déloyal pour les autres. C'est de la triche.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Antonius, maîtrisez-vous ! intervint McGonagall indignée. Ce garçon ne s'est pas transformé en bête sauvage pour attaquer ses adversaires à coup de griffes. Il a joué tout à fait normalement.

- Oh bien sûr ! répliqua Doherty avec suffisance. Vous ne pouvez que cautionner cela. Après tout, c'est à votre maison que profite ce méchant stratagème. Dommage que les autres maisons n'aient pas droit également à leur loup-garou ou autre monstre du même genre dans leur équipe. Les choses seraient plus équitables.

- Antonius !

C'était Dumbledore qui venait de parler. D'une voix terrifiante, que Remus ne lui avait jamais connue mais qui le pétrifia plus efficacement que le regard de la Méduse. Il y eut un silence implacable. Doherty se ratatina sur son siège comme si le directeur l'avait menacé de sa baguette magique.

- Contrôlez vos paroles Antonius, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix plus douce.

- Je suis désolé monsieur le directeur, s'empressa de dire Doherty en baissant la tête d'un air coupable.

Remus fut certain qu'il mentait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de culpabilité dans le son de sa voix, malgré ses efforts pour tenter de se jouer du plus grand sorcier du monde. Dumbledore se satisfit tout de même de son essai et se calma tout à fait. Il retrouva même son habituel sourire pétillant.

- Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à Lupin, assura l'expert en Défense contre les forces du mal, mais reconnaissez qu'un loup-garou ne peut pas être mis sur un même pied d'égalité que les autres élèves… en ce qui concerne le sport, je veux dire. Il est plus rapide, plus agile, ses sens sont exacerbés. Personne ne peut lui tenir tête… et puis n'est-ce pas un peu trop l'exposer que de le laisser se donner en spectacle ? Je croyais qu'il fallait que sa condition reste secrète.

- Vous avez raison, Antonius, murmura soudain Dumbledore.

Tous les professeurs se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, Doherty en tête. Le sourire du directeur s'accentua légèrement.

- Remus Lupin n'est pas un garçon ordinaire, nous le savons tous.

Remus tressaillit. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'entendre le directeur parler de lui ainsi à son insu. Peut-être n'avait-il pas vraiment envie de connaître davantage l'avis de Dumbledore sur son compte. Il redoutait plus que tout de découvrir que cet homme qu'il estimait tant ne le considérât pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait. Néanmoins il lui fut incapable de bouger. Il était toujours pétrifié, comme sous l'emprise d'un sortilège.

- Et il le sait aussi, poursuivit Dumbledore en regardant Sirius d'un air rêveur. Toute sa vie, on a pris soin de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un garçon ordinaire… même ici à Poudlard.

Remus écarquilla les yeux et regarda Doherty dont le teint avait rosi en entendant ces mots, preuve qu'il avait compris que c'était à lui que s'adressait implicitement cette réflexion. _Bien fait ! _pensa Remus qui ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver de la satisfaction.

- Mais regardez-le aujourd'hui Antonius ! Regardez comme il est heureux ! Est-ce que vous ne voyez vraiment qu'un loup-garou au milieu de tous ces jeunes gens ordinaires ? Ne trouvez-vous pas au contraire qu'il ressemble parfaitement à chacun d'entre eux ? Il partage les mêmes joies, les mêmes préoccupations d'adolescent pour le quidditch. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il mérite de vivre ça au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

Doherty ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il se contenta de regarder Sirius, qui nageait dans la plus totale des félicités. C'était vrai que son bonheur faisait chaud au cœur. Même Doherty sembla un instant se laisser attendrir. Remus Lupin paraissait si insouciant à cet instant, si humain.

Pour le véritable Remus Lupin cependant, ces paroles furent un véritable choc. Il ne sut ce qu'il devait en penser. Une part de lui était reconnaissante envers Dumbledore de sa sollicitude mais ce sentiment était dérisoire à côté du profond désarroi qui s'emparait de lui.

Remus était au plus mal : c'était peut-être le plus beau moment de sa vie, le moment où pour la première fois, un loup-garou avait été considéré comme un humain ordinaire et pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui en profitait. Remus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

C'était le loup-garou en lui qui avait propulsé Sirius au sommet. Il l'avait apprivoisé en une petite semaine alors que Remus le rejetait depuis des années. Et aujourd'hui le résultat était là : Sirius avait accepté son sort, il en avait même tiré profit et à présent tout le monde l'adorait. Depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leurs corps, Remus passait son temps à répéter à Sirius qu'être un loup-garou était quelque chose d'horrible mais s'il avait tort ? S'il n'avait pas su voir l'aspect positif de son pouvoir.

_Non seulement Sirius a toujours été un meilleur sorcier que moi_, songea Remus de plus en plus dépité, _mais il est aussi un meilleur loup-garou !_ Les paroles de son ami lui revinrent alors en mémoire avec la violence d'une gifle en pleine figure : « _Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça… tu n'es pas digne de ce don_. » Bien sûr Remus avait toujours rejeté cette part monstrueuse en lui, mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il si démuni à présent ? Quelle était cette drôle de sensation qui s'emparait de lui chaque fois que Sirius faisait son malin avec ses pouvoirs de lycan ?

- Monsieur Black ? s'écria soudain la petite voix flûtée de professeur Flitwick. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Remus mit beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre que c'était à lui que cette question s'adressait.

_Est-ce que ça commencerait à me manquer… de ne plus être un loup-garou ?_

- Monsieur Black ? répéta la voix un peu plus sèche du professeur McGonagall.

_Non c'est impossible_.

Remus émergea lentement de sa torpeur et vit les regards interrogatifs des professeurs de la tribune braqués sur lui. Alors, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, l'adolescent tourna les talons et prit la fuite.

Le Patronus de Shelley lui parut soudain à des années lumières.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah quel suspense mdr ! Remus décroche, qui va s'occuper du croquemitaine maintenant ? <strong>

**Comme vous le voyez, cette fic approche lentement mais sûrement du grand final, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.**

**Prochain chapitre : vous allez voir un Sirius plus en forme que jamais mais je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. A la semaine prochaine, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**


	24. L'éveil du loup

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours, j'apprécie votre fidélité et vos reviews ^^. **

**On peut dire que ce chapitre est l'un des plus importants de toute la fic. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi. **

**En outre, il amorce la fin de cette histoire mais rassurez-vous il me reste encore plein de choses à mettre dans mes chapitres, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 24 : L'éveil du loup<p>

Au match de Quidditch mémorable succéda une fête non moins mémorable le soir venu dans la tour de Gryffondor. Remus Lupin alias Sirius en fut bien évidemment l'attraction principale.

Sirius savoura si bien son triomphe que ses amis ne le virent guère de la soirée. Il fut très occupé à danser avec les filles, à boire de la bieraubeurre ou à se mêler aux petits groupes d'admirateurs avides d'entendre son récit du match. Tous se demandaient comment il avait pu si aisément repérer et attraper le vif d'or qui se trouvait alors à l'autre bout du terrain.

Pendant qu'il se donnait ainsi en spectacle, James, Peter et Remus avaient beaucoup moins le cœur à la fête. Remus était toujours plongé dans ses pensées concernant le manque considération qu'il avait accordé toute sa vie à sa nature de loup-garou. Voir Sirius si heureux et si à l'aise au milieu des gens qu'il narguait pourtant en leur exhibant ses capacités secrètes à leur insu le mettait au supplice. Il ne savait plus que penser.

James, lui, était beaucoup moins pensif que triste. Il se repassait en boucle le match dans sa tête. Certes il avait bien joué comme toujours mais ses performances de poursuiveur n'avaient pas intéressé grand monde ou plutôt, elles étaient passées complètement inaperçues à côté du nouvel attrapeur. Cette fois c'était définitif, Sirius lui avait dérobé la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. James n'arrivait même pas à en éprouver de la colère, il était seulement accablé de chagrin à l'idée de devenir un simple faire-valoir.

Quant à Peter, il avait pris en main l'affaire des Serpentards. Il ne pensait qu'au Patronus de Shelley et au moyen de le faire apparaître. Misant tous ses espoirs sur les talents de James, il avait essayé de lui en toucher deux mots au cours de la fête mais la star déchue ne lui avait prêté aucune attention.

Peter tentait alors de résoudre le problème par ses propres moyens. Il était allé trouver le professeur Doherty après le match de Quidditch pour lui demander ce que Remus n'avait pas été capable de faire malheureusement comme il l'avait redouté, l'expert en forces occultes n'avait pas trouvé de temps à lui accorder.

La seule solution à présent était de maîtriser le sortilège du Patronus. Peter renonça donc à profiter de la fête à la louange de Sirius et alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir pour essayer d'apprendre à maîtriser le sortilège. Remus vint très vite le rejoindre. Déjouer les pièges d'apprentis mages noirs lui changerait sûrement les idées.

James songea aussi à monter avec eux dans un premier temps. Il était prêt à aller n'importe où pourvu que ce ne fût pas dans la salle commune où Sirius jouait les m'as-tu-vu. Mais au moment où il se dirigea vers l'escalier, il songea alors qu'il aimait mieux être seul et quitta la tour de Gryffondor pour aller errer au hasard dans les couloirs.

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir, Remus et Peter s'exerçaient à lancer le sortilège du Patronus mais jusqu'à présent, tous leurs efforts se révélèrent infructueux.

- _Spero Patronum !_ scanda Peter pour la millième fois mais tout ce qui jaillit de sa baguette, ce fut un mince filet de fumée argentée.

- Il faut que tu te concentres davantage sur un souvenir heureux, suggéra Remus en consultant l'un des ouvrages que Peter avait emprunté à la bibliothèque sur le sujet. N'oublie pas que c'est la survie de l'école qui est en jeu !

- Tu n'as qu'à le faire si tu es si malin, riposta Peter que ses nombreux échecs avaient mis de mauvaise humeur.

Remus ne lui tint pas rigueur de son ton et essaya à son tour mais son nuage argenté fut moins consistant encore que celui de Peter, ce qui en disait long sur son échec. Il eut la même moue désespérée que son ami.

- Alors c'est moi qui suis nul maintenant ?

- Désolé, grommela Remus en agitant sa baguette avec nervosité, mais c'est difficile pour moi d'avoir des pensées positives avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

- Celui qui serait en bonne posture pour faire apparaître un Patronus, ce serait plutôt Sirius, marmonna Peter en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Il nage dans le bonheur en ce moment.

Peter ne croyait pas si bien dire. Pendant qu'il suait avec Remus sur le maléfice du Patronus et que James errait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs, Sirius se déhanchait sur une piste de danse improvisée.

Comment les autres élèves avaient-ils pu ne pas se poser de questions ? Comment pouvaient-ils encore penser qu'il s'agissait de Remus Lupin ? Cela demeurait une véritable énigme. Peut-être avaient-ils tous fini par s'accoutumer à sa nouvelle personnalité.

En tous les cas, personne ne se formalisa de le voir draguer ouvertement la jolie Holly Bishop. Cette dernière semblait avoir tiré un trait sur son petit ami Timothy Jones après la bagarre qui avait opposé ce dernier à Sirius. Elle semblait même plutôt ravie que le garçon à présent le plus en vogue de l'école s'intéresse encore à elle.

Et pour l'intéresser, elle l'intéressait ce soir-là. Sirius était complètement obnubilé par la robe d'une décence discutable qu'elle avait mise pour la circonstance, par son parfum enivrant et la souplesse avec laquelle elle dansait. Il y avait beaucoup de jolies filles qui cherchaient à capter son attention mais Sirius ne les voyait pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Holly. Il avait décidé ce soir-là de se concentrer pleinement sur elle. Elle était _la_ fille à conquérir, la cible… _la proie._

Quand il fut certain que la jolie blonde était totalement sous son charme, Sirius songea que se contenter de danser avec elle au beau milieu de la foule ne l'amusait plus. Peut-être était-ce la bieraubeurre qui l'encourageait à toutes les folies ou l'euphorie de la fête, en tous les cas, lorsque danser commença tout à fait à l'ennuyer, il chuchota à l'oreille de sa belle :

- Viens avec moi !

Et il l'entraîna dans un couloir tranquille. La jeune fille se laissa guider, complètement grisée par cet enchaînement d'événements inattendus mais très excitants.

oOoOoOo

Un peu plus loin, James avait fini par retrouver ses esprits.

Il réalisa subitement que marcher au hasard dans les couloirs ne l'aiderait nullement à retrouver son poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch mais ne réussirait au contraire qu'à lui faire perdre des points, surtout si Rusard le surprenait hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu.

Il décida alors de revenir sur ses pas et de remonter à la tour. Peter avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose à propos de ce que mijotaient les Serpentards. Sur le coup, il n'y avait pas fait très attention. L'image de Sirius brandissant le vif d'or sous les acclamations de la foule envahissait encore son cerveau. Au bout d'une bonne heure de marche silencieuse cependant, il avait à nouveau les idées claires.

Il devait laisser sa fierté de côté pour le moment. La pleine lune approchait et les Serpentards allaient sans doute tenter le tout pour le tout s'ils voulaient vraiment invoquer le Draugen. Fort de cette pensée, le jeune homme se précipita vers la tour de Gryffondor mais il fit hélas une mauvaise rencontre en chemin.

- Tiens Potter, quelle surprise !

C'était Rogue. James se figea de stupeur et plongea une main dans sa robe de sorcier pour en tirer sa baguette. Toutefois il n'eut pas le temps de la sortir car Rogue tenait déjà la sienne en main et la pointa sur lui d'un geste menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

James fut tenté de lui retourner la question même si plusieurs explications sautaient aux yeux : soit il allait rejoindre ses camarades de Serpentards dans la Salle sur Demande pour réaliser le rituel, soit il essayait toujours de les fuir. Dans les deux cas, James songea qu'être tombé sur lui n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais coup du sort finalement… même s'il devait pour cela endurer les inévitables sarcasmes de son ennemi.

- Un champion de Quidditch comme toi ne devrait pas fêter la victoire de Gryffondor avec ses amis dans son dortoir ? ajouta Rogue qui tenait là une trop belle occasion d'humilier son rival. D'ailleurs où sont tes amis ? Je ne les vois pas Peut-être t'ont-ils exclu de leur groupe maintenant que tu n'en es plus le chef.

- Ferme-la Servilus ! siffla James entre ses dents.

Mais Rogue esquissa un rictus méprisant.

- Ouh j'ai touché la corde sensible, on dirait, railla Rogue qui jubilait comme si c'était son anniversaire. Le grand James Potter ne supporte pas d'être relégué au second plan. J'imagine que ça doit être difficile de voir tout le monde vouer un culte à cette grande nouille de Lupin. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs toute cette assurance qu'il a prise en si peu de temps. Il y a une semaine, il s'excusait encore lorsqu'il éternuait un peu trop fort et aujourd'hui, il marche sur les pieds de tout le monde. Il est devenu toi en fait… voire même _Sirius Black_.

James se raidit comme si on lui avait lancé le maléfice du saucisson. Rogue avait-il fini par tout comprendre ? C'eût été le pompon.

- C'est fou les ravages qui peuvent survenir quand quelqu'un prend la grosse tête, poursuivit Rogue d'une voix velouteuse. Remarque, ça te permet de voir ce que tu fais vivre à tout le monde au quotidien depuis que tu es arrivé dans cette école…

- Tu vas la fermer oui ! explosa James en sortant à son tour sa baguette malgré celle de Rogue qui le menaçait. Et _toi_ qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'abord ? Tu manigances encore un mauvais coup ?

Le sourire de Rogue s'effaça lentement à la vue de la baguette que James pointait à présent sur lui. Il ne se décida pas à se taire pour autant.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? maugréa-t-il ses yeux noirs flamboyant de haine. Qui est le roi des mauvais coups ? C'est toi qui te vantes de tendre des pièges à tout le monde.

- Mes farces ne sont jamais méchantes, rétorqua James, toi en revanche quand tu projettes de faire quelque chose…

- Jamais méchantes ? coupa Rogue scandalisé. Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui encaisses. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter de ça ici avec toi, répliqua brusquement James en amorçant un geste pour s'en aller. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques ici mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas traîner dans le coin. Tu pourrais y faire de mauvaises rencontres.

- Aucune rencontre ne pourra être pire que celle que je viens de faire.

James poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se battre contre son vieil adversaire.

- Crois-moi, assura-t-il d'une voix grave, il y a des gens beaucoup moins bien intentionnés que moi qui rôdent dans les couloirs… et je ne fais pas spécialement référence à toi, au risque de te surprendre.

Pour une surprise, c'en était une. Rogue écarquilla les yeux et laissa son ennemi s'éloigner, trop suffoqué par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Se pouvait-il que pour une fois, James n'eût rien contre lui ? Cela paraissait impensable. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais au même instant, la chatte Miss Teigne surgit et les deux ennemis prirent la fuite chacun de leur côté.

James courut alors à la tour de Gryffondor aussi vite que possible. Il aurait aimé savoir où se rendait Rogue mais il avait l'intuition que ce dernier n'avait pas encore cédé aux Serpentards, peut-être serait-il assez fort pour empêcher le drame finalement ? Peut-être James l'avait-il mal jugé.

oOoOoOo

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, la situation devenait critique. Sirius avait entraîné Holly à l'écart et se montrait de plus en plus entreprenant avec elle, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à cette dernière. Toutefois si elle avait su quelles pensées traversaient l'esprit de Sirius au même instant, sans doute ne serait-elle pas restée si imprudemment entre ses bras.

En réalité l'esprit de Sirius s'évadait progressivement. Au début il s'était laissé charmer par son corps, son parfum, la sensualité qu'elle dégageait mais peu à peu sa perception des choses s'étaient transformée sans même qu'il n'en eût conscience.

Alors qu'il l'embrassait, il songea qu'elle n'était plus seulement belle ou désirable. Elle était _appétissante_. Ce fut la pensée qui lui vint alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Appétissante oui. C'était le mot, d'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas y goûter puisqu'elle s'offrait à lui ?

Il aurait probablement commis l'irréparable si au même moment quelque chose n'avait pas résonné en lui. Peut-être fut-ce une voix aux tréfonds de son âme ou bien un coup d'œil à son reflet dans une glace derrière Holly, en tous les cas, Sirius eut à l'instant fatidique un éclair de lucidité qui le fit réagir vivement.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Sirius recula contre le mur avec une telle violence qu'il faillit s'assommer en le percutant. Holly eut un mouvement de frayeur. Elle crut que le jeune homme se trouvait mal.

- Remus, est-ce que…

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la fin de la question, ni même de répondre et se sauva à toutes jambes, le teint plus pâle que la mort. Il traversa la salle commune de Gryffondor comme un coup de vent, ascensionna les marches menant à son dortoir quatre à quatre et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se fût enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Remus et Peter eurent un sursaut de terreur en voyant leur ami surgir comme un diable et foncer jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ils restèrent pétrifiés même quelques secondes après que Sirius eût claqué la porte derrière lui.

- C'était pas Sirius, là ? chuchota Peter sans détacher ses yeux de la porte de la salle de bain.

Remus ne répondit rien mais se leva et s'approcha de la porte en question pour écouter ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

- Sirius ? appela-t-il à mi-voix.

Ce dernier était totalement paniqué, animé d'une terreur comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie de sa vie. Il avait cru éprouver la peur de sa vie le jour où sa mère l'avait surpris en train d'obliger Regulus à fumer dans les toilettes au mariage d'une tante quelconque mais l'effroi que lui avait inspiré le regard de sa mère ce jour-là n'était rien comparé à celui qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Certes c'était logique puisqu'il n'était plus dans son corps mais même dans le corps de Remus, il s'était toujours reconnu. Il y avait quelque chose d'indicible qui lui rappelait que c'était bien lui qui contrôlait ce corps comme un marionnettiste.

A présent, ce quelque chose avait disparu, il s'effaçait au profit d'un autre, inconnu et menaçant. Le marionnettiste avait changé. Il n'était plus le seul à contrôler le corps de Remus, un autre prenait sa place… et tentait même à présent de dominer son esprit.

C'était le loup, la bête enfouie en Remus. Elle profitait de la vulnérabilité de ce nouvel esprit pour tenter de s'imposer. Depuis le début, elle était là, tapie dans l'ombre, attendant son heure en grappillant petit à petit des parcelles de terrain. Elle avait toujours été là, comme une voix lui murmurant à l'oreille de se laisser guider par son instinct. Elle tirait les ficelles depuis le début. Et à présent, elle se révélait… parce qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir gagné la partie.

_J'ai failli mordre cette fille_, pensa Sirius horrifié en se recroquevillant dans un coin de la pièce comme si cela pouvait le protéger contre lui-même, _alors que ce n'est même pas encore la pleine lune_. Il se sentait possédé. Tous ses instincts, toutes ses pensées ne semblaient plus lui appartenir. Était-ce donc cela la fameuse malédiction contre laquelle Remus n'avait cessé de le mettre en garde ? _J'aurais dû l'écouter_.

- Sirius ? répéta la voix de Remus en toquant doucement contre la porte.

Remus était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Il avait été un loup-garou pendant des années. Sans doute avait-il déjà traversé ce que Sirius était en train de vivre. Il était le seul à savoir quoi faire en pareille circonstance. Sirius se traîna alors sur les genoux jusqu'au panneau de bois en s'efforçant de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil au passage à son reflet dans la glace et entrebâilla la porte.

Malgré lui, Remus ne put s'empêcher d'exécuter un pas de recul en voyant le visage de son ami, _son_ visage, si méconnaissable. Ses yeux miels étaient plus jaunes, plus menaçants et n'avaient plus rien d'humain. C'était comme si l'image du loup était gravée sur sa face en filigrane. La vision était terrifiante.

- Aide-moi, balbutia Sirius d'un air apeuré.

oOoOoOo

Conscient à présent que son humanité lui échappait, Sirius n'était plus du tout d'humeur à se pavaner dans le corps de Remus. Il ne voulut plus quitter le dortoir de la soirée, ni même le matin suivant. Il restait replié sur lui-même en proie à des crises de tremblements impossibles à arrêter. Peter et Remus tentèrent toutes sortes de potions ou sortilèges mais rien ne sembla pouvoir l'apaiser.

Sirius était dévoré de l'intérieur par une bête sauvage sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle et devant laquelle il s'était déjà soumis involontairement. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus que rester recroquevillé à tenter de se maîtriser en se répétant inlassablement : « _Je suis Sirius Black, je ne suis pas un loup-garou_. » Son revirement préoccupa ses amis davantage que son comportement précédent de m'as-tu-vu.

- C'est normal qu'il ait peur, expliqua Remus à James et Peter, il sait de quoi il est capable et les dégâts qu'il pourrait provoquer s'il ne se contrôlait plus. J'ai essayé de le mettre en garde mais il n'a pas voulu me croire. Je lui ai dit que la lycanthropie n'avait rien d'un jeu.

- Je ne veux pas être un monstre, gémit Sirius entre ses dents sans même remarquer qu'il était la cible de tous les regards.

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Le calvaire de son ami lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs. Lui aussi était passé par cette lutte particulièrement féroce pour prendre le dessus sur le loup qui était en lui. Ce combat ne cessait jamais vraiment mais il était plus vivace que jamais à l'approche de la première pleine lune.

- Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, rappela Remus, l'influence du loup est plus forte que jamais.

- Cette voix dans ma tête, glapit Sirius en se massant les tempes comme s'il était frappé d'une migraine intense. Et cette faim ! Je n'en peux plus d'avoir faim en permanence.

- Tu n'as pas faim, rétorqua gravement Remus.

Devant les regards étonnés de James et Peter, il précisa :

- Ce n'est pas une envie de manger qui le tiraille mais plutôt une envie de…

Sa gorge se noua comme si prononcer les derniers mots lui coûtaient un effort considérable.

- Une envie de tuer, lâcha-t-il finalement avec un dégoût audible dans la voix.

Il y eut un grand silence pesant dans le dortoir. Remus comprit alors que même lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé son corps, le regard de ses amis sur sa maladie ne serait plus tout à fait le même.

Il leur avait fait croire qu'en dehors de la pleine lune, il était un humain ordinaire mais c'était un mensonge. Comme Doherty l'avait toujours dit, le loup ne quittait jamais vraiment le sujet contaminé, c'était une part de lui. Et Sirius pouvait à présent comprendre à quel point. Le combat auquel il se livrait lui donnait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne veux pas tuer, gémit-il même si une petite voix nasillarde dans sa tête lui chuchotait le contraire.

- C'est incroyable, commenta James qui n'avait plus dit grand-chose depuis qu'il avait regagné le dortoir et trouvé Sirius dans un tel état de détresse. On dirait vraiment qu'il se bat contre lui-même pour ne pas nous attaquer.

- Il ne peut pas nous faire de mal tant que ce n'est pas la pleine lune, rétorqua Peter d'une voix faible. Toi tu n'as jamais essayé de t'en prendre à nous, Remus.

- Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'étais déjà un loup-garou depuis plusieurs années, rappela Remus d'une voix d'outre-tombe, mais au début j'étais exactement pareil. J'essayais d'attaquer mes parents. Heureusement à l'époque, j'étais encore un petit garçon, facile à maîtriser.

- Alors que là, Sirius…

Celui-ci cessa aussitôt de trembler ou de gémir et se tourna vers Peter avec un horrible sourire sur le visage.

- Tu as tout compris, le gros ! railla-t-il d'une voix qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à celle de Remus. Tu as intérêt à faire gaffe à toi !

Peter exécuta un bond de recul en poussant un cri aigu. Il lança un regard terrifié en direction de James et Remus, qui ne paraissaient pas moins alarmés, et prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Visiblement, il ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

- Peter ! le rappela Remus en amorçant un geste pour le suivre.

- C'est ça casse-toi ! railla Sirius en sautant sur ses pieds, l'air dément. De toute façon, on n'a jamais été amis ! Tu n'es qu'un gros lard qui a toujours eu peur de moi…

- Ca suffit ! rugit Remus.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son propre corps, la main tremblante mais le visage résolu. Sirius l'observa un instant incrédule puis éclata de rire.

- Regardez-moi ça le héros qui protège ses amis du grand méchant loup ! lança-t-il d'un ton goguenard. Tu es pathétique.

- Remus calme-toi ! l'intima James à voix basse. Ce n'est plus vraiment Sirius.

- Non, dit Remus dans un souffle et les tremblements dans sa main tenant la baguette redoublèrent d'intensité. C'est bien pire.

Sirius, complètement dominé par la bête, se leva d'un bond et s'avança vers son ami d'un pas menaçant, sans se départir de son sourire de mauvais augure. James fit alors à son tour un geste pour sortir sa baguette mais Remus fut plus rapide.

- _Waddiwasi !_ s'écria-t-il tout à coup.

Il n'y eut pas d'éclair mais Sirius fut projeté en arrière comme s'il avait pris un violent coup de massue sur la tête et tomba à terre sur les fesses. Sa tête roula sur son épaule et il s'évanouit. James jeta un regard effaré à son ami sonné, regard qu'il reporta ensuite sur l'auteur du maléfice.

- Remus ?

- Je me suis lancé un sortilège, réalisa subitement celui-ci, ça ne va pas du tout.

- C'était quoi ça ? s'informa James en désignant Sirius inconscient d'un signe de tête.

- Ben, je ne sais pas, balbutia Remus hésitant, j'ai pensé qu'un bon coup sur la tête… il vaut mieux le faire dormir tant qu'on n'a pas trouvé le moyen d'inverser le sort.

James songea que son ami avait raison mais même avec un Sirius potentiellement neutralisé, la situation restait critique. La pleine lune était imminente, le mauvais coup des Serpentards aussi. La défection de Peter tombait bien mal.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils cherchaient à inverser le sort sans succès. Avaient-ils une chance d'y parvenir en quelques heures ? Assurément non. Cela signifiait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une solution : demander le secours d'une aide extérieure. Mais à qui étaient-ils susceptibles de confier leur bêtise sans risquer d'être renvoyés de l'école ? Qui pouvait vraiment les aider à présent ?

* * *

><p><strong>Oui qui ? Alors à votre avis ? <strong>

**Plus que quelques heures avant la pleine lune, on amorce la fin, j'espère que vous êtes prêts ^^.**

**Prochain chapitre : Severus affronte son destin. Il y aura aussi le petit Xenophilius, toujours plein de bonne volonté. A la semaine prochaine !**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez-moi votre avis !**


	25. La pleine lune approche

**Merci à ceux qui continuent à lire et à commenter cette fic. Aujourd'hui est un jour tout à fait propice à poster un chapitre puisque c'est la date d'anniversaire de Remus, j'ai vu ça sur l'encyclopédie HP ^^.**

**Pour répondre à Holmes11 : Peut-être que je suis influencée par le cinéma lol, mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien faire alterner des petites scènes avec des personnages différents, ça permet de voir un peu tout le monde. C'est surtout Sirius qui prend un virage à 180 degrés. Au début du passage, il est au summum de sa gloire et en un rien de temps, c'est la descente aux enfers mais bon, il aurait pu se méfier un peu plus. Il y a eu des signes avant coureurs. Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25 : La pleine lune approche<strong>

Du côté de Severus, la situation était à peine plus brillante. Ce dernier guettait la pleine lune depuis que les Serpentards lui tournaient autour et savait donc que ce jour-là était leur dernière chance de mettre leur plan à exécution.

Il décida alors de ne faire dans la Grande Salle qu'un passage éclair aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour aller chercher de quoi se sustenter jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Une fois ses provisions faites, il irait se terrer dans une cachette où personne ne le trouverait et ne se montrerait qu'aussitôt la pleine lune passée.

Malheureusement, les Serpentards semblaient avoir cerné sa façon de penser car il se fit intercepter par Malefoy, ses deux gardes du corps, Regulus et les sœurs Black à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Aussitôt qu'il les vit faire cercle autour de lui, Severus ne put se retenir de pousser un soupir désappointé qui fut ignoré. Malefoy se détacha du cercle et s'avança vers l'adolescent d'un air menaçant.

- Cette fois c'est fini Rogue ! annonça-t-il tout de go. On ne joue plus.

Severus écarquilla les yeux et balaya la petite assemblée avec stupéfaction. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Se pouvait-il que… ?

- Vous renoncez à votre plan ? s'informa-t-il, incapable d'y croire.

Malefoy lança un regard aux deux filles par-dessus son épaule et toute la bande éclata d'un rire narquois, qui désillusionna bien vite Severus. Au fond, il n'y avait pas vraiment cru.

- Renoncer ? s'écria Malefoy entre deux éclats de rire. Ce mot ne fait pas partie de notre vocabulaire.

- Je me disais aussi, marmonna Severus en resserrant son étreinte autour du paquet de provisions qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

- Tu as réussi à t'esquiver toute la semaine mais cette partie de cache-cache n'a que trop duré, poursuivit Malefoy en retrouvant soudain son sérieux. Maintenant tu vas venir avec nous et remplir ta part du marché.

- De quel marché on parle là ? fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

Bellatrix laissa échapper un grognement de colère.

- Comment oses-tu te moquer de nous espèce de sale…

- Bella s'il te plaît ! lui intima sa sœur à voix basse.

Bellatrix se tut mais ses yeux braqués sur Severus lancèrent des éclairs inquiétants.

- Ne joue pas les idiots, Rogue ! s'écria Malefoy avec impatience. Tu étais d'accord pour mener ce projet à bien avec nous.

- Je n'avais pas mesuré l'étendue de ce que vous envisagiez de faire, répliqua Severus avec calme. Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus le faire.

- Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça chez nous, rétorqua Malefoy. Tu as donné ta parole, tu ne peux pas revenir dessus.

Severus haussa les sourcils un peu hébété comme s'il trouvait ce discours sectaire un peu ridicule puis amorça un geste pour essayer de s'enfuir. Sa manœuvre ne réussit qu'à resserrer le cercle autour de lui.

- Juste pour information, s'enquit Severus à mi-voix. Qu'est-ce que vous ferez une fois que cette bête sera lâchée ? On ne peut pas la contrôler.

Bellatrix laissa échapper un petit rire inquiétant comme si c'était précisément ce danger démesuré qui lui plaisait mais Malefoy accueillit cette question avec le plus grand calme.

- On parie ? répondit-il simplement avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Severus lui opposa un regard marmoréen.

- Ecoutez, je suis désolé mais ce sera sans moi ! lança-t-il le plus posément du monde. Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne dois pas être le seul sorcier de l'école qui puisse vous aider.

Sur ces mots, il tenta à nouveau de forcer le passage mais Crabbe et Goyle le retinrent chacun par un bras en gonflant leurs muscles.

- Doucement les gars ! ordonna Malefoy en associant à la parole le geste assorti. Ce n'est pas le moment de l'abimer.

Il s'approcha davantage de Severus en esquissant un sourire mauvais.

- Nous n'allons pas te supplier, Rogue. Tu n'as pas le choix. La pleine lune est ce soir, c'est notre dernière chance. Alors maintenant tu viens avec nous sans discuter, sinon ça va très mal se mettre pour toi.

Severus se dégagea de la poigne des deux gorilles en les foudroyant du regard et contourna Malefoy avec un air de défi.

- Inutile d'insister, je ne suis pas intéressé, conclut-il. Il va falloir vous trouver un autre pigeon.

Sur ces mots, il accéléra le pas et se hâta de fuir en respirant à fond pour calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Il n'était pas un lâche mais se dresser contre les plus dangereux Serpentards en aurait effrayé plus d'un.

En le voyant se sauver de la sorte, le visage de Bellatrix se tordit en une grimace affreuse et elle fit un geste en direction de la poche de sa robe de sorcier pour y prendre sa baguette magique. Narcissa la vit faire et voulut l'imiter mais Malefoy les arrêta d'un regard.

- Laissez-le partir !

- Ah bon ? On n'a plus besoin de lui alors ?

Malefoy regarda ses acolytes comme s'il les trouvait navrants puis esquissa un léger sourire de mauvais augure.

- On va passer à la vitesse supérieure, expliqua-t-il d'une voix annonciatrice de catastrophe en se tournant vers Narcissa et Bellatrix. Allez me chercher sa Sang-de-Bourbe !

Les deux sœurs parurent un instant surprises mais cet étonnement laissa vite place à un sourire ravi. Tandis qu'elles s'éloignèrent en se frottant les mains comme si elles savouraient par avance la partie de chasse à laquelle elles allaient se livrer, Regulus les regarda faire, le teint livide.

La situation était en train de dégénérer. Si Lucius Malefoy et sa bande se décidaient une bonne fois pour toutes à utiliser Lily Evans comme appât, et à l'évidence, ils semblaient prêts à le faire, Rogue leur mangerait dans la main.

Et l'école serait perdue.

Dans l'immédiat cependant, Severus n'envisageait pas le moins du monde de se plier aux exigences folles de ses condisciples de maison. Certes, il se doutait que les Serpentards n'allaient pas en rester là. Ils avaient travaillé trop dur pour échouer au dernier obstacle. Ils allaient assurément revenir à la charge, c'était la raison pour laquelle Severus avait décidé de se cacher.

Naturellement, il se serait volontiers terré dans son dortoir mais cela n'avait rien d'une planque. Des cachettes, le château en comptait des centaines. Il fallait juste trouver celle où ses traqueurs n'auraient pas l'idée de le débusquer.

Il passa alors en revue les options qui se présentèrent à lui et déplora de constater combien elles étaient peu nombreuses. Malefoy et sa bande quadrillaient tout le château, il ne lui restait plus qu'à proscrire les lieux publics. La Grande Salle, la bibliothèque et les associations d'élèves en tout genre lui étaient fermées.

Que lui restait-il ? Quitter le château ? Pour aller où ? A part les vestiaires du terrain de quidditch ou la forêt interdite, il n'y avait rien dans le domaine, du moins nulle part où il aurait pu rester cloîtré pendant quelques heures.

Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs en s'efforçant de se faire plus discret qu'un fantôme, Severus jeta au passage un œil par la fenêtre et aperçut la cabane d'Hagrid. Severus ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé mais Lily le saluait toujours chaleureusement chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans le parc. Peut-être était-ce _la_ bonne cachette ? Qui songerait à le chercher là ? Certainement pas les Serpentards.

Severus ralentit le pas comme pour mieux laisser mûrir son idée. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter chez Hagrid sans excuse. Et s'il demandait à Lily de l'accompagner ? Faire une visite de courtoisie au garde-chasse n'aurait été nullement étonnant de sa part. Et puis, cela lui permettrait de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Conscient que cette idée avait quelque chose d'étrange, Severus n'en avait cependant guère de meilleure et comme le temps lui manquait, il se résolut à adopter celle-ci.

Pour avoir suivi les Potter et sa bande à plusieurs reprises, il savait où était située la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il se mit alors en chemin en priant de toutes ses forces pour que Lily fût bien là-bas.

Toutefois, à peine fit-il quelques pas qu'un cliquetis dans son dos attira son attention. Severus se figea au beau milieu du couloir pendant une fraction de seconde et tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendit rien du tout. Il reprit alors son chemin en marchant presque sur la pointe des pieds pour faire le moins de bruit possible. A nouveau, un son suspect lui parvint aux oreilles : le même cliquetis accompagné d'un froissement d'étoffe. _Quelqu'un le suivait_.

Severus fit à nouveau volte-face et scruta longuement le couloir. L'endroit était désert. C'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait disparaître ainsi. Le bruit de mouvement indiquait pourtant la présence d'un humain et non d'un fantôme. Comment faisait-il pour se dérober de la sorte au regard ?

La réponse survint comme par enchantement. A sa grande stupeur, Severus vit soudain une silhouette jaillir du néant et s'estomper aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le phénomène fut si éphémère que le jeune homme crut un instant avoir rêvé.

Pourtant il ne rêvait pas. La silhouette se matérialisa à nouveau, plus longuement, avant de disparaître une seconde fois. Ne sachant guère de quel prodige il s'agissait là, Severus comprit cependant qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un fantôme mais plutôt à un espion et décida de contre-attaquer.

Il accéléra le pas et se mit à faire des détours en veux-tu en voilà pour le semer, ce qu'il parvint brillamment à faire au bout de deux kilomètres. Il se planqua dans l'angle d'un couloir et suivit le cliquetis espion à l'oreille. Lorsque la menace invisible passa devant sa cachette, Severus tendit une main brusque et parvint à saisir l'intrus par ce qui lui sembla être l'épaule. Il l'attira vers lui et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

Une tête blonde surgit alors de nulle part devant les yeux de Severus, manquant de peu de le faire bondir. En une seconde cependant, le voile se leva sur le mystère : l'intrus était planqué sous une authentique cape d'invisibilité… apparemment en fin de vie. D'un geste sec, Severus lui arracha l'étoffe et la jeta derrière lui. Il vit alors apparaître face à lui le garçon le plus excentrique qu'il eût jamais rencontré, à l'exception du directeur peut-être.

- Qui es-tu ? interrogea Severus d'un ton impérieux en attrapant le garçon à la gorge.

- Xenophilius Lovegood, répondit celui-ci qui étrangement ne semblait pas effrayé le moins du monde par le traitement qu'il subissait comme s'il en avait vu d'autres.

- Pourquoi tu me suis ? C'est Lucius qui t'a demandé de me pister ?

Xenophilius hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et Severus réalisa que le bruit de cliquetis qui l'avait permis de le repérer provenait en fait de ses boucles d'oreille improbables. Comme il examinait cette drôle de créature des pieds à la tête, Severus crut le reconnaître.

Ce Xenophilius traînait dans les parages depuis le jour précédent déjà mais le Serpentard n'avait alors pas réalisé que c'était lui qu'il suivait. Il lui semblait cependant l'avoir vu discuter à plusieurs reprises avec ses ennemis de toujours.

- Ou alors peut-être que c'est cet idiot de Potter et sa bande qui t'envoient, reprit alors Severus, ses yeux noirs étincelants d'une colère contenue. Alors maintenant ils utilisent des chiens de chasse. Ils ne se donnent même plus la peine de m'espionner en personne.

- Ils sont occupés à chercher un moyen de combattre le croquemitaine, répondit Xenophilius le plus tranquillement du monde.

Severus se serait étranglé avec sa salive en entendant ces derniers mots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'écria-t-il éberlué. Potter et ses amis veulent faire quoi ?

- Ils veulent détruire le croquemitaine, répéta Xenophilius toujours imperturbable comme s'il parlait de la météo. Il va envahir l'école mais James Potter et ses amis veulent l'en empêcher.

- Comment ont-ils appris pour le croquemitaine ? s'enquit Severus d'un ton inquisiteur. Parle !

Mais un trouble-fête vint déranger son interrogatoire.

- Severus !

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers Regulus. Il semblait aussi essoufflé que s'il avait couru un marathon. A l'évidence il l'avait cherché partout. Severus ne sut s'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle. Xenophilius était peut-être le toutou de Potter et sa bande mais Regulus était celui des Serpentards, ce qui, dans les circonstances actuelles, était davantage à redouter. Devait-il jeter un sortilège à ces deux témoins gênants et s'enfuir ? Avant d'en venir à une telle extrémité, il tâta le terrain.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Regulus ?

- Je t'ai cherché partout, marmonna celui-ci qui avait le teint tellement cramoisi que ses joues fumaient presque. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

Il semblait si affolé que Severus estima qu'il pouvait lui accorder le droit de délivrer son message après tous les efforts qu'il semblait avoir fait pour le trouver.

- Reste là ! ordonna-t-il sèchement à Xenophilius. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

- Pas de problème, prends ton temps ! répondit celui-ci d'une voix douce. Je peux continuer à m'interroger pour toi si tu veux.

- Oui s'il te plaît ! grommela Severus en songeant qu'il avait à faire à un simple d'esprit.

Il s'éloigna à peine pour discuter en aparté avec Regulus lorsqu'il entendit un fracas métallique : Xenophilius venait de volontairement se jeter contre une armure en faisant mine de se malmener. Severus et Regulus le regardèrent avec plus d'effarement que s'ils voyaient un dragon ou autre créature du même genre.

- C'est quoi ça ? s'enquit Regulus à voix basse.

- Un atrophié du cerveau au service de ton cher frère, répondit Severus avec un geste d'impatience, alors qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à me dire ?

Regulus déglutit un instant. A présent qu'il était au pied du mur, les mots avaient un peu de mal à sortir. Il ne savait comment formuler son message pour éviter tout débordement.

- Bellatrix et Narcissa ont enlevé ton amie Lily Evans, laissa-t-il alors tomber faute de formulation moins abrupte.

Severus crut recevoir un coup sur la tête. Il se mit à chanceler dangereusement pendant quelques secondes avant de retrouver subitement l'équilibre et ses esprits. Le choc de la nouvelle laissa alors place à une colère qui le submergea tout à fait. Dans un de ces mouvements d'humeur dont il avait le secret, il envoya un coup de poing rageur contre le mur et percuta violemment un tableau qui l'invectiva copieusement en guise de riposte.

- Non ! aboya-t-il hors de lui.

Regulus, qui s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction, recula prudemment, craignant que son interlocuteur ne reporte sa furie sur lui.

- Je suis désolé, marmonna le jeune homme dans ses petits souliers.

- C'est Lucius qui t'envoie me chercher, c'est ça ? interrogea Severus avec agressivité. Il me demande de rappliquer illico pour faire sortir sa sale bestiole sinon il la torturera ?

- Il ne sait pas que je suis là, confessa Regulus dont les joues encore rosies par l'effort se décolorèrent brusquement. Je suis venu de mon propre chef pour t'avertir. Mais Crabbe et Goyle ou mes cousines sont sans doute en train de te chercher.

La colère de Severus s'atténua légèrement, d'un côté parce qu'il était perturbé par Xenophilius qui se menaçait lui-même en répétant inlassablement : « Tu vas parler oui ! » mais surtout parce que Regulus ne commettait jamais une bonne action spontanément. Il y avait toujours un intérêt. Ce risque incommensurable qu'il était prêt à encourir en prenant son parti contre Lucius Malefoy était tout à fait inhabituel, voire un peu inquiétant.

- Pourquoi tu viens me dire ça ? s'informa Severus sur la défensive.

- Parce qu'il est trop tard pour réfléchir à la situation, répondit Regulus en évitant son regard. Lucius et ses amis sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins. Ils pensent qu'invoquer le Draugen dans l'école impressionnera le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de la pagaille qu'ils vont semer. Au début, je trouvais leur idée marrante mais j'ai fini par réaliser à quel point ce jeu devenait dangereux. Je ne peux pas m'opposer à eux.

- Mais moi si peut-être ?

- Toi, tu n'as pas peur, répliqua Regulus en rougissant légèrement. Tu es un puissant sorcier, même Lucius et les autres le reconnaissent… et tu es intelligent. Si je suis venu te prévenir, c'est parce que j'espérais que tu aurais un plan pour tous nous sauver.

- Rien que ça ! s'étrangla Severus dont les yeux faillirent sauter de leurs orbites.

Regulus avait une image complètement majorée de lui. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il détenait la solution miracle ? A part empoisonner Malefoy et toute sa clique, Severus n'avait strictement aucune idée pour délivrer Lily sans avoir à se plier aux desseins délirants de ses bourreaux.

Délivrer Lily ? Pourquoi cette pensée lui traversait-elle l'esprit seulement à cet instant ? Bien sûr qu'il allait la sauver. Elle était en danger, par sa faute en plus. Il lui fallait une idée et vite malheureusement la petite voix irritante de Xenophilius qui répétait en toile de fond : « Ah on fait moins le malin maintenant, petit fouineur ! » tout en faisant mine de se bousculer avec une vigueur inquiétante l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Severus se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard courroucé mais son agacement s'évanouit immédiatement. En effet sitôt qu'il vit le regard du jeune garçon, il lui sembla qu'une idée germait enfin dans son esprit. Une idée qu'il aurait mieux aimé ne pas avoir d'ailleurs. A présent qu'elle était là toutefois, il ne pouvait plus la chasser, d'autant plus que c'était la seule qu'il avait à disposition.

- Merci Regulus ! lança-t-il alors en se tournant vivement vers celui-ci. Retourne dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Je prends les choses en main.

Le visage de Regulus s'éclaira en un sourire rassuré.

- Ca y est, tu as une idée ! comprit-il euphorique. On est sauvés alors ?

Pour toute réponse, Severus leva les yeux au ciel et le chassa d'un geste de la main. Persuadé que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre, Regulus consentit à partir, l'air plus joyeux. Severus se tourna alors vers Xenophilius et l'agrippa par les pans de sa robe de sorcier pour le plaquer à nouveau contre le mur, interrompant celui-ci au milieu de son numéro.

- Ecoute-moi sale morveux ! gronda-t-il en prenant une voix menaçante. Ecoute-moi attentivement !

- Quoi ? fit Xenophilius un peu pris de court. Ah ça y est c'est toi qui prends le relais !

- Tu vas transmettre un message de ma part à James Potter et à ses petits camarades, exigea Severus d'un ton n'admettant aucune objection.

Xenophilius parut un peu surpris mais ne songea pas à contester cet ordre, trop heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile.

- Je suis tout ouï, répondit-il simplement en faisant mine de tendre l'oreille.

oOoOoOo

Malgré sa réticence, Remus finit par tirer Sirius de sa torpeur au moyen d'un sortilège.

- Sirius, chuchota-t-il aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé la formule magique.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et se vit alité comme s'il était malade. Ne se souvenant plus très bien de ce qui lui était arrivé, il fronça les sourcils d'un air d'incompréhension. Remus ne prit pas le temps de lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

La pleine lune approchait et il donnait au teint de Sirius la même pâleur que lorsqu'il était dans son propre corps et sur le point de se métamorphoser. La perspective de devoir accompagner son ami qui se transformerait à sa place semblait le rendre beaucoup plus nerveux que lors des pleines lunes habituelles.

- Lève-toi Sirius ! ordonna Remus d'une voix douce. La nuit va bientôt tomber. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais on n'a plus le temps. Il faut que je t'emmène à la cabane hurlante.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Sirius en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur comme s'il réalisait à peine ce que ces mots impliquaient.

- Tu voulais te transformer et bien bonne nouvelle, c'est ce qui va se produire, grommela Remus avec une légère impatience. Si tu m'avais aidé dès le début à lever ce sortilège, on n'en serait peut-être pas arrivés là. En tout cas, tu ne peux pas rester au château, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Je ne veux pas me transformer en monstre, glapit Sirius en se recroquevillant dans le lit, l'air soudain terrifié.

En son for intérieur, Remus comprit bien évidemment sa peur. Lui-même la ressentait toujours au moment d'aller à la cabane hurlante alors qu'il était un loup-garou de longue date. Pourtant, sa compassion pour Sirius était limitée. Ce dernier était en grande partie responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait rien fait pour inverser le sort, préférant jouer avec les nouveaux pouvoirs qui lui étaient accordés.

Au fond, peut-être méritait-il cette punition… Remus secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, dégoûté de lui-même. Non, il ne pouvait souhaiter à personne de vivre cette expérience horrible. C'était à ses yeux le pire des châtiments. Renonçant à envoyer à la figure de Sirius : « Je t'avais dit que tu déchanterais vite. », il poussa plutôt un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Je comprends, lui dit-il dans un souffle en s'asseyant sur le lit à son chevet. Crois-moi j'aimerais mille fois mieux y aller à ta place ! Mais c'est la seule solution. On a tout juste le temps de rejoindre la Cabane hurlante. Tu dois t'enfermer.

Sirius cessa finalement de trembler comme une feuille et commença même à se redresser lentement. Sentant qu'il avait un peu de mal, Remus voulut l'aide à se mettre debout mais à peine lui toucha-t-il le bras que Sirius sembla perdre à nouveau les pédales. Sa mine apeurée se changea subitement en regard flamboyant de colère.

- Non ! cracha-t-il d'une voix méconnaissable. Plus jamais on ne m'enfermera !

Sur ces mots, il repoussa Remus qui fut projeté contre une armoire avec une telle brutalité qu'elle se brisa sous la violence du choc. James, qui se trouvait là également, sortit alors sa baguette magique et la pointa sur son ami.

- Sirius, je t'en prie ! lança-t-il en essayant de prendre une mine assurée. Reste calme ! On veut seulement t'aider.

- Laisse-moi passer James ! ordonna impérieusement Sirius en toisant son ami d'un air menaçant. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, répliqua bravement l'adolescent à lunettes.

- Comme tu veux, siffla Sirius avec mépris, je t'aurais prévenu.

Il écarta James de son chemin avec la même facilité qu'il avait envoyé valser Remus. Puis sans attendre, il quitta le dortoir en courant comme un dératé. Avant même que James eût le temps de se relever, il avait disparu.

* * *

><p><strong>Voici une bonne occasion de clore par : à suivre !<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.**


	26. La trêve

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez fêté comme il se doit la Saint Patrick ^^. J'aurais bien posté mon chapitre hier pour l'honorer (et puis parce que j'ai pris l'habitude de poster le samedi et qu'en bonne petite mamie, je m'englue vite dans les habitudes….) mais mon ordinateur a dit non.**

**Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Voici le chapitre suivant ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et la commentent, je pense bien sûr à haruka-Akatsuki, Pomeline, Holmes11 et vampirefell. J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire.**

**Réponse à Holmes11 : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je tenais absolument à ce qu'il y ait au moins un chapitre consacré à Severus parce qu'effectivement, il tient un rôle très important surtout dans la fin qui s'amorce. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux connaître un peu son point de vue dans l'affaire parce qu'étant donné sa position, on peut avoir des doutes. Mais malgré ses affinités avec Serpentard, Severus n'est pas encore assez endoctriné par Malefoy et les autres pour leur préférer Lily ^^. Quant à Xéno, je vois qu'il a toujours la faveur des lecteurs, ça va être un déchirement quand on ne le verra plus (surtout pour moi, j'adore le faire jouer).**

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 26 : La trêve<p>

Après avoir violemment percuté l'armoire, Remus vit trente-six chandelles mais ne perdit pas connaissance pour autant. Il vit à travers un voile de brume la silhouette de Sirius – du moins la sienne – faire subir le même sort à James et s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

A cet instant en revanche, il faillit tourner de l'œil. Sirius s'était fait la malle avec son corps et sa malédiction alors que l'apparition de la pleine lune était proche. Qu'allait-il faire ? Errer dans les couloirs de l'école ? Dans le domaine de Poudlard ? La simple pensée du loup-garou en liberté dans le parc aurait pu lui donner une attaque.

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours redouté depuis qu'il était devenu un loup-garou. Même chez ses parents, à Little Willow, il craignait à chaque pleine lune que sa cage ne se brise. Et à Poudlard, c'était encore pire. Personne ne veillait sur lui pendant la pleine lune. S'il s'échappait de la cabane hurlante, personne ne se dresserait entre lui et les éventuelles proies qui auraient le malheur de croiser son chemin.

- Remus !

Celui-ci sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et sauta sur ses pieds. James avait eu plus de chance que lui : Sirius avait pris soin de le projeter sur son lit pour ne pas le blesser, preuve que le loup n'était pas entièrement aux commandes. Il devait l'être bien assez cependant pour l'obliger à demeurer proche des élèves pendant la pleine lune. Il fallait absolument l'arrêter. Comme il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, James le stoppa net.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? s'écria-t-il les yeux exorbités derrière ses lunettes.

- Je dois arrêter Sirius, gémit Remus dont la voix était suraigüe tant il avait peur. Il pourrait blesser quelqu'un ou pire.

- Enfin Remus tu n'es pas sérieux.

Voyant que l'adolescent envisageait réellement de se lancer à la poursuite de Sirius, James se plaça devant la porte pour faire barrage. Remus était en état de choc, il allait prendre des risques inconsidérés si personne ne l'arrêtait.

- Je dois y aller James, insista Remus au bord des larmes. C'est _ma_ responsabilité.

Les deux garçons se considérèrent quelques secondes sans dire un mot et James comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à convaincre son ami de renoncer à sa folie.

- Tu ne peux rien contre lui, Remus, dit-il gravement.

Cette assertion fut comme un électrochoc pour le jeune garçon. Certes à côté d'eux, Sirius paraissait invincible… mais il avait une faiblesse, comme tous les loups-garous. Réagissant au quart de tour à sa propre pensée, Remus fit volte-face et fondit comme un oiseau de proie sur les affaires de Peter. Il trouva rapidement dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit un petit coffret laqué qui contenait…

_Il a toujours sa chaîne en argent avec lui_, se dit Remus en ressentant un bref serrement dans la poitrine_._ En l'occurrence, Remus ne pouvait reprocher à Peter d'avoir gardé avec lui cet objet. Il prit le bijou en argent en tressaillant légèrement comme s'il s'attendait à ressentir la brûlure habituelle. Il n'y eut aucune brûlure cependant, le bijou tenait dans sa main comme s'il était en or blanc. Remus ne prit pas le temps de l'admirer toutefois et le fourra dans sa poche.

- J'y vais ! annonça-t-il tout de go en se précipitant hors du dortoir.

James n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer plus longuement de le retenir, ni même de lui recommander d'être prudent. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva seul au milieu du dortoir et ce fut comme si le plafond s'effondrait sur sa tête. Tout allait de travers : Sirius allait se changer en loup-garou dans peu de temps et sèmerait la terreur dans l'école, faisant ainsi concurrence au croquemitaine que les Serpentards devaient être en train d'essayer d'appeler au même moment. Ce soir promettait d'être le festival de l'horreur.

Et lui restait là sans bouger ! Il devait agir. Remus était en danger, Sirius aussi d'une certaine manière même si c'était plutôt lui le danger en l'occurrence. L'école tout entière était doublement en danger et James ne pouvait rien faire pour la sauver. Il ne savait pas où se cachaient les Serpentards, de toute façon, il doutait de pouvoir les arrêter seul. Il était doué en duel mais pas au point de faire face à Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange en même temps. Ces derniers étaient également très bien classés au club de duel de Doherty.

Tant pis, il fallait tenter le coup. James ne pouvait supporter d'attendre sans agir. Il se munit de sa cape d'invisibilité et voulut à son tour quitter le dortoir mais au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il faillit percuter de plein fouet Peter, qui entrait.

- James !

- Peter ! s'écria celui-ci en manquant de peu de lui sauter au cou.

- Où tu vas comme ça ? s'enquit Peter en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

- J'en sais rien, marmonna James en serrant le poing tenant sa cape, sauver l'école j'imagine. Au moins, au point où on en est, ça ne peut pas être pire.

- Je crains que si malheureusement, marmonna Peter en grimaçant.

James l'interrogea des yeux mais plutôt que de se fendre d'une explication de texte, Peter fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser voir un invité surprise qui se planquait derrière lui : Xenophilius Lovegood. Sitôt qu'il se retrouva à découvert, celui-ci adressa à James un petit signe de la main agrémenté du sourire innocent assorti.

- Toi ! s'étrangla James dont les lunettes faillirent tomber du nez. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il se tourna vers Peter.

- J'ai croisé Sirius et Remus qui courraient comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses, expliqua brièvement Peter. Je me suis dépêché de revenir ici en espérant t'y trouver mais j'ai croisé Lovegood en chemin.

- Et tu l'as fait monter dans la tour de Gryffondor ! s'écria James qui paraissait outré. Un élève d'une autre maison !

- Attends, j'ai une très bonne excuse, se défendit aussitôt Peter. Il vient de m'avouer un de ces trucs ! Je me suis dit que si je ne te l'amenais pas, tu ne me croirais jamais.

Devant l'extrême gravité de Peter et le mutisme surprenant de Xenophilius, James choisit de leur accorder le bénéfice du doute et les laissa entrer dans le dortoir avant de fermer soigneusement la porte derrière eux pour s'assurer que personne n'entendrait leur discussion.

- Je vous écoute, lança soudain James en regardant successivement les deux garçons. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai suivi Severus Rogue comme vous me l'aviez demandé, dit Xenophilius d'une voix paisible comme un enfant racontant une journée d'école tout à fait ordinaire.

- Ah bon, on t'a demandé ça ? fit James en lançant un coup d'œil suspicieux à Peter qui lui fit signe de laisser Xenophilius poursuivre.

- Mais ce garçon doit vraiment être un vampire, continua celui-ci sans prendre garde à l'interruption de James. Il a pu me voir alors que j'étais sous ma cape d'invisibilité.

- Cape d'invisibilité ? répéta James en s'étranglant avec sa salive.

Il se tourna vers Peter qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Si ça te surprend, attends un peu la suite !

James reporta son attention sur Xenophilius qui semblait tout heureux de participer aux événements.

- Rogue m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message mais je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea James avec impatience.

- Quoi ? Le message ?

James se retint de justesse de ne pas secouer cet agaçant petit personnage comme un cocotier pour récolter plus vite les fruits de ses aveux.

- Evidemment le message ! explosa James au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ca dit quoi ?

- Rogue dit qu'il est au courant pour Black et Lupin et qu'il veut bien vous aider à arranger les choses si en retour, vous l'aidez à sauver Lily Evans, rapporta fidèlement Xenophilius en se concentrant intensément pour ne pas oublier la moitié de son texte.

James en tomba assis sur le lit, blanc comme un linge. Peter, qui s'était attendu à cette réaction, s'approcha pour lui secouer l'épaule et le faire réagir.

- Rogue sait tout, reformula-t-il pour s'assurer que son ami avait bien compris.

James avait saisi le message mais ce n'était pas cette partie-là qui avait essentiellement capté son attention.

- Ils s'en sont pris à Lily, bredouilla-t-il la gorge nouée.

Peter lui tapota l'épaule de plus belle pour essayer de le réconforter.

- Tu n'es pas le seul que cette nouvelle bouleverse, fit-il remarquer. Pour que Rogue fasse appel à nous, c'est qu'il doit être vraiment désespéré.

Ces mots rendirent à James un semblant d'énergie. L'école était en danger. Lily était en danger. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre.

- On doit se dépêcher, lança-t-il en se redressant d'un bond manquant d'assommer Peter d'un coup de boule au passage. Rogue sait comment lever le sort sur Sirius et Remus.

- Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? s'inquiéta Peter. Ca pourrait être un piège.

- Je sais mais je n'ai rien de mieux à proposer, soupira James. Nos amis, Lily et même toute l'école encourent un grave danger et on est à court d'idées. On n'a pas le choix : il faut faire équipe avec Rogue.

Peter poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme mais hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il ne s'opposait pas à cette décision. James se tourna alors vers Xenophilius, qui était resté étonnamment silencieux durant tout l'échange. A vrai dire, il ne semblait rien avoir écouté du tout. Il examinait les posters de rock au dessus du lit de Sirius d'un air intrigué.

- Lovegood, appela James pour le tirer de sa rêverie, où est Rogue ?

Xenophilius eut un sourire un peu amène.

oOoOoOo

Severus avait élu domicile dans une salle déserte, au fond du couloir où avait lieu la classe d'enchantement, et y avait installé tout son laboratoire. Xenophilius conduisit James et Peter jusqu'à la porte de la dite salle puis les abandonna là sur leur ordre.

- Merci Lovegood ! lança James. Tu en as assez fait. On prend les choses en main à partir de maintenant.

- Si vous rencontrez le croquemitaine, prenez garde à vos doigts ! conseilla Xenophilius d'une voix rêveuse tout en amorçant une manœuvre de départ. Le professeur Munch a perdu tous ceux de sa main droite quand il s'est mesuré à lui. C'est ennuyeux pour lui d'ailleurs parce qu'il était droitier…

- Merci _beaucoup_ Lovegood ! coupa James non sans impatience.

Le jeune Serdaigle s'éclipsa dans un tourbillon de cape sans rien ajouter de plus. James ne put alors s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, qui se mêla à un frisson d'angoisse de Peter.

- Tu crois que c'est vrai cette histoire de doigts ? s'enquit-il, livide.

- Aucune importance ! rétorqua James en haussant les épaules.

Sans plus attendre, il frappa à la porte. La voix à peine audible de Rogue s'éleva et traversa tant bien que mal le panneau de bois :

- Qui c'est ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- C'est ton roudoudou en sucre, abruti ! gronda James avec mauvaise humeur.

Reconnaissant la douce voix de son éternel ennemi, Severus entrebâilla la porte pour lui lancer un regard assassin avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.

- On a eu le message de Lovegood, annonça James sans détour.

- Enfin ! répliqua Rogue. Vous avez pris votre temps.

- On a fait au plus vite, trancha James irrité.

Severus se tint à côté de la porte le temps de laisser les Gryffondors entrer et s'étonna de ne voir que James et Peter.

- Ils sont passés où les deux comédiens ?

- Ils s'excusent, répondit James le plus posément possible, ils ont un empêchement.

Severus lui lança un regard excédé, prouvant qu'il était aussi nerveux que son rival.

- Eh bien bravo ! Comment veux-tu que j'inverse le rituel s'ils ne sont pas là ? s'énerva-t-il.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête deux chaudrons bouillonnant au centre de la pièce. Severus avait poussé toutes les tables contre les murs pour se ménager un plus large espace de travail et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas chômé. Le bureau professoral était encombré d'ingrédients coupés, ciselés, hachés, broyés, pilonnés etc. en tous genres et une étrange odeur s'échappait des chaudrons, preuve que Severus n'avait pas attendu ses auxiliaires de fortune pour commencer le travail.

- Leur présence est vraiment indispensable ? questionna James en jetant un regard ennuyé vers les chaudrons.

- Au moins un petit bout de chacun d'entre eux, nuança Rogue en haussant les épaules, même un cheveu ferait l'affaire.

- Je peux vous trouver ça, décréta Peter.

Sans un mot de plus, il fit volte-face et quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était entré. James se retrouva donc seul avec Rogue. Ce n'était pas le scénario rêvé. Pendant que Remus courait après _son_ loup-garou et que Lily se faisait peut-être torturer par les Serpentards, lui faisait équipe avec son pire ennemi. C'était définitivement le bal de l'horreur, pourtant Halloween n'était censé arriver que dans un moment.

- Alors ? demanda soudain Rogue en même temps qu'il s'affairait à la préparation de ses potions. Comment ça leur est venu, cette envie de changer de peau ? Une idée de Black, je parie ?

Bien sûr que c'était une idée de Sirius mais James ne l'aurait admis devant Rogue pour rien au monde. Plutôt se faire masser le dos par le Saule Cogneur !

- C'est arrivé à cause d'une erreur pendant la préparation d'une potion, grommela James lorsqu'il ne put plus supporter le regard inquisiteur de son vieil ennemi.

Rogue eut un horrible sourire sardonique.

- Quand comprendrez-vous que les potions ne sont pas à la portée du premier nigaud venu ? railla-t-il, incapable de s'en empêcher.

- Ca va, n'en rajoute pas ! maugréa James qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ces sarcasmes. Comment as-tu découvert la vérité ?

- C'était un peu évident, fit remarquer Rogue en roulant des yeux. D'ailleurs, j'espère pour tes amis qu'ils n'envisagent pas de faire une carrière d'acteurs parce que si c'est le cas, dis-leur de renoncer ! Ils ont à peu près autant de chances de monter sur les planches à Broadway que Pettigrow de jouer au quidditch en équipe nationale.

James ignora du mieux qu'il le put les remarques acerbes de son adversaire.

- Et vous, enchaîna soudain Rogue, comment avez-vous su pour le Draugen ?

- Sirius a surpris une conversation entre tes camarades de Serpentard une nuit. Alors après, on a mené notre petite enquête.

- Vous êtes des vrais fouineurs, siffla Rogue en laissant tomber quelques herbes dans les chaudrons, pires que Rita Skeeter.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? s'insurgea James. Qui est-ce qui est tout le temps en train de nous espionner ?

Le Serpentard préféra se taire.

- Pourquoi tu nous aides ? interrogea soudain James.

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite et s'appliqua consciencieusement à éplucher un fruit comme s'il lui trouvait un intérêt passionnant.

- Ils ont Lily, laissa finalement échapper Rogue dans un souffle en s'agrippant aux rebords du bureau. Je n'ai plus d'autre choix que celui de leur obéir.

- Depuis quand ils te font du chantage ? s'informa James intrigué. Je croyais qu'ils étaient tes amis.

Severus cessa un instant tout activité et passa les mains dans ses cheveux tout en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Je voulais prendre de la distance avec eux, confessa-t-il, le temps de réfléchir un peu. Lily se faisait du souci à me voir traîner avec Lucius et sa bande. Personnellement, je pense qu'elle se fait des idées parce qu'elle ne les connait pas comme je les connais… mais bon…

James préféra se dispenser de commentaires. Le moment était mal choisi pour générer une énième dispute.

- Au début, j'étais partant pour leur histoire de Draugen, poursuivit Rogue d'une voix monocorde comme s'il était soumis au Véritasérum, je pensais que c'était une farce… rien de bien méchant. A vrai dire, je pensais même que ça n'irait pas très loin… jusqu'à ce qu'ils ramènent la relique dans l'école.

James hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait de quoi il parlait. C'était la fameuse caisse contenant l'entité démoniaque qui avait été passé en douce dans l'école au moyen du passage secret menant à la confiserie Honeydukes.

- Ils n'ont pas idée de ce qu'ils font, continua Rogue imperturbable à présent qu'il était lancé. Ils ne pourront jamais contrôler cette chose une fois délivrée. Pour libérer le monstre de sa relique, il faut exécuter un rituel de magie très avancé, un peu comme celui que je suis en train d'effectuer pour délivrer tes amis. Lucius et sa bande ont tous essayé à tour de rôles mais ils n'ont pas réussi.

- Et toi, tu peux vraiment le faire ? s'enquit James en fronçant les sourcils.

Une drôle d'expression passa sur le visage de Rogue.

- Oui, avoua-t-il alors d'un air mitigé comme s'il se sentait flatté d'être l'élu tout en souffrant du fardeau que cet distinction engendrait.

Une veine palpita au niveau de la tempe de James. Rogue avait toujours jalousé son talent de quidditch mais de la même manière, James détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il arrivait toujours derrière Rogue dans certains domaines de la magie. Rien ne l'humiliait plus que d'être surpassé par son ennemi.

- C'est un acte de magie vraiment très avancé, ajouta Rogue qui étrangement ne parlait avec aucune note d'orgueil dans la voix. Lucius m'a dit que si je lui rendais ce service, ça pourrait m'ouvrir des portes. Il a – sa famille plutôt – des relations haut placées… ça pourrait m'aider pour après mes études. Moi, je ne connais personne dans le monde des sorciers, je viens d'un milieu moldu comme Lily.

- Je sais, admit James qui sentait un indicible reproche dirigé contre lui derrière cette dernière remarque, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te constituer un réseau de connaissances chez les crapules.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi, Potter ! rétorqua Rogue pincé. Comme crapules, tes copains et toi en faites de belles.

- En attendant, c'est pas mes copains et moi qui voulons lâcher le Draugen sur Poudlard, riposta James du tac au tac.

- Ce n'est pas moi non plus, se défendit Severus qui semblait de plus en plus nerveux. Au début, ils ont essayé de me convaincre en douceur et plus le compte à rebours défilait, plus ils sont devenus pressés, insistants et finalement menaçants.

Il s'interrompit une fraction de seconde, le temps de déglutir comme si la suite lui coûtait un effort démesuré.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à s'en prendre à Lily, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là.

- Je ne les laisserai pas faire de mal à Lily, déclara James avec détermination.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit, grommela Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel malgré lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te proposer une trêve…

- Qui prendra fin dès que Lily sera tirée d'affaires.

- Cela va de soi.

Les deux garçons ne se serrèrent pas la main mais échangèrent un regard presque dépourvu d'animosité qui eut la même valeur.

- Alors ? s'enquit soudain James. Tu as un plan ?

- Pas très élaboré, confia Rogue avec une grimace mal assurée.

Il l'exposa malgré tout.

- Lucius et sa bande ont monté tout leur projet dans une salle magique qui n'apparaît sur aucun plan de l'école, expliqua Severus sans se douter que James le savait déjà. Je ne sais pas comment elle fonctionne mais j'imagine que Macnair, Mulciber ou d'autres acolytes de Lucius vont débarquer d'un instant à l'autre pour m'emmener.

Sur ces mots, il tira d'un chaudron inutilisé un morceau d'étoffe transparent qui semblait avoir la consistance de l'eau.

- J'ai pris ça à Lovegood, poursuivit Rogue en tendant l'objet à James. C'est une cape d'invisibilité.

- Je le sais merci, grommela James agacé.

Il passa sa main dans les plis de la cape et s'étonna de ne pas la voir disparaître complètement. Tout au plus, cela le faisait ressembler à un fantôme.

- Dis donc, elle est au bout du rouleau cette cape ! commenta-t-il.

- Je sais mais je n'ai rien de mieux, maugréa Rogue. De toute façon, les autres ne se douteront pas de ta présence, ils ne feront pas attention à toi. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras t'infiltrer dans la salle magique sans te faire remarquer. Tu es très doué pour t'infiltrer en douce dans les endroits secrets, après tout !

James faillit lui faire remarquer que la dernière réflexion n'était d'aucune utilité et nuisait au bon déroulement de leur trêve mais il préféra laisser couler. En outre, lui avait quelque chose de mieux à proposer que cette vieille étoffe d'une discrétion douteuse. Il projetait d'ores et déjà de substituer sa propre cape à celle de Lovegood quand Rogue aurait le dos tourné. Celui-ci avait terminé sa préparation à présent et regardait la porte avec nervosité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique Pettigrow ? pesta-t-il avec impatience. Il a fait un crochet par les cuisines ou quoi ?

James dut s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau pour se retenir de ne pas lui lancer un sortilège. Même dans les pires situations, Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être insupportable. Et après il s'étonnait de recevoir tout le temps des maléfices !

Enfin Peter revint, en nage et l'air épuisé comme s'il avait accompli l'exploit sportif de sa vie.

- Je vous raconte pas où je suis allé chercher les cheveux de Sirius ! haleta-t-il.

Vu les tâches qu'il portait sur sa robe de sorcier, James et Rogue estimèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de connaître le détail de sa mésaventure. Par bonheur, ses efforts quels qu'ils soient ne se révélèrent pas vains car Peter revenait avec des cheveux appartenant à Sirius et à Remus.

- Pour Remus, c'était facile, il y en avait plein sa brosse, expliqua Peter en reprenant lentement son souffle, mais Sirius est un vrai maniaque ! Son peigne était flambant neuf…

Peter fut interrompu au beau milieu de ce passionnant récit par une volée de coups martelés avec une violence inouïe contre la porte.

- Ouvre Rogue ! tonna une grosse voix impérieuse. On sait que tu es là.

Severus eut un frisson à peine perceptible et échangea avec James et Peter un regard d'une complicité comme il n'en montrerait sans doute jamais plus.

- Vite ! chuchota Rogue en leur faisant signe de mettre la cape. Dès que les potions seront devenues ambrées, jetez les cheveux dedans ! Un chaudron par personne !

James hocha la tête en guise d'approbation puis entraîna Peter au fond de la salle avant de les recouvrir tous les deux de sa propre cape d'invisibilité autrement plus efficace que celle de Lovegood. Severus prit alors une profonde inspiration et déverrouilla la porte de la salle d'un coup de baguette magique.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa ! Ce chapitre annonce le début officiel de la fin si je puis dire. J'espère que vous avez savouré les passages avec Xéno parce qu'il n'est pas prévu qu'il revienne pour le moment. Je sais c'est triste mais il est trop innocent pour prendre part au combat.<strong>

**Prochain chapitre promis, il y aura de la baston, des sortilèges en tout genre, des règlements de compte, bref de l'action. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**En attendant la semaine prochaine, merci d'avoir lu ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**


	27. La rébellion du loup

**Bonjour à tous, le précédent chapitre n'a pas suscité force de réactions. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et spécialement à Haruka-Akatsuki pour sa review !**

**Ce chapitre est peut-être l'un des plus attendus puisque ça y est : c'est la fameuse pleine lune ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 27 : La rébellion du loup<p>

Avery, Mulciber et Lestrange vinrent en force chercher Severus. Ils firent tous trois une entrée fracassante tels des shérifs entrant au saloon et balayèrent la pièce des yeux pour s'assurer qu'aucun piège ne les attendait.

- Bravo, vous m'avez trouvé, fit Severus afin d'attirer leur attention.

Il croyait James et Peter planqués sous la cape défectueuse de Lovegood et préférait ne pas laisser les trois Serpentards examiner trop consciencieusement les lieux. Ils finiraient inévitablement par les repérer.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda sèchement Avery en pointant son doigt par-dessus l'épaule de Rogue.

Le peu de couleur sur les joues de ce dernier disparut. Lentement Severus pivota sur ses talons et s'aperçut qu'Avery le questionnait à propos des chaudrons. Le prodige des potions dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser un compromettant soupir de soulagement.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il d'un ton abrupt, une petite expérience pour passer le temps.

- Une petite expérience ? répéta Mulciber avec un sourire mauvais. Ca tombe bien, Sev ! Il y en a justement une autre qui t'attend.

Severus lui lança un regard courroucé. D'ordinaire, il ne tolérait d'être appelé familièrement « Sev » que par Lily et personne d'autre. Le moment était mal choisi pour en faire la remarque cependant.

- On a installé ta copine aux premières loges, ajouta Lestrange pour le décider plus facilement à suivre sans discuter.

Severus opposa à son sourire narquois un masque d'impassibilité.

- Eh bien, il me tarde de lui faire profiter du spectacle, répondit-il finalement avec un enthousiasme feint.

Les trois Serpentards échangèrent des regards satisfaits. Visiblement, Rogue était d'humeur à coopérer sans faire d'histoires. Malefoy les avait mis en garde contre le caractère borné de « ce casse-noix de sang-mêlé » mais la force serait à l'évidence inutile.

- Après toi, lança Mulciber en s'écartant pour laisser Severus sortir.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers la porte de son pas le plus digne mais s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil et fit volte-face pour lancer un regard appuyé à ses complices de Gryffondor, qui par chance étaient parfaitement invisibles.

- Ne touchez pas à mes chaudrons ! ordonna-t-il alors à Lestrange et Avery d'un ton brusque pour justifier ce retour en arrière inopiné. Je terminerai tout à l'heure.

Les deux Serpentards interpelés, qui avaient effectivement amorcé un geste en direction des chaudrons, se ravisèrent et sortirent derrière Rogue et Mulciber. En un éclair, il ne resta plus que James et Peter dans la pièce. Tous deux se hâtèrent de jaillir de leur cachette, les sens en alerte.

- Ah c'est fabuleux ! glapit Peter en se rongeant les ongles. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? On a besoin de Rogue pour le rituel.

James alla jeter un coup d'œil prudent par la porte entrouverte pour s'assurer que les Serpentards s'étaient éloignés.

- En fait, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit, le rituel est pratiquement terminé.

L'adolescent à lunettes aperçut les ennemis encadrant Rogue, qui s'éloignaient à une vitesse inquiétante. S'ils voulaient les empêcher de nuire, il ne fallait pas les perdre de vue. James reprit sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Je vais suivre Rogue comme on l'avait prévu, annonça-t-il en se tournant vers Peter. Toi, tu restes ici. Dès que les potions seront devenues ambrées, jette les cheveux de Sirius et Remus dedans ! Ca devrait inverser le sort.

- _Devrait _? releva Peter en grimaçant.

- Ben oui, fit James en fronçant le nez comme s'il humait une odeur désagréable, Rogue n'est pas infaillible non plus.

Peter sourit devant l'expression de son ami. Même en temps de trêve, James n'arrivait pas à mettre de côté sa haine pour le Serpentard. Cela relevait du prodige.

- J'y vais ! déclara James en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Attends ! lança Peter en voyant son comparse franchir le seuil tout en disparaissant sous la cape d'invisibilité. Tu ne vas pas combattre les Serpentards tout seul ?

Mais James avait déjà quitté la salle. Peter entendit son pas précipité s'éloigner dans le couloir et poussa un léger soupir.

- Ah ben en fait… si.

oOoOoOo

Remus sut d'instinct où Sirius était allé se planquer. C'était comme si le loup, qu'il avait réprimé pendant toutes ses années, lui murmurait à l'oreille. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, il avait toujours été irrésistiblement attiré par la forêt interdite. Et à plusieurs reprises, James et Sirius l'y avaient traîné de force.

La forêt était enchantée, elle dégageait une force mystique, imperceptible mais puissante. Chaque fois que Remus y était allé, il avait eu le sentiment que ses sens, déjà naturellement exacerbés, se développaient encore davantage et lui donnaient accès à un monde sensible, extraordinaire, qui le transcendait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à ses amis, persuadé que ces émotions ne lui appartenaient pas vraiment. C'était le loup en lui qui était attiré par la forêt. Il en allait de même avec celle qui entourait son village natal. C'était ce que Doherty appelait un « truc » de loup-garou et c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle Remus était certain d'y trouver Sirius. Le jeune homme avait dû se laisser guider par cet instinct enfoui.

- Sirius ! appela le jeune homme en parcourant la forêt d'un pas mal assuré.

Bon sang ce qu'il y faisait sombre ! On n'y voyait rien du tout et c'était à peine mieux avec le sortilège de luminosité. Et dire que dans sa peau de loup-garou, il aurait pu évoluer entre ces arbres comme s'il faisait corps avec la végétation. A présent, la nature lui paraissait affreusement hostile et terrifiante à tel point qu'il crut à plusieurs reprises croiser une des redoutables créatures magiques qui vivaient là avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait que de troncs d'arbres.

- Sirius ! répéta Remus quelques secondes plus tard.

La nuit était pratiquement tombée à présent. A ce rythme-là, c'était sur un Sirius transformé qu'il allait tomber. Affronter un loup-garou à la pleine lune ? C'eût été le comble pour Remus, d'autant plus s'il finissait dévoré alors qu'il était dans le corps d'un autre. Misère, le jeune homme commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Dans quelle dimension avait-il basculé ? Il courait après son corps pour aller l'enfermer à la cabane hurlante, c'était le monde à l'envers.

A bout de force et de patience, Remus se décida à appeler son ami une dernière fois. S'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il rebrousserait chemin et prierait très fort pour retrouver Sirius sain et sauf le lendemain matin. Et s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sirius ou à quelqu'un d'autre au cours de cette nuit cauchemardesque, peut-être irait-il se jeter dans le lac ou sous les branches du Saule Cogneur.

- Sirius ! s'époumona-t-il pourtant avec l'énergie du désespoir.

A sa grande stupeur, il entendit un bruit sourd dans son dos comme si quelque chose s'était laissé tomber d'une branche pour atterrir souplement derrière lui.

- Oui ? répondit paisiblement Sirius d'une voix qui n'était évidemment pas la sienne mais qui ressemblait également très peu à celle de Remus.

Ce dernier eut un sursaut comparable à un spasme et fit volte-face. Il ne vit cependant personne et écarquilla les yeux.

- Je suis là, lança Sirius de cette étrange petite voix narquoise.

Remus pivota à nouveau sur ses talons mais Sirius n'apparut pas davantage dans son champ de vision. Il était bien trop rapide pour que son ami puisse le suivre des yeux. Ce manège dura quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Remus perde patience.

- Arrête ça ! s'écria-t-il en tapant du pied par terre.

Sirius éclata de rire et surgit brusquement devant Remus, qui exécuta un bond de recul sous l'effet de la surprise. Les deux garçons échangèrent un bref regard dans un silence inquiétant.

- Quoi ? fit Sirius en prenant une mine faussement innocente. Je ne fais rien de mal.

Remus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Au moins, la lune n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire son effet. Peut-être que tout était encore possible.

- Viens avec moi, Sirius ! demanda le jeune homme d'un ton suppliant. Tu t'es bien marré mais la situation est grave. Si tu te transformes ici, tu pourrais faire de gros dégâts.

- Alors que je pourrais être claquemuré dans une baraque en bois blindée et m'automutiler sans rien demander à personne, trancha Sirius. C'est vrai que ce serait beaucoup plus marrant.

- Sirius, murmura Remus la gorge nouée. Je sais combien c'est difficile mais c'est la malédiction. Tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu dois…

- La ferme ! gronda Sirius d'une voix si puissante qu'elle résonna aux alentours. Tu commences à me fatiguer avec tes leçons de morale. Tu n'as toujours rien compris ? Je ne serai jamais un esclave comme toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser enfermer. J'ai passé ma vie à être enfermé mais ce pouvoir, c'est mon unique chance d'être enfin libre.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui parles, répliqua Remus d'une voix faible, c'est le loup-garou qu'il y a en toi.

- Ah oui tu crois ? fit Sirius en contenant mal sa colère. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je te connais.

- Tu as tort, rétorqua Sirius d'un ton cassant, tu ignores tout de moi. D'ailleurs tu n'as jamais pris la peine de t'intéresser à qui que ce soit. Depuis le début, il ne s'agit que de toi, toi et ta terrible malédiction, toi le pauvre petit loup-garou rejeté. A côté de tous tes problèmes, ceux de Peter, James et moi paraissent tellement dérisoires…

- Mais voyons tu…

- Chut ! coupa Sirius en levant une main pour le faire taire. Tais-toi pour une fois et laisse-moi parler !

Remus préféra obéir. Il sentit soudain qu'au-delà du loup-garou qui grondait pour dominer Sirius, peut-être y avait-il autre chose d'enfoui qui n'avait cette fois rien à voir avec la malédiction et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir depuis longtemps, bien avant leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express.

- Moi aussi j'ai souffert, dit Sirius d'une voix douloureuse. Je suis prisonnier depuis ma naissance. Ma famille… je n'étais jamais assez bien pour eux. Ils ont toujours essayé de me modeler à leur image, de faire de moi l'enfant parfait… enfin parfait à leurs yeux. J'ai tout fait pour être à la hauteur, ce n'était jamais suffisant. Mais toi tu t'en fiches, ça ne te concerne pas. Et de toute façon, tu n'y comprendrais rien. Tu as une famille en or avec des parents qui t'aiment. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre avec des gens qui te traitent comme si tu étais un être nuisible, qui te regardent avec dégoût alors qu'ils sont censés te protéger. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'être rejeté par ta propre famille, par ceux qui t'ont donné la vie.

Remus déglutit avec difficulté. S'il avait eu le sentiment de basculer dans la quatrième dimension en se retrouvant hors de son corps, à présent il ne devait plus être très loin de la cinquième. Ce n'était plus Sirius qui lui parlait, c'était lui-même, un double de lui-même comme si son esprit ne s'était pas seulement séparé de son corps mais s'était scindé en deux et en avait laissé une moitié dans cette enveloppe charnelle. Tout ce qu'il se disait en lui-même depuis sa petite enfance lui revenait en pleine face de la part de son propre corps en plus. L'expérience avait de quoi être traumatisante.

- Crois-moi, bredouilla-t-il faiblement, j'en ai une bien meilleure idée que tu le penses.

Sirius eut une expression méprisante. Il ne le croyait pas et c'était bien normal. Remus se plaignait souvent de sa lycanthropie sous tous ses aspects mais jamais il n'avait critiqué ses parents. Au contraire, il brandissait son modèle de famille idéale chaque fois qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Et ce n'était pas un mensonge, ses parents étaient formidables mais les choses n'avaient pas toujours été aussi simples. Les Lupin avaient traversé une grave crise lorsque leur fils était devenu un loup-garou.

Sirius, lui, n'avait en tête que ce qu'il avait vu lors du réveillon de Noël chez les Potter où les Lupin et les Pettigrow avaient été invités. La famille de Remus avait été aussi aimante et douce que celle de James, contrairement à ce à quoi Sirius s'était attendu. Il était normal qu'il juge son ami incapable de comprendre ce que lui-même avait enduré, lui qui avait été le seul enfant dont les parents n'avaient pas répondu positivement à la généreuse invitation des Potter, prétextant d'autres obligations familiales. Tu parles ! Ils n'avaient pas voulu se retrouver mêlés à des couples mixtes et des traîtres à leur sang.

Cette pensée fit grimacer Sirius de dégoût. Oui sa famille était si odieuse, il les détestait tous et eux le lui rendaient bien. Comment Remus osait-il comparer leurs situations ? Il fallait toujours qu'il se prenne pour le centre du monde !

- Ca suffit ferme-la ! cracha-t-il avec colère en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Ce soir, c'est ma libération et je vais pleinement la savourer.

Sur ces mots, il étendit les bras et leva le nez vers le ciel comme s'il accueillait un présent divin mais esquissa une légère grimace à la vue des nuages couvrant la voûte céleste. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il récupéra très vite son sourire.

- Dommage la nuit est sombre ce soir, fit-il avec une indifférence feinte. Oh ! ça ne fait rien. La lune finira bien par se montrer.

Il reporta ses yeux plus jaunes que d'ordinaire sur Remus et son sourire s'élargit.

- En attendant, si tu veux jouer avec moi… c'est toi le loup !

Aussitôt, il pivota sur ses talons prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou mais Remus s'était préparé. Au moment où son ami fit volte-face, il sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa dans le dos de son propre corps avant de crier :

- _Impedimenta !_

Le maléfice fut immédiat : un éclair jaillit de la baguette de Remus et frappa Sirius entre les omoplates. Celui-ci eut aussitôt toutes les difficultés du monde à se mouver comme s'il était pris au piège dans une matière collante et visqueuse. Remus s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement car il avait craint une fraction de seconde que son ami ne le prenne une nouvelle fois de vitesse. Par bonheur, le maléfice d'Entrave était ironiquement très rapide à jaillir alors que son premier effet était de ralentir considérablement le sujet ensorcelé. Le phénomène était hélas extrêmement bref.

Remus ne perdit donc pas une seconde et se hâta de contourner Sirius pour lui faire face pendant que ce dernier s'agitait dans tous les sens pour lutter contre les effets du sortilège. Etrangement, ce coup en traître n'entacha guère son insupportable bonne humeur.

- Tu m'as jeté un sort dans le dos ! lança-t-il d'un ton à la fois amusé et accusateur.

- Sirius, je suis désolé mais il fallait que je t'arrête.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci lui jeta un regard méprisant qui masqua à peine sa colère.

- Tu ferais mieux de courir tant qu'il en est temps, conseilla Sirius d'une voix menaçante, parce que quand ce fichu sort sera levé, je te…

Il s'interrompit aussitôt et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Remus plonger la main dans sa poche et en sortir… la chaîne en argent qui appartenait à Peter.

- Tu n'oserais pas ?

Remus enroula la chaîne autour de son poing et lui fila un pain qui l'envoya valser contre un arbre. La vue de son propre corps se laissant couler le long du tronc lui provoqua un étrange serrement au cœur. Jusqu'à présent, malgré son envie dévorante de clouer le bec à Sirius, il s'était retenu de lever la main sur son enveloppe corporelle. C'était comme si toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée contre Sirius cette dernière semaine ressortait avec plus de vigueur que jamais. Il n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte.

- Sirius, chuchota timidement Remus en s'approchant de son ami.

Il tendit sa baguette magique pour lui tapoter l'épaule mais cette dernière lui sauta des mains avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Il le réalisa bien vite cependant lorsqu'un pied l'atteignit douloureusement dans l'estomac pour le projeter en arrière à son tour. Sous la violence du choc, le jeune homme lâcha le collier d'argent qui se perdit dans un buisson.

Sirius ne s'était pas assommé en percutant l'arbre, il avait tout juste été sonné mais il était à présent dans une colère noire. Remus commença à douter de s'en tirer avec de simples bosses et égratignures.

- Alors toi, tu vas déguster ! aboya Sirius en fondant sur son propre corps comme un oiseau de proie.

Il le saisit par les pans de sa robe de sorcier et le plaqua au sol avant de le rouer de coups. Remus se recroquevilla en essayant de protéger sa tête tout en poussant des cris dans l'espoir de ramener son ami à la raison. Que lui prenait-il à la fin ? Était-ce le loup ou bien la colère enfouie de Sirius ? Et pourquoi le frappait-il de la sorte ?

- Sirius arrête ! gémit Remus d'une petite voix.

D'ailleurs c'était son propre corps qu'il maltraitait en fait…

- Non ! hurla Sirius d'un air de dément. J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Je ne peux plus supporter…

En avait-il conscience ?

- Je te déteste ! tonna Sirius en portant un coup à chaque mot qu'il lançait. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te…

- Sirius, je t'en prie, glapit Remus haletant. Si tu es encore là, maîtrise-toi !

Mais la lune semblait finalement sortir de son écrin de fumée. On commençait déjà à la voir derrière un fin voile de nuages. C'était mauvais signe. Sirius n'allait sûrement pas se calmer de sitôt.

oOoOoOo

Au château, dans la salle de classe isolée, Peter s'était pratiquement donné le tournis à force de faire les cent pas en rond dans la pièce pour passer le temps. James était parti sauver l'école, Remus et Sirius tentaient de se sauver eux-mêmes et lui… il jouait à la dinette. Chacun son rôle !

Pour la énième fois en quelques minutes, l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur la chaise et lança un regard blasé aux deux chaudrons bouillonnants qui ne se coloraient pas le moins du monde. Rogue s'était trompé dans sa préparation ou quoi ? A moins qu'il n'y ait une manœuvre à réaliser qui lui échappait. Peter grimaça. Il n'y connaissait rien en potions. C'était Lily et Rogue les têtes de la classe de Slughorn, même le génialissime James Potter ne tenait pas la distance lorsque le maître des potions lançaient ses petits concours à points.

- C'est formidable ! lança Peter à voix haute au cas où un fantôme passerait par là et aurait envie de lui tenir compagnie. Je suis gardien de chaudrons. Je ne sers à rien.

Comme une réponse, les chaudrons se mirent tout à coup à crépiter. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Peter pour sauter sur ses pieds et s'approcher des mixtures avec un regard avide. Les liquides avaient à présent une belle couleur ambrée.

- Enfin ! s'écria le jeune homme soulagé en se jetant sur les poignées de cheveux de ses amis.

Il les laissa tomber dans les chaudrons qui produisirent une explosion fumante.

- Bon ben… advienne que pourra ! marmonna Peter en agitant ses mains pour disperser la fumée.

oOoOoOo

Il y eut également une explosion suivi d'un flash entre Remus et Sirius à l'instant où Peter ajouta les cheveux dans la potion. Les deux garçons furent projetés chacun à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre. Le phénomène fut de courte durée mais eut le bon goût de remettre les idées en place à Sirius. Celui-ci revint à lui au moment du choc et resta quelques secondes étendu au sol à cracher la terre qui lui était entrée dans la bouche au cours de l'explosion. Lorsqu'il fut un peu revenu à lui, il jeta un œil à ses mains et les trouva différentes. Il tâta doucement son visage, ses cheveux et le reste de son corps et comprit très vite pourquoi il se sentait si bizarre : il avait retrouvé son corps.

_Enfin !_ pensa-t-il incapable d'y croire réellement.

Sirius voulut se redresser d'un bond mais une affreuse douleur lui vrilla les côtes. Misère, il s'en était peut-être cassé quelques-unes en cognant comme un malade sur sa propre enveloppe corporelle. _On dirait que pour une fois, je vais passer par la case infirmerie,_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Quoiqu'il ne fût pas mécontent d'avoir retrouvé son corps – cette expérience commençait à virer au cauchemar – le retour à la normale était beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Dans la peau de Remus, le monde lui avait paru totalement différent, beaucoup plus intense grâce aux sens décuplés du loup-garou. Revenir dans son corps de simple mortel lui donnait l'impression de passer de la lumière à l'obscurité. C'était comme si le monde était soudain aseptisé : il n'entendait quasiment plus de sons, plus aucune odeur ne lui parvenait et c'était à peine s'il réussissait à distinguer quelque chose dans cette obscurité.

Lorsqu'il eut finalement retrouvé ses bons vieux réflexes, il ne put se retenir de laisser éclater sa joie. A présent qu'il avait retrouvé son corps, même imparfait et un peu cassé, tout allait finalement rentrer dans l'ordre.

- Remus ! s'écria-t-il en se remettant péniblement debout. Remus ! Ca a marché ! On est redevenus nous-mêmes !

La réponse de Remus sembla lui venir de très loin. Merlin ! Il était devenu sourd ou quoi ? A moins que Remus ne fût effectivement à bonne distance. Etant donné ce qu'il lui criait, il valait mieux que ce soit cela :

- Cours Sirius ! s'époumonait le jeune homme d'une voix paniquée.

Naturellement le ton de Remus invitait à courir dans la direction opposée à celle de sa voix mais Sirius, intrigué, fit exactement le contraire et chercha à rejoindre son ami.

- N'approche pas ! hurla Remus sitôt qu'il le vit en lui faisant signe de reculer.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Sirius en s'immobilisant malgré tout.

La réponse survint sans même que Remus n'eut besoin de la crier : les nuages s'écartèrent tout à coup comme des rideaux pour laisser apparaître la pleine lune, immense, lumineuse et menaçante. Remus se mit aussitôt à trembler comme si c'était un canon pointé sur lui et lança à Sirius un regard terrifié.

- Va-t-en ! s'égosilla-t-il, mort de peur. Sauve-toi, je t'en prie !

Et lui-même courut aussi vite que possible jusqu'à disparaître complètement du champ de vision de Sirius. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et fit volte-face pour partir dans la direction inverse, tout en essayant d'ignorer tant bien que mal les douleurs dont était criblé son corps. Il devait sortir de cette forêt maudite malheureusement… il ne savait absolument pas où il était.

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin, on peut le dire, Sirius et Remus ont retrouvé leurs corps respectifs… même si les choses se gâtent vraiment pour Sirius. Comment va-t-il échapper au loup-garou ? Réponse dans la suite !<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**


	28. Promenonsnous dans les bois

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Désolée pour ce retard, surtout à un moment aussi crucial que la fic mais en cette nuit de pleine lune (même pas fait exprès) voici la suite des aventures de nos amis Maraudeurs !**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic et merci à Talim73, Haruka-akatsuki, Holmes11 et anonyme pour leurs reviews ^^.**

**Pour répondre à Holmes11 : merci beaucoup, je suis bien contente que ce chapitre t'ait tenu en haleine, j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour celui-ci. Je me suis encore appliquée à le terminer au bon moment ^^. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 28 : Promenons-nous dans les bois…<p>

Peter avait quitté la pièce sitôt qu'il avait jeté les cheveux dans les chaudrons, en priant très fort pour que le sortilège ait bien fonctionné. Que devait-il faire à présent ? James avait suivi Rogue et les autres Serpentards dans la Salle sur Demande. Il ne pourrait tous les affronter seul hélas Peter n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où pouvait bien être située cette maudite salle. Regulus le savait peut-être mais le temps de mettre la main sur lui, il serait certainement trop tard.

Non décidément, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Peter songea alors que le moment était venu d'alerter Albus Dumbledore. James et Sirius lui en voudraient sûrement de cette preuve de lâcheté mais c'était la seule chose à faire, celle qu'il aurait sans doute fallu faire dès le début. Dumbledore savait certainement où se trouvait la pièce magique. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire cesser ce carnage.

Fort de sa résolution, Peter prit le chemin du bureau directorial lorsqu'il passa à proximité d'une fenêtre ouverte donnant sur la forêt. Il ne pouvait ignorer la lune qui luisait au milieu d'un ciel noir d'encre, parfaitement dégagé à présent. Que la potion eût fonctionné ou non, la bête était lâchée à présent. Il fallait espérer que ses amis aient réussi à atteindre la cabane hurlante finalement.

Un hurlement de loup s'éleva tout à coup de la forêt interdite et le statufia sur place, brisant ses espoirs en un instant. Peu importe qui de Remus ou de Sirius occupait le corps du lycan. Le monstre était en liberté dans la forêt interdite… et celui des deux qui se trouvait dans le corps de Sirius était en grand danger. En fait, la créature pouvait gagner le parc de Poudlard sans difficulté et mettre toute l'école en péril. Il était trop tard pour prévenir Dumbledore.

- Sirius… Remus…, bredouilla Peter en lançant un regard atone au disque lunaire.

Déplorant l'absence de sa chaîne en argent, il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, c'est-à-dire partir à la chasse au loup-garou dans la forêt interdite au beau milieu d'une nuit de pleine lune. N'écoutant que la parcelle de courage que le Choixpeau magique avait bien dû déceler en lui pour l'envoyer à Gryffondor, il courut ventre à terre jusqu'à la sortie du château sans prendre garde aux fantômes, ni aux personnages des tableaux, qui le regardèrent passer comme une flèche, l'air incrédules.

Par bonheur, il parvint à quitter le château sans se faire repérer par Rusard. Le parc de Poudlard, noir et inquiétant, s'offrit à son champ de vision. Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'adolescent hésita à s'aventurer plus loin. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était pas brave comme ses amis, ni aussi doué qu'eux en magie. Et sans le moindre objet en argent, il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps face à un loup-garou enragé. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser mourir Sirius ou Remus.

Allez ! Un peu de courage de temps à autre, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, du moins ce fut ce que Peter essaya de se répéter pour se motiver à avancer. Un nouveau hurlement de loup en provenance de la forêt le décida.

- J'arrive ! s'écria-t-il comme une réponse à un appel.

Et il sortit sa baguette magique avant de se mettre à courir sans réfléchir vers la forêt. Depuis l'orée, elle ne paraissait pas si grande, sans compter que l'éclairage dans le parc avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il était loin de se douter qu'en réalité, la forêt était immense et sombre et qu'elle n'abritait pas uniquement un loup-garou.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres des premiers arbres, une main gigantesque le saisit brusquement par la capuche de sa robe de sorcier et le stoppa net, lui arrachant un cri perçant.

- Hé là ! Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Peter reconnut aussitôt cette grosse voix et, malgré le ton menaçant, s'en sentit vivement soulagé.

- Hagrid ! s'écria-t-il en faisant volte-face.

Le géant devait faire au moins trois fois sa taille et semblait beaucoup plus effrayant avec son arbalète que n'importe quel monstre habitant la forêt. Cela acheva de rassurer Peter, qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de le voir. James, Sirius et Remus l'avaient traîné plus d'une fois chez Hagrid depuis leur première année d'études à Poudlard.

La première fois, Hagrid était venu récupérer James et Sirius, partis se balader dans la forêt interdite. Le garde-chasse avait voulu les conduire auprès de Rusard pour qu'ils reçoivent une punition exemplaire mais ils avaient tous les trois sympathisé au point même de laisser les deux enfants s'en tirer sans les livrer au redoutable concierge. Malgré cela, Peter n'avait jamais trop porté le bonhomme dans son cœur. Il l'effrayait un peu. Sa carrure de colosse y était probablement pour quelque chose.

Hagrid détailla des yeux le petit humain qui faisait à peine le tiers de sa taille et le reconnut rapidement.

- Peter Pettigrow ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ? Tu n'es pas encore en train de faire des bêtises avec tes amis ?

- Vous n'imaginez même pas ! glapit Peter en s'efforçant de maîtriser son flux de paroles. Sirius et Remus sont en danger. Ils sont dans la forêt interdite. Je dois aller les chercher avant que…

- Remus ? répéta Hagrid en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. Remus Lupin est dans la forêt interdite ? Tu en es sûr ?

- Et pourquoi je vais par là, à votre avis ?

- Mais enfin il n'a rien à faire là ! s'exclama Hagrid. C'est la pleine lune, il devrait être à la cabane hurlante.

Bien qu'il fût extrêmement pressé, Peter prit quelques secondes pour lancer au demi-géant un regard perplexe.

- Vous êtes au courant pour Remus ?

Le garde-chasse haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe, reprit subitement Peter en secouant la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Si vous voulez, on discutera de tout ça un autre jour devant une bièraubeurre. Mes amis sont tous très mal barrés.

- Tu ne vas pas aller dans la forêt tout seul, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, répliqua Hagrid très sérieusement. Je vais retrouver tes amis.

- Laissez-moi vous aider ! réclama Peter.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait le goût du risque mais en l'occurrence les seules options qui se proposaient à lui étaient : a) suivre Hagrid dans la forêt interdite pour aller sauver Remus et Sirius, b) retourner à la tour de Gryffondor et espérer très fort que l'école serait encore debout le lendemain matin. A choisir, il préférait encore se rendre utile.

Hagrid n'était pas très enthousiasmé à l'idée de laisser le petit Peter l'accompagner. Ce garçon n'était pas réputé pour son courage. La première fois que le demi-géant était allé récupérer ces deux terreurs de Potter et Black au fin fond de la forêt, Peter les suivait discrètement en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il avait même failli pleurer comme un bébé quand son chien l'avait flairé, se planquant derrière un buisson.

Quelques années de mauvais coups en tout genre aux côtés des adolescents les plus turbulents de Poudlard semblaient l'avoir un peu endurci. Peut-être ce garçon serait-il autre chose qu'un pleutre finalement. Hagrid essaya malgré tout de discuter une nouvelle fois son départ mais comme le temps manquait et que Peter refusait d'entendre raison, ils finirent par s'engager tous les deux dans la forêt.

oOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, James avait pris le risque de suivre Rogue et les autres Serpentards dans la Salle sur Demande. A son grand étonnement, la mission d'infiltration se déroula sans le moindre problème, ce qui conforta James dans sa pensée qu'il était le seul élément efficace de son quatuor et qu'il devait peut-être songer à cesser de déléguer les tâches dans le groupe. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ? L'auteur de ce proverbe avait tout compris.

Le seul bémol que James nota tout de même concerna la Salle en question, qu'Avery avait poétiquement appelée la Pièce Va-et-Vient. James avait eu beau se tenir sagement en retrait sans faire de bruit et observer avec attention, il ne parvint pas à saisir le secret de la salle magique. Il vit seulement Lestrange tourner en rond devant un mur puis une porte se matérialisa comme par magie, exactement comme la porte de la maison des Serpentards. James resta d'autant plus dubitatif qu'il n'avait entendu aucun mot de passe. A l'évidence, cette salle avait un fonctionnement tout à fait particulier.

L'heure n'étant pas à percer le mystère, James suivit le groupe qui entra après s'être assuré que la voie était libre. S'ils savaient tous que James Potter, le porte-bannière des rouges et or, leur filait le train ! Dans la Salle sur Demande, il n'y avait que Malefoy avec les sœurs Black, qui faisaient cercle autour de Lily comme des vautours. La jolie rousse était enchaînée au mur et semblait inconsciente, le visage partiellement caché derrière son long voile de cheveux flamboyants. Elle était pâle, tellement d'ailleurs que James dut se retenir pour garder le silence sitôt qu'il la vit. Severus parut également lutter pour conserver son self-control. Par bonheur, les deux garçons réussirent à ne pas se trahir.

- Enfin te voilà Severus ! lança Malefoy en se frottant les mains. Je suis content que tu sois finalement revenu à la raison.

- Vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix, marmonna Severus en jetant un regard appuyé en direction de Lily.

Un peu en retrait, Bellatrix et Narcissa échangèrent un sourire mauvais puis laissèrent échapper un ricanement. Lucius, lui, prit une mine un peu embarrassée.

- Nous ne voulions pas en arriver là, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Severus qui dut se réfréner pour ne pas se dégager brusquement. Rassure-toi ! Elle va bien et nous ne lui ferons aucun mal.

- Si tu te montres obéissant, précisa tout de même Bellatrix dont le sourire inquiétant s'élargit.

Severus comprit le message sous-jacent et hocha la tête avant de reporter ses yeux noirs sur Malefoy.

- Je suppose que je n'ai aucun moyen de vous faire changer d'avis ?

Lucius tapota l'épaule du jeune homme de plus belle en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme comme s'il avait à faire à un parfait idiot.

- Severus, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, presque fraternelle, nous allons accomplir quelque chose que tous les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres nous envieront. C'est ce que tu voulais toi aussi, il me semble.

En présence de Potter dans les parages, Severus estima préférable de ne pas répondre et fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu les derniers mots. D'ailleurs, rien ne prouvait que Lily fût vraiment dans les vapes. Pour éviter de s'étendre sur le sujet et comme Malefoy n'était à l'évidence pas déterminé à renoncer à son projet, Severus décida que le moment était venu de passer aux choses sérieuses.

- Alors on s'y met ? demanda-t-il non sans une once d'impatience.

Lucius balaya l'assemblée d'un regard puis son visage s'éclaira en un sourire satisfait. Comme il tenait toujours Severus par l'épaule, il l'entraîna vers un chaudron au centre de la pièce jouxtant une longue table sur laquelle s'étendait une myriade d'ingrédients en tout genre ainsi qu'une grande caisse de bois.

James, qui se tenait prudemment en retrait pour ne pas prendre le risque de heurter un Serpentard, frémit à la vue de cette caisse. Ce ne pouvait être que l'artefact qu'ils avaient fait venir de chez Barjow et Beurk, via Pré-au-Lard. C'était la source de tous les problèmes, la cible à détruire. Severus la fixa également d'un regard atone.

- Tout est là, expliqua Lucius en désignant l'installation. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. Tout repose sur toi à présent, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Severus promena ses longs doigts crochus sur le bois de la table tout en la contournant pour gagner son poste de travail. Il marcha lentement afin de se laisser le temps de la réflexion. Potter était-il entré avec eux au final ou était-il resté sur le palier comme l'imbécile qu'il était ? Quand allait-il se décider à intervenir ? Une fois la créature sortie ? Severus lança malgré lui un regard vers Lily. Bellatrix s'en aperçut aussitôt et pointa sa baguette magique sur elle.

- Au travail ! exigea-t-elle en braquant subitement sa baguette sur lui.

Severus observa un instant tous les Serpentards qui l'encerclaient, prêts à intervenir s'il lui prenait l'envie de se rebiffer. Il n'avait plus le choix. Pour sa sécurité et celle de Lily, il devait obéir et faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Avec un peu de chance, Potter était dans le coin et préparait un plan d'attaque. Sans grande conviction, Severus se mit au travail.

oOoOoOo

Sirius eut beau avoir recours à plusieurs reprises à l'enchantement des Quatre-Points, il était fichtrement égaré. Même sa baguette magique changée en boussole ne l'aidait guère à se repérer. Son sens de l'orientation avait toujours été des plus mitigés. Lors des précédentes excursions nocturnes dans la forêt interdite, c'était généralement James et Remus qui ouvraient la marche.

- Je suis dans la mouise, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en examinant les environs.

Bon sang, ces arbres étaient tous les mêmes ! Cela faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes qu'il errait au hasard en essayant de se référer au sort d'orientation et tout ce qu'il était parvenu à faire, c'était à se perdre un peu plus. Peut-être pouvait-il envoyer un signal de détresse vers le ciel. Quelqu'un l'apercevrait-il à cette distance ? N'ayant aucune autre idée il s'apprêta à mettre celle-ci à exécution lorsqu'un grondement se fit entendre.

La bête était là. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle l'observait, prête à bondir. Sirius abaissa aussitôt la baguette qu'il avait commencé à lever vers le ciel et balaya des yeux les alentours.

- Lu-Lunard ? bredouilla-t-il en pâlissant brusquement.

En guise de réponse, celui-ci surgit des ténèbres dans un rugissement de rage. Pour un loup, il faisait la taille d'un pick-up et avait l'air aussi terrifiant qu'un dragon furieux. L'animal fantastique se rua toutes griffes dehors sur son innocente proie, qui devait s'estimer heureuse de ne pas tourner de l'œil à la vue d'un tel spectacle.

Sirius poussa un cri strident mais eut le réflexe de lever sa baguette pour se protéger. Un éclair bleu jaillit de l'extrémité et frappa le loup sur le crâne, le projetant en arrière. Sirius en profita alors pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Son sortilège incontrôlé ébranla à peine son adversaire. Le loup retrouva bien vite ses esprits et se lança à la poursuite du jeune homme à une vitesse affolante.

Profitant de sa petite taille, Sirius se faufila entre des troncs épais en espérant ainsi ralentir la progression de son poursuivant mais il connaissait mal son traqueur. Le loup-garou fonça tête baissée comme un bélier et fit voler les obstacles sur son chemin comme de vulgaire plots de plastique.

- Ma parole, il est en acier ! glapit Sirius pour lui-même en lançant des sortilèges au hasard par-dessus son épaule.

Plusieurs cris de bête blessée l'informèrent que ses maléfices faisaient mouche malheureusement ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour neutraliser un loup-garou déchaîné. A bout de force, Sirius changea de stratégie et se réfugia dans un arbre creux comme dans une armure. Il se terra le plus profondément possible afin de ne pas être atteint par les coups de griffes qu'essayait de lui porter la bête.

- Gentil loup, Lunard ! balbutia Sirius d'une voix tremblante. C'est moi Sirius, ton ami !

L'une des pattes griffues se faufila dans la planque et passa si près du visage de Sirius, que celui-ci estima préférable de revoir son argumentation.

- Bon d'accord, tu es fâché contre moi. Je comprends. Je t'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, couina Sirius d'une petite voix aigüe. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas si…

Un nouveau coup de griffe manqua de justesse de lui sectionner une oreille. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un nouveau cri terrifié.

- D'accord, céda-t-il d'une voix tellement stridente qu'elle en était méconnaissable. J'avoue tout. C'est moi qui ai lâché les lutins de Cornouailles dans la salle des professeurs. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé te faire accuser à ma place.

Le loup-garou poussa un nouveau rugissement furieux et se jeta de tout son poids contre le tronc qui s'ébranla dangereusement. _Je vais mourir_, pensa Sirius horrifié en sentant que sa forteresse n'allait pas résister bien longtemps. Sans savoir si Lunard pouvait comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, Sirius poursuivit sa confession.

- Bon très bien, avoua-t-il encore au bord du désespoir. C'est moi qui ai poussé Morgan Adler dans l'Armoire à disparaître. On a fini par le retrouver, tu sais…

Nouveau cri d'animal enragé, nouveau choc rude contre le tronc et nouveau craquement inquiétant. Un nouvel assaut comme celui-ci et cette coque de bois deviendrait son cercueil.

- Et c'est moi qui ai lancé le sort de crache-limaces, hurla Sirius en se recroquevillant de plus belle, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès. C'était Rogue que je visais.

D'une ultime charge, le loup fit céder la protection de Sirius. Celui-ci plongea à terre et se laissa rouler sur le sol pour éviter les crocs luisants de l'animal. Il se retrouva finalement acculé contre un arbre épais et regarda la bête foncer sur lui, la gueule béante.

_Cette fois, c'est la fin !_ songea tristement Sirius. Obéissant à un vieux réflexe, il mit ses bras en croix devant lui pour se protéger et attendit le choc inévitable. Mais le choc ne vint pas. Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, le miracle se fit.

- _Stupéfix !_

Une gerbe d'étincelles rouges surgit de nulle part et percuta le loup de plein fouet. Celui-ci fut à nouveau projeté en arrière et battit en retraite. Sirius poussa alors un immense soupir de soulagement et songea même à remercier le ciel. Au lieu de cela, il leva les yeux et vit Peter apparaître à ses côtés, sa baguette magique, dont l'extrémité crépitait encore, à la main. Sirius crut alors avoir reçu un météore sur la tête.

- Peter, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Sirius c'est bien toi ?

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Le visage de Peter reprit aussitôt des couleurs.

- Wouah c'est génial, ça a marché ! lança-t-il soulagé. Je suis là maintenant mon vieux. Ca va aller.

C'était le monde à l'envers : Peter avait lancé un sortilège de Stupéfixion sur un loup-garou. Peter venait de lui sauver la vie.

- Sauve-toi ! conseilla Sirius en voyant que son ami essayait de le remettre debout. Il va revenir.

- En effet, lança une grosse voix en approche.

Hagrid apparut à son tour, son arbalète au poing.

- Tout va bien, Sirius ?

Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Le loup-garou n'avait pas réussi à le toucher mais il portait encore les marques de coups qu'il s'était lui-même infligé avant de retourner dans son corps. Hagrid l'attrapa d'une main sous l'aisselle et le remit sur ses pieds sans la moindre difficulté. Sirius s'attendait si peu à ce redressement que ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous son poids mais Peter le soutint en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici en vitesse, lança-t-il en entraînant son comparse.

- Je veux bien, haleta Sirius en se laissant emmener sans opposer de résistance. J'ai déjà essayé de retrouver mon chemin dans cette forêt mais c'est impossible. On va crever là. Tu as un sens de l'orientation aussi pitoyable que le mien.

- Je sais, admit tranquillement Peter, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris mes précautions.

Il fit un moulinet avec sa baguette et aussitôt un sentier s'illumina sur le sol comme si une matière visqueuse et phosphorescente y était répandue. Sirius observa le petit chemin bouche bée.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- La sève de Naroxisse, expliqua Peter d'un ton docte et fier qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Chourave ? C'est l'un des produits de traçage les plus efficaces.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de jeter à son ami un regard admiratif.

- Peter, balbutia-t-il penaud, tu es un génie.

Celui-ci savoura ce compliment mais son triomphe fut de courte durée, très vite interrompu par un hurlement familier à glacer le sang.

- Le loup, laissa échapper Sirius en se raidissant subitement, il revient !

Effectivement l'animal était de retour. Perché sur un énorme rocher dans une posture de prédateur, il regarda ses proies en montrant les crocs avec un grognement féroce.

- Filez ! ordonna précipitamment Hagrid à Peter et Sirius. Je m'occupe de votre ami.

Peter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois mais Sirius, qui ne pouvait laisser Hagrid lutter seul contre un loup-garou en furie, lui opposa une certaine résistance.

- Hagrid, faîtes attention !

- Viens Sirius ! exigea Peter en tirant son ami avec plus de fermeté.

Tandis qu'il entraîna Sirius de force le plus loin possible du loup-garou, celui-ci se jeta sur Hagrid, qui l'accueillit sans peur en le frappant avec l'arbalète pour l'envoyer brutalement contre un tronc d'arbre.

- Désolé mon garçon, grommela Hagrid d'un ton un peu bourru, tu risques d'avoir des courbatures demain matin.

Pendant ce temps, Peter remontait la piste luminescente toujours en traînant Sirius, qui ne cessait de jeter des petits coups d'œil en arrière pour essayer de voir comment s'en sortait Hagrid face à Lunard.

- Peter, on ne peut pas le laisser…

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? rétorqua Peter d'un ton catégorique. Je suis sûr qu'il est assez fort pour se débrouiller tout seul. Et puis tu n'es plus en état de te battre. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Le loup t'a mordu ?

- Non, il ne m'a pas touché, assura Sirius en voyant que Peter semblait déjà prêt à le lâcher pour s'enfuir en courant si la réponse lui déplaisait, du moins… pas sous sa forme animale. J'ai eu… une discussion un peu… un peu musclée avec Remus…

Sirius avait de plus en plus de difficultés à s'exprimer à présent. Il était épuisé et tenait encore à peine debout.

- Enfin… c'est… une longue histoire, haleta Sirius qui s'appuyait de plus en plus sur son ami.

- Tu me raconteras ça plus tard, dit Peter qui avait un peu de mal à le porter à cause de leur différence de taille. C'est fini, Sirius. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouf Sirius a échappé au pire mais il a eu chaud. Du côté des Serpentards en revanche, le pire est à venir. Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine. D'ailleurs pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée, il reste encore environ trois ou quatre chapitres (savourez-les donc XD).<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Donnez-moi votre avis !**

**Bonnes vacances et joyeuses pâques !**


	29. Spero Patronum

**Coucou, c'est de nouveau moi ! Même si je suis superstitieuse, à la base je voulais poster ce chapitre vendredi 13 parce qu'on sait jamais, avec de la chance, j'aurais eu plus de reviews, j'ai l'impression que cette fic est désertée peu à peu. Mais bon, pas assez de temps…**

**Du coup, merci beaucoup à Talim73 et Haruka-Akatsuki pour vos reviews. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite. J'aurais bien appelé ce chapitre l'affrontement final mais… mince je crois que c'est déjà pris par un film XD.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 29 : Spero Patronum<span>

Si Peter et Sirius semblaient tirés d'affaire, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de James et Severus. Sous la menace des Serpentards, Severus n'avait d'autre choix que celui d'invoquer ce maudit croquemitaine. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour préparer la potion et exécuter le rituel d'invocation.

Autour de lui, ses camarades de Serpentard, notamment Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix, ne tenaient plus en place. Ils trépignaient tellement qu'ils semblaient prêts à se jeter dans le chaudron. Tous deux ne cessaient d'ailleurs de s'approcher et de tourner autour de Severus en le pressant de se dépêcher.

- Si vous n'êtes pas contents, criez donc sur l'eau, ça la fera peut-être bouillir plus vite ! gronda Severus lorsqu'il ne put en supporter davantage.

Mais que fabriquait donc Potter ? Les vapeurs de la potion l'avaient envoyé dans les bras de Morphée ou quoi ? A tous les coups, ce crétin fini était resté sur le palier. C'était bien sa veine. Le rituel était achevé à présent, il ne restait plus qu'à ajouter la créature, qui sommeillait dans la caisse et il pleuvrait des Sombrals comme dirait le proverbe sorcier bien connu. Voyant qu'il devenait soudain inactif, Malefoy s'approcha à nouveau, une expression avide sur le visage.

- Ca y est, c'est prêt ?

Severus le considéra gravement. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Feindre de manquer d'un ingrédient et l'envoyer le chercher au fin fond de la forêt interdite ? Cela ne marcherait pas. Les Serpentards avaient vérifié minutieusement tout le matériel.

- Oui, répondit-il alors en hochant la tête. Il ne manque plus que l'artefact.

Autour de lui, les visages de ses camarades s'illuminèrent comme des guirlandes de Noël. D'un coup de baguette, Severus ouvrit la caisse et en fit léviter quelque chose. Tout le monde retint son souffle, James, qui était bien présent, inclus. Chacun s'était imaginé à sa façon à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'entité démoniaque. James avait pensé à une sorte de petite créature répugnante mais il faisait fausse route. L'artefact du croquemitaine était en réalité une statuette de cire multicolore parfaitement hideuse.

Voyant la chose voler vers le chaudron, James estima que le moment était venu de trahir sa présence. Jusqu'alors, il avait tenté de se frayer discrètement un chemin jusqu'à Lily pour la délivrer mais Narcissa Black gardait les yeux sur elle en permanence. Impossible d'enlever ses menottes sans que la blonde ne s'en aperçoive. A contrecœur, James dut se résoudre à laisser la rouquine à sa place et s'attaqua plutôt au problème du Draugen.

Lorsque Severus fut à deux doigts de laisser tomber la statuette dans le chaudron, James n'hésita plus et sortit sa baguette magique.

- _Expelliarmus !_ s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur Rogue.

Un éclair de lumière rouge frappa l'expert en potion en pleine poitrine et l'envoya au tapis. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et le sort de lévitation s'interrompit… un peu trop tard malheureusement. La statuette, qui flottait dans les airs à quelques centimètres de la surface du chaudron, tomba dedans avec un « ploc » sonore et fondit en une poignée de secondes. Seule Bellatrix s'en aperçut et poussa un exclamation ravie. Les autres, en revanche, se mirent en alerte sitôt que le sortilège jaillit de nulle part et cherchèrent à identifier l'intrus invisible. Suivant la trajectoire du sort de Désarmement, Lestrange parvint à toucher un des pans de la cape de James et la lui retira au vol.

- Potter ! cracha Malefoy avec colère sitôt qu'il le vit.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci tenta de le désarmer à son tour mais Malefoy était trop expérimenté en matière de duel pour se faire avoir si facilement et para le sort sans difficulté.

Ce fut une pagaille indescriptible. James dut courir en tous sens en balançant des sorts à tous ceux qui se dressaient sur son passage. Il était seul contre une kyrielle d'apprentis mages noirs en puissance et sa cape était tombée quelque part. Son unique chance, si l'on pouvait s'exprimer ainsi, venait du croquemitaine. A présent que l'entité démoniaque macérait dans sa mixture, une fumée noire de mauvais augure s'en échappait et hypnotisait plusieurs Serpentards, notamment la terrible Bellatrix.

Préférant la ruse à la force brute, James réussit à se débarrasser d'Avery, Mulciber, Crabbe et Goyle d'un seul coup en ensorcelant une colonne de pierre qu'il fit tomber sur eux. Il restait malgré tout Malefoy, Lestrange, les sœurs Black et Rogue, quoique ce dernier fût sonné pour le moment… à moins que ce ne fût une feinte.

- Arrêtez-le ! aboya Malefoy avec colère. Il est seul.

- Mais il est intouchable, protesta faiblement Lestrange.

Le regard noir de Malefoy le dissuada de se plaindre davantage. Profitant de son effet de surprise, James fondit sur le chaudron et le renversa d'un coup de pied. Bellatrix poussa alors un hurlement de rage.

- Comment oses-tu espèce de misérable…

James la fit taire d'un sortilège. La tête de Bellatrix partit en arrière, décoiffant complètement son chignon épars, mais ce coup ne la fit que revenir de plus belle.

- Bella ! s'écria Narcissa, prête à venir au secours de sa sœur.

James leva sa baguette, paré pour l'assaut à venir mais Bellatrix ne porta aucune riposte. Certes elle envisagea de le faire mais au moment où elle leva sa propre baguette, son attention fut attirée par la matière visqueuse que contenait le chaudron et qui s'était répandue sur le sol lorsque James l'avait renversé. Elle formait à présent une large flaque noire comme du goudron sur le sol.

Cette marée putride aurait pu passer inaperçu si une grande forme inquiétante comme une ombre n'essayait pas de s'en échapper comme une mouche prise au piège dans une toile d'araignée, qui se débattrait pour se libérer. Tout le monde resta un instant bouche bée à la vue de la créature, qui grossissait à vue d'œil.

- La chose est en vie, déclara Malefoy sans y croire.

L'expression de colère sur le visage de Bellatrix laissa place à un sourire dément.

- Tu as perdu Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle avec satisfaction.

James était en train de se faire la même réflexion mais au moment où il entendit Bellatrix formuler sa pensée à voix haute de sa désagréable voix méprisante, il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour retrouver toute sa détermination. _Si tu crois que je vais m'arrêter là !_ répondit-il mentalement à l'odieuse sorcière. Il essaya de jeter un sort à la créature. Sans effet. Mais son intention déplut fortement aux Serpentards.

- Je te déconseille de faire ça, Potter ! rugit Malefoy en lançant sa baguette.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. James se retrouva à affronter Bellatrix et Lucius. Autant dire qu'il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Si seulement Sirius était là ! Il avait absolument besoin de renfort. Peut-être que Lily… James la débarrassa de ses chaînes grâce à un sortilège mais cela ne tira pas la jeune fille de sa torpeur pour autant. James poussa alors un juron, qui fit ricaner les Serpentards.

- Tu es tout seul, Potter, commenta Malefoy amusé.

- Pour une fois…

James sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Rogue. Ne faisait-il pas semblant de dormir celui-là ? Non, il était bien éveillé et se tenait prudemment en retrait, adossé à une colonne et l'air aussi tranquille que s'il se délectait d'un spectacle. _Il m'a piégé ! _pensa James à la fois horrifié et scandalisé. _C'était sûr qu'il me lâcherait quand il se sentirait en position de force._ D'un autre côté, il ne faisait rien pour accentuer son calvaire.

- Fais disparaître cette chose ! ordonna James en désignant la créature.

Severus eut une grimace indiquant qu'il en était bien incapable. Tant bien même aurait-il pu défaire ce qu'il avait fait, aurait-il eu cette audace devant ses amis de Serpentard ? James en doutait fortement. Par ailleurs le Draugen avait atteint plusieurs mètres de hauteur à présent. On eût dit une grosse masse informe pourvue d'yeux luisants et d'une sorte de vortex infernal qui devait être sa bouche. Plus le monstre forcissait, plus son pouvoir se faisait sentir. Une vague de froid s'éleva tout à coup dans la salle et souffla toutes les torches. Quelques garçons de Serpentard se sentirent soudain beaucoup moins confiants.

- Prends la Sang-de-Bourbe ! rugit Bellatrix d'un ton impérieux.

A la stupeur générale, non seulement la créature sembla entendre la sorcière et comprendre ses propos, mais surtout elle obéit et tomba comme la nuit sur la malheureuse Lily, sa gueule béante. Severus ravala un cri étranglé.

- Non !

James comprit alors pourquoi la légende assimilait les Détraqueurs au Draugen. Le trou sans fond qui lui servait de bouche servait visiblement à aspirer l'âme. Lily se retrouva enveloppée dans un halo menaçant et se mit à crier de terreur.

- Non ! répéta Rogue avec horreur.

Sans plus réfléchir où était son intérêt, ni même à qui il avait prêté allégeance, il se rua comme un fauve et s'interposa entre la jeune fille et la créature, les bras en croix. Il fut alors à son tour happé dans le halo démoniaque et tomba à genoux comme si on le vidait de ses forces en un clin d'œil.

- Arrête, tu es fou ! glapit Narcissa Tu veux mourir pour protéger une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Elle est… spéciale, balbutia Rogue en luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer complètement.

James n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui venait de se passer, trop occupé à repousser les sortilèges des Serpentards encore en lice. Il avait réussi à avoir Lestrange mais Malefoy venait de le prendre en traître par derrière et lui avait lancé un sortilège qui l'avait douloureusement brûlé à l'épaule. James le traita de toutes sortes de noms mais son épaule ne lui fit pas moins mal pour autant.

Severus, lui, luttait contre lui-même. Il n'avait jamais croisé la route d'un détraqueur auparavant mais si cette chose en était une réplique améliorée, il comprenait à présent leur mauvaise réputation. C'était comme si on lui repassait en accéléré le film de sa vie, notamment des morceaux choisis de ce qui lui était arrivé de pire.

Et le choix était vaste : des querelles entre ses parents à n'en plus finir, la violence de son père sur sa mère, sur lui-même alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon, la colère de son père lorsqu'il avait appris que son fils était un sorcier, la scène mémorable qu'il lui avait jouée pour l'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard, l'accident qui s'en était suivi, le sang, et puis toutes les vexations que Potter et Black lui avaient infligées année après année.

Le flot d'images, de sons, de sensations semblait intarissable. Severus, la tête entre ses mains, se roulait par terre à présent en hurlant comme un animal blessé.

- Ca suffit, gémit-il, arrêtez !

A ses côtés, à moins d'un mètre de lui, Lily aussi se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Quelles images pouvaient la hanter, elle à qui la vie avait toujours souri ? La haine de sa sœur peut-être ? Lily avait toujours dit en avoir beaucoup souffert. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle aussi semblait imploser sous l'assaut du monstre. Ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus faibles et son teint devenait cadavérique.

- Lily, appela Severus dans un souffle.

A travers la déferlante de tourments qui l'envahissaient, Lily sembla entendre cette voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

- Severus ? balbutia-t-elle.

Elle tendit le bras dans un effort méritoire et tâtonna au hasard comme si elle cherchait la main secourable de son ami. Au son de cette voix presque inaudible qui l'appelait, à la vue de cette main qui le cherchait comme la dernière branche de survie, Severus sembla émerger des ténèbres.

Tout était de sa faute. Il s'était laissé entraîner dans ce plan stupide. Il n'avait pas su la protéger. Elle allait mourir par sa faute, _elle_, son amie d'enfance, sa seule amie, la personne qui lui était la plus chère. Peu lui importait de plaire à Voldemort ou à qui que ce soit désormais. A cet instant, une seule pensée dominait Severus : il fallait sauver Lily. A défaut d'un preux chevalier efficace en la personne de Potter, il faudrait se contenter du potionniste asocial, de l'ami fidèle.

- Lily, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus ferme en tendant sa main pour attraper la sienne.

Le visage furieux de son père était toujours là devant lui mais il semblait plus incertain comme si l'image s'estompait lentement.

- Va-t-en ! ordonna-t-il avec toute l'assurance qu'il pût.

Mais Tobias Rogue ne semblait pas décidé à abandonner la partie. Il criait toujours aussi fort et le Draugen transformait ses traits pour le rendre encore plus effrayant. Severus se sentait comme le petit garçon démuni face à l'adulte tout puissant.

Tout à coup, il sentit ses doigts entrer en contact avec la main de Lily. Elle était glacée comme si la vie la quittait. _Non ! Lily, reste avec moi !_

De sa main valide, Severus tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette magique. Ce simple effort lui parut éreintant. Il était à bout de forces et s'étonnait même d'être encore conscient. Tous les décors autour de lui semblaient flous à présent. Le monde basculait. _Mes bras,_ pensa-t-il en attrapant tant bien que mal sa baguette, _sont en plomb_.

- Severus, gémit Lily d'une voix rauque et méconnaissable.

Enfin la main de Severus se referma sur sa baguette. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Lui aussi s'était renseigné sur le Draugen. Il fallait un souvenir heureux… mais où trouver une pensée agréable dans tout ce fatras d'idées macabres. Comment retrouver espoir quand son père lui hurlait dans les oreilles qu'il était une aberration de la nature et faisait pleuvoir sur lui une volée de coups affreusement réalistes ? Il n'avait jamais eu d'espoir, ni de réels moments de bonheur. Sauf peut-être…

_Lily_.

Lily avait été son rayon de soleil lorsqu'il habitait l'impasse du Tisseur. Elle lui avait plu dès la première fois qu'il avait aperçu ses boucles flamboyantes. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, la seule à l'avoir jamais respecté, admiré même parce qu'il connaissait toutes ces choses sur le monde de la magie alors qu'elle ne savait rien du fait de son origine cent pourcent moldue. Elle était son souvenir heureux, son unique espoir, sa plus agréable pensée.

Et elle allait s'éteindre s'il ne faisait rien. Cela ne valait-il pas la peine de faire un ultime effort ?

Fort de cette pensée, Severus puisa dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie et se souleva brutalement du sol, où il se sentait comme enraciné, pour pointer sa baguette sur la créature à quelques centimètres de lui. Il hurla alors de toute la force de ses poumons.

- _SPERO PATRONUM_ _!_

Une rafale de lumière argentée s'échappa de sa baguette magique et se dressa comme un bouclier entre lui et le monstre. Le charme démoniaque du détraqueur géant se rompit en un instant. Severus ne retrouva pas toute son énergie par enchantement mais il sentit aussitôt que l'on cessait de la lui aspirer, ce qui était un net progrès. _Sauvé !_ pensa-t-il à moitié soulagé.

Oui mais pour combien de temps ? Son patronus, informe, semblait bien faible face à la créature qu'il affrontait. Déjà la brume argentée se dispersait sous le pouvoir néfaste du Draugen. _Non !_ songea Severus en s'agrippant à sa baguette comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'était sa seule chance. Il devait s'accrocher à son souvenir heureux, le rendre plus fort. _Lily Evans est ma meilleure amie_, se répéta-t-il mentalement. _Lily Evans est la meilleure personne qui existe et je suis son meilleur ami_. Oui, cela marchait. Son patronus tenait bon.

Ce détail n'avait pas non plus échappé aux Serpentards.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cracha Bellatrix avec rage. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance, espèce de sale…

Elle se tenait trop loin pour lui lancer un maléfice, sans compter que James la prenait pour cible, mais Narcissa prit le relais et pointa sa baguette magique sur Rogue. Celui-ci sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Si son Patronus était brisé, tout serait fini pour lui.

- _Expelliarmus !_ s'écria soudain une voix féminine.

La baguette sauta des mains de Narcissa avec un claquement sec. Severus lança un regard effaré par-dessus son épaule : Lily avait repris connaissance et à l'évidence, elle avait récupéré ses forces bien plus vite que son ami. Sans doute avait-elle été moins touchée que Severus par le maléfice du Draugen lorsque le jeune homme s'était jeté devant elle pour la protéger. En tous les cas, elle était debout à présent et ses yeux verts émeraude brillaient de colère et de détermination.

Les deux filles engagèrent alors un combat féroce. Voyant sa sœur ainsi attaquée par une enfant de Moldus, Bellatrix se désintéressa aussitôt de James, qu'elle laissa aux bons soins de Malefoy, et courut prêter main forte à Narcissa. Le fait de se retrouver seule face aux deux sœurs Black en personne ne sembla pas effrayer Lily le moins du monde. Ces deux vipères l'avaient attaquée dans le dos alors qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Elle n'allait pas se gêner pour leur faire payer cette perfidie.

Le fait de voir Lily si dynamique emplit le cœur de Severus d'espoir. Elle allait bien. Elle était sauvée. _Il faut que tu crèves,_ ordonna-t-il mentalement au Draugen_, pour Lily_. A sa grande stupeur, alors que son Patronus semblait presque au bout du rouleau, il fut soudain animé d'un sursaut ultime et généra un flash suivi d'une explosion comme s'il se changeait en supernova. _Misère, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ songea Severus à qui ce phénomène ne disait rien qui vaille.

Le Draugen recula de quelques mètres, comme s'il était aveuglé par l'explosion. Lorsque la brume argentée se dissipa, il voulut repartir à l'attaque mais se figea tout à coup l'air soudain hésitant. A l'endroit où s'était élevé le nuage argenté quelques secondes auparavant se tenait à présent une grande biche argentée. Severus resta bouche bée devant sa propre prouesse.

- Un patronus corporel, murmura-t-il en résistant à l'envie de tendre la main pour caresser l'animal fantastique.

C'était la première fois qu'il réussissait à faire apparaître un vrai patronus et pourtant il s'était entraîné pendant des jours entiers. Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais désespérer.

James resta éberlué à la vue du patronus de Rogue. C'était une biche… quasiment le même animal que lui ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? James ne sut comment il devait prendre cette dérangeante similitude. Le moment était d'ailleurs mal choisi pour y penser. Le patronus corporel de Rogue était puissant mais il serait bien insuffisant pour avoir raison du Draugen. Certes la vague de froid que le monstre engendrait était moins vivace mais ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaires pour autant.

James profita d'une occasion pour piéger Malefoy avec un sortilège et se précipita aux côtés de Rogue, qui l'accueillit avec un regard assez peu aimable.

- _Spero patronum !_ aboya James sans prêter attention à Rogue.

Son cerf argenté se matérialisa aux côtés de la biche pour lui prêter main forte. Severus observa le mâle majestueux d'un air mi-contrarié, mi-intrigué. Le Draugen se cabra comme s'il avait reçu un coup mortel et s'affaissa brusquement mais il ne disparut pas pour autant. Au contraire, ce regain de puissance qui lui faisait face le rendit plus hargneux que jamais, comme s'il luttait pour sa survie à présent qu'il était enfin libéré.

- Ca ne suffira pas, lança James à Rogue. On ne peut pas le battre avec seulement deux patronus.

Severus acquiesça subrepticement comme s'il avait eu la même pensée. Malheureusement il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire. On ne pouvait pas attendre d'un autre Serpentard qu'il se joigne spontanément à eux.

- Ne faîtes pas ça ! aboya Bellatrix hystérique.

Elle avait une moitié du visage en sang, preuve que Lily ne l'avait pas ratée mais elle était toujours aussi belliqueuse et décidée à lutter jusqu'au bout. Comme elle s'approchait de Severus et James, baguette levée, les deux garçons échangèrent un drôle de regard. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. S'ils brisaient le lien qui les unissait à leurs patronus respectifs, le Draugen reprendrait le dessus.

Ce fut alors qu'il se produisit un nouveau phénomène inattendu : le cerf et la biche se retrouvèrent soudain enveloppé dans un halo du lumière et formèrent une unique créature aussi immense que le Draugen qui engloutit le monstre sans pitié. Severus et James restèrent tant éberlués l'un que l'autre.

- Le patronus de Shelley…, murmurèrent-ils dans un souffle.

Ils firent volte-face d'un même mouvement et virent la raison de ce miracle : le filet de lumière argentée provenait de la baguette de Lily. Elle avait réussi à lier les patronus sans avoir jamais appris la formule ! Peut-être était-ce là le véritable secret du patronus de Shelley ? Peut-être n'y avait-il jamais eu de formule à apprendre par cœur en réalité…

- Lily.

Côté Serpentard, ce fut la débandade. Bellatrix ne savait comment se débarrasser du patronus géant, qui dévorait littéralement le Draugen, et piqua une crise de nerfs. Ses hurlements de bête blessée prirent fin lorsque le patronus de Shelley termina d'avaler le croquemitaine et disparut dans une explosion, qui provoqua une onde de choc dans toute la pièce. Tous les sorciers qui se trouvaient là, sans exception, se retrouvèrent au tapis. La dernière chose que vit James avant d'être percuté par la rafale, ce fut le visage violacé de Bellatrix puis une lumière aveuglante… avant le néant.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa ! Je vous avais promis du combat, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus !<strong>

**Et maintenant je vais vous faire une confidence : je suis face à un terrible dilemme parce que j'ai deux fins possibles pour cette fic. Une fin qu'on pourrait appeler « une fin courte » et une « version longue » mdr. Officiellement la fic pourrait s'achever dans deux ou trois chapitres sauf si j'ajoute un ultime rebondissement, un bonus en quelques sortes. **

**Je sais, ça se voit que c'est la première fois que je termine une fic XD. Qui aurait cru que c'était aussi délicat de mettre un point final.**

**Bref à la semaine prochaine, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	30. Le héros de l'ombre

**Bonjour, merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire cette fic et de la commenter. **

**Comme vous l'avez vu, le précédent chapitre s'est achevé en beauté au terme de la grande bataille contre le Draugen et les Serpentards. Un peu comme après une grosse soirée de fête, les lendemains sont difficiles lol. Je vous laisse découvrir comment les héros vont gérer le trauma post-aventure ^^.**

**Bonne lecture et merci encore de votre fidélité !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 30 : Le héros de l'ombre<span>

Par bonheur, James fut le premier à reprendre connaissance. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place mais la mémoire lui revint très vite : les Serpentards, la Salle sur Demande, le Draugen, le Patronus de Shelley… L'esprit à nouveau clair, il se redressa péniblement et examina le décor, plongé dans ce silence absolu qui succède aux batailles épiques.

_C'est terminé_, pensa-t-il avec un mélange de stupeur et de soulagement. _On a réussi. On a vaincu le Draugen_. Sous l'effet de l'émotion, il faillit s'étendre à nouveau sur le sol mais sa surface de pierre affreusement dure le dissuada de se laisser aller de la sorte. La Salle sur Demande avait bel et bien pris des airs de champ de bataille : la table de bois sur laquelle avait été disposés les ingrédients de Severus était en feu et répandait une épaisse fumée noire qui montait vers le plafond. Quant aux Serpentards, ils étaient étendus un peu partout dans la pièce, tous encore inconscients.

L'occasion était trop belle. James se remit sur ses jambes non sans difficulté. Aucun os ne semblait cassé mais il avait mal partout et particulièrement à l'épaule où le sortilège de feu de Malefoy n'avait pas fait que l'effleurer. Il n'échapperait pas à un voyage à l'infirmerie et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Sans perdre un instant, il récupéra sa cape et sa baguette avant d'aller délicatement secouer Lily. Celle-ci s'éveilla aussitôt et prit à son tour quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Sitôt fait, James la pressa de le suivre.

- Il faut qu'on bouge avant que les autres se réveillent, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Malheureusement elle eut le mauvais goût de tirer Rogue du pays des songes. James, qui avait plutôt espéré le laisser sur place avec ses compagnons de chambrée, s'efforça de masquer sa contrariété. D'ailleurs Rogue ne parut pas plus ravi de voir son éternel ennemi dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira-t-il, tu es encore là !

Lily ne prit pas garde à ce qu'il dit, ni au regard flamboyant de James et aida le Serpentard à se redresser. L'étrange trio s'empressa alors de quitter la salle magique. Aucun d'eux n'aurait su dire combien de temps avait duré cette mésaventure mais ils avaient le sentiment d'y avoir passé la nuit. Pourtant l'aurore n'était pas encore là.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on regagne nos dortoirs, murmura Severus à Lily dès que les trois adolescents se furent bien éloignés de la Salle sur Demande. Tu n'es pas blessée ?

La jeune fille ne portait aucune trace de plaie quelconque mais elle était encore très pâle. Elle secoua toutefois la tête d'un geste vif en signe de dénégation.

- J'ai été plus rapide que les filles Black, expliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Tu as été extraordinaire, commenta James encore sous le choc de son exploit salutaire dans la pièce Va-et-Vient. C'est toi qui nous as tous sauvés. Comment as-tu réussi le patronus de Shelley ?

- Le quoi ? fit Lily sans comprendre.

- Tout à l'heure, tu as lancé un sortilège qui a lié les deux patronus, expliqua James. C'est un acte de magie très avancé. Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je…

Lily chercha du secours auprès de Severus mais celui-ci guettait sa réponse avec la même avidité que son rival.

- Je ne sais pas, confessa-t-elle alors. Je vous ai vus tous les deux en danger… j'ai seulement levé ma baguette… je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais faire. Je voulais juste qu'il se passe quelque chose… J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir l'expliquer.

Elle se tut, soudain très gênée. James parut déçu, Rogue également. Un silence de mort tomba sur le couloir obscur dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés, au beau milieu d'une intersection.

- Je vois, dit finalement James. En tout cas, je suis bien content que cette histoire soit terminée.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Rogue du tac au tac, on peut dire que la trêve est officiellement rompue maintenant.

Les deux ennemis de toujours échangèrent un regard empli de compréhension mutuelle, par-dessus Lily qui se trouvait entre eux. Les grands yeux verts de celle-ci passèrent de l'un à l'autre dans un mouvement versatile, la bouche arquée en une moue perplexe. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi tout ce qui venait de se passer ce soir-là mais elle avait au moins une certitude : James et Severus avaient fait front ensemble contre un ennemi commun et elle avait d'une certaine manière contribué à sceller leur improbable alliance.

Personne n'entendrait jamais plus parler de cette histoire.

Sans un mot de plus, ni une poignée de main, ni un quelconque signe de complicité, le trio se dispersa : Lily et Rogue prirent le chemin de leurs maisons respectives tandis que James partit en direction de l'infirmerie comme il était le seul des trois qui semblait en avoir réellement besoin.

oOoOoOo

- James !

Peter lui sauta au cou sitôt qu'il franchit le seuil de l'infirmerie.

- Tu es en vie ! s'écria Peter qui en pleurait de joie. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je me suis inquiété.

- Ca va, marmonna James à moitié étranglé, fais juste attention à mon épaule !

Peter s'écarta aussitôt de lui en se confondant en excuses. James en profita alors pour l'examiner et constata que malgré le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, Peter paraissait parfaitement indemne.

- Toi, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il quand même pour en être sûr.

- Je n'ai rien, le rassura immédiatement Peter. Je viens d'amener Sirius parce que lui par contre, il en a pris plein sa tronche.

James tendit le cou par-dessus l'épaule de Peter pour essayer d'apercevoir Sirius. Il crut le reconnaître étendu sur un lit et constata avec soulagement qu'il s'agissait bien de son meilleur ami, dans _son_ corps. Le remède de Rogue avait visiblement fonctionné. Il ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de demander confirmation à Peter.

- Oui c'est bien lui. Ils ont retrouvé leurs corps juste avant que Remus ne se transforme. Heureusement il ne l'a pas mordu.

- C'est déjà ça, marmonna James. Et Remus alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

- En ce qui concerne Remus, je ne suis sûr de rien, confessa Peter un peu embarrassé. J'ai laissé faire Hagrid et je me suis surtout occupé de Sirius.

- Hagrid ?

Peter lui expliqua brièvement que le garde-chasse était allé avec lui dans la forêt interdite pour l'aider à sauver ses amis.

- J'espère qu'il est de taille à affronter un loup-garou, conclut Peter à mi-voix, sans mauvais jeu de mots, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en remarquant le regard circonspect de James. Et toi alors avec le Draugen ? Etant donné que l'école n'est pas plongée dans les ténèbres, j'en conclus que tu as réussi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

James savait qu'il n'échapperait pas au récit détaillé de sa mésaventure dans la Salle sur Demande, récit qu'il ne répugnait pas à livrer mais qu'il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à répéter trois fois. Il répondit alors à Peter qu'il raconterait tout sans en omettre une miette lorsque Sirius et Remus serait de retour et en état de l'écouter.

- Madame Pomfresh n'est pas là ? s'étonna James en balayant l'infirmerie des yeux à la recherche de la guérisseuse. Mon épaule me fait souffrir le martyr.

- Elle ne va pas tarder à revenir, répondit tranquillement Peter, elle est allée voir le directeur.

- Elle est allée voir Dumbledore ? En pleine nuit ? Pourquoi faire ?

James redouta aussitôt que des informations confidentielles et compromettantes n'aient filtré en son absence et la mine soudain gênée de Peter ne le rassura pas davantage.

- Peter ? l'encouragea James dont le regard se fit de plus en plus perçant derrière ses lunettes.

Le teint de Peter vira au rouge soutenu. James comprit alors qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter.

- Quand j'ai amené Sirius, l'infirmière m'a posé tout un tas de questions…

Le regard de James était tellement inquisiteur que Peter semblait se ratatiner au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Et je lui ai tout dit, acheva-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

James suffoqua comme s'il avait pris un coup de poing en pleine poitrine.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- Je savais que tu ne serais pas content, bredouilla Peter en reculant avec prudence au cas où James aurait envie de le punir de sa stupidité en un tour de main. Mais avant de crier, pense que c'est mieux ainsi ! Je n'ai rien dit à propos de l'échange des corps. J'ai seulement parlé du croquemitaine et des Serpentards qui essayaient de l'invoquer.

- Tu es complètement fou, glapit James qui faillit perdre ses lunettes sous l'effet de la stupeur. Tu as donné des noms ?

Peter avait dénoncé tous les Serpentards qu'il savait impliqués dans l'affaire. Cette confidence le fit rougir de plus belle, preuve qu'il n'était pas très fier d'avoir joué les sycophantes. Son visage était tellement cramoisi à présent qu'il ressemblait à une prune trop mûre.

- Au moins ils ne s'en sortiront pas les mains propres, plaida Peter piteusement. Si je n'avais rien dit, leur mauvais coup serait passé inaperçu alors que ce qu'ils ont fait est très grave. Il aurait pu y avoir des victimes. Ils doivent être punis.

Bien qu'une part de lui approuvât les paroles de Peter, James était très ennuyé par cette situation. Eux aussi s'en étaient mêlés et risquaient d'avoir des problèmes si une enquête était ouverte par les professeurs pour essayer de savoir tout ce qui s'était passé. Et puis des innocents risquaient de se retrouver dans l'embarras comme par exemple Lily, qui n'avait été qu'une victime, ou même…

- Eh James où vas-tu ?

Ignorant royalement la question de Peter, James quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas précipité la main sur son épaule douloureuse. Par bonheur, il avait été suffisamment convoqué dans le bureau du directeur depuis la première année pour savoir où il était situé.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin fut difficile dans la maison des Serpentards. Lucius Malefoy et sa bande avaient repris leurs esprits peu de temps après James, Lily et Severus. Comme eux, ils avaient préféré ne pas s'attarder dans la Salle sur Demande. Ayant bien pris conscience de leur cuisant échec, ils s'en étaient retournés dans leur salle commune pour faire le bilan et préparer la riposte. Ils étaient d'ores et déjà certains de faire payer à James son acte d'héroïsme ainsi qu'à Lily, qui s'était attaquée aux sœurs Black.

La question de Rogue était la plus épineuse. Certes il avait fait apparaître le Draugen, de mauvaise grâce, mais il avait surtout contribué à le détruire avec ces satanés Gryffondors. Fallait-il y voir là une trahison et le châtier avec les autres pour lui apprendre à être si entichée d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Les avis étaient partagés et la fin de la nuit ne suffit pas à mettre le groupe d'accord.

Severus, pour sa part, avait déjà son idée sur le verdict qui l'attendait et c'était la raison pour laquelle en regagnant son dortoir en douce la veille, il avait entouré son lit à baldaquin de sortilèges de protection, au cas où Malefoy serait venu l'attaquer avant le lever du soleil.

Aussi ne fut-il qu'à moitié surpris d'être réveillé le matin suivant par un cri de douleur de l'autre côté du rideau. A l'évidence, quelqu'un avait envisagé de le tirer du lit un peu brusquement mais s'était frotté à l'un de ses sorts de protection.

- Mais c'est un malade ! rugit une grosse voix qui acheva tout à fait d'arracher Severus des bras de Morphée.

Celui-ci réalisa alors qu'il avait dormi tout habillé. A dire vrai, il était surtout étonné d'avoir réussi à s'endormir étant donné l'état dans lequel il avait regagné son dortoir. Les sens en alerte, l'adolescent se redressa et tira sur le rideau de son lit d'un coup sec pour voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de sa forteresse.

Goyle se roulait par terre en se frottant le visage à l'endroit où il avait reçu un maléfice cuisant, qui le rendait plus hideux qu'au naturel. A côté de lui, Crabbe s'agitait d'un air hébété sans trop savoir que faire pour aider son camarade. Lorsqu'il aperçut Rogue, il prit aussitôt une allure intimidante.

- Amène-toi ! lança-t-il en bombant le torse pour faire voir ses muscles. Lucius veut te parler.

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Crabbe ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le saisit brutalement par le bras tandis que son camarade se relevait péniblement toujours en se tapotant le visage.

- Lâche-moi espèce de brute ! cracha vertement Severus en essayant de se dégager.

Mais c'était comme s'il s'adressait à un mur. Le gorille, aussi large que haut, le traîna comme s'il ne pesait rien hors de son dortoir, sous les regards de quelques élèves, encore dans leur lit, qui ne savaient s'ils devaient intervenir ou non dans ce kidnapping. Finalement personne ne bougea ni ne prononça un mot. Au fond, il n'y avait rien de très inhabituel ce matin-là, juste ce sang-mêlé bizarre de Severus Rogue qui s'était encore fourré dans les ennuis !

Privé de sa baguette magique et escorté par deux armoires à glace, Severus se laissa emmener dans la salle commune de Serpentard sans opposer de résistance. Il songea, un peu stupidement peut-être, que dans son malheur il avait bien fait de s'endormir vêtu sinon les deux molosses de Malefoy l'auraient conduit en pyjama devant les élèves les plus importants de Serpentard, ce qui assurément n'aurait pas été du meilleur effet.

- Le voilà !

Comme il s'y attendait, Severus trouva tous les Serpentards impliqués dans l'affaire du Draugen qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune pour faire son procès. Il devina aussitôt à leurs regards que la situation allait très mal pour lui. C'était le problème avec Malefoy et sa bande. Ils étaient de bonne compagnie tant qu'on se montrait loyal envers eux. Au moindre petit écart de conduite, c'était sanction exemplaire, sortilèges etc.

- Alors Severus, tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit Lucius d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'à l'instant où il ferait entendre le son de sa voix, toute la bande lui tomberait dessus, inutile de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Afin d'éviter les regards noirs braqués sur lui, il fit mine d'être fasciné par la porte d'entrée face à lui… jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'ouvre pour laisser passer le professeur Slughorn. A cet instant, le cœur de Severus manqua un battement.

- Oh bonjour professeur ! lança Narcissa d'une voix faussement joviale accompagnée du signe de main assorti.

Silence sur tout le groupe. Un à un, les Serpentards se tournèrent vers leur directeur de maison en essayant de prendre une mine assurée. C'était la deuxième fois en une semaine qu'il faisait irruption dans la salle commune, ce qui en faisait un record. Lorsqu'un directeur de maison en venait à intervenir au sein de sa maison en question, cela signifiait que la situation était extrêmement grave.

Cela n'empêcha guère Slughorn de s'avancer vers le groupe en leur adressant son plus aimable sourire.

- Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Quelle excellente idée vous avez eue de vous rassembler ! C'est justement à vous tous que j'étais venu parler. Vous êtes attendus dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

La mention de ce nom provoqua un frisson à peine perceptible dans l'assemblée d'élèves. A l'évidence, l'affaire du Draugen était connue du directeur. Les ennuis, qui les attendaient, allaient être sans commune mesure. Tous étaient certains d'être exclus de l'école. Face à une telle situation, Bellatrix ne se sentit plus obligée de faire preuve de politesse face à un professeur et lança non sans insolence :

- Pour quelle raison ?

Slughorn ne se départit pas de son sourire.

- Je parie que vous avez déjà une petite idée sur la réponse à cette question, mademoiselle Black.

Bellatrix apprécia peu cette réponse et échangea un regard avec la personne la plus proche avant de formuler sur ses lèvres les noms : « Evans et Potter ». L'assemblage de ces deux noms faillit hérisser les cheveux sur la tête de Rogue. Ses yeux noirs se mirent à flamboyer dangereusement.

- Eh bien jeunes gens, nous n'allons pas y passer la journée, poursuivit Slughorn avec une pointe d'impatience. Venez !

Il s'écarta pour les laisser sortir à la file indienne. Malefoy parut très contrarié de voir sa réunion ainsi perturbée mais préféra ne rien dire et amorça un geste pour suivre le mouvement. Il laissa alors apercevoir Severus, qui lui emboîta le pas. Sitôt qu'il le vit, Slughorn fit un geste du bras pour lui barrer le chemin.

- Pas vous, monsieur Rogue, dit alors le maître des potions. Le directeur n'a pas mentionné votre nom. Cette histoire ne vous concerne pas.

Severus faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive en entendant ces mots. Était-ce une plaisanterie ? Avait-il enfin une bonne étoile ? Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait réussir à s'en tirer les mains propres après le rôle qu'il avait joué. Et ses camarades de Serpentards n'étaient pas loin de penser la même chose à en juger les regards suffoqués qu'ils envoyaient dans sa direction. Face à cette stupeur collective, Slughorn fut soudain saisi d'un doute.

- A moins bien sûr… que vous ayez quelque chose à voir avec…, murmura l'enseignant en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

Severus soutint son regard, la mine plus impassible qu'une statue.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire mon garçon, c'est le moment, l'encouragea Slughorn d'un ton sentencieux.

Le cœur de Severus s'emballa tout à coup. Que devait-il faire ? S'il essayait d'échapper aux conséquences de ses actes, ses camarades de Serpentards se hâteraient probablement de réparer cette injustice. D'un autre côté, il aurait été idiot de se dénoncer s'il existait un espoir, même infime, pour se faire innocenter. Devant l'absence de réponse, Slughorn sembla se faire sa propre opinion sur le fin mot de l'histoire. Severus s'apprêta alors à suivre le reste du groupe à l'échafaud mais contre toute attente, Malefoy prit la parole.

- Laissez-le ! dit-il à Slughorn en désignant Rogue d'un signe de tête. Il n'était pas avec nous. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Severus dut fournir un effort méritoire pour ne pas fixer Lucius avec des yeux ronds. Était-il encore endormi et en train de rêver ? Malefoy essayait-il réellement de lui sauver la mise ? A quoi devait-il un tel miracle ? Visiblement, le reste des Serpentards nageaient dans la même incompréhension mais personne ne put interroger Malefoy en présence de Slughorn. Ce dernier, malgré le regain de stupeur dans l'assemblée, parut soulagé de cette affirmation et classa l'affaire.

- Il vous suffisait de me le dire tout simplement, monsieur Rogue, fit-il remarquer avec un haussement de sourcils.

Sur ces mots, il sortit à la suite de ses élèves de Serpentard, laissant Severus complètement seul au milieu de la salle commune. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de formuler sur ses lèvres un mot de remerciement à l'attention de Malefoy que ce dernier avait déjà disparu.

_Et voilà !_ pensa-t-il effaré en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. _Cette fois, c'est vraiment terminé et il ne va rien m'arriver_. Le jeune homme ne pouvait y croire. Malefoy l'avait disculpé. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il lui pardonnait d'avoir saboté le plan du Draugen ? Cela paraissait improbable et pourtant les faits étaient là.

Quand il en eut assez de tergiverser à propos de cette histoire délirante et de sa fin non moins délirante, Severus se résolut à quitter la salle commune. Tandis qu'il errait dans les couloirs sans but précis, il aperçut de loin James Potter et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Severus se figea alors quelques instants, surpris. Il aurait juré que James lui avait presque souri. Mais sans doute était-ce un effet de son imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, les choses se décantent petit à petit pour les héros. Severus est sauvé ! <strong>

**Je laisse à votre interprétation le titre du chapitre « Le héros de l'ombre » ^^**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît !**

**Prochain chapitre : retour triomphal de Remus et Sirius !**


	31. Les plus plates excuses

**Et voilà, avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Rah ce que c'est triste de finir mais bon ne mettons pas la charrue avant les bœufs, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait fini ^^**

**Comme promis, nos maraudeurs préférés sont de retour (mais pas pour jouer un mauvais tour, je crois que de ce côté-là, ils sont calmés pour un petit moment).**

**Merci comme toujours à ceux qui me lisent et me laissent leurs impressions !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 31 : Les plus plates excuses<span>

Quelques jours après ces événements, ce fut le retour à la normale. Les Serpentards s'en étaient tirés à bon compte, preuve de l'immense magnanimité d'Albus Dumbledore. Peut-être n'avait-il pas entendu la version complète et croyait-il que Malefoy et sa bande avaient fait une simple farce. Personne n'aurait le fin mot de l'histoire, probablement.

La vie reprit son cours à Poudlard. A l'heure du déjeuner, Sirius et Remus, à nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde, retrouvèrent James et Peter devant la Grande Salle.

- Alors les mecs comment ça va ? attaqua d'emblée Remus.

James et Peter ne répondirent pas et levèrent sur le jeune lycan des regards éberlués. Son ton et ses propos ne corroboraient pas du tout avec le langage habituel de Remus Lupin. Se pouvait-il que…

- Ben alors qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? railla Remus d'un air crâne. Vous avez vu des licornes ou quoi ?

- Sir… Remus arrête, marmonna Sirius un peu gêné. Ils ne se sont peut-être pas encore tout à fait remis de la pleine lune.

Peter et James échangèrent un regard empli d'horreur et de compréhension mutuelle. Tous deux surent qu'ils avaient exactement la même pensée.

- Mais…, bredouilla Peter en pointant successivement son doigt sur Remus et Sirius, vous êtes… vous n'êtes pas… c'est…

Il chercha du secours auprès de James mais celui-ci semblait tout autant pétrifié. Leurs visages avaient une telle expression que Remus et Sirius ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de mettre un terme à la supercherie. Devant cette vague d'hilarité, James comprit et prit une mine faussement outrée.

- Vous vous êtes fichus de nous, bande de trolls ! gronda-t-il en administrant des claques sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Ce traitement ne réussit qu'à redoubler davantage l'hilarité des deux farceurs.

- Je tiens à préciser que l'idée venait de Remus, dénonça Sirius en levant les mains pour se disculper.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Remus. Pas du tout !

Mais son sourire en exprimait plus que ses piteuses manœuvres de défense.

- Il doit y avoir un peu de Sirius Black qui est resté coincé quelque part, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie en se grattant l'oreille comme pour chasser ce résidu indésirable.

Au même instant, il vit Timothy Jones passer près de lui sans le voir et entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il demanda alors à ses amis de l'excuser un moment et se lança sur les talons du président du club d'échecs, bien déterminé à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre coin de la Grande Salle, Severus rencontra Lily qui sortait d'un cours de sortilèges. Aussitôt son visage morne s'illumina.

- Salut Sev ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton joyeux en échangeant une bise avec lui. Je suis contente de te voir. Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se parler.

- J'étais très occupé, répondit Severus avec une douceur qu'il ne réservait qu'à la jolie rousse, et toi aussi il me semble. Tu as meilleure mine depuis la dernière fois.

- Oui ça va beaucoup mieux, confessa Lily avec un soupir de soulagement. Quelle histoire de fous quand même ! Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris tout ce qui s'est passé mais Potter m'a expliqué l'essentiel.

Potter. Ce nom fit flamboyer les yeux noirs de Severus d'une lueur un peu féroce mais par chance, Lily n'en remarqua rien.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait exactement mais je sais que tu t'es retrouvé impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre et que tu m'as sauvée, poursuivit-elle à mi-voix.

La lueur de colère dans les yeux de Severus s'évanouit en un instant.

- Il paraît aussi que tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis, continua Lily en jetant un regard en biais à son ami dans l'espoir d'y lire la confirmation de ses propos sur son visage. Je suis soulagée. Je me suis fait beaucoup de souci pour toi.

- Il ne fallait pas t'en faire, la rassura Severus avec un bref sourire. Tu me connais, je m'en sors toujours.

Lily laissa échapper un petit rire, peut-être un peu forcé. Severus s'en rendit bien compte et son sourire laissa place à une mine plus sérieuse.

- C'est fini, dit-il gravement. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, oublions ça !

- Oui tu as sûrement raison, admit Lily.

Il y eut un bref silence puis la jeune fille retrouva un large sourire.

- Enfin, il y a quand même une chose positive, nota-t-elle. Au moins, tu as fait comprendre à ces Serpentards que tu étais différent d'eux. Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas les fréquenter. J'espère qu'ils vont arrêter de te tourner autour maintenant.

Severus ne répondit rien mais parut soudain embarrassé.

- On mange ensemble ? proposa soudain la jeune fille après avoir jeté un bref regard à sa montre.

Le malaise de Severus s'accentua. Il ouvrit la bouche pour marmonner quelque chose mais fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu émettre un son par Rosier, qui s'avança vers eux.

- Eh Rogue viens ! lança-t-il. On t'a gardé une place.

Effectivement, l'habituel petit groupe de Serpentards était rassemblé à la table de leur maison et tous semblaient l'attendre. Severus hocha la tête pour leur faire signe qu'il arrivait et Rosier regagna son groupe, satisfait.

Severus se tourna alors vers Lily. L'expression interloquée sur son visage le mit terriblement mal à l'aise. Il eut soudain l'impression de la décevoir et c'était une sensation atroce. Lily observa un instant le groupe de Serpentards puis laissa échapper une exclamation désabusée.

- Ce que j'ai été naïve !

- Lily, je suis désolé, marmonna Rogue dont le visage s'empourpra légèrement.

- Comment peux-tu encore t'accrocher à eux ? Après ce qu'ils nous ont fait…

- Je t'assure qu'ils ne sont pas aussi horribles que tu le penses, argumenta Severus du mieux qu'il pût. C'est grâce à Lucius que je n'ai pas eu d'ennuis. Et ils ont tous fini par admettre que le coup du croquemitaine était une mauvaise idée, ajouta-t-il en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire dans l'espoir d'égayer un peu l'atmosphère.

Mais Lily n'avait plus le cœur à rire, ni même à sourire. Son affliction fit à Severus l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac.

- Lily, bredouilla-t-il sans trop savoir que dire.

- C'est bon, restons-en là ! coupa celle-ci d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Tu devrais y aller, tes amis t'attendent.

Severus la considéra gravement mais elle évita ses yeux noirs avec soin. Lorsque le regard du jeune homme lui fut insupportable, Lily salua brièvement son ami et s'empressa de partir rejoindre ses copines à la table de Gryffondor.

Severus songea aussitôt à la rattraper. Il ne voulait pas que leur conversation s'achève sur cette note si pessimiste malheureusement il ne savait que dire pour justifier sa réconciliation avec ses camarades de Serpentards. Lily ne les accepterait jamais. C'était une fille bien mais elle était influencée par l'esprit de sa maison, qui prônait la rivalité avec Serpentard. Sans doute serait-il plus sage de ne pas chercher à remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Sur cette décision, Severus tourna les talons et fit un pas pour rejoindre la table des Serpentards mais son geste fut si brusque qu'il percuta involontairement un autre élève de plein fouet. Celui-ci perdit les livres, qu'il tenait entre ses bras, et qui s'étalèrent sur le sol avec fracas. Severus faillit glisser dessus et se vautrer à son tour, ce qui le mit dans de très mauvaises dispositions.

- Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention ! aboya-t-il férocement en se retenant de justesse pour ne pas ponctuer cette réprimande par une injure fleurie.

- Excuse-moi Severus !

C'était Lupin. Pantalon informe, pull tricoté main et raie tracée à la règle sur le côté, le seul et unique Remus Lupin était de retour. _Pas trop tôt_, songea Severus en se retenant à grand peine de ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de le regarder ramasser ses livres éparpillés sur le sol sans l'aider naturellement.

- Regarde où tu marches, Lupin ! lança-t-il lorsque celui-ci fût à nouveau debout.

Remus esquissa un léger sourire puis baissa timidement la tête avant de contourner Severus pour quitter la Grande Salle. Ce simple geste laissa le Serpentard effaré. En une semaine, il avait presque oublié le petit intello réservé. Black l'avait vraiment fait passer pour un sale péteux.

Pourtant Remus Lupin n'était pas méchant, c'était même du point de vue de Severus le seul membre du quatuor infernal à avoir un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Dommage qu'il fût ami avec quelqu'un comme Sirius Black. Remarque, après ce que ce dernier avait fait de son corps d'emprunt, Lupin allait peut-être revoir ses positions…

- Eh Lupin !

Celui-ci fit volte-face et observa Severus avec son habituel sourire affable. La transformation qui s'était opérée sur son physique entre le moment où les deux garçons avaient échangé leurs corps était spectaculaire. Pendant tout le temps où Sirius guidait l'enveloppe corporelle de son ami, le visage de Remus était perpétuellement teinté d'un sourire goguenard et malicieux comme s'il était toujours en quête d'un mauvais coup. A présent cependant, il n'y avait plus que cette douceur, un peu niaise, qui seyait si bien au rat de bibliothèque.

- Oui Severus ? l'encouragea-t-il comme ce dernier le fixait sans un mot.

Le Serpentard sembla à cet instant reprendre ses esprits.

- Rien, fit-il en secouant la tête. Je voulais juste te dire que… c'est bien que tu sois redevenu toi-même.

Les joues de Remus rosirent légèrement.

- Oui, marmonna-t-il gêné, d'ailleurs merci de nous avoir aidés.

- Oh là doucement ! s'écria Rogue en levant une main pour le stopper en plein élan. Que les choses soient bien claires, je n'ai absolument rien fait pour vous rendre service. Si je suis intervenu, c'est parce qu'il ne m'était humainement plus possible de supporter le nouveau Sirius Black. Ce type est un fléau bien pire que le croquemitaine.

- Je vois, dit Remus en laissant échapper un petit rire. Tu as rendu service à toute l'école. Qui aurait imaginé qu'il y avait en toi l'âme d'un héros.

Severus roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré.

- Je me passe de tes commentaires minables, grommela-t-il en amorçant un geste pour s'en aller.

Remus sourit de plus belle et tourna les talons pour partir dans la direction opposée mais Rogue le retint encore un moment.

- Au fait Lupin…

Nouvelle volte-face de Remus. Il souriait toujours mais sa patience commençait à s'émousser. James, Sirius et Peter risquaient de ne pas l'attendre s'il tardait trop.

- Oui Severus ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui me travaille, murmura celui-ci en esquissant un rictus. En passant dans ton corps, Black a développé… de surprenantes facultés… quasiment non humaines. C'était très impressionnant.

Remus avala sa salive de travers mais parvint à ne pas prendre un air trop horrifié. Il était tellement habitué à mentir pour détourner les soupçons qu'un bobard franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il y réfléchît.

- Oui c'était un effet secondaire du rituel de je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi, marmonna Remus dont les joues se colorèrent davantage. Malheureusement ce n'était que temporaire.

Par chance, sa mine de déterré post-lunaire corroborait ses dires. Remus avait le teint tellement blafard et des cernes si grands qu'il semblait prêt à s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent. Pour une fois que cette apparence de moribond avait du bon…

- Quel dommage ! railla Severus avec un sourire narquois.

Remus lui rendit son sourire mais avec beaucoup plus de douceur. Comme ils s'apprêtaient à se quitter pour de bon, ce fut le Gryffondor cette fois qui retint le Serpentard.

- Severus, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire, balbutia-t-il.

Il était vraiment très embarrassé à présent. Severus l'observa avec un sourcil levé en signe de perplexité.

- Je te demande d'excuser Sirius pour tout ce qu'il a pu éventuellement te faire lorsqu'il était dans mon corps.

- Il est hors de question que je laisse passer quoi que ce soit à ce petit crâneur au QI de palourde, trancha Severus d'un ton féroce.

Il s'adoucit cependant devant la mine désemparée de Remus.

- Mais toi… tu es pardonné, poursuivit-il dans un grommellement et en évitant son regard. Tu n'es pas comme ton crétin d'ami. Toi, tu es quelqu'un d'honnête… pas le genre de personne à mentir à tout va.

Remus éclata d'un rire forcé tout en pivotant sur ses talons pour faire demi-tour. Dès l'instant où il tourna le dos à Severus, son sourire se transforma en grimace horrifiée. _Pas le genre de personne à mentir… s'il savait !_

* * *

><p><strong>A la base, ce chapitre devait être deux fois plus long mais je l'ai coupé en deux parce que ça devenait vraiment longuet. <strong>

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

**Semaine prochaine : épilogue ! (eh oui, tout a une fin) **


	32. Epilogue

**Et voilà, on y est, c'est la fin !**

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté cette fic. J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et la partager avec vous !**

**Bonne lecture pour la dernière fois !**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

Remus retrouva ses trois amis à la sortie de la Grande Salle, juste sous les sabliers des quatre maisons. Sirius était redevenu lui-même avec ses vêtements rock et ses cheveux élégamment décoiffés. Il portait encore les marques de la bagarre dans la forêt interdite mais l'infirmière avait assuré que les stigmates disparaîtraient vite.

James et lui étaient en grande conversation pendant que Peter, adossé contre le mur, se plongeait dans _L'Echo de Poudlard_.

- Ah enfin te voilà ! s'exclama Sirius en accueillant l'arrivant à bras ouverts comme s'il croyait ne plus jamais le revoir. On avait fini par croire que tu t'étais perdu.

- Je suis là, répondit Remus en retrouvant son sourire. C'est juste que ça prend du temps de réparer les erreurs des copains.

Sirius fit semblant d'éclater de rire tout en conservant une mine blasée traduisant ce qu'il pensait réellement de ce trait d'humour.

- Ha ha très marrant !

- Alors ça y est, tout est rentré dans l'ordre ? s'enquit James.

- Oui, répondit Remus en s'étirant comme s'il venait d'accomplir un exploit sportif. J'ai pratiquement terminé de présenter des excuses à tous ceux à qui Sirius a fait du tort pendant qu'il était dans mon corps… c'est-à-dire Jane et Philip Hathaway, Holly Bishop, Timothy Jones, le professeur Doherty, Gareth Dwayne, les Sherman, Severus Rogue…

A chaque nom que Remus énumérait, Sirius ouvrait la bouche comme s'il voulait protester mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une.

- Aurais-je oublié quelqu'un ? conclut Remus en tapotant son menton du bout des doigts en signe de réflexion. Ah mais oui…

Il fit un pas vers James.

- Je te demande pardon de la part de Sirius pour avoir cruellement empiété sur tes plates-bandes de quidditch.

Sur ces mots, il se tourna vers Sirius, imité par James, qui réprima un léger sourire triomphal ainsi que par Peter, qui émergea de son journal. Agressé par cette myriade de regards accusateurs, Sirius se renfrogna en faisant mine de ne rien remarquer. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait s'en tirer de la sorte, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais ouais pareil, grommela-t-il à contrecœur.

Sirius avait un peu de mal à reconnaître ses torts. Malgré le manque de bonne volonté, James estima que ces excuses valaient de l'or et laissa son large sourire satisfait s'étaler sur son visage.

- N'y pensons plus ! lança-t-il en passant ses bras derrière sa tête en signe de décontraction. De toute façon, c'est déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Les choses se sont arrangées.

- Tu veux dire que tu as retrouvé ton poste d'Attrapeur ? s'écria Peter interloqué.

James acquiesça d'un signe de tête, la mine radieuse. Remus poussa alors un long soupir de soulagement. Démissionner de l'équipe de quidditch n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Non pas qu'il ait hésité à renoncer à cette gloire qui s'offrait à lui sur un plateau mais Gareth Dwayne avait cherché à le retenir par tous les moyens. Quand la prière s'était révélée insuffisante, il avait failli se mettre à pleurer. Remus avait dû se confondre en excuses, inventer tous les prétextes possibles mais il avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser du capitaine de l'équipe.

- Gareth a reconnu qu'il ne s'était pas très bien comporté vis-à-vis de moi, expliqua James comme ses amis l'interrogeaient des yeux. Du coup maintenant, il me mange dans la main.

- C'est formidable ! s'exclama Peter extatique.

- Oui, admit James d'un ton léger. On peut dire que c'est un mal pour un bien.

Il se tourna vers Sirius pour lui lancer un grand sourire, auquel celui-ci répondit sans la moindre hésitation.

- Cela dit, reprit James dont le sourire se fit un peu plus railleur, je suis content que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Quand on repense à la liste de personnes auprès desquelles Remus a dû s'excuser à ta place, on se demande comment l'école peut tenir encore debout.

- Ouais c'est clair ! approuva Peter à grand renfort de hochements de tête.

- Eh ! protesta Sirius faussement vexé. Vous pouvez parler mais en attendant, ce n'est pas moi qui ai essayé de plonger l'école dans les ténèbres éternelles avec un monstre mythologique.

Cette remarque fit aussitôt dévier la conversation sur les Serpentards et leur plan diabolique, qui s'était fort heureusement soldé par une tentative infructueuse. James avait expliqué en détails à ses amis les circonstances de son combat contre le Draugen et les trois Maraudeurs en étaient restés bouche bée.

- Je n'en reviens pas que Rogue ait réussi à faire apparaître le Draugen, commenta Remus à mi-voix. C'est un acte de magie noire extrêmement complexe.

- Comme si c'était étonnant de sa part ! siffla Sirius en haussant les épaules. Ce qui me surprend plus, c'est qu'il ait finalement contribué à le faire disparaître.

- James Potter et Severus Rogue travaillant main dans la main à sauver l'école des méchants Serpentards, résuma Peter amusé. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça.

- Et Lily Evans en toile de fond faisant le trait d'union, rappela Sirius. Effectivement, le spectacle devait valoir son pesant de galions.

- Oh ça va ! maugréa James que cette histoire contrariait pour une raison obscure. C'était une trêve pour la bonne cause. Je ne deviendrai pas ami avec Rogue pour autant.

- N'empêche qu'il a aidé à sauver l'école et à inverser le sort de Sirius et Remus, fit remarquer calmement Peter. On lui en doit une.

- Pitié n'en ajoute pas ! gémit Sirius en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. J'en souffre déjà assez comme ça. J'imagine qu'il attend qu'on lui envoie des fleurs.

- Dumbledore s'est déjà occupé de le remercier pour nous, répliqua Peter qui s'était replongé dans la lecture de son journal tout en parlant. Il paraît qu'il a reçu cinquante points pour service rendu à l'école. Mais bon, avec les deux cents points qu'ont fait perdre ses camarades de Serpentards pour leur mauvaise blague, sa bonne action passe évidemment inaperçue.

James, Sirius et Remus froncèrent les sourcils en entendant cela et se tournèrent vers les sabliers pour vérifier les dires de leur ami. C'était la vérité : le sablier des Serpentards venait d'être amputé d'un bon tiers de son contenu. A l'inverse celui des Gryffondors s'était bien garni, petite récompense de la part de Dumbledore pour l'héroïsme de James et Lily dans la Salle sur Demande. D'aucuns disaient que Xenophilius Lovegood avait également fait gagner quelques points à Serdaigle pour sa modeste contribution dans l'affaire. Dumbledore était un homme juste.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? s'étonna Sirius en se retournant vivement vers Peter. C'est écrit dans le journal ou quoi ?

Peter leva à nouveau les yeux de sa lecture et esquissa un petit sourire en coin qui indiqua une réponse positive.

- Précisément.

Il retourna le journal pour montrer à tout le monde l'article qui le captivait tant. C'était la chronique de Lovegood sauf qu'au lieu d'être enfermée dans un minuscule cadre sur la dernière page, il s'étalait sur une page pleine avec illustration à la clef et gros titre : « L'attaque du croquemitaine ». Les trois adolescents eurent une expression suffoquée.

- Le récit détaillé de toute l'histoire, expliqua Peter amusé, à peine enjolivé. Pour une fois qu'une chronique de Lovegood raconte la vérité.

- Je n'en reviens pas que Flitwick l'ait laissé publier ça ! lança Remus éberlué.

- Tu sais, c'est signé Xenophilius Lovegood, fit remarquer James en haussant les épaules, même si ce qu'il écrit est vrai, personne ne le croira.

- Dommage pour toi, James ! lança Sirius en lui filant un petit coup de coude. Tu perds une nouvelle occasion d'être le grand héros de l'école.

James repéra bien la moquerie sous ses paroles et lui tira la langue en guise de réponse pendant que Remus jetait à son tour un œil à l'article.

- Cette histoire aura au moins profité à Lovegood, précisa Peter. Maintenant Rita Skeeter lui a donné une rubrique plus importante dans le journal de l'école. Personnellement, je trouve cet article très bon, je vais peut-être lui écrire au courrier des fans.

Tandis que James approuva cette initiative d'un hochement de tête, un silence tomba soudain sur le groupe et Sirius comprit que c'était le moment pour lui de faire son mea culpa. Jusqu'à présent, il avait essayé de se défiler mais il était face à Remus et ce dernier attendait visiblement des excuses. Et tant bien même ne les aurait-il pas attendues, il les méritait après tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

- Remus, commença-t-il alors en essayant d'entraîner son ami à l'écart.

Mais le jeune loup-garou refusa de bouger, d'ailleurs James et Peter ne semblaient pas du tout enclins à les laisser seuls, trop désireux d'assister à la scène mythique de Sirius Black s'excusant solennellement de quelque chose.

- Je me suis vraiment très mal conduit pendant toute cette semaine où nous avons échangé nos corps, confessa sentencieusement Sirius. J'ai été égoïste, idiot et insensible. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, quitte à mettre ton secret en danger. C'était indigne d'un ami de faire ça. Je te demande pardon.

- Pourquoi ? fit Remus d'une voix douce.

Sirius lui lança un regard incrédule. Remus n'allait tout de même pas lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas fâché. Après tout ce qu'il en avait bavé, il était humainement impossible qu'il n'eût pas gardé ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de rancœur.

- Ben, bredouilla Sirius un peu pris de court, je ne sais pas… j'ai…

- C'est vrai que grâce à toi, Jane Hathaway me prend pour un salaud intégral et un connard fini, admit Remus d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée. Mais si on prend les choses du bon côté, tu n'as pas fait que des bêtises.

James et Peter ouvraient tous deux une bouche si démesurée que leurs mâchoires semblaient s'étirer pour atteindre le sol. Sirius n'était pas en reste : ses yeux étaient plus ronds et globuleux que ceux d'une chouette. Voyant cela, Remus réprima un léger rire. Il paraissait sincèrement de bonne humeur. Ce n'était pas qu'une façade. Peut-être ces quelques jours de repos suite à leur mésaventure avait permis au jeune homme de faire le point et d'apaiser sa colère interne. C'était du moins la seule explication plausible aux yeux de Sirius.

- Par exemple, précisa Remus en voyant que son ami était toujours sceptique, figure-toi qu'après votre petite discussion, le professeur Doherty a revu ma copie et a réajusté ma note au dernier devoir de DCFM.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard agréablement surpris.

- Remus, c'est une excellente nouvelle.

- Oui, confirma celui-ci en souriant. Je crois que ton discours de tolérance à l'égard des loups-garous l'a profondément marqué… d'ailleurs il n'est pas le seul.

Sirius fronça les sourcils soudain dubitatif, bientôt imité par James et Peter. Remus comprit leur réaction et se fit plus clair.

- En fait, Sirius, je dois te remercier d'une certaine manière. Ton comportement quand tu étais dans mon corps m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses.

- Ah bon ? fit Sirius complètement abasourdi.

- Tu étais… tellement fier d'être un loup-garou, marmonna Remus sans trop savoir comment formuler le fond de sa pensée, et tout te semblait si facile. Tu as accepté la malédiction tout de suite, sans complexe, ni tourment. Tu n'as même pas considéré que c'était une malédiction. Au fond tu as fait… un meilleur loup-garou que moi.

Peter eut une expression un peu étrange comme s'il n'était pas du même avis mais préféra ne pas intervenir et se planqua derrière son journal. Remus marqua une pause puis reprit la parole, l'air encore plus embarrassé.

- Après bien sûr, tu as tourné psychopathe et tu as voulu tous nous étriper, se souvint-il à mi-voix, ça c'est sûr… c'était moins cool…

James éclata alors de rire et l'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt. Sirius le rejoignit dans son hilarité et même Remus s'autorisa un sourire. En fait, seul Peter ne partagea pas du tout cette vague de bonne humeur.

- Ce que je veux dire, conclut Remus, c'est que tu m'as fait prendre conscience que je rejetais trop le loup en moi. Tu avais raison quand tu disais que je me plaignais tout le temps de ma condition. Au fond peut-être qu'il ne tient qu'à moi de faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas qu'une horrible malédiction.

- Non attends ! l'interrompit Sirius en levant une main pour le faire taire. Le coup de t'avoir dit que tu te plaignais trop, c'était vraiment nul de ma part. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que c'était à ce moment-là. Je pensais que tu en faisais des caisses mais en fait c'est toi qui avais raison. Il faut un courage hors du commun pour supporter ça. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi zen et gentil. Moi au bout d'une semaine à peine, je suis devenu maboule. J'entendais sans cesse une voix dans ma tête qui me demandait d'attaquer tout le monde et en plus je savais que si je me laissais aller, avec la force surhumaine que j'avais, j'aurais pu faire de gros dégât. Il faut une force de caractère exceptionnelle pour gérer toute cette pression.

Sirius se tut subitement et son discours laissa tout le monde pantois. Le jeune homme livrait très rarement ses émotions de la sorte. Remus en fut si touché qu'on eût dit un instant qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. A l'inverse, il esquissa un sourire rayonnant.

- Bon, conclut-il avec douceur, on va dire qu'on a fait tous les deux des progrès.

La paix était conclue. Les deux garçons se tombèrent dans les bras et s'étreignirent avec effusion. Un peu à l'écart, James poussa un long soupir rasséréné. Enfin la sérénité revenait au sein du groupe. Heureusement que Remus avait bon cœur et n'était pas d'un naturel trop rancunier. Il aimait trop ses amis pour rester fâchés contre eux longtemps. Et puis c'était vrai que Sirius lui avait donné une leçon à sa manière sur ses propres pouvoirs sans compter qu'au final, son secret n'avait pas été dévoilé. A quoi bon rester focalisé sur les sujets qui fâchent ? Remus préférait pardonner et aller de l'avant.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Merci encore d'avoir lu. <strong>

**Pour ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici sans laisser de reviews, c'est votre dernière occasion ;)**

**J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé. Prenez soin de vous!**


End file.
